Return To Forks
by AliceofTwilight71
Summary: After seventy-some years, the Cullens finally return to Forks for another four years of high school. What they didn't expect, however, was that another coven was living there, too.
1. Chapter 1: Vision

Vision

_BPOV_

"Bella," my angel whispered in my ear as the landscape became more and more familiar.

"Are you _sure_ about this? We don't ever have to return to high school if you don't want to, remember that."

I pulled myself closer to him. "I'm sure," I assured him. "Besides, our courses are different now…you've never taken A.P. Russian…have you?"

His soft, musical laugh sounded in my ear. "I've taken an advanced Russian course before…but not as highly advanced as A.P., no."

"See," I whispered. "There's always_ something_ new."

"Mmm…."

He leaned in to press his lips softly against mine, and we kissed until Emmett made a gagging noise beside us.

Edward sighed and tore his lips from mine, annoyed.

"Grow up, Emmett," he muttered. "It's not as if you haven't done this before."

Rosalie was paying no attention whatsoever to our conversation, and didn't notice when Emmett leaned toward her.

"You're right," he agreed. Pulling Rosalie into his arms, he kissed her. Rosalie was taken by surprise, but she seemed just as eager.

Edward groaned in disbelief but leaned away from me, keeping one arm around my shoulder and holding my hand in his.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Concentrating very hard, I lifted the blanket of a shield covering my thoughts. _Edward…?_

"Yes, love?" he whispered back.

_Do you think our cottage is still there?_

He smirked. "I can't imagine anyone in _this_ century stumbling upon a mansion complete with a garage, lights, and a driveway, and claiming it as their own. And Nessie lives in our cottage, remember? With Jacob. But since the cottage is technically ours – yours and mine – I imagine that we can kick the happy couple out when we return."

"Yup," I muttered. "Anyways, Jake doesn't smell _that_ bad anymore. The rest will just have to put up with him."

The more time Jacob spent with vampires – or a half-vampire, in my daughter's case – the more…normal he smelled. He didn't smell…_bad_ before, as in, he didn't have a stench around him, but his smell was too woodsy, too concentrated to be fragrant. It burned my nose a little, but it had gotten better until I could barely feel the burn at all.

I watched the landscape pass. Carlisle had one hand on the wheel, and he was holding

Esme's hand in the other. My adopted father – I winced, it was so hard to wrap my head around that term, and Edward's arm instinctively tightened around me – and my adopted mother – ditto – were much more in control of their feelings than Jasper and Alice, or Rosalie and Emmett, or Edward and I.

I don't think they even do it _every_ night. Unlike the rest of us….

Suddenly, in front of us, Alice gasped.

"Alice!" Edward was leaning towards her in an instant. "What…when…_how_ could that possibly be?"

"I don't know," she whispered back. "We didn't detect any trace of them…when we went back…."

Rosalie and Emmett had broken apart immediately. From the very front, Esme was frantic at the tone of her youngest son's voice. "What is it, Edward? Tell me!"

"Others," he muttered, his jaw tense. "Just like us. Golden-eyed, pale-skinned. Five of them."

My worry climbed higher and higher, until a wave of peace washed through the car. I glared at Jasper, who was directly in front of me, and he shrugged back innocently.

"Carlisle?" asked Edward.

Throughout all this, Carlisle had remained silent. Now he spoke with calmness and authority. "I think that we shouldn't worry extensively about this. After all, they obviously don't feed on humans – their golden eyes are proof. We still outnumber them, eight to five…ten, with Renesmee and Jacob."

"Did they take our house?" asked Emmett, his voice showing _concern_ for the first time in four years. He obviously wasn't listening to our previous conversation. Edward seemed so sure that we would still have a house.

Alice seemed to be searching for clues, prying into the future, her eyes vacant, so Edward stepped in. "No, we left a note behind us, remember? And the pack and Nessie go there every week to make sure it's kept unoccupied unless we visit, or return permanently…like now. The new ones built their own house, similar to ours in size, except that they have a two-story home. Their house is across the river, in the forest over there. A mile or so away from our home."

While Emmett pondered that, Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, love," he said, pulling me closer to him. I breathed in his scent, and relaxed. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"You worry too much," I muttered. "Whatever gifts they may have, I'm probably immune to most of them."

"True."

We stared out the windows for the rest of the way, the van silent. As we headed into Forks, nonexistent tears would have sprang to my eyes. The familiar old landmarks…Newton's store was now replaced by a car shop, and a whole building complex was knocked down to give way to a brand-new mall. I felt a little bit better when I spotted a Barnes&Noble's in that mall. One good thing came out of that, at least.

"Are you sure that no one who remembers us is still alive? I mean, it's been seventy-some years, but still…." I broke the silence, finally, still staring out at the drastic changes made in the last decade and a half, for that was how long ago our last visit was.

The van was silent. We were all waiting for Alice, Edward, and Emmett to answer – they were the ones who had snuck into Forks for a few days to make sure that no one was still alive from when we were here.

Edward finally spoke. "There's one person…."

"Who?" I nearly shouted.

"Angela Weber."

_Angela?_

My best wholly human friend in Forks, Angela had been a quiet sort of girl, who always offered a shoulder to cry on – or whatever – but never prying into anyone's life. Edward had even said so. Angela was the only human who had not entertained an excessive number of fantasies involving Edward – _my_ Edward – in her thoughts. He also told me that on the day that I'd first came to Forks, Angela was the only one who wasn't thinking about you. I thought back to that time, and I remembered. She was the only one not leaning in towards me, asking a million questions about my past that I would have preferred not to be asked.

"Well, then," I said, "I guess it's fitting that Angela's the only person alive…I mean, she's been blessed with a _very_ long life."

"Indeed."

Alice had finally snapped out of her reverie. I heard Jasper's soft sigh of relief as he hugged her tight to him, pressing his lips to her spiky hair.

I pondered a whole new train of thought. _If_ Angela was still alive, I had to talk to her. I _had_ to. I wasn't afraid of the possibility of killing her – my supernatural self-control was unheard of. But I still owed her for being my one and only true mortal friend. Besides, I had more or less promised her around graduation time that I would stay in touch with her, and I had sort of let her down.

Eeriness descended on the van. It was eerie, and I noticed why, instantly. Emmett wasn't trying – _trying _– to crack everyone up.

We all stayed silent – even Emmett – all the way back to the mansion.

"We're here," Esme called back to us, not that it was completely necessary. We could all hear if she whispered as softly as she could.

As the car doors slid open, Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. I was momentarily distracted by his beautiful, melodic voice. Even after seventy-eight years with him, he could still make me forget my worries simply by touching his lips to mine, and I savored the sound of his voice – smooth, rich, and amazing.

"Love, don't you forget – no matter _how_ bad the new coven turns out to be, I will never let them lay a finger on you, I _swear_."

I turned my head to kiss him for a moment. When I leaned back, I rolled my eyes.

"Right," I murmured. "As if any vampire could hurt me. Don't forget, I'm stronger than _Emmett_. My strength _hadn't_ worn off when I was a year old in vampire terms, and don't you forget that I'm the only one that can survive very well without blood and that you all need blood to be strong but I don't so I am technically stronger than you are and – "

He stopped my lecture with a kiss. "Yes, love, and now, please shut up." I felt him smile underneath my lips, and my mouth curved upwards, too."

"Mom!"

My darling was there, waiting for us. Renesmee – or Nessie, as we called her – was waiting on the porch steps. She was, in reality, perhaps a year or two older than Edward and I, her parents. But she'd stopped aging a long while ago, and stayed that way ever since.

"Nessie!" I shouted, in joy, and dashed out the doors of the van before any of the others could. Edward was right behind me. "Mmm…oh, Nessie, I've missed you so much."

I could hear her heart beating; however, she didn't smell like other humans did. It was as if her heartbeat, her blood, her body temperature, and the fact that she didn't shine in the sunlight like we did were the only traits that made her not like us.

"I missed you too, Mom." I could smell the woodsy smell behind her, and my nose twitched.

"Hey, Bells!" called Jacob. "Long time, no see, eh?"

"Jacob!" I cried, embracing him. "Is the pack still around?"

"Hell, yeah," he snorted. "All of us. Sam and Leah and Seth and Quil and Embry and Paul and everyone."

"Glad to hear it." Edward spoke up, his voice smooth and quiet compared to ours.

"Hi, Edward." Jacob's tone was quieter, too; it was impossible to resist the calming effect his voice had on people.

"I trust that you and Nessie have been taking good care of the house?" he asked.

"Yeah. But…."

Edward was silent for a moment. "Oh," he muttered. "Yes, Alice saw them in the van. She knows how they live – much like us."

"You're not going to deliberately try to cross paths with them right now…are you?"

"No. If we meet them when we go to school, well, that's when we'll first meet. No earlier."

"Enough talk." Alice's light voice rang out behind us. "Let's get our gear unloaded and taken back to the house."

"Yes, let's," agreed Edward. He took my hand, and together, we flew into the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Inappropriate Conversation

Inappropriate Conversations

APOV

Forks hadn't changed much.

Except for one fact: seventy-some years ago, the students here had taken one glance at us Cullens, all paired up, and did not fall in love with us any more than what was…healthy…for them. Of course, the girls had a nice time with Edward, the only single one then. Now, though, even though we'd made our relationships clear, the girls keep falling in love with Edward, Emmett, and my Jasper, and the guys keep looking at us girls with inappropriate stares. A growl ripped out from between my teeth as I saw some girls giggling at Jasper. When a junior – football player, by the looks of it – whistled at me, Jasper's jaw locked. Suddenly, I saw Jasper at the football jock's side in an instant, picking him up…and hurling him into the locked glass cabinet of all the sports trophies that Forks had to boast of…which wasn't very many – that was why they were treasured.

Edward saw it too, and gave Jasper a hard kick in the ankle.

I pulled him tighter to me and he relaxed. I saw my vision change abruptly; it was just the six of us, and we passed the football player, and Jasper tensed but made no bad move. Edward sighed in relief.

_It was a close one, bro. Just a few more seconds and that guy would've been sports history._

He snorted, not appreciating my feeble attempt at humor. I pitied him, only imagining what disturbing images were playing themselves in his head, courtesy of the student body.

"It gets worse," he whispered.

_I feel so sorry for you._

He grimaced and shook his head.

Jasper and I were headed to Pre-cal – oh, joy – in Building Five, Edward and Bella went down to Building Three for Honors English, and Rosalie and Emmett were in Building

Two, for Honors Physics.

Well, at least they changed _something_ – the fact that everything still looked almost the same as when we'd graduated was starting to give me major creeps.

"Too true," Edward agreed.

We then went our own separate ways.

Jasper's hold was almost constricting as more guys stared at me. I leaned closer to him as the girls continued fawning over him.

Suddenly, their faces blanked out, and they seemed in a rush to get to class.

"What'd you do?" I whispered.

He leaned his lips close to my ear. "I made them feel guilt."

"Guilt?" I snorted. "For what?"

His lips had now moved to my hair. "For almost being late to class."

"But there's still five minutes." I was becoming confused.

He kissed the back of my neck. "Exactly why I'm so powerful," he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, the things you can do."

"Yes, well, let's hurry along, shall we?" he asked, pulling me along. Even though I was strong, there was no doubting the smooth, fluid, iron muscles of his arms. My eyes raked over his ravaged face and the crescent-moon scars covering one side of it, but he was still beautiful to me.

I kissed the scars on his face and felt him shudder.

"You seem very…eager today," he noted, though not with dissatisfaction.

His words made me grimace. "Well, you know…first period isn't exactly my favorite class."

"We still have lunch to look forwards to with the others. And Orchestra. And we'll have Gym with Bella – next period."

I saw a flash of the future; oh, wow, we would be playing floor hockey today – I could hear the pucks sliding along the ground as early arrivers took advantage of the time to warm up – and Bella, standing with the stick held in front of her as if she was expecting the puck to fly up and hit her in the face. Not that it would hurt her, but old habits die hard. Every time the puck came toward Bella, she would hit it away immediately, not caring which direction she hit it in. Most of the time, the puck went to the opposing team. Bella's teammates were slightly irritated with her for that….

I giggled quietly. Jasper's fingers raked across my face. "What's so funny?"

"Bella…hockey…."

He groaned. "I should have known. Immortality hadn't granted _her_ any athletic skills. Even after all these years."

"Remember in Maine, at that one high school, we had to play tennis?"

"Oh, wow…."

That school was fortunate enough to have tennis courts for regular phys ed classes. As soon as the tennis ball came to her, Bella would squeal and dodge out of the way, or give a poor swing at the ball and miss entirely, or she would swing, miss, and the racket would fly out of her hand. Once, she wasn't controlling her strength, and the racket flew into one of the posts by the net, shattering immediately. Just like a…human, Bella covered her face with her hands. She actually did flush red – we had fed just the night before. Edward couldn't stop laughing, and Bella was put out with him for that….

The third bell rang. Jasper's arm was around me, and before the bell tone had cut off, we had already stepped into the Honors English class.

We were the last ones in, but we weren't _technically_ tardy. The desks were marked with post-it notes; on each was the name of a student. We were seated in alphabetical order, and I was with Jasper. I could feel the stares pointed toward us as we took our seats.

The way the girls' eyes popped out as soon as they spotted Jasper, the way the guys were looking at me – I forced myself not to become too bothered with them – I didn't need Edward's mind-reading ability to know every thought that was passing through their heads. One girl stood out to me, though – when we'd entered, she'd given Jasper and I a mere glance, one of curiosity, and went back to sketching on her drawing pad. I felt slightly hopeful – perhaps there was an Angela Weber Jr. of some sorts in this school.

Jasper and I could hear the hushed conversations as easily as if they were being shouted.

"_Oh, man, look at that girl, she's hot!" _

"_Good luck getting her, Daniel."_

So the football jock's name was Daniel. I shot a murderous glance at the boy, but he didn't interpret it the way I'd meant for it to be taken.

"_Dang, you guys, she looked at me!"_

"_Right. I'm sure it was a look of pure love."_

"_Dudes, I'm serious!"_

Gritting my teeth, I turned to the girls' conversations. Which, of course, turned out to be no better.

"_OMG, will you like LOOK at that guy? He is so hot."_

"_Mmm, hell yeah, I know."_

"_I wonder why she's with that, like, dark-haired girl? She looks like a total freak."_

"_Who knows what, like, goes on inside their heads? Still…he's so…oh my god!"_

I was going to do something to those dirty-minded girls that they would carry with them to their grave. As soon as I'd thought that, a vision popped up in my head. I was walking casually toward that group of girls, when I'd grabbed one of them by her neck, swung her around into a pole, and kept walking as if nothing had happened. Jasper's shock…Edward's fury...Esme's worry...Carlisle's frustrating calmness when we arrived home.... Okay, so I wouldn't do it today…and the vision disappeared.

The entire period was utterly boring. We had to take out all our school supplies for this class for the teacher to check, and then the teacher introduced herself. Her name was Ms. Remira, and that was all I needed to know.

I decided to look into random bits of the future, knowing that a few buildings away, Edward was reading my mind to keep himself from committing suicide out of utter boredom.

Carlisle would get a heart attack victim in fifty-two minutes and thirty-eight seconds, Esme would find the seeds for her garden that she was looking for in seventeen minutes…approximately, Emmett would provoke Bella after school…oh, this was fascinating.

"_I swear, Emmett McCarty Cullen, the next time you say _anything_ about Edward or me, in that sense, or our relationship, in front of unaware humans, I will kill you myself. Tear you to bits and burn the pieces!"_

"_I'd like to see you try, little sister!"_

_Bella shrugged. "Hey, Emmett, do you want to play 'Mercy'?"_

"_Up for anything."_

_Bella held her hand up. Emmett instinctively reached up to grab it. Bella suddenly yanked his arm back, against itself; Emmett yelled in pain._

"_I take that back, Bella! You can beat me any day! Ow…oh…my…dang…BELLA! LET GO!"_

"_You have to say 'Mercy'! That's the point of the game!"_

"_MERCY!"_

_Bella let go. Emmett rubs his arm. "I swear, Bella, I shall never underestimate you again."_

_She shrugged. "I saw two humans playing that game in the hallway, before we walked in."_

I very nearly burst out laughing in front of the whole class. During the whole vision, Ms. Remira had told us about her personal past, teaching experience, etc., etc., and had told us to turn to page four. I was becoming a pro at this – my mind was minutes, or hours, or days, or weeks, or months…away, and yet I could still do anything I was told to, without actually knowing what I was doing. As I stared at the page labeled "Introduction to Pre-calculus, discrete mathematics, and more", I wondered if I was becoming insane. I had degrees in math – six undergraduate degrees, three master's degrees, and two doctor's degrees – science, and language arts. Now, I'd always dreaded any high school math class.

Intro to Pre-cal, indeed. Jasper could taste my irritation and chuckled so softly that only I could hear.

I thought the period would never end. I was out of my seat a second _before_ the bell rang, snatching up my homework. I would finish it in about half a minute…I supposed that I should wait until I got in the car, at least.

"Will you tell me what was so funny?" he asked, lifting my face up to look at mine as we stood by our lockers – assigned in alphabetical order, too. I was so lucky, but I saw Edward and Bella coming, so I'd better make it fast – and quiet. "Emmett decided to underestimate Bella's strength and she totally killed him. It'll happen after school's over."

He chuckled. "I can hardly wait," he replied.

Edward looked at me, and the corners of his mouth twitched.

_Keep it from Bella, will you, Edward?_ I pleaded mentally.

He gave me the merest nod. Bella stared at us curiously. "What are you guys keeping from me?" she asked suspiciously.

I grinned at her. "You'll find out!"

Bella groaned. She absolutely hated surprises. "It'll be in your favor, though."

"Whatever. I have Gym to endure now."

Jasper looked at Bella's martyred expression and cracked up.

Laughter must be truly infectious – and distracting. Edward's annoyance, Bella's curiosity, Jasper's brief moment of humor all melted at the sound of our laughter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Others

The Others

EPOV

"Bella," I whispered in her ear as we got in the car – the silver Volvo, still functional after all these years – in the morning. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Are you positively sure that you can follow through with four more years of high school…in Forks, at that? You don't have to. And you must be thoroughly sick of this by now – your graduation hat pile is growing." I laughed gently.

She grasped my hand. "I can do this," she muttered. "Besides, our schedules are the same…right?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I think they should be…at least, we'll have lunch and several other periods together for sure. There aren't many options for class periods and schedules, considering that the population of Forks High hasn't grown much."

She sighed. "A.P. Russian."

"Don't let it get to your head too much," I assured her. "If you can't catch up – which, of course, you can – I'll just tell you all the answers, _very_ quietly."

Bella chuckled.

Jasper had heard us. "Don't worry, you guys. Relax…nothing's going to happen." And we felt a brief wave of peace.

"Nothing…except that I can see we're going to meet three new friends today," murmured Alice.

I had tuned her thoughts out. Now, as I instantly refocused, I saw what she saw. We were sitting at our…usual…lunch table – they hadn't even changed the placement of the tables in the cafeteria after all these years – by the window, in the corner, but we were also joined by three others. Alice's vision was murky and unclear, but I could see that there was a male and two females; one of the females was obviously in a relationship with the male.

_Oh. My. Lord. My outfit does not freaking match!_

I glanced over at Rosalie. She was wearing an emerald-green jacket over a white-and-silver-striped tank top. She was wearing a black miniskirt over tight jeans – they seemed to be exceedingly popular these few years. Fashion has been slow to change, and Alice was irritated with that, though it would have been shocking if someone wore that seventy years ago…I shrugged to myself. Her outfit looked fine to me.

Just then, I heard a mental outburst from Alice. _What the hell was she thinking?_

"Rosalie!" Alice yelped. "What was going through your mind? You can't wear that shade of green! It looks disgusting compared to your pale skin! And _blue_ jeans? I thought that we'd specifically gone over that when you wear a black mini you wear _black_ jeans, too! Unless they're white, which in that case, you have to…."

_Oh, shut UP, Alice!_

Bella leaned her head against my shoulder. "Here we go again."

_Rosalie does look weird,_ thought Emmett. "Alice, cut it out…there's nothing we can do now. I'd certainly _love_ to pull over into this mall but haven't you noticed? We don't exactly have lots of time on our hands."

"Oh, fine, Em," conceded Alice. "But Rosalie, I _insist _on having you take off that mini.

You'd look better without them."

Rosalie grudgingly obeyed. _Bossy, stupid, fashionable idiot,_ she thought murderously.

"Shut up, you guys," Jasper put in. A wave of contentment and silence washed over us all, and Rosalie's negative thoughts and Alice's comments about fashion stopped.

Throughout all this, Nessie was silent. She stared dreamily out the window, looking more human than all of us. She was thinking about Jacob again. I smiled; finally, Jacob had someone he could be with like I could with my love…Bella.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I felt a sense of déjà vu. Seven decades ago, I had pulled into this very parking lot in this same car. Seven decades ago, the day that Bella came had seemed so monotonous, so usual, so ordinary. And now…we were coming back, as sophomores and juniors. The only change was that this day, seven decades ago, had made all the difference in my existence. It had changed me, from the inside out. And now we were two more in number.

_This is going to be boring,_ thought Nessie. I couldn't blame her. She was, after all, a half-human vampire going through high school. Of course she was going to have those feelings.

As soon as Emmett parked, we jumped out the van. Emmett immediately hugged Rosalie tight to him, Jasper held Alice's hand tightly, and I put an arm over Bella's shoulders. I could smell the humans, but the blood wasn't particularly attractive today. Bella held Nessie's hand, and I could hear her heartbeat speed up. Even though she had gone through at least four high schools before she went to school on the reservation with Jacob, where there were no secrets, she always had this pre-high-school anxiety.

_Edward, I can smell them! You can too, right? _

I looked back over at Alice, and she gestured meaningfully to the doors of the school. I

_could_ smell the other vampires, it was true. They were very similar to us, even in scent.

_It'll be all right, see._

She showed me one of her glimpses of the future she had gotten last night while I was with Bella – when I was with my love, I tended to forget everything else. That look she had received portrayed us perhaps a year later. Nessie had become good friends with the one girl in the family without a mate. Carlisle and Esme had hit it off with the two parent figures in the coven, and the other couple had become friends with us "kids" in our family. We were playing…an interesting game of tennis while the "parents" were holding a friendly conversation. Nessie and the other girl seemed to be gossiping about school or something, like normal teenage girls would.

As we stepped into the school, I immediately smelled the vampires and could tell where they were in the school. I could hear them precisely, what they were thinking.

_I smell the new ones!_

_Are they peaceful?_

_Did they really come? Huh…._

They were silent, though their thoughts were racing. Clearly, they'd detected us as soon as we'd smelled them.

I was unable to keep concentrating on their thoughts; the students' minds were producing extremely disturbing images.

_Wow…but she's hot, man!_

_That guy should leave her, I don't see anything about her that he would like._

_I wonder what that big guy would do if I asked his girl out?_

"Hey, Em," I whispered quickly over my shoulder. "Check this out – this guy was wondering what your reaction would be if he asked Rosalie out."

_I am going to tear every limb off that youngster's body – no, that's not enough. I shall tear every finger and every toe off, one by one, then the hands, and the feet, and the limbs. And afterwards…._

"No, you're not," I muttered. "Shut up and try to make sure that everyone knows that Rosalie's yours."

So far, there had been nothing about me…or Bella, who had reached up to take my arm between hers.

Our luck was short-lived.

_Oh my gosh…his eyes are gorgeous! He should leave that girl…._

_She looks so shy…well, the quieter, the better. They don't put up any fuss when we take them home…._

I glowered at the boy materializing that train of thought. Just as I'd expected – one of those football jocks who are every bit as shallow as Rosalie. He and his friends were leaning against the wall, appraising Bella. One of them let out a low whistle, and my teeth locked together.

One of Bella's rare thoughts came through to me as she lifted her shield for a brief second. _Calm down, Edward. You know I'd cheerfully beat that guy to a slow and agonizing death if not for the fact that we'd be exposed._

My jaw loosened, and Bella put her arm around me. The football jock's thoughts turned into pure fury, directed towards me.

_I wonder…hmm, I already saw that dude at his car, so when school ends, I'll simply take a pebble, and chuck it across the parking lot. I'll either aim for his car so that it'll be damaged – probably beyond repair – or his head, so I can kill him. _I saw two futures materialize in Alice's head; one was a vision with the boy on the ground, twitching, a hole in his skull. The other was one in which his car was destroyed from that little pebble; Alice had sent it at super-speed into the gas tank, and it was good that he was running on fumes. A small explosion blackened the back of the car.

"Oh no, you're not," I whispered.

Her thoughts turned smug. _Too late._

Jasper was well in control of his emotions, even when some guys lounging around the corner were thinking inappropriately toward Alice and were making obvious jokes about her…inappropriate jokes. His eyes hardened, but there was no change otherwise.

I pulled Bella close to me as all six of us walked into the office. The secretary at the desk was, thankfully, in her fifties; she gave us no second glance as she handed over our schedules and other paperwork, bored. _How do I make a pecan pie again? Right, the graham cracker crust, one cup of sugar, a half cup of…._

Bella snatched hers out of my hand and compared them quickly. "Yes…yes…yes…oh, damn!" she exclaimed, then slammed her hand over her mouth and looked over anxiously at the secretary to see if she'd caught her cursing. _Two cups of flour, and a tablespoon…._

"We have every class together but two," she muttered, her lip sticking out slightly in a pout. I gently placed a kiss on her lips, and then looked at the difference.

I read the others' schedules quickly through their thoughts. "Well, Gym and General Music – " Was General Music really required? To learn how to play a simple minuet was nothing. Even Bella could do that – "you don't have with me, but you have General

Music with Nessie, and Gym with Alice and Jasper."

She sighed. "Nessie inherited her music gene from her dad. Jasper will crush me in Gym."

I leaned down to kiss her again. The office was empty at the moment, except for the secretary, who was checking her e-mail. My hands ran over her face, and I could feel her fingers lock into my hair. "I'll be sure to let them know," I breathed.

"What?"

I tore away from her. "Alice, Jasper, be nice to Bella during Gym – you have it together.

You know how she is," I added, teasing Bella.

"Of course," answered Jasper. _That is, I'll try…._

The first bell rang just then. Without taking her eyes away from the computer screen, the secretary shooed us out of the office. _Finally, peace and quiet! Without all those young teenagers! Why am I here anyways? Oh, right…I'm the substitute…._

As we walked out of the office, students in all directions stared again. The fantasies were just absolutely revolting.

_What do I say to him? 'Hi, my name is, like, Sophie, and I wanted to talk to you….'_

I turned my head just slightly in that girl's direction. Her lashes had heavy layers of mascara – I'd always considered mascara users stupid, since the point of eyelashes was to keep dirt _away_ from the eye, dark eye shadow, and bright red lips. As soon as my head turned in her general direction, she started hyperventilating. _Oh God, he looked at me!_

Smiling gently, I bent down to Bella, who I still had my arm wrapped around. She caught onto my idea, too, and the girl named Sophie's mood abruptly changed as our lips touched. I tuned her thoughts out, and focused on this perfect girl who I was kissing.


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Class

JPOV

Gym! Oh, Bella was having the time of her life.

My little Alice was right – we _were_ playing floor hockey. So far, Bella had been hit four times, bruised six humans, and tripped three times. Every time the puck came near her, she acted as if a twenty-pound bowling ball were flying towards her head at eighty miles per hour.

But the most sickening were the _feelings_ coming from the humans when the three of us walked into the gym. They were beyond disgusting. I shuddered involuntarily.

Alice laughed. I looked around to see what was funny. She shook her head and whispered, "It'll happen in five…four…three…."

I kept my eyes on Bella.

The puck was sliding across the floor towards her…and she scored.

Right into her own goal.

I scowled; I was on Bella's team. Alice laughed a gentle, carefree laugh.

"No…." groaned an athletic-looking girl to my right. She didn't seem to be as infatuated with me as the rest of the females in the gym did, but her emotions were anything but kind – they were utterly malevolent. Now she was frowning in Bella's direction. I growled gently.

Alice placed one hand on my cheek. "Easy," she warned. "Don't let her get to you."

I took a deep breath. "Easy. Right."

Bella's cheeks were the faintest shade of pink; she was _blushing_. Literally. I stared at her until I could realize why: all of us always looked just a bit more human-colored, as far as our complexions went, when we fed. Bella didn't really need to feed – it wasn't crucial to her. The blood from her prey that she fed off of when we went hunting last week was still plentiful in her body, apparently. The flush in her cheeks would not be visible to a human; it was barely visible to me.

Laughing, I went over to Bella. "Giving up yet?" I teased.

She glared at me through slanted eyes. "I _told_ the teacher to put me out," she complained.

"But no…I have to play."

"Yeah, it sucks to be you," I agreed with feeling.

Staring at her, I calmed her down. I focused hard to stop her from hyperventilating but to not affect the humans near me. They would feel peaceful…but suspicious…if they felt a wave of calmness right next to me.

She glanced up with grateful eyes. "Thanks, Jasper."

Alice bounded over and put one hand over Bella's shoulder. "Yeah, I know what that feels like, Bella. Don't worry, your teammates will forgive you." Certainty rolled off her in waves. I hugged Alice to my chest.

"Oh, do you really?" muttered Bella. "I'll bet that _you_'ve never scored in the wrong goal before."

Alice chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, you're right. I haven't."

I glanced back towards the center of the room. Some of the boys in the gym were feeling more attracted to Bella _because_ of that. I shuddered. Edward would be very, very angry.

Her female teammates, on the other hand….

"I hate Gym!" she moaned.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out," said Alice, her lips twitching. I could feel her amusement and jabbed her in the ribs gently. This was hardly the right time or place for any amusement.

"Hey!" the girl who was frowning at Bella called to us. "You two sitting out?"

"Yes," I replied. "You can send in Kevin and Anna." The two players that were sitting out before seemed too happy to take our places in the game.

"I'll sit out," volunteered Alice.

The gym classes were too big; when we divided into teams, some people always had to sit out. I was happy to comply; Bella needed to calm down.

Alice sighed. "Bella," she began. "I know you hate Gym, but unless you try to be a little more attentive and careful and aware when you play sports, I'm going to have to train you to embrace athletics at home, and you _definitely_ don't want – "

"No!" yelped Bella. "Fine, fine! I'll play!" She glared at Alice. "You're forcing me to go to extremes, Alice. Why do you have to be so _pushy_?!"

"Because I feel like it," answered Alice, perfectly at ease.

Bella gave a gusty sigh. "I can't promise anything, though. Immortality didn't grant me any athletic abilities, you know. Just amazing self-control and strength and speed and everything else that automatically comes with – "

Alice slapped one hand over Bella's mouth. "Shut up, please," she said in a sweet voice.

"I'm asking you try."

"Fine." Bella gave up, and I could feel her frustration leaking through despite the cover of peace I gave her. "But you know, I won't be able to become a pro. I'm going to simply bear it and ditch Gym every chance I have."

Alice laughed her high, beautiful laugh. "That's the spirit!"

Bella sighed again.

The teacher blew on her whistle.

"All right, everyone!" Mrs. Chancelet shouted in her loud voice – loud for a human, that is. "Switch!"

I got up and pulled Alice with me. Bella's shoulders slumped and she headed grumpily to the field. Alice stood up on her tiptoes to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bella will be better," she assured me.

Smiling, I ran my lips along her forehead.

"Let's go," she whispered.

As the puck flew around the gym, I could feel no determination whatsoever from Bella.

She seemed to be content to let things go the way they were. The puck came towards me, and I hit it to Bella. Athletic-girl groaned again beside me. "Why did you hit it to _her?_" she muttered under her breath.

Bella seemed to be slightly more prepared this time. She held her hockey stick up and hit the puck with more strength…straight to Athletic-girl. The shock from the humans in the gym was almost tangible; I couldn't blame them. Bella was the klutz in the gym, always hitting the puck out, to the other team…or in her own goal, and she'd actually hit it to a teammate? Amazing!

"What did I tell you?" Alice whispered from across the gym. I could hear her easily,

though no other human could have detected it.

"Wow," I whispered back.

Athletic-girl hit it straight into Alice's team's goal.

The smile on Alice's face disappeared into a slight frown.

Three sharp blasts on a whistle came from behind me.

Mrs. Chancelet was standing there, hands on hips. "Okay! Put your hockey sticks away, and go change! Whoever has the puck, bring it to me. It's a tie today."

Without further ado, I sprinted to the locker room. Forks High had changed in another way – the locker rooms were big enough so that we could each have our own locker. I chose the one that was out of the way, in the corner. I changed alone; I obviously never needed to shower, and the stench in the locker room was revolting.

I ran back out into the gym, changed, as fast as I could without attracting attention. Alice was already there, and the gym was vacant except for us. I glanced at the clock; we still had five minutes before any human would be done showering.

Alice dashed to my side in an instant. I hugged her to my chest, and she sighed happily. Her small form was so delicate, and so lovely. She pulled my head down to kiss me.

"Ah, Alice," I murmured.

She laughed. "It never lets up." I knew what she meant instantly; her feelings for me were strong.

I bent my head down to kiss her again. After I let go, my eyes darted to the clock.

She knew what I was thinking. "Jasper," she sighed. "It'll be _okay_. The others – " we'd already begun to refer to them that way – "are peaceful, like us. I got another glimpse of lunchtime in the locker room. Speaking of which, Bella will be out in twenty-two seconds. Anyway, they're not out looking for trouble. They know that we're here, of course, but they're not out for any trouble. They went to middle school here, too – they seem a few years, you know, in that sense, younger than us when they were changed.

They passed for middle schoolers."

I sighed. "I just hope that we don't have any conflict."

She feigned offense. "Excuse me, Jasper Whitlock Cullen? Are you doubting my vision?"

Chuckling, I bent my lips to hers again. "Of course not," I whispered against her lips.

When I tilted my head up from her face, Bella was emerging quietly from the girls' locker room. Waves of eagerness emanated from her; she was looking forward to her next class, no doubt, when she would be with Edward again. I was slightly depressed; I would have the next period without Alice. I would be with Renesmee. She always seemed like my sister, sort of…she was supposed to be my niece, but she was so frivolous, so alive…the term _niece_ didn't fit her. I was glad that her blood held no attraction to me. Edward would have ripped me to pieces already if he'd picked up any bloodlust in my thoughts when I was around his daughter.

So would Bella, for that matter.

The bell rang, and Bella walked out the gym with us. "See you, Alice, Jasper," she bid us goodbye, and then walked down the hall to her next class.

I sighed; it was going to be a long period of Honors English without Alice. "Bye, love," I whispered as I kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Bye, Jazz, love you," she called. She hugged me once more as she headed down the hall.

I sighed as I watched her head to her next class. Then I braced myself for another almost-hour of great works of literature.


	5. Chapter 5: Anticipation

**Anticipation**

**RPOV**

**I gazed at my reflection in the glass windows of the room, satisfied with what I saw. Beside me, Emmett wrapped a long, muscular arm around my shoulders. He gazed at me as if he were pleased with what he saw, too.**

**I was so relieved that I could run fast today. I never thought I'd see the day when I would be glad to be a vampire – yet the day had arrived. The outfit I had on previously was absolutely **_**hideous**_** – Alice was right. With my strength and speed, however, I had made it to the nearest clothing store in under thirty seconds, picked out an outfit in one minute and ten seconds, swished the credit card through, and ran at top speed back again. It was all under three minutes. All before the bell rang, too.**

**Well, of course Edward would know…but he'd never tell Alice.**

_**Right?**_** I thought the word with what I hoped was a menacing edge.**

**When Alice saw her credit card, though – in my haste to beat the bell, I'd grabbed the nearest available credit card, which happened to be Alice's – she would have a fit. Not because of my new outfit, but simply because I'd used her credit card.**

**I sighed. She was so possessive….**

"**All right, class, turn to page thirteen in your textbook," instructed Mr. Arlmidre – such a strange name, some students were calling him Mr. A – and turned to draw a diagram on the board. "Today, we will be reviewing material you learned in this language, up to last year. Who can tell me…?"**

**My thoughts wandered as I tried to look attentive, but I was utterly bored of this. I'd stopped counting how many times I'd taken high-school level Spanish…even **_**advanced**_**…. even A.P…. Ugh! I groaned softly as I tried desperately to keep the irritating whine of Mr. A's voice out of my head.**

**Emmett and I were supposedly the two "youngest" students in this class. Youngest…I suppose, given that we were sophomores that it was rather surprising to some people that we were in A.P. Spanish.**

"**Anything wrong, love?" Emmett asked anxiously, his voice inaudible to humans.**

**I shook my head. "Ugh. **_**High school**_**."**

"**The younger we are, the better," he reminded me.**

"**I know."**

**He reached over to grab my hand and stroked it soothingly. "It'll be all right."**

**I snorted. "Yeah. All right. Sure…why not? It's perfectly fine when I feel like committing **

_**suicide**_** out of utter **_**boredom**_**."**

**Em winced slightly, and I immediately felt sorry for being so harsh. I reached out to hug him quickly, reassuringly. "Sorry, Emmett…."**

"**It's okay," he muttered.**

**At times like those, I wished fiercely that I had a talent like Edward's, or Alice's. They, at least, had something else to distract them from the boring human routines. We were so **

**unlucky.**

"**Em...mett?" called Mr. A, finding the outdated name unfamiliar. The teacher wore a triumphant smirk on his face, sure that he'd caught Emmett and I zoning out in his class…oh, the horror, the horror. I fervently hoped that Em knew what Mr. A had just said. I had no idea. From the snickers that were rising from the class, however, I assumed that the question that Mr. A – or Monsieur A, he preferred us to call him – was **

**ridiculously rudimentary.**

"**Réspondez S'il Vous Plâit," replied Emmett, with not a moment of hesitation.**

**Mr. A looked a little taken aback. "Hmm…that's correct."**

**The question was most likely asking what RSVP meant. Rudimentary, indeed.**

**I sighed and started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, being careful not to rip anything.**

**Even though we didn't look up, Emmett and I could feel the stares of the other young, inexperienced, immature sophomores. The new kids in the class were **_**so**_** hot, that was probably what they were thinking. Stupid, stupid technically-older-than-us people. They had absolutely no sense whatsoever of self-preservation, it seemed. It was agony to sit and do nothing…just to endure the stares like they were nothing.**

**Out of my periphery, I could see a cluster of girls practically swooning when they saw Emmett. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands together in a giant fist underneath the table, out of sight. Emmett carelessly threw an arm over my shoulders again, and I took some comfort from that. The boys were throwing death stares at Emmett – the phrase **_**if looks could kill**_** appeared in my mind, for that seemed to be the perfect description of the looks of hate – and I wished that I could dash across the room and push a hand into their skulls.**

**Emmett's arm tightened in warning.**

**I sighed and forced myself to relax against the seat.**

**Gradually, the heads turned back around to the front of the classroom again, to focus on Mr. A. My shoulders sagged in relief – even I grew supremely uncomfortable under their stares.**

**I could have wept with relief when the ugly bell tone sounded. Emmett and I swept our books up into our arms gracefully, and were out of the room perhaps **_**too**_** quickly. The next period had to be better than the previous – our whole family had study hall together, since we were separated into different classes alphabetically. We could keep a "silent" conversation going for the whole period and the humans would still be totally oblivious. **

**Relief!**

**As Emmett and I headed hand in hand back to Building One for study hall, I heard Edward asking Alice something as they headed out of the same building.**

"_**Why were you singing that silly little French song we learned in Niles West eight years ago? In **_**Chinese**_**?"**_

"_**Why shouldn't I?"**_

"_**ALICE!"**_

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"_**What. Are. You. Hiding. From. Me?"**_

"_**You'll find out!" **_

**At that point, the threesome came into sight. Edward's arm was around Bella's waist, hugging her to him – what else could we expect? – and Bella was listening to the exchange with a small smile on her lips.**

**It was still slightly difficult to repress the slight feeling, the twinge, in my heart whenever **

**I saw Bella, especially with Edward. I knew that it was irrational to feel that way when I had my Emmett with me and our whole family was paired up all nice and happily and nothing was happening. But still…that feeling that I harbored in my heart, unconsciously, tortured me. I couldn't stop feeling like Bella was somehow superior to me in some obvious way. Why else would Edward stare at her from the day he met her but spare no **

**second glance for me?**

**I smacked my forehead.**

**Edward pretended that he hadn't heard my thoughts, but I could see the furrow that his eyebrows made that he had.**

**Emmett grabbed my hand off my forehead. "What's wrong, Rose?"**

"**Ugh. Nothing," I replied.**

**He looked at Edward, who just looked back. Em finally gave up with a shrug, and kept walking.**

"**Are you **_**serious**_**?" hissed Edward, glancing around the room. "We haven't even bumped **

**into the others the whole day!"**

"**No kidding," murmured Alice, with that familiar far-off look in her face. "But I **_**told**_** you, **

**Edward, we would meet them at **_**lunch**_**. Don't undermine me."**

**Edward groaned. "You're so annoying," he muttered.**

**My nostrils flared as we walked into the study hall room. When did they last sweep this place? 2031? I watched, irritated, as specks of dust floated down on us. I started picking the dust off my clothes; I knew that that was very stupid, as no one other than us could see it, but still, it bothered me.**

**Edward laughed, which he turned into a cough. I shot him a death glare.**

**As we settled down at a table, Renesmee joined us. She sat down at the only available seat, between Jasper and I. As she put her books down, her hand brushed against mine, and I saw her mind for a moment.**

**Jacob. Of course her mind was on the mutt. I still hadn't completely forgiven him for getting food in my hair back before Nessie was born. Sighing, I scribbled through my worksheet, though my handwriting was close to perfect. I finished the entire three pages of math homework in that few seconds. As my hatred towards the dog continued to burn, **

**Edward's face became more and more amused.**

_**Could you at least **_**try**_** to control your emotions? Or have you never heard of a poker face?**_

**His face reset itself into that emotionless mask.**

**Emmett wrapped an arm around my waist. "Don't worry, love," he whispered in my ear. **

"**I won't let those new ones get you."**

**I kissed him back, but with a bit of exasperation. "You do know that I can take care of myself, right?"**

**He laughed. "Of course," he murmured. He planted a gentle kiss on my neck.**

**I sighed in contentment.**

**After tearing through my workload so far from the morning, I had nothing to do but stare at the clock again. I was aware, through my boredom, of the eyes trained on us like they had been all day, and I felt a twinge of satisfaction that everyone's eyes were on me.**

**Though the thoughts going through some of the boys' heads I could live without.**


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter

Encounter

EmPOV

"The dreaded lunch hour," Edward whispered.

"Ew. Food." Rosalie shuddered under my arm.

I pulled her tighter. "Come on, Rose, it'll be all right. Just fake it."

"And don't buy too much," added Jasper. "It's sort of a waste, to buy lunch every day and not eat it."

"Yes, a waste," agreed Alice. "People have to grow these crops. They don't appear like that." She snapped her fingers.

Bella's eyes lit up. "I'll eat it," she volunteered.

We just stared at her.

Finally, I broke the silence. "What?!"

"I'll eat it," she repeated.

Edward seemed torn. "Bella…." He trailed off, and then started again. "Bella, you know that I would be the last to second-guess your choices, but are you _sure_?"

"Yeah, Bella!" Alice was right beside Edward in a flash. "How can you eat that disgusting, oily, greasy, overcooked cafeteria food?"

"It's only like that to you," Bella contradicted. "And let me tell you, I can remember the 'oily, greasy, overcooked cafeteria food' well from my days. And schools have made a big improvement since then, let me tell you."

"But _food_! How can you eat it?" muttered Rosalie, hissing in revulsion.

Bella suddenly looked embarrassed. "Okay, so up until very, very recently, I hadn't eaten food for all this time. But this morning I saw an unopened bag of chips and I don't know what came over me and I just ripped the bag open and I swallowed the chips and I thought it was going to be really disgusting but it wasn't and so I kept on eating and they tasted just like they did in human years and – "

"Love," cut in Edward. "Can you stop for a minute?"

She stopped, and took in a deep breath.

"First," he began. "you're killing yourself by talking without oxygen."

Nice joke, Eddie-kinz. He scowled at me when I used our little annoying pet name for him. "Second, don't explain why you aren't disgusted by human food like the rest of us."

Eddie-kinz has gone crazy.

The subject glared a murderous glance at me. As if he could hurt me! Abruptly, his face changed, and he muffled his laughter under his hand.

"What, Eddie-kinz?" I growled aloud.

He shook his head and proceeded with his speech. "Third, we're getting very, very close to the other vampires – if none of you can smell them, I'm assuming that you'll need a checkup from Carlisle – and I don't want any of you exposing your talents or anything at first, or until they expose their own. If they're the first, then yes, you can use your own. Is that clear?"

Yes, sirree. That caused the most murderous glance yet.

"I'm watching you, old man," he declared. Alice laughed. It did no good to call any of us "young", seeing as Bella was well over eighty and she was the youngest in the group, apart from Nessie.

Ah, Nessie. She hadn't spoken much today. The girls seemed friendly enough to her, as far as I could tell, but the guys were acting inappropriately. I wished that Jacob was here, so I could see some human brains on the ground. Edward looked up at me, exasperated.

"Please, Emmett!"

Whatever.

In a much lower voice, he whispered, "The separation's slightly painful. Be nice."

Nessie's gaze snapped to us. "I heard that," she accused. "Don't talk to me like I'm not here."

"Ooh," I muttered. "Disrespecting your elders – Daddy's going to spank you for that," I teased.

"Shut. UP!" both Edward and Nessie shouted in unison.

"You're still disrespecting your elders," I murmured.

"Must I remind you, Emmett, that I am a few decades older than you?"

Technically, though –

"But we aren't talking in technical terms."

Says who?

"Says I. And if you would be so kind as to _shut up_, oh…no. The others heard us talking.

They're contemplating how to shut you up now, too."

Okay, that wasn't exactly the best first impression.

Rosalie elbowed me in the ribs. "Why is it always you, Emmett?"

I grinned down at her. "Don't blame me, it's a natural trait of mine."

"Hmph," grunted Bella.

Alice and Jasper were sort of lost in their own little utopia there, gazing into each others'

eyes.

"Alice, Jasper, save this for tonight, please?" pleaded Edward.

We were to the entrance of the cafeteria by this point. Being taller than everybody, I could see easily into the large, spacious room. I spotted them immediately.

Three of them. Two females, one male. A brunette, a blonde, and a redhead. Two juniors and a freshman.

How could this _be? _

They were sitting at _our_ table!

"That's the least of our worries, Emmett," annoying Eddie-kinz muttered.

The others, having seen us immediately, sat unmoving and wary. As we made our way to that table, I could feel the gazes of everyone we passed. Poor Eddie-kinz; he had to see

what they were thinking.

As we arrived at our previous table, a queer feeling washed over us all, one that even

Alice didn't see coming.

All of a sudden, we knew. The blonde male was Timothy, the redheaded female who was obviously with Timothy was Isabelle – I saw Bella stiffen – and the brunette female was Tatiana. Their parental figures were William, who worked as a lawyer, and Alena, who

was mostly a stay-at-home mom, like Esme.

Of the five of them , two had gifts. Isabelle was the one who had just 'subtly' introduced them all to us, and Tatiana was very interesting – she could stop anything from affecting the object of her focus.

We were shocked into silence until I broke it, again.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Isabelle smiled wanly at me. "Oh, I think you know already."

Timothy and Tatiana just stared at us.

"Oh, excuse me," apologized Edward, ever the gentleman. "It's very rude of us to not introduce ourselves when you have already. I'm Edw – "

"Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett," Isabelle finished for him. "My power works in reverse, too."

Us Cullens exchanged glances. "I believe that we have much to discuss." Edward was slightly taken aback at Isabelle's gift.

Bella looked confused. "Wait…what are you doing? Did I miss something again?" she frowned.

FM frequency, huh, Edward?

"Oh, love, Isabelle had just sort of introduced them to us," he explained. "I'm sorry, I'd forgotten that you…."

Isabelle's brow furrowed, and relaxed a second later. "Oh, I see. So, Bella, I am Isabelle, my mate is Timothy here, and this is our sister, Tatiana. I can introduce people suddenly and subtly, if I choose to, and it's as if they'd introduced me to them, too. So that's how I know the basic facts about your…coven." She paused. "Tatiana has a power, too. She can stop anything – physical or mental – from happening to whatever object she's focusing on. Our parents are William and Alena."

"Um…." Bella glanced at Edward.

"I'll explain later," he promised.

"So, you, Bella, can stop anything from entering your mind?" asked Timothy, speaking for the first time.

"If I choose to," replied Bella. "I can take away my shield."

"Bella, why not right now?" I suggested, with a good idea for once. Edward nodded in agreement to my _good idea_ revelation. "So you can be introduced, too."

"All right," she muttered. "Here goes."

A second later, she smiled. "Got it," she said with a smile.

Edward glanced at Tatiana. "No, Renesmee is not fully human."

She leaned back, shocked. "Did you just…."

"Read your mind? Yes," he answered.

Isabelle's eyes darted from Edward to Bella to Nessie. "Oh, I see. And you like to call her Nessie."

Bella rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but agree. It wasn't _my_ doing – not at all. This time, I was not to blame. It was the dog. Edward glanced at me sharply.

The whole conversation had lasted about twenty seconds so far, and we were incomprehensible to humans except for the few tidbits of harmless information we had no need to keep secret.

There was another moment of quiet.

"Awkward silence," I coughed.

That did it – there was nervous laughter all around.

"Well, I think we need to get our food," said Alice.

Timothy smiled pityingly. "It's especially disgusting today – hold your breaths," he warned.

"Oh, look, Edward!" exclaimed Bella. "It's the salad bar today! I remember the last time I had a halfway decent meal from a salad bar – I made a salad I nicknamed the Sears Tower salad, and I'm going to make it right…now…."

"Yes," answered Edward, but looking at Timothy. "We just found out today that she can, in fact, swallow that vile shit."

I stared at Edward. He so very rarely cursed, especially in front of Bella – or any lady, for that matter – but this was excusable. The especially disgusting odor that wafted from the kitchen nearly made me gag. As it was, I _did_ choke a little bit. All right, not a little bit, but more like a nine-one-one coughing fit. Rosalie's breathing abruptly stopped, and she fanned the air with her hand. Jasper and Alice had simply stopped inhaling.

"Edward," Bella reprimanded him.

He kissed her forehead softly. "I know, love. I'm sorry."

"Okay, so we need to see Bella's trademark salad," I joked. Timothy and Isabella leaned

back, while Tatiana still made no movement.

"We'll be right back," Edward promised them.


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends

New Friends

NPOV

I held Mom's hand as I walked. _How in…can you think about touching that, Mom? Let alone _eat_ it_!

She smiled ruefully down at me. "What can I say? Wouldn't _you_ be hungry – no, never mind. You've never had pizza in your life, have you?"

_I did once…Em dared me to._ I was allowed to refer to the members of my family by his or her first name. Except for Mom and Dad, whom I had to refer to as Mom and Dad, naturally. I had to call them Bella and Edward when oblivious humans were nearby, however. They'd freak if I was a seventeen-year-old with seventeen- and eighteen-year-old parents. I wouldn't blame them. Mom smiled at my musing.

"How did it taste?"

I showed her my feelings as that horrible little blob of oily, sticky, cheesy grease slid slowly down my throat and landed in my stomach with an almost-audible thud. Emmett had howled his head off. Mom shuddered.

"Ew," she muttered. Seeing Mom like this, it was extremely hard to treat her as a _mom_. She _was_ my age, technically, and so was Dad. They seemed…so…not like what other parents were like. I didn't mind, though. They were still Mom and Dad.

"So…famous trademark Sears Tower salad, Mom?" I joked.

"Coming right up."

I watched in fascination as she spread a layer of lettuce on the plate, a layer of croutons on top of that, another layer of lettuce, a thin layer of bacon bits, another layer of lettuce, a layer of diced tomatoes, another layer of lettuce, a layer of onions, another layer of lettuce, ranch, another layer of lettuce, honey mustard dressing, another layer of lettuce, Italian dressing, another layer of lettuce, a layer of cheese, another layer of lettuce, a layer of sausage, another layer of lettuce, and finally, two toothpicks for the antennae of the

Tower with olives sticking out of them.

Emmett took one look and was doubled over laughing so hard that the grandmotherly lunch lady looked at him over her glasses in concern.

She grinned in triumph. "What do you think?"

Impressive. It was nine and a half inches tall, not including the toothpicks. Dad wrapped his arm around Mom and chuckled into her hair. "You never cease to amaze me, love."

Mom had balanced it out nicely so that each layer was just the tiniest bit smaller than the last, so that it wouldn't fall over. The lunch lady's eyes widened in shock as she took in the spectacle of a salad. "Is the salad bar all?" she stammered.

"Yes, please," replied Mom politely.

I heard Timothy, Isabelle, and Tatiana's muffled laughter as they saw what Mom was going to eat. "Seriously?" Timothy muttered.

"Yes, seriously," Mom replied, unruffled.

As we sat down, Alice and Dad laughed in unison. Mom grabbed her fork, looked down at her monstrous half-lettuce creation with an ambivalent look, and took a bite.

We all watched her facial expressions.

Her face was at first hesitant, and then thoughtful as she chewed the salad, and finally pleased. "That was delicious; you guys are missing out on a _lot_!" she declared, going in for another bite.

Um, no, we're not.

Isabelle chuckled. "So, who wants to start?" she asked, brisk and right to the point. "My power only tells me the basics. It doesn't let me know who you _really_ are."

"I will," Jasper's quiet voice came from my left. I looked at him, a tad bit surprised. He'd been extremely silent since we'd walked into the cafeteria.

"As you know, I'm Jasper. I can read a person's emotions and I can change them, too. They're physical changes. My mate is Alice – " he wrapped an arm around her " – and I've been a vampire for two and a half centuries, more or less."

"I'm Alice," Alice continued. "I don't remember anything from my past as a human at all, or who changed me, or anything. I can see the future, but my visions change often, depending on people's decisions. I can't see the decisions, though." She grinned as she added, "I met Jasper in a small restaurant. That was way before we'd met the rest of them.

We'd actually lived on our own for a few years, and strayed from human blood."

There was a slight pause.

"I'm Rosalie," Rosalie said quickly, gazing around the nine faces. "I don't have many special powers, and I'm a over a century and a half – but not quite two centuries, not yet. Carlisle – our father – changed me. I'm with Emmett." She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Emmett spoke next. "I'm Emmett, and I don't exactly have a gift, either. I'm two years younger than Rosalie, so to speak. We met when she found me being chewed up from a bear. Carlisle created me, too."

Huh. That was strange – Emmett hadn't even inserted a joke. Time to celebrate! That quickly ended when Emmett added, "They've been my favorite snacks ever since."

Ugh. Bears were too tough. I liked faster prey, even though they were smaller.

Mom's mouth opened. "My name is Bella," she said in her soft voice, glancing at Isabelle. "Like you know, I can block any powers that have to do with minds. I can take away that shield, too, any time I want. It just takes a bit of effort. I'm seventy-eight years old, not counting my human years. Edward created me." She gazed into Dad's eyes with an expression of what could only be love.

Dad's arm tightened around Mom. "I'm Edward. Carlisle changed me when I was dying of Spanish flu – I was the first in his family, or coven, whatever you want to call it. I'm nearly two centuries old, and I met Bella when I was a hundred or so, in high school. Her blood was extremely tempting for me, and I found myself in love with her in spite of that." I heard Emmett making gagging noises, and Rosalie shushing him. "We got married before she was changed, and she had Renesmee. Oh, and I can read minds."

With a jolt, I realized that it was my turn. "Um, yeah. I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie, if you want, whatever…I'm half-and-half, and, uh, I do have a special power that's really hard to explain."

Isabelle's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I couldn't understand either, when I saw you. Perhaps you can show us?"

I glanced at Dad, and he gave me a quick nod.

Taking a deep breath, I held my hand out to Isabelle. I thought about my first moments as a child, so I wouldn't have to re-explain those memories. She reached out to touch it gently.

Her eyes lightened. "Ah, I see," she murmured, and withdrew her hand.

Timothy was next. "May I?" he asked. I nodded, and he touched my hand quickly. He seemed surprised, but understood. "Oh," he murmured.

Tatiana was next. There was something that made me think of something else. I quickly thought about one time, when I was in a meadow with Mom and Dad. I was still about two and a half, if a year counted as a full 365.2…days, but I had the appearance of a seven-year-old. I was chasing butterflies. They were no match for my speed, and I had them in my hands soon enough. I felt their soft wings, and after a moment, I let them go.

In her eyes, Tatiana seemed to seem awed. "Cool," she whispered.

We laughed at her term. "Enough about us, let's get on to you guys," suggested Alice, in her singsong voice.

"My name's Timothy, like you know," began Timothy. "And please don't call me Tim, Timmy, or any other nickname." There were chuckles all around, but we let him continue.

"I was created by my father, William – he prefers being called Will – and I'm nearly a hundred and forty. I was killed before the civil rights movement, because my father was defending a black man accused of a crime." He shook his head in disgust. "People's minds back then!" he muttered in revulsion.

"I'm – oh my gosh! – Isabelle, and you know what I can do already. I'm only sixty-eight years old. I don't know who created me; I was asleep while he, or she, changed me. I'd depended on myself for survival for a few years until I encountered the rest."

We all looked at Tatiana, and she fidgeted and looked down – unusual for a vampire.

"She reminds me of Bella as a human," Emmett fake-whispered. Dad kicked him – extremely hard, in the shin – and Mom groaned.

"Okay," she muttered. "I'm Tatiana, and I was changed in Russia. I'd lived my whole human life there, and I was changed when I bumped into a vampire who was thirsty. He bit me already, but then another one came and hauled him away. I'm a hundred years – exactly, including my human years."

"How does your gift work, exactly?" Jasper asked, curiosity taking over him. "I didn't get it at first."

Tatiana nodded, unsurprised. "Okay, uh, Emmett, come here and try to punch Jasper." I stifled a laugh at her choice of words.

"Oh, sweet! A chance to inflict violence on a member of our family and getting away with it!" Em had a gleam in my eyes that worried me.

I spoke up. "Shouldn't you set some limits? I'm kind of scared. You know, for Jasper."

"Emmett, if you break off a part of his body, I'm going to kick you where it hurts," vowed Alice.

While the humans' attentions were momentarily distracted, Emmett struck Jasper with a lightning-fast blow to the shoulder. I winced.

Jasper had closed his eyes, bracing himself from the pain. Finally, he opened one eye.

"Hurry up and hit me!" he hissed already.

Emmett looked stunned. "I did!" he hissed back.

Tatiana had leaned back, triumphant. I flashed her a quick grin. "Nice work," I complimented her.

She chuckled softly. "Thanks." She turned to Jasper. "So, did you feel anything?"

"Nope."

"And Emmett? How did it feel like, punching him?"

"It felt like punching a glass wall that even we can't tear down," he answered, still amazed.

"That's how it works. And – wait, who can read minds again?"

Dad nodded. "I can."

"Okay, someone, think some thoughts directed to him." Tatiana stared at Dad with strong concentration.

Dad was motionless. Finally, he opened his eyes. "Did you guys even think anything?" he asked.

Emmett's eyes popped. "I was cussing at you mentally! You didn't hear that?!"

Alice smiled. "I was referring to the times when you and Bella – "

Jasper's hand clamped over her mouth. "They don't need the gory details."

Just then, the bell rang.

Dad stood up. "So, apparently, we shall continue this discussion. Would you like to come with us to our home after school?"

Timothy agreed. "No problem."

Dad looked at Isabelle. "Yes, that was our house. And Renesmee smells familiar to you because she was living with the werewolves, who you undoubtedly know about already. Her mate is Jacob, a werewolf," he explained hastily. I blushed slightly. "They've been taking care of our house…sort of living in it, I guess." I remembered with pleasure the wonderful nights that Jacob and I had spent in there, or in the cottage, and Dad cringed, glaring at me.

We glanced toward the lunch lady, gleefully kicking this lunch period out the doors as the next came in. "Then we'll see you after school, in the parking lot, then," Emmett said, the gleam in his eyes back.


	8. Chapter 8: Emmett Did It!

**Emmett Did It!**

**BPOV **

**The rest of the day passed in a blur.**

**I don't know why, but I'd been anticipating the lunchtime conversation for so long so and each period seemed to pass so slowly before that, but afterwards, everything flew by.**

**I was with Edward again, thankfully, until seventh period, when I had a class with my daughter. At the end of the day, for our last period, I had the class with Edward, Emmett, and Alice. I made up my mind to teach Emmett a lesson in that period. When a girl came up to Edward – **_**my**_** Edward – and was talking to him in a flirty voice (thus making me seethe with anger), Emmett came up to her and said, in a callous voice, "You better leave him alone. He's with her." He pointed to me. "They're together, like you know, **_**together**_** together." Emmett waggled his eyebrows up and down, and I winced. Why, why, why did it have to be us? The girl looked like she was going to puke and fled.**

**As we strode out to the parking lot presently, I glared at Emmett, and Edward's arm was wrapped around my shoulders. He seemed more and more pained, and I pitied him. Finally, he gave Emmett a hard kick in the shin. "Would you stop already?!"**

**When we arrived at Edward's Volvo, I planted myself in front of Emmett.**

"**I swear, Emmett McCarty Cullen," I said, seething,"the next time you say anything about Edward or me, in that sense, or our relationship, in front of unaware humans, I will kill you myself. Tear you to bits and burn the pieces!" I was certainly not messing around with him. He smirked down at me.**

"**I'd like to see you try, little sister!" I didn't miss how his arms flexed.**

**I shrugged nonchalantly, and Emmett relaxed. After a moment, I asked, "Hey, Emmett, do you want to play 'Mercy'?"**

"**Up for anything." His eyes gleamed as he rolled up his sleeves.**

**I raised my hand, with a grin on my face. Emmett looked at me in confusion, and then clasped my hand.**

**Immediately, I pulled the arm back and twisted it to the side and down. Emmett screamed. We laughed, and the humans nearby stared at us in bewilderment.**

"**I take that back, Bella!" he yelled. "You can beat me any day! **

**Ow…oh…my…dang…BELLA! LET GO!"**

**I was having too much fun. "You have to say 'Mercy'! That's the point of the game!"**

"**MERCY!"**

**Reluctantly, I released him. Emmett pulled his arm back and rubbed it. "I swear, Bella, I shall never underestimate you again."**

**I shrugged nonchalantly. "I saw two humans playing that game in the hallway, before we walked in.**_**"**_

**The rest of us Cullens were in hysterics by this point, of course. Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him. "Who would have thought that the great Emmett would be brought down by Bella, the shy, blushing girl that he used to tease everyday?" That only made us laugh harder.**

"**Gee, Em," Jasper managed out. "I didn't know you took French."**

"**French?" Emmett asked, still mad. "What does that have to do with this?"**

"**Merci, merci!"**

"**Ugh! You're so irritating!"**

**Jasper, seeing that we were about to split our sides, sent calm waves toward us. "You just had to ruin our fun," Alice grumbled, smacking Jazz on the…butt.**

**I was slightly shocked at that, but no one else thought anything about it, so I let it go.**

**Rosalie was still chuckling, and then wrapped her arms around Emmett. He relaxed slightly, and hugged her back.**

**Edward's perfect voice was at my ear. "I'm so proud of you, love," he whispered, making my whole body tingle.**

**I reached up to him. He laughed, knowing what I was after, and kissed me slowly and sweetly. Out of my periphery, I saw a group of snobby, stuck-up cheerleader types walk past us. The girls looked daggers at me and then huffed off, noses in the air. I growled, recognizing the group's leader as the girl who'd gone up to my Edward, but Edward restrained me from ripping that girl's throat out.**

"**Steady, love," he reminded me, and leaned in again to touch his lips to mine. His hands, locked in my hair, slowly began to make their way down my back, across my waist, and to my butt. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and I trembled in his arms.**

"**Hey, you may want to postpone your make-out session for later!" Alice told us. "A cloud that's concealing the sun is going to shift in five…four…three…two…."**

**We were in the car.**

"…**One."**

**At that moment, the cloud moved over and a ray of sunlight struck the place where Edward and I were just kissing.**

**We went home quietly. Edward leaned in for a kiss every now and then.**

"**Alice!" Edward snarled. "What are you hiding from me by singing 'Deck the Halls' in Cantonese? And then Korean? And then Czechoslovakian? And then German? And then – "**

"**No way am I telling! Don't worry, you won't be in…intense pain." She smirked, twisting to the back where Edward and I were. "Much less pain than Emmett." He growled, and Rosalie giggled.**

**In an effort to placate him, I grabbed his face and kissed him again. His eyes opened and I sat, hypnotized, staring into the pools of lovely gold, until he closed his eyes and kissed me again.**

**As we pulled into the huge driveway of our old home, Edward tore away from me. "I'll put our backpacks away," he offered, swinging them both over his shoulders.**

"**Thanks," I murmured, pecking him on the cheek.**

"**Bella, do that again!" Jasper asked me. "I want to see Emmett's face – apparently I arrived a bit late for the last show."**

"**Okay, that's **_**it**_**!" Before we knew it, Emmett had a handful of pebbles in his hands, throwing them at Jasper, who dodged each one. Just when he ran past the door of our house, Edward stepped out, and one of the pebbles flying at faster than two hundred fifty miles per hour flew right into his private area. Edward keeled over, and I was at his side in an instant.**

"**Edward! Are you all right?" I asked, shaking him.**

"**Yes, love," he muttered. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't feel pain. Especially if Emmett's the one inflicting it."**

**I turned accusing eyes on the rest of them. They all took one look at my expression and pointed to Emmett. "He did it!" Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper chimed at the same time. **

**Renesmee was just having a laughing fit, doubled over.**

"**Come on." I pulled Edward inside and pushed him down on a couch. I knelt next to him. **

"**Are you okay?" I asked again, rubbing there. It was…sort of awkward.**

"**Ugh. It's painful," he admitted. I knew that he hated to show his weakness to me.**

**For fear that the others would hear me, I removed my shield. **_**I can fix that tonight**_**.**

"**Ah, Bella," he whispered, kissing me again. "I'm going to take you up on that."**

**Then his eyes took on a distant quality. "Jacob's going to appear in sixteen seconds, and the others will be here within two minutes," he confirmed.**

**I pulled him and we went back outside, where neither of us were pelted by rocks, thankfully.**

"**Jacob!" Nessie cried when he ran out from the trees.**

**Jacob crushed my daughter in a tight hug. "Yeah, I missed you too. So, the other vampires are coming here in a few minutes, right?" he asked the rest of us when he set Nessie down.**

"**Yes," Edward confirmed. "In fact…."**

**We held our breaths.**

"**Here they are."**

**I looked where Edward's eyes were trained. From the forest, three figures appeared. **

**Timothy holding Isabelle's hand, and Tatiana trailing behind. Nessie waved to Tatiana, who perked up and waved back. I could see definite friendship forming between the two.**

"**Welcome to our residence," Edward said, gesturing toward the house.**

"**It's lovely," Isabelle murmured, and her thoughts must have been genuine.**

**I noticed Edward looking at Tatiana with something akin to pity. I moved my shield off. **_**Why?**_

**He squeezed my hand in response.**

_**Is it because everyone around her has a mate, but she doesn't?**_

**Looking down at me, he nodded briefly.**

_**I hope she finds someone soon.**_

"**So do I," he whispered softly.**

"**Let's go inside," Alice said. She pulled Jasper with her into the house, and the rest of us followed. We settled down comfortably in the living room.**

**For the next few hours, we were always chatting. Nessie, Jacob, and Tatiana bonded quickly enough. After running out of vampire topics to talk about, we babbled on about non-vampire (or werewolf) related subjects. At night, when Carlisle and Esme returned (Esme had spent the day at the hospital, too), they joined the conversation, and William and Alena arrived shortly afterwards. The parents were great right off the bat, and the rest of us were slightly bored, so we played truth or dare.**

"**The only rule is, nothing inappropriate." Edward laid down the law.**

"**Which means?" Timothy asked.**

"**We'll judge as a whole if and when the time comes."**

**Tatiana went first. "Nessie, truth or dare."**

"**Truth."**

**Tatiana laughed. "How many times have you and Jacob done it?"**

**Nessie shot Tatiana a dirty look. "Six thousand, nine hundred and seventy-four."**

**Edward and I winced.**

"**Alice! Truth or dare?"**

"**Dare."**

**We all grinned in anticipation. "Alice, I dare you to go into the forest, cut down a tree **

**with a trunk at least three feet thick, and lay it in front of the library."**

**Alice dashed out the door and was back in half a minute. "Done."**

"**Did she do it?" I asked Edward, who nodded.**

"**Edward, truth or dare."**

**He stiffened. "Truth," he decided.**

"**What was the worst thing that a girl other than Bella has done to you…you know, in that way?" We all laughed and waited for Edward expectantly…except me.**

"**Well, when we were in Denali, I'd gone for a walk in the woods. Tanya jumped on me and started kissing me and then she ripped my shirt off and she was reaching where she, um, shouldn't have, and then I pushed her away and cussed at her." He finished and everyone was laughing, but I was horrorstruck.**

**Edward leaned down to kiss me. "It's okay, love. You still have my first kiss; I don't really consider that a kiss. More like a sexual assault." I calmed down slightly.**

"**Emmett, truth or dare."**

"**Dare."**

"**I dare you to go spray-paint one of the wheels on Jasper's motorcycle bright orange."**

**We howled at that, and none of us deemed it inappropriate.**

**Jasper was tensed. "Did he do it?" he asked Edward.**

**Edward nodded.**

"**EMMETT!" Jasper was out the door, and we could hear him wrestling with Emmett in the garage.**

**The two finally came back. "Emmett owes me a new wheel."**


	9. Chapter 9: Tatiana's Sorrow

Tatiana's Sorrow

EPOV

**AN: It is decided: dark void it is.**

The rest of Truth or Dare continued relatively well. Bella chose Truth, and she had to tell everyone how many times _we_ had done 'it'. She and I tried to protest, saying that you couldn't do the same one again, but the others disagreed, saying that we'd never laid down such a rule. Her answer? Eleven thousand, three hundred and sixteen. Emmett howled his head off and I reached over to slap him. However, it was no joke. During the intervals when we took a few years to just relax and not go to school, college, or wherever, Bella and I would do it many times a day.

Bella then picked Rosalie, who also chose Truth. She asked Rosalie the same question and her answer threw us into hysterics: fourteen thousand, seven hundred and two.

Emmett scowled.

Rosalie picked Jasper – dare – and dared him to completely and utterly disassemble his motorcycle. Jasper did so, with a pained face.

_No…my poor bike, I'm so sorry, I have to do this, otherwise I'll never live the next couple years. _I snorted and Jasper glared at me. _Whatever, Edward, I can just feel the waves of smugness rolling off you._

We all went out to look at it, and laughed. Jasper crossed his arms, and right before our eyes, reassembled his bike.

Jasper then asked Timothy, who said Dare. _Uh, oh, uh-oh, not the best idea…._

"I dare you to go and disassemble the car of the football player who I nearly threw into a glass case of sports trophies – what's the name, Edward?"

I thought back to that one…oh, the kid who whistled at Alice. "Josh Greendale."

Timothy nodded. "Okay, gotcha." _What did the kid do to make him freaking mad like that? Oh man, he has a Mercedes…I'm going to actually feel bad to do this…let's see…take apart the engine, mix up the pieces, scatter screws around it, take the glass out of the cars, okay, this'll take him a while to fix up._

I grinned. "Excellent revenge, my brother," I congratulated Jasper. We high-fived.

Timothy was back. "That was a Mercedes – it almost made me feel _guilty_," he joked.

Just then, William, Alena, Carlisle and Esme came to where we were. "What have you kids been _doing_?" Esme asked in a shocked voice.

Emmett grinned up at her, sheepishly. "Truth or dare."

"And what was that about a Mercedes?" Carlisle asked. "If any of you laid a finger on my – " _Seriously, I should just not go to work and keep an eye on these yahoos. Who knows what they do at school…._

"No, no," Jasper explained. "This one kid who hit on Alice – " he wrapped an arm protectively around her " – has a Mercedes. I dared Timothy to disassemble the car."

"Oh." _No wonder Jasper's so mad._

William was a man who was in his early twenties, like Carlisle. He had dark brown hair, and he was pretty tall, just a bit taller than I. He seemed like a relaxed, easygoing man. His wife, Alena, was also in her early twenties. Her character was like Esme's: motherly, kind, and caring.

"I grant you full permission to inflict harm on the property of idiotic humans as long as you don't get caught," William agreed, laughing. _Man, those kids better watch out…._

"And as long as the item will not inflict personal pain onto anyone," Carlisle added.

Emmett's thoughts scared me. _Seriously?_

"No, Emmett," I muttered. He glared at me.

"Well, it's about time we went home," Alena said. "We'll see you all tomorrow, then?"

"Yes," Esme agreed. "Have a nice night, and see you soon!"

Isabelle, Timothy, and Tatiana left. Tatiana was in the middle of talking to Nessie, and the two now embraced. I smiled – it seemed like the two were easily friends. Jacob was friendly, too.

However, Tatiana's thoughts were sad. _I wish that I could be like them, too. It's so hard sometimes, being the odd one out._ My heart swelled up with pity for her. It must've been so difficult to go the whole day being the only one not paired up with a soul mate. That was what she needed – a soul mate. I hoped that she would find one soon.

I grabbed Bella's hand. "Okay, goodnight, everyone – we're just going to go to bed…early," I joked, already pulling her out the door.

Esme shook her head while Emmett started laughing. "Have a nice night!"

As we ran to our cottage, Bella took my hand and kissed it. "I love you, Edward."

I chuckled. "I know," I reassured her. When we arrived, I carried her in, bridal style. She giggled all the way – music to my ears.

Her face became more serious as I put her down on the bed. "Edward, have you heard what Tatiana was thinking? I don't know, but I think that it's not too easy for her…you know…."

My reply was soft. "Yes, it's difficult. She needs someone."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," she whispered.

I pulled her mouth to mine. She moaned softly as I started to take her clothes off.

* * *

"Bella, if I asked you to do something, would you do it?" I asked.

"Probably," she replied.

I bit my lip hesitantly. I had no idea how this would work. "Okay, this will sound really, really idiotic, but I want you to bite me."

Her intake of breath was all I needed to backtrack. "I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine. But it's just that…you have part of me in you, but I don't have you on me."

"But…you said it hurts. The pain…would it be too much?"

I thought back to when we had battled with the blood-crazed newborns, nearly eight decades ago. Jasper had been bitten. It didn't seem like too much pain, the way his thoughts went. If I could bear the three-day transformation, surely I could bear this.

"If it's you, my love, I can stand anything," I murmured.

She shook her head. "You're becoming extremely masochistic."

"Wasn't I always?" I asked.

Her hands ran up and down my neck, and I moaned. "Are you…are you sure?"

"Positive," I answered. "Yes, I want you to bite me, please, please…."

When I opened my eyes, I stared into warm gold. Her eyes were still deep, depthless, and clear, just a different color. There was indecision in them.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. I could feel her hands stroking my neck tenderly. Her lips dipped down to it, and she kissed my neck softly. And then I felt her lips pull back, and her teeth sank gently into my skin.

Gasping, I pushed her away – a terrible mistake. She immediately started to sob tearlessly. "Oh, Edward, I am so, so, sorry! I hurt you, didn't I?" She was nearly hysterical.

"No, love, the pain is endurable," I managed. "Wait for a moment, please."

Her lips were back at my neck, kissing the wound. "I'm sorry, Edward, I love you," she said between kisses.

"I know," I murmured. "I love you too."

The pain wasn't too bad, but yes, painful. As her teeth sank in, it was like one fierce jolt of painful fire coursing through me, and then the pain ebbed. As the fire finally disappeared into one tiny point, I sat up and opened my eyes.

"Edward, I'm so sorry – "

I quieted her with a kiss. "Don't be. Now I have a mark of you on me…forever."

"It wasn't worth it," she whispered sadly. "Not worth giving you so much pain."

That was it – I held her face between my hands. "Look at me, Bella!" I commanded. "You _are_ worth it. Why else do you think I would want you to bite me?"

"I don't know – you were delusional?"

I sighed. "Please, Bella. You are worth it. Now let's get dressed."

It was our habit to dress each other in the morning. I slipped her bra and underwear on, and then I dressed her in a dark blue shirt and soft, white sweatpants. Alice would have a fit, but I didn't really care.

She put my boxers on, and then chose a tan polo and jeans for me to wear. She knew me – I would be in pain if I had to wear anything fancy. I kissed her gently.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late," I joked.

When we were back at the main house, Alice took one look at me and gasped. _Edward, were you crazy? You asked her to bite you?_

I sighed. "Alice, it's not your business."

The thoughts of everyone were like that. _Why did she bite you? Why did you let her? Did you want to?_ It was beyond irritating. I hugged Bella close to me, and she kissed my neck.

On the way to school, Emmett and Jasper were arguing about which kid would be their next victim. They were taking this car-disassembling grant to extremes. I just had my arms around Bella and kissed her, over and over. She ran her hand across the mark on my neck again and again.

When we saw the others again, they didn't voice anything about the mark on my neck, though their thoughts were crazy. _Who…what…where…when…why…how…. _It was really getting on my nerves.

The same disturbing football jock from yesterday was materializing even _worse_ thoughts!

_Okay, bro, whose car do you want me to destroy?_ Emmett's thoughts were smug.

"That kid," I whispered in vampire volume. "But he's underage, he can't have a car."

"I'll spray paint his football jersey when I get the chance." _Next on the hit list: Williamson _(the guy who was thinking about asking Rosalie out – and he was going to, today, according to Alice).

_Barnetski is mine._ Jasper was thinking about destroying the latter's track and swimming trophies.

It was really funny, actually, to witness Jasper and Emmett's jealousy. As I walked to

Bella's locker, my arm around her form, thoughts from the girls watching floated up.

That girl – Sophie, from yesterday – was practically swooning. Bella glared at her, and then looked at me. "Can I burn her makeup stash?" she asked me.

"Be my guest," I assured her.

We were at the lockers now. My locker was, thankfully, right by Bella's. As soon as we had our books for our first period class, I pushed her against her locker and locked my lips fiercely to hers. I could feel the disgust coming from the girls behind me, but I couldn't care less. I pressed her up against the locker, and I grabbed her books, too, while I was at it.

Her eyes were so full of a combination of lust and love. I chuckled and then put my arm around her again. I slipped my hand into the back pocket of her jeans.

_Ugh! What does he, like, see in her?_ Sophie was irritating me. Whipping around, I glared at her, not remembering to rein in my abilities. She didn't notice my hate – her thoughts were a tangle of _OMG!'_s and _like_'s. _OMG. OMG OMG he like actually looked at me! He is, like, so, like hot!_ My lips curled in disgust and focused my attention on the perfect girl

who I was holding. She smiled up at me and I kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10: Human

Human

**AN: This is the beginning of the **_**real**_** drama…mwah ha ha….**

APOV

Bella sat next to me, with Edward on her other side, but unlike yesterday, she didn't have any food with her.

"Carlisle said that even though I like food, I still have to throw it up eventually," she grumbled. "And it was disgusting when it comes back up. So I'm just giving up on the whole institution."

I laughed. "Took you long enough to figure out that food doesn't do you any good, huh?"

Bella just scowled, and Edward wrapped an arm around her, while trying not to laugh himself. "So that's why you left halfway through second period?"

She nodded, and Edward kissed her softly on the forehead.

Leaning back, I snuggled into Jasper's chest. Rosalie, like always, was being so shallow and superficial. She was examining the French manicure she'd given herself this morning. Emmett just looked bored.

"No, Emmett, that's going _too_ far," Edward muttered.

I suddenly saw a flash of Emmett dumping a guy who hit on Rosalie into one of the basketball hoops on the court outside. Jasper leaned down so that his lips were at my ear and his breath tickled my neck. "What?"

"Emmett's going to dump a guy who was going to ask Rose out into one of the basketball hoops outside," I told him, pointing outside.

"Say what?" Timothy's voice came from behind us. "Can we help? I've a few hit list victims that I need to deal with, too."

Isabelle smacked him playfully on the butt, making me cringe. "No way."

I bet that Rosalie kicked Emmett in the shin because Emmett doubled over, wincing.

"Take it easy! It was just an errant thought."

"Whatever," Edward grumbled.

Tatiana took her seat next to Renesmee, who greeted her enthusiastically. I smiled – the two were really getting along. Suddenly, Edward had a look of concern on his face as he looked at Tatiana – or maybe it was Nessie – I couldn't tell who it was and why.

And then I blanked out as I had another vision, but this one was much, much, _much_ more serious. I saw Tatiana, walking hand in hand with another vampire – but this one was unknown, and Tatiana had an –

Oh my God. She had a ring on her finger!

As I snapped out of it, Edward looked at me. It was quick enough that no one else knew, but as his gaze alternated between Tatiana and I, I could see that his mind put the pieces together pretty quickly. Jasper noticed, too. His eyes were questioning, but I put a finger on his lips, shushing him. The others were still chatting, oblivious to our exchange.

"So I'm thinking, maybe I should quit Gym," Emmett was saying.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, we were playing _dodgeball_!" Emmett huffed. "And I threw a ball too hard!"

Edward looked pained. "Yeah…maybe too hard."

"And it hit Josh Greendale!" Emmett continued.

"Wait," Timothy cut in. "The kid whose Mercedes I disassembled yesterday?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was having a pretty bad day. And it hit him so hard that he started crying!"

"Em, quit gloating. That was _way too dangerous_," Rosalie muttered. "I mean, seriously, it's a _good_ thing that no one was paying attention to you at that moment, otherwise we would have to think of a very good excuse."

"Whatever."

"And I'm thinking that it's time for a shopping trip!" I chirped.

"No, please, Alice!" Bella and Renesmee exclaimed at the same time. The guys just groaned, but Isabelle and Tatiana perked up.

"No, guys, seriously, you've never seen her shop," Bella assured them.

"I like shopping!" Tatiana exclaimed.

"Should we go to Port Angeles, Seattle, Olympia, Tacoma, or somewhere farther?" I asked.

"I am not going, Alice, and neither is Renesmee." Bella put her foot down, literally.

I laughed. "Say 'bye' to_ Wuthering Heights_ and _Romeo and Juliet_!" I sang.

"What? NO! I'm coming! Seriously! _Don't lay a finger on my books!_"

"And you boys can stay home," I added. They let out sighs of relief and started being mock-sympathetic to the girls.

The bell rang just then, and I skipped out to Social Studies, though I was a little down because Jasper was in the next room, in Pre-Cal. However, we agreed to pick a seat in the far corner away from the wall, in the very back, so we could whisper softer than any human can hear but still understand each other perfectly.

I wasn't expecting Tatiana to come join me. She sat down hesitantly in the seat next to me. "Hi." Apparently, she was also in my sophomore classes, for the afternoon.

Grinning back, I said, "Hey, Tatiana, I'm so glad that you like shopping. Bella and Renesmee are party poopers." I fake-pouted. She laughed, and then I came straight to the point.

"Tatiana, why do I see you being engaged to a newborn vampire in the near future?"

Her face was pure shock and disbelief. "Oh, dear God, I never knew – " she cut off, and then started again. "How can that happen?"

"Who is it?" I asked gently, not wanting to pry too much.

"It's…." Her voice broke, and she continued again. "His name is Ethan."

"Ethan?" My voice was just as confused as I felt.

"Ethan…Adinton," she confessed with a dry sob. Our whole exchange was so quiet that we didn't even turn heads. Jasper, coming in, remained silent for a moment, respecting our need for some, um, 'girl time'.

"I've never heard of him before," I mused.

"He has caramel hair, and he's about the same height as Emmett," she said quietly. "His skin is sort of tan, but just slightly. He's the one person that people pick on a lot, even though I don't see _why_! His parents are abusive to him, but he hasn't said anything."

I patted her on the back. "I'm sorry. Have you talked to him before?"

"Once," she admitted. "Just once. Today. I don't know why, but it's more than just a crush, I swear! It's like…his life is my own. His pain is my pain, his joy is mine."

She smiled briefly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "That sounds really, really cheesy."

"No, it's okay," I murmured, thinking back. "History repeats itself."

Her head snapped up and her eyes stared into mine. "What?" she demanded. "History repeats itself? How, in this case?"

"When Edward was in high school, here, nearly eighty years ago," I began, and then I heard her gasp. "Yeah, we went to high school hear once. So anyways, Bella – yes, that Bella – came here from Phoenix, Arizona, and Edward was extremely attracted to Bella's scent – her blood.

"He went away for a few days to the Denali clan in Alaska, but he chose to come back. He found an extreme attraction to Bella that lay underneath the thirst for her blood. That is one of the reasons he kept from hurting her. Eventually, well, he saved her from a bunch of guys who were going to rape her, in Port Angeles, and that sort of kick-started their relationship."

"Wow," she murmured. "But I don't see any way Ethan and I can be together."

I nudged her. "Don't think that! I saw you and Ethan engaged, remember?"

"Yes, but you also saw that when he was a _vampire_," she argued, spitting out the word like a profanity. "That will never happen – I _won't_ allow it."

I stared in awe. "History _does_ repeat itself."

"So what do I do?" she nearly begged.

"Well…I think you should take the action that Edward did, at first, with Bella. Start with some friendly small talk or something, just to show him that you're friendly."

"And…supposing I did?"

She must have meant it, because I found another vision. "And he'll ask you out."

"What? To a restaurant? I'm not Bella – _I don't eat food!_" I giggled at the memory of lunch yesterday.

"Well, not ask you out, in the common understanding. You're going to go for a walk in a park. And that will be the perfect time to tell him everything."

Her voice was strangled. "I can't. The Volturi – "

"He's going to be one of us anyways. It won't do any harm, I promise."

"Okay…and how are Isabelle and Timothy going to react?"

My eyes darkened. "Not too well," I sighed. They were going to be furious.

Tatiana dropped her head into her hands. "Oh, dear Lord."

I tried to comfort her – it made me sad, to see her in such a dilemma. "It happened to Edward, too, you know," I told her. "It was one of the worst family fights we've had up to that point. Half of us wanted Edward to open himself up to Bella, become friendly with her – and perhaps more, and the other half wanted him to just hurry up and kill her already."

"I don't – I don't see – do you see another outcome?" she asked me suddenly.

I racked my brain for another vision. Suddenly, it hit me. I had no idea where we were, or what had happened, but Ethan was sprawled on the ground, and the rest of us were crowded around him, and the blood in his body was being drained away into the ground. His heartbeats were numbered, and his time was slowly ticking away….

"Either that, or Ethan will die."

Tatiana froze. "What?" she finally whispered. "He's going to die? Oh God, no!"

"I'm sorry, Tatiana, I only see those two. But I think you should concentrate on first befriending Ethan, and then taking steps from there. I understand that you have Pre-Cal after this, with Ethan? And you also have General Music with him in the morning?" I saw their conversations, and they seemed quite at ease. Chatting like old friends.

"Yes. What do you see?"

I smiled, glad to have good news for her. "You're conversations with him seem to be

going in the right direction. And although you _do_ want to go step by step in your relationship, don't put your feelings on hold forever. Don't jump right into some, uh, romantic activity, either, okay?"

"Sure," she answered, with a shuddering breath. "When do you see him asking me out?"

I looked back in my head yet again. I smiled in satisfaction. "Two days from now –

Thursday," I replied, with a grin. "And your 'date', the walk in the park, will be on Saturday. Plenty of time to figure out what to say."

The teacher strode in, and then we faced front. In a soft vampire-ears-only whisper, I asked Jasper, "Did you hear all that?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Edward probably knows already. He won't be too happy."

"I know – but you didn't have another decision. I'm proud of you, love."

I wished that I could just go over and kiss him. It was so hard to sit through a class and not be able to reach over and trace the long scars on his face that only made his features

better.

"Everything will work out, Alice, love," he assured me. "I know it."


	11. Chapter 11:Ethan & Other Revelations

JPOV

I walked out of class and immediately found Alice. My little pixie wrapped her arms around me as she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"So what now?" I asked her. "What do you see? Is this Ethan boy going to be a – one of us?"

"I don't know," Alice answered, her eyes picking up that distant quality again. "I see…two outcomes. One…he will be changed. Two…he will die. Soon. Early."

The verdict was laid down by my infallible wife. "If you say so, then it must be," I replied simply. "I wonder how she's going to take it."

"Look!" Alice hissed, her gaze locked on a student. "I wonder if that's the boy, Ethan."

He was quite good-looking, in all fairness. His hair was a slightly messy bunch of caramel-colored waves, and he was tall enough. However, he didn't look like your classic extrovert.

"Hmm…I can see now, he is the one," Alice whispered.

The warning bell sounded, and we continued on our way. "We'd better get to class," she whispered in my ear seductively – so seductively that I had to lean down to kiss her gently. "Let's go."

We were back at our lockers and we'd pulled out the books we needed. No doubt my

Alice had some intensive searching to do in this next period. That was just fine. I would just hold her in my arms as she found her answers.

Her eyes were distant all the time, even when the teacher called on her. Which wasn't often, given our constant four point oh or higher records.

When the bell rang, my love snapped back to the present. "Oh, God," she whispered as she clutched my hand tightly, earning me dirty looks from the jealous idiot males in the room.

"What?" I whispered as I held her tightly to me. Her cold-but-warm-to-me skin pressed anxiously against mine. "What did you see?"

"If that boy doesn't turn into one of us – he – he'll – he'll die a very, very early death," she murmured. She looked like she would've had tears if a such thing were possible.

"Oh," I murmured. "What _can_ she do?"

"Nothing," came Alice's verdict.

I had the fortune of spending the next class away from Alice, but with Tatiana.

"What did Alice say about…that?" she whispered, eyes anxious.

I hated being the bearer of bad news. "Do you want to know the full truth?"

She looked at me with frightened eyes that screamed _yes_.

"She says…that if he doesn't…change…soon, he'll die a very premature death."

The words hung in the air like stones. And then, Tatiana buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, dear God, why me?" she murmured, almost to herself. "What _can_ I do?"

"I don't know," I answered, honestly. "Alice says nothing."

"I don't want him to die!" she hissed. "But I can't take away his soul!"

What was this, Edward Jr. trapped in a girl's body? "That's what Edward said when he first met Bella," I said quietly, trying to reassure her.

"I'm not him! I can't do this!"

I leaned over to pat her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her, albeit awkwardly. "Don't worry, this will work itself out," I told her.

She tilted her head up and took a deep breath. "Okay, don't overreact…."

A boy, who'd been eyeing her, now looked her up and down like the pervert that his conversations I'd been fortunate enough to hear suggested. I glared at him fiercely, and he cowered back.

"Shh, don't get worked up," I told her. "Just…try not to think of that. Concentrate on…the present. The future is not in our hands. She could find another one for him, perhaps."

Tatiana did not look convinced, but did as I suggested. Thank goodness. The wretched feelings radiating from her made me want to just rip my hair out.

…

At the end of the class, I saw the caramel-haired boy approach Tatiana rather timidly.

"Hi," he murmured in a low, shy voice.

"Hello," Tatiana beamed at him. Positive joy and radiance came from her now. I marveled at that effect he had on her.

While they chatted away about nothing in general, Alice came up to me and whispered gently in my ear. "They're certainly happy," she said, placing her small hands on my neck.

"For now."

"What did you see?" I asked, half-dreading the answer.

Her lips were tight. "Isabelle and Timothy will see them at the end of the day. Isabelle

won't be happy."

I sighed. "What a mess for them. I could always calm her down, I guess."

Alice sighed, too. "I really don't know," she murmured. "I think Isabelle's…special trait is the fact that her emotions are so effective, so _strong_. I don't know how much you'll influence her."

When we walked into the next classroom, Edward shot me us worried look. I assumed that he already knew everything. He gave me a short nod.

Bella looked like she knew it, too. While we sat through the class, I hugged Alice tightly, since the desks in this room were the long, two-people type, and I chose Alice to be my partner, obviously.

The dejection hanging over us immortals were making me go crazy. And the lust coming from the humans was sickening. Perfect solution: to get rid of the dejection, smash every human in this room. Edward glared at me.

Fine! Be that way! See what happens today, after school! I instantly regretted that, because Isabelle's reaction, by Alice's description, didn't really seem to be a joke.

"It's not," Edward whispered, his voice low.

The rest of the time flew by, and my insides were jelly by the time the final bell rang. We made our way to our lockers and went home with a _very_ light homework load, seeing that we'd completed our assignments during class or study hall.

"Tatiana and Ethan appear over there in seven," Alice said, pointing to one turn in the hallway. "Seconds. Isabelle and Timothy, there, in eleven."

The seconds counted down, and sure enough, Tatiana came over with Ethan, chatting away like old acquaintances. I could sense something more, for _sure. _Ethan's feelings for

Tatiana were much the same as hers.

Oh, crap, Isabelle and Timothy. I felt the abrupt change in atmosphere as they spotted the shy, quiet element of their coven with a human.

If possible, Isabelle's face would've changed color to puce. Timothy put his hand on her shoulder, but it had no calming effect. I tried to step in after that, but like Alice had predicted, it wasn't very effective.

"Hello," Isabelle said coolly, her voice surprisingly controlled. "Who's your…friend, Tatiana?"

Tatiana gulped slightly. "This is Ethan. Ethan, my adopted siblings, Isabelle, Timothy."

"Nice to meet you," Ethan murmured, and I picked up no hint of aversion or fright from him.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Tatiana said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah. See you."

Isabelle's teeth clenched. "No, you absolutely _will not,_" she hissed.

Tatiana's expression was one I'd never seen on her before – fierce and protective. "Why not? Why must I stay away?"

"Because you will expose us!" Isabelle said in exasperation.

"No, he's not," my Alice piped up. "I'm certain."

Isabelle glared at her, but Alice just looked back, holding her glare.

"You really want to condemn him to this life, Tatiana? Really?" Isabelle demanded, turning back to Tatiana. "Why would you do that?"

Tatiana was defiant. "I have no idea, but I know that I've found myself in him, and you can't stop me."

Isabelle snorted.

"By that," Tatiana continued, her voice solid, clear, and icy, "I mean _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_ you do will keep me from him."

Edward spoke. "She means it. It's true, and there's no avoiding the situation now."

"No one knows anything about this Ethan person! I believe that he just moved here today." Isabelle's hard gaze was not one to mess with.

I spent the rest of my sapped-out strength to calm her. It worked, slightly. She turned, her toned-down red hair twirling. "We'll continue this conversation. Away from school."

"Yeah, well, believe me when I say this: nothing is going to work now. And – he asked me out and I said yes."

Isabelle, slightly calmer, flared up again. "You _what?!_"

"Okay, time for us to go," Bella murmured, pulling us all away. Renesmee shot one last glance at her new friend, interrogated by an Isabelle on the warpath, reluctant at having to leave.

"Nessie. Now," Alice said, pulling her.

"Meet at our place," Edward ordered to them before the rest of us left.

"Poor Tatiana," Renesmee murmured. "Poor Ethan. Poor everyone."

She was absolutely right.


	12. Chapter 12: Fury

RPOV

While I picked the unavoidable specks of dust off my sleeves, I seethed at Tatiana.

How could she risk this again? Edward and Bella were bad enough, and to no one's surprise, Bella had gotten her wish – immortality.

Wasn't one person enough? If I didn't know better, I would think that Tatiana was _wishing_ this on her beloved human.

Emmett glanced down at me, concerned, his arm still wrapped gently around my waist.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"_Them!"_ I hissed.

Edward glared at me. "That's completely irrelevant. Tatiana will do whatever Ethan wants her to."

Yeah, right. Just because Bella had wanted Edward to bite her doesn't mean that Ethan will. And it doesn't mean that Tatiana was another Edward, always doing what was best.

"She will!" Edward hissed, and threw his arms up in frustration.

That's what you get, mind reader. Now _stay out_ of my mind!

"I only wish," Edward grumbled.

We were at the car now, and the parking lot was emptying out. I hopped right in.

Keep out of my mind, or you'll be sorry.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, hey," Bella and Jasper said at the same time, and laughed.

"No fighting," Emmett finished.

If only a such thing were possible.

"I know you're fighting over Tatiana," Nessie said. "And she'll make the right choice."

As soon as we hit the main highway, Edward, who was at the wheel, slammed down on

the gas pedal and sped out of the area like the speed demon he was.

Bella leaned over to kiss Edward and he gradually relaxed. His fingers no longer kept a death grip on the steering wheel, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Emmett shook me gently. "Rosalie? What's wrong? You've been quiet."

"I – never mind."

"Please, Rose, tell me." He looked at me with earnest, pleading eyes, and I had to speak.

"I don't know if this is right for them. Just because it was right for Edward and Bella doesn't mean – and, um, they're…actually dating."

Bella laughed from up front. "Hey! Edward and I went on dates."

"Yes," I conceded. "But this is just…weird. Different."

Emmett leaned over to kiss me, but I pushed him away. "Not now – I need to think."

A look of hurt flashed across his face, and I instantly felt sorry and kissed him again. "I just feel that this isn't right, but…."

I sank back into the seat, where Emmett kissed me again. "It's going to be okay, Rose," he reassured me. "I don't think anything will happen."

"Wrong," Alice piped up. Throughout this whole conversation, she and Jasper had been having an intense make-out session in the very back of the car. Nessie was stuck with sitting with them, and looked very grossed out. "During their date, she'll tell him all about who we are."

_What?!_ "Seriously? She's only known him for a few days! How can she trust him?"

"He's trustworthy," Edward murmured. "I could tell. He's a good guy."

Good guy my foot. A _human_.

"He is."

We were at the house by then, and I wasted no time in jumping out. When Nessie passed me, her skin brushed against mine, and I couldn't help but smile as she was contemplating why God had punished her – stuck in the back with Alice and Jasper. Emmett followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a moment of guilt; I'd been too distant to Emmett in the car. So I turned and caught his lips in a deep kiss. His hands moved to my hips and lingered there as his lips pressed back against mine.

I finally tore myself away when an impatient Alice yelled, "Are you going to come in? Or you can just stay out here all night long!"

Emmett chuckled and pulled me along with him. "Come on, love, we don't want to upset Alice."

I giggled at the thought of Alice, so angry that she was red in the face (yes, impossible, but that just made the picture more humorous).

"All right, everyone," Jasper said once we had all sprawled out across the living room. "Is everyone's homework finished?"

Nessie shifted. "Italian homework."

Emmett sighed. "English."

"Math," I said.

"World history," Alice called out. "We have three minutes and fourteen seconds before they come – that should be more than enough time."

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Nessie, and I all flew upstairs, leaving Edward and Bella alone downstairs – never a good idea, but oh well.

Emmett and I both finished out homework in exactly thirty-three seconds. As soon as I threw down my pencil – and cracking it – Emmett pushed me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me passionately. I was gasping when he broke away for a moment, only to shift himself. He kissed me again and again, and I was aware that my beautiful hair that I spent _four minutes_ on was messed up, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

When we finally heard the engine of their car, Emmett allowed me to get up. He smoothed my hair with one hand, and held me close to him with his other arm. I couldn't help but admire myself in the huge mirror in our room.

Emmett laughed and came up beside me. "Yes, love, you're beautiful."

"Thanks," I whispered, and his hands ran up and down my sides.

"I know what you're doing, and you two had better get down here!" Edward called.

"Please, Edward!" Bella squealed.

"Oh, sorry."

"I don't even want to think about what they're doing," Bella declared.

"Oh, you're one to talk," I teased as Emmett and I descended the stairs.

"Technically, since all we did was kiss, and neither one of us was on top of the other, and there was no bed involved – " Edward began.

"Yes, we can talk," Bella finished.

We all laughed, and Alice and Jasper came down, too. At the exact moment Alice's foot hit the ground, the doorbell rang.

"Hi, you guys!" Alice called.

"Hey, Tatiana," Nessie added, coming down, too.

"Hello," all three of them replied. Isabelle looked unhappy, Timothy looked unhappy because Isabelle was unhappy, but Tatiana looked absolutely radiant.

Edward nodded, his eyes narrowing. "But you expected that, so it came as no surprise to you."

"Yes," Timothy replied. "But still…."

We parted to let the three in. Once we closed the door, I smelled a strong, concentrated, forest-y scent that made my nostrils flare. A pounding came from the other side of the door. "Open up!"

"Jake!" Nessie squealed, and was back at the door before I could even turn around. Jacob stepped in, but staggered back when Nessie threw herself at him. He gave her a big hug and a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"It's good to see you too, love," he murmured. "That was a long day. So, what's new?"

The rest of us _bloodsuckers_ (as Jacob enjoys calling us) glanced at each other uncomfortably, not one of us wanting to be the one to tell the tale.

Nessie hugged Jake again.

"Oh," he muttered a minute later. "I see." He glanced at Tatiana, who stared back.

Edward frowned. "Yes," he agreed. "But she'll be okay."

"Are you sure? After all, when you – "

"Tatiana will be fine," Edward insisted. "Ethan's not her singer, and Tatiana has controlled herself – "

"And let's not talk about Tatiana as if she wasn't here!" Tatiana finished.

We all looked at her and burst into laughter.

We all resumed our places in the living room again, except that we were joined by four more people and Nessie was perched on Jacob's lap. I wrinkled my nose again.

"So…" Jasper began.

"Yeah...?" Emmett murmured, stroking my hair and sending shivers down my spine. I grinned at my reflection in the blank TV screen. Emmett and I looked so right together. I grabbed his free hand and kissed it.

"What do we do now?" Alice finished.

"Never ever," Timothy suggested. "Except that I don't think we should make each other drink shots like humans do. Instead – "

Emmett jumped up. "Hell yeah!" he yelled, and ran to the kitchen, where we heard him shuffle things around. "Instead of using shots – "

"No, Emmett! Please!" Edward called.

"We'll use doughnuts!"

Us 'bloodsuckers' and half-bloodsucker groaned.

"Sweet!" Jacob shouted.


	13. Chapter 13: Truth Nothing But The Truth

Third Party POV

"Hi, Tatiana," Ethan said quietly, rather nervously, as she climbed into his car. He was slightly daunted by the sudden proximity, but it wasn't out of fear; rather, out of normal human nervousness.

"Hey," she replied, no more at ease than Ethan. _Oh, shoot,_ she thought. _How do I tell him? He'll probably stare at me before freaking out and then he'll never want to see me again…._

Ethan turned the car around and drove away from the house.

"Where are we going?" Tatiana asked, when the silence became uncomfortable.

Ethan grinned to himself: he was sure that Tatiana had never been to this place. "It's in the woods," he said, amusement leaking out into his tone. "You'll love it."

"Cool," Tatiana replied, not sure if that answer was appropriate.

After about thirty seconds, she spoke again.

"I never did get to ask you," she began, her voice much lighter now. "Where did you move from?"

Those words invited conversation; Ethan's fingers relaxed from their death grips on the steering wheel. "I moved here from a small town in Illinois," he answered. "Skokie. It was in the suburban area near Chicago."

Tatiana laughed, and her laughter was infectious. "Was the town as small as this one?" she asked, still chuckling, as she gestured out the window.

Ethan laughed, too. "Not quite."

"I figured. What are your parents like?"

That was a question Ethan was hoping to avoid. He hated having to talk about his home life at any time, granted that it wasn't a very good story. However, when he glanced over at Tatiana, and her clear, topaz eyes, he found it difficult to ignore the question as he would if anyone else was asking.

"Oh, um…." He hesitated, not knowing how to word his explanation. "Well, they're parents, and…uh…."

He was still at a loss for words as they pulled into the tiny, vacant parking lot by the forest. When he cut the engine, he sprang from the driver's side to open Tatiana's door for her.

Tatiana smiled, appreciating the gesture. "Yeah? So…."

"Well," he began again, and cleared his throat nervously.

Tatiana was perplexed. What could cause him to become so nervous all of a sudden? It was a simple question, but perhaps it hit a nerve.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," she added hastily, though she was dying of curiosity.

"No, no…it's all right." He took a deep breath as he led Tatiana away from the trail and to the opening between two trees that he'd remembered. No one ever used the trails; hiking was extremely unpopular in Forks. He remembered his great-grandmother telling him about a store called Newton's Outfitters that had closed down many years ago when no one wanted to hike anymore. He smiled, but it was tight. Would Tatiana really want to spend an hour hiking around in the forest?

"My parents…see, they're not the best in the world," he explained in a rush. "My mom…she had me when she was only seventeen. I was an accident, and my dad never let me forget that. My mom is just over thirty, and she's with other men, too. Dad is hooked on crack, and he spends more money buying his drugs and alcohol – he drinks, too – than he can earn, so I have to find work wherever I can. We're still in debt…and…and my parents aren't doing anything about it and…." He trailed off, his voice diminishing in volume, his pace decreasing.

Tatiana gasped; she had never thought that Ethan's life could be like that. What had he done to deserve such a family? He was so sweet, so kind…and his expression very nearly broke her heart when he looked up into her eyes, his face carrying a tortured expression.

"That's…that's horrible," she finally whispered.

"Yes," he nodded. "It is." He pulled up his sleeve a little to show a jagged scar on the smooth skin of his forearm. "My father was drunk, and he had a knife. Not a good idea."

Tatiana traced the scar gently, her face horrified.

Ethan withdrew his arm and pulled his sleeve back down. "That's why I don't like to talk about this."

Impulsively, Tatiana reached over to take his hand. Ethan stiffened in shock as she squeezed it reassuringly, but then he relaxed, a hint of color in his face. Tatiana looked up at him in apology.

"Sorry," she stammered, letting go of his hand.

"It's…it's okay," he whispered, reaching out to hold her hand again. They locked eyes, shocked, at the surge of emotions that ran through them. Finally, Ethan broke the eye contact and concentrated on the way to his special place that he found a few days ago, having to escape a screaming match between his parents.

Tatiana was still reeling from her emotions. She'd never thought that she would feel so strongly to someone – a human, at that. She thought that she was complete in herself, but she'd been proven wrong. An urge to take his face between her hands seized her, and she bit her lip, hard, to hold back that desire.

Her ears perked up, hearing rushing water. _Silly, _she told herself. _It's just the Sol Duc River. _

Ethan opened his mouth to ask a question, but quickly revised it in his head. "Your hand

is so cold. Why is that?" he asked softly.

"It's, well…." It was Tatiana's turn to scramble for an explanation.

Thankfully, Ethan picked up the pace until he broke through a curtain of ferns.

"Look," he told her, his mood brightening. "Do you like it?"

Tatiana's breath caught. Before her lay a small creek, and tall trees lined both banks of it. The sun had picked that moment to shine through, and made the water's surface shimmer.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly. "How did you find this place?"

He smiled wryly. "My dad was high two days ago, and my mother happened to be home," he explained. "They were in a fierce screaming fight, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I wandered around randomly and found this place."

"Wow," Tatiana breathed.

Ethan grinned, a beautifully human grin, and pulled Tatiana over to the base of one of the larger trees, which happened to have a clump of broad-leafed ferns covering it, so the place was dry. She sat down next to him, and they remained in comfortable silence for a moment. She breathed in Ethan's wonderful human scent, and subconsciously leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You never did answer," Ethan reminded her.

"About?"

"Your hands." He squeezed her hand again, to prove his point.

"Oh."

"They're extremely cold," he commented. "Inhumanly cold."

Tatiana was surprised – Ethan had caught on to much more than she thought. "You're right," she whispered, not sure how to phrase her explanation. She decided to be outright and blunt. "That's 'cause I'm not human."

Ethan stared at her, but his face seemed carefully composed. "What are you, then?" he asked her cautiously. His voice was calm, too, but there was a thick coating of underlying tension.

"We're…." She paused. "Vampires."

"Prove it." He still wasn't scared.

Tatiana sighed and raced up a tree in less than a second. She then proceeded to throw herself from the tree and landed, unharmed.

Ethan stared, and his shock was now evident on his face. He couldn't believe it – the girl he'd fallen for, and she wasn't even human?

She walked forward, away from him, and by the creek. As the sunlight washed over her, Ethan's mouth dropped open.

The sunlight sent hundreds of sparkles dancing across Tatiana's pale, flawless skin, and

dazzled Ethan's eyes. Tatiana's hair whipped about her face, and her eyes snapped open, to bore intently into Ethan's. "Do you understand now?" she asked him, her voice tense and pained.

Ethan opened his mouth, then closed it again. Tatiana walked back into the shadows, and sat a few paces away from him.

"We're vampires," she said. "We sparkle in the sun. We don't eat, we don't sleep, and we drink blood. The sunlight doesn't hurt us, but it makes us sparkle. Us 'vegetarian' vampires who only feed on animal blood have eyes of this color." She gestured to her eyes. "We can run extremely fast, our skin is cold, we have immense strength, and we never age." She finished her speech in a dead monotone.

Ethan continued to stare at her, his eyes wide.

"Ethan?" she whispered, anxious now. She crawled over to him and shook his shoulder gently. "Ethan, are you all right?"

He stared at her for one more second and then fainted.

Tatiana wasted no time in whipping out her cell phone, and hit speed dial eight.

"Hello, Cullen residence."

"Carlisle! Please come! Ethan's fainted!"


	14. Chapter 14: Deja Vu

Deja Vu

Third Party POV

"I'm coming," Carlisle replied, already shrugging on his coat and heading out to his car.

Tatiana slid the phone shut and waited nervously. She smelled a delicious, forbidden scent and saw Ethan's blood dripping onto her arm while she held him upright. There was a cut on the back of his head.

The monster inside of her, hidden well for decades, reared up. Her head swam with the pain and torture of having to resist the crimson liquid welling up onto her arm and leaking down onto her hand.

_One little taste wouldn't hurt…._

She brought her arm up to her mouth.

The realization of her actions sank in. She dropped Ethan's limp body to the ground and ran out like a bat out of hell before she succumbed to her bloodlust.

Panting, she tried to regain control over her thirst. She knelt and wiped the blood off her arm on the grass.

She gulped in a breath of air, and held it. Turning around, she slowly stood up and made her way back to the human she loved.

***

BPOV

_In Memory of Charles Swan, 1965-2054_

_Caring Father, Devoted Police Chief, and Ever-Present Friend._

My eyes started to burn with an acid overload as my eyes ran across those simple words. Suddenly, it was as if the ground I was kneeling on gave away.

I collapsed and burst into sobs.

Even after all these years, I still felt a sense of remorse as I thought of my late father. I was immortal and forever eighteen while he aged and passed away. And at his funeral, I was still as young as ever.

Edward knelt next to me and cradled my head while I sobbed quietly and tearlessly. "It's all right, Bella, it's all right," he soothed me. "Charlie knew that we weren't human and accepted that. He lived to be eighty-nine, Bella. He lived a long life."

My sobs, which had been muted when he started speaking, ripped back out at his last sentence. "But not a long and happy life," I whispered. "He didn't have a happy life at all. Renee left him, and I caused him plenty of worry and heartache. I was a terrible daughter."

"Wrong," he said back. "He couldn't have been happier when he would see you. I knew what he was thinking in his last - well, he wasn't thinking about Renee. He was hoping that you would have a happy life, too." He paused. "With me."

I swallowed and reached for the flowers I ordered from the florist. Two dozen red, yellow, and pink roses were artfully arranged in a vase. I quickly dug a small hole in the ground to cover up half the vase, and packed the dirt around it, so that the wind wouldn't tip the vase over. I inhaled a deep, shuddering breath, and gently kissed the Charlie's

headstone. "Rest in peace, Dad," I said quietly.

Edward reached for me while my body started shaking with sobs again.

To someone passing by, we must have been quite a sight. My hands were covered in dirt, and Edward was hugging me while I cried in front of Charlie's gravestone.

Just then, Edward's cell phone rang.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"There's been an emergency, son. Tatiana told Ethan and he fainted. When he comes back around, can you and Bella please talk with the two? You have had the most experience in this area."

"Of course," Edward answered instantly, before snapping the phone shut quickly. He turned to me, and we started walking back to the car together.

We rode in silence for a whole minute. Finally, I spoke. "Where are we going?"

"Ethan took Tatiana somewhere near our meadow," Edward explained. "He was hiking by himself one day, and he found a small creek. It is located about three and a half miles southeast from our meadow."

"Have you ever seen the creek?" I asked him.

He glanced over at me and took my hand. "Yes, before you ever moved to Forks." He stopped, and seemed to be searching for words. "But it was only a pretty place. It didn't seem to...enchant me. It wasn't so magical as the meadow was." Raising my hand, he kissed it gently. "The creek is now their place now, just as the meadow is ours."

By now, we were already at the trees. I hopped out of the car, and Edward was at my side, holding my hand. Together we raced through the trees. I could follow Tatiana's scent pretty well, and the way to their special place seemed like the way to ours, until their scent turned right sharply.

We ran faster, and soon enough, I could smell the rich, copper-y smell of human blood. In such an isolated area, it was harder to control myself and not fall into a frenzy. We would most definitely be exposed if I attacked at school, but out here...I swallowed painfully. I would never do that to Tatiana.

It was odd...Ethan's blood appealed to me more than any other human's had been - other than those first whiffs I'd gotten when I had just been transformed - but it was nowhere near as painful as Edward described my blood to him.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked me in a low voice.

"Yeah," I whispered, though my throat felt like it was coated with steel wool. "Fantastic."

Edward stopped me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, please. Are you extremely thirsty?"

"No," I lied instantly.

He shook me and repeated his question.

"All right, yes."

"Wait here," he commanded me, and disappeared into the trees.

Twenty-two seconds later, he was back with a deer. "Drink," he told me, laying the deer down in front of me and shoving my neck down. I was surprised by his pushiness, but

instantly drained the blood from the deer.

When I looked up, Edward's eyes were gentle. "Better?" he asked softly.

"Much," I answered.

He sighed remorsefully. "I apologize about that, Bella. It's just that I'm extremely nervous

for them...it seems just like a repeat of our life."

I leaned forward to hug him. "Don't worry, Edward. I love you. If it worked out with us,

it'll work out with them."

He bent forward to lick away a stray drop of blood from the corner of my mouth, and

kissed me quickly. "Good, now let's go find them."

Following the scent of the blood, we quickly spotted them. Carlisle was bent over Ethan, who was lying facedown on a small spot of dry land. Carlisle had just finished bandaging what seemed to be a cut on the back of his head.

"He's going to come around any time now," Carlisle told us once we entered the clearing.

I took a good look around. The ground we were standing on was damp, but where Tatiana and Ethan were was dry. Dim light was filtered through the leaves, and the small creek rushed past swiftly. Several large stones were positioned across the creek, making natural stepping stones.

When I heard a rustling and a muffled groan, Edward and I both whirled around.

Ethan rubbed the back of his head gently, and winced. He looked up into Tatiana's eyes, and he was quick to speak. "I'm so sorry, Tatiana!"

She laughed humorlessly. "What is there to apologize about?" she asked.

"For...bleeding," he explained awkwardly. "When you're...you know, um...vampires?" He

said the last word like a question.

"No brain damage there," Carlisle joked, relieving some of the tension.

"So you remember," Tatiana murmured, looking up at Ethan, who was now sitting up by himself.

He smiled halfheartedly. "Well, when you see someone climb up a tree faster than a monkey or sparkle in the sunlight like glitter, well, it's not so hard to lose your mind."

"This is Edward," Carlisle said, pointing to the latter. "And Bella." Pointing to me.

Ethan shook his head a few times, and then recognition rose in his eyes. "Oh, I remember seeing you around school."

"Yes, that's right," Edward said quietly. "We'll be telling you about us. Every aspect of our lives."

"Carlisle, I think we've got it under control here," I added.

Carlisle glanced around and nodded shortly. "Well, I'll be going."

With that, he left.

I twisted a strand of hair around my index finger thoughtfully. "I guess I'll start with the business with the blood. So, when we smell blood, it sends us into a sort of frenzy...."

***

"Wow, talk about complex creatures," Ethan marveled, wide-eyed after Edward told him about our speed and heightened senses.

"Yes," the latter chuckled dryly. "However, if we don't rein those 'complexities' in, we'll be in big trouble with the Volturi."

"Who're they?" Ethan asked. "The...Volturi?" He tried the name out on his tongue.

"They're sort of like a 'royal family' of our kind," I said awkwardly, not sure how to phrase this. "They...they're not like kings, but...it's hard to explain."

Ethan held up one hand. "Wait, let me give this a shot. So they're sort of like...dictators who aren't in absolute control but can deal with all of you whenever they want to?"

"The guy learns fast," I commented admiringly, and Ethan blushed slightly.

Tatiana moved for the first time in the last fifteen minutes. "I think we should be heading back," she said quietly, standing up. "The others might be expecting us."

"Right. They'll put in whatever else when we get there," Edward agreed.

Tatiana was grinning impishly, and Edward cracked a smile, too.

It was frustrating to be in the dark, but at least there was someone in the dark with me.

"What?" I asked the two impatiently.

Tatiana answered indirectly. "Ethan," she said. "Do you want me to take you back?"

He stared back blankly. "Huh?"

Without another word, Tatiana scooped him up and ran out of sight.

Edward and I collapsed on top of each other, trying to muffle our laughter.

"Wow...she's...straightforward," I chuckled. "She didn't even ask for his response!"

Edward tugged me upright gently and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "We have to

hurry, love, and catch up to them," he reminded me.

We flew through the forest, our hands intertwined. When we broke through the last of the trees, I saw Ethan and Tatiana standing in an awkward silence, against their car. Tatiana's head snapped up when she saw us approach and a look similar to relief washed over her.

I had to have a chat with her later on.

"Let's go. We'll take Ethan's car, and you take Edward's," Tatiana said. The two quickly hopped into the car and zoomed away.

I looked up at Edward. "Why did they act so awkwardly around each other?" I asked, puzzled.

He laughed. "Well, they were afraid we would come and catch them. But there will be plenty of fluff in that car, I can tell you that much."

I chuckled too. "So, is Ethan going...home or something? If he is, then why did he go in his car?"

Edward sighed. "He's not going home," he said somberly.

"Why not?"

He closed his eyes in concentration. "Well, his family doesn't have very ideal living conditions," he muttered, his lips pursed.

"What? Are they...um...poor?" I stumbled over my choice of words.

"As well as crazy," Edward snorted.

I was shocked. I'd never heard Edward talk so harshly about other people before, people

he barely knew - in person. "Why?"

"Drugs and alcohol. Ethan's family is in debt, and his parents aren't any help."

"Oh...." I was at a loss of words.

Edward nodded, but his lips were still pressed into a thin line.

"Why are you so tense?" I asked hesitantly.

He turned toward me and lunged forward to capture my lips with his own.

"Um...Edward? Please?" I pleaded frantically. His strange, erratic behavior was starting to drive me insane.

"I think they'll have an even harder time than we did," Edward whispered. "Alice showed me…their future is blurry, but she can literally feel the pain."

"Edward – "

"Years ago, I wished that nothing like us would ever happen again," he continued. "And now, not only will it happen, but it will be worse."

I had nothing more to say to that.


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble in Forks Pt 1

Tatiana POV

I thought for sure I scared Ethan away, Not only that but almost gave into the ugly demon that hide in the deep dark place who craves for human blood. I couldn't believe I almost drank from Ethan. We rode in silence with Edward & Bella following behind us closely. My hand was intertwined with Ethan's as he drove back to the Cullen's home. I didn't want to go home, I know my siblings would give me a hard time if they had found out that I ALMOST drank from Ethan.

Ethan seemed to be ok with everything that I shared with him about me being vampire. I just hoped that he could keep it a secret from everyone else. To let people know we were immortal would cause trouble. Trouble I wasn't looking forward to bringing to my family an new friends the Cullen's. Ethan slowed down to let Edward pass us, He didn't know exactly where we were going, I felt it was best to Let Edward , Bella pull up to there home first. I knew Alice would see us coming. I just hoped that she didn't let everyone know what had almost happen with me & Ethan.

"Come on Tatiana & Ethan, We will go inside with the rest of the family, Bella an I will tell you everything about our relationship." spoke Edward.

All four us walked into the house, I wasn't surprised when Timothy, Isabelle ran towards the door full of anger.

"Tatiana are you INSANE!? We know everything that happened on YOUR little date with the mortal! How could you tell him were immortal? You are just asking for the Volturi to come here to Forks and kill us all!" Yelled Timothy.

Before I could say a word Edward stepped in front of me.

"ENOUGH! You know nothing, this is why Bella an I brought them back home here so her I could talk to her & Ethan without you two yelling at her or you going to kill Ethan, which would really bring the Volturi back to Forks which is something that we don't want or need." Edward explained to Timothy & Isabelle

"Edward, I think we should move into the family room this is going to take a while." Bella whispered low enough that only the vampires could hear.

We walked into the family Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Nessie, Jacob, Jasper were waiting for us. Nessie walked up to me gave me hug, told me everything would be ok. I was afraid that Ethan would leave me for sure, I didn't want to leave Forks due to me causing trouble we loved it here, plus we just made friends with Cullen's. How could I screw things up for everyone?

"Tatiana" Don't think you messed up everything here in Forks with my family or yours." Edward spoke.

"How can I not feel this way? I'm putting everyone in danger of being exposed due to me wanting to be with Ethan." Tatiana spoke with fear in her voice.

"Your just being the selfish Ethan is not worth it, We all know it!" Isabelle voices with irratation.

"I'm so sorry I brought this on all of us, really I am I should have never spoken to Ethan, If I had just listened not walked up to him spoke to him we wouldn't be going through this"

"Everyone is going to sit down listen to what Bella & I have to say, especially Timothy & Isabelle, were going to tell out story of how we meet, feel in love , trust us both it wasn't easy ride for any of us. The only reason our story has a happy ending is purely due to LOVE, TRUST, FRIENDSHIP, UNDERSTANDING from both families" Edward spoke with a calm voice.

Hours went by, Ethan & I sat next to Nessie & Jacob. While my siblings sat on the couch with Jasper , Alice, Emmett, Rosalie were on the love seat cuddled up together. Bella was seated in the big chair with Edward standing behind telling the story of there relationship. Timothy was speechless, it was never like him to be speechless, Isabelle on the other didn't care what they had been through, decided that That Ethan & I were not Bella & Edward. She was 100% against our relationship or even us being friends'. Bella & Edward laughed at her stubbornness cause she reminded them of Rosalie when Bella first came into the picture.

Once Edward was done telling the story or their relationship, I needed some air. I excused myself to the front of the house to think about everything alone.

"Where is she going?" Ethan muttered.

"She is just going out to think by herself Ethan. She is coming back." Edward explained.

"Come on Ethan, let's go to the kitchen find something to eat" Jacob lightly punched him in the shoulder.

Bella was sitting there in silence then looked towards Edward.

"Love, Do you think they will be like us? I mean I can see Ethan really loves Tatiana, she loves him. I hope they don't go through what we had to go through. I mean it's impossible for her to become pregnant. But What about Ethan becoming a immortal? Do you think Alice see's him becoming immortal? Bella spoke with doubt.

"Bella, love Alice vision changes we all know this, but the future is blurry, she can't see that far ahead, All I can say is that we be there for Tatiana & Ethan like my family was there for us. " Edward embraced Bella. Tatiana is having doubt on rather to continue anything further with Ethan, She is afraid of what might happen if Ethan stays mortal."

"Edward, They have to make it. I know they can make it with our help they can make it."

Soon Tatiana walked back into the house.

"Where is Ethan? It's time for him to go home. It's 2:30am he needs his sleep for school."

Tati, I'm right here. I don't need to go to go school. I mean seriously there is nothing going on tomorrow. I don't want to go home. There is nothing really there for me. " Ethan explained.

"No" You need to go home, I need to go home with my brother , sister, I need more time to think about everything that has happened there are way to many people involved I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt. I really need to speak with my parents about this whole matter with you & I. Please Ethan go home! I promise to come see you later we can meet at our place.

"Tati I will leave but I'm not going home" Ethan spoke with anger.

"Fine" Tatiana uttered.

"Ethan, your more then welcome to stay here in one of the guest rooms" Alice chimed from the family room

"No one is going to attack you Ethan were vegetarian vampires, we hunt wild life drink their blood" Edward said with reassurance.

"Thank-you" Edward. Thank-you everyone I really didn't want to go home." Ethan shook Edwards hand.

Timothy, Isabella walked out to where I was waiting with Edward, Bella, & Ethan.

"Tatiana were ready to go home NOW" Isabelle spit out her mouth.

"Ethan, I'll see you later, I promise. Will you be here or home?

"Tati I promise to be here if the Cullen's don't mind me waiting here for you."

"Your more the welcome to stay as long as you want Ethan. We trust you!" Alice yelled.

"I'll be here Tatiana."

"Good I'd hate to come here you not be here. I'll miss you while I'm gone."

"Same here Tati." Ethan spoke softly looking into her eyes.

************

Ethan POV

After everything that had happened in the past 10 hours I was tired, I just found out the girl I was falling in love with is vampire! A VAMPIRE! Her friends were too. Oh let's not forget that Jacob who I had come to like in a short time is shape shifter who turns into a wolf! What made me feel tiny bit better was that they don't kill humans for their blood they kill animals.

I walked up the stairs to the room Alice had prepared for me, I was worried about Tatiana, and what was happening to her back at home. I showered, jumped into the king size bed. I was totally wired there was no way I could sleep. Not with everything that was going through my head. Tatiana would be mad if I didn't sleep. I started to replay the events of the day hoping I'd get bored and fall asleep.

I was almost asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

" Ethan it's me Edward. mind if I come talk to you since I know your not sleep?"

"Sure come in Edward."

"Ethan, I know what your going through, Bella & I went through the same thing. Rosalie didn't approve my relationship with Bella at first but in due time she came around. No matter how much she disapproved about our relationship, Bella becoming immortal . Rosalie loves Bella would do anything in this world to protect her rather she became immortal or not."

"I understand completely Edward. If my life were better then what it is I wouldn't change it, but it's not. If Tatiana asked me to become immortal and spend eternity with her I would Edward. I like her a lot more then I have liked any girl."

Edward smirked " I understand believe I do Ethan, I understand more then you know." Everything will work for you two, I'm going to leave to sleep even though your not going to school later you still need your rest, I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

"Thanks again Edward."

Edward was gone I started back thinking about everything again my eye lids became heavy, Soon I was in deep sleep. I was dreaming of Tatiana and I in our place, laughing, having a good time. Cuddling, holding each other. I was watching her skin sparkle from the sun. Her scent was beautiful too, she smelled like cherries mixed with vanilla. Her was long flowing, Tatiana was breath taking one the most beautiful girls

in school. Then out of nowhere darkness came, Tatiana, lips curled back. Something was coming she told me to run, don't look back. What ever was giving she tried to stop it but her power didn't work. What ever it was coming for me, coming for me fast. I turned around to see my beautiful Tatiana being held she was fighting them off, A deep voice came out of no where.

" ENOUGH LET HER GO WE HAVE HIM! "

I woke up from the nightmare, sweating, I looked at the clock it was 8:45am I was still tired, I didn't know when Tatiana was coming , I fell back asleep. Hoping I wouldn't have that nightmare again..

"Ethan" Wake up it's 2pm! Tatiana will be here in 45 mins.." pranced into the guestroom."

"Good Afternoon Alice"

"Hi, get yourself together Tatiana , will be her soon, you need to eat. Esme cooked for you and Jacob, he has already ate, but you need to eat yourself. There are fresh clothes in the bathroom for you to change and toothbrush, hair gel . See you downstairs."

"Thanks Alice."

All I could do is laugh, the pixie vampire was something else, I bet she didn't even get my size right.

I was shocked when I noticed everything was in my size. I showered again do to sweating, made the bed up, threw my old clothes in a bag, carried it downstairs. To put in my car so I could wash them. I'd have to thank Alice, everyone for there hospitality.

I smelled hamburgers cooking. I was hungry. Esme greeted me, I sat down at the counter.

"Hello Ethan. Here are burgers and soda enjoy. Remember your more then welcome to stay here at any time."

"Thank-you Mrs. Cullen."

"Your Welcome dear."

My stomach was rumbling,, I took the first bite of my burger, It tasted wonderful.

There was knock on the door, I hoping it was Tatiana. I missed her, was excited to see her. Hoping she was feeling the same way about me.

I was finished eating, washed my dishes, dried them off placed on the counter walked into the family room, where Tatiana was sitting looking more beautiful , but the look on her face was different. She was smiling, if she could shed tears , she would. What was wrong with her?

**Hello everyone I know I said I would give you all chapter this weekend but a little birdie, by the name of Noble Korhedron made a very important request! I will NOT be like some writers take two months to update a story! I don't feel that is right to you readers. You are the MAIN reason why we write. I do understand there are alot of college students, full times workers, mothers etc. But I'm a full time worker and attend school too. I promise to take time to write chapters. **

**Now I hope you all like the chapter I just posted I'd really hate to go from A- to F *LOL Please REVIEW. I do enjoy reviews rather good or bad. Bad ones just make realize where my mistakes were made. What do you all think should happen to Ethan?**

**1. Should Ethan become immortal be with Tatiana's family?**

**2. Have the Volturi kidnap him, Turn him Aro find out he has a power?**

**3. Should he become hybrid who can become a shapeshifter like Jacob?**

**4. Have him killed off by his father, Or When Volturi find out Have them kill him?**

**Hmmmmm I don't know let me know what do with Ethan.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Start Of Forever

Tatiana POV

I left my house in an uproar with my sister Isabelle. Right now I needed to be alone. I took off after the argument that her & I had. I was happy I had found someone who I really liked, & He liked me . So what if Ethan was human? It didn't matter to him that I was vampire. Or that that fact my family or friends were. He promised he would not a soul that we were vampires. I mean he sort a knew what would happen if he told anyone. I deserved to be happy. My parents thought is was time that I finally found someone. At first my Dad was afraid that I couldn't handle being around Ethan. I explained to him what happened that Edward told us the whole story about him and Bella. My mom was worried about would be Volturi coming back to Forks. What if they heard about history repeating it's self again here in this tiny little town. Timothy calmed down, He told me at first he was upset, afraid that Ethan would run his mouth about everyone being a vampire, but deep down he knew he could trust Ethan. He even told Isabelle to leave me alone. But she insisted that everything would turn out horrible. God I swear she could be a pain in the ass at times.

Running through the woods I ended up at the our spot. The spot where I told Ethan the truth about who I was. I laughed at the part where he fainted, I frowned a little when I thought of the demon whom I almost gave into. He enjoyed running on my back as well. There had to be a way for him I to work out. There just had to be. If there was I no we would find a way. After all we had the Cullen's on our side. Edward , Bella, Nessie, Jacob, even Alice. They wouldn't let anything happen to us they cared about happy endings being in love with the one person who you could spend eternity with. I smiled at the fact of spending eternity with Ethan. But would he want to spend it with me? I didn't know much I just knew there was a reason he didn't ever want to go home. The sun was coming from behind the clouds. I closed my eyes to let it me. The sun felt good but not as good as if I were in Ethan's arms. My cell phone buzzed. I didn't even bother looking at who was calling I flipped it open.

"Hola!"

"Tatiana, Where are you?" Mom an dad are worried about you . You just left without saying a word? Are you ok Tatiana , You haven't left Forks have you? Timothy asked me.

I was silent for moment I thought about telling I had ran away, But that wouldn't do any good , cause he would tell my parents , then Cullen's would know everyone would be looking for me. I sighed.

" Tim, I'm ok, I just needed some time by myself to think and collect my thoughts figure everything about Ethan & I."

"I understand Tatiana, I was just worried about you that all. Listen. Give Isabelle some time OK? I mean she just worried us. You know were the only family she has or has ever known. The Voltrui don't even know about us being like the Cullen's She is just afraid by Ethan knowing if you two should ever break up he would let humans know about us being immortals."

"Don't I deserve to be happy Tim? I mean look at everyone around us. Everyone has someone. It's going to be ok I know it will be ok. I have a plan or working on one right now. I'm hanging up not I don't want to be bothered. Just elt our parents know I am ok. Love you."

Before my brother could say by I had already closed the phone.

I closed my eyes again trying to get back to the memory of happiness with Ethan and I. The sun was gone from behind the clouds.

"Damn it! I liked the sun beating down on me. It was very seldom the sun came out here in Forks, I missed it running my mouth with my brother.

I decided I had better get over to the Cullen's house I sure hoped Ethan would be up. I missed him, I need to see him badly. Plus we had some things to discuss. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him he made me happier then I had ever been. My sister would just have to live with the fact that Ethan wasn't going anywhere, if he was I was going with him.

I stood up from the grass, and took off running at vampire speed. I made to the Cullen's home fast. I raised my hand to knock on the door but then I heard Alice.

"Come on in Tatiana!"

I laughed I put my hand on the knob, my phone rung again. It had been ringing while I was running but I didn't answer it I thought it was Timothy again. I took it out my pocket looked at the caller ID. Isabelle.

Ughhh what does she want I thought. I left home to get away from the selfish bitch.

" Yes Izzy!" I knew she hated the name nickname Izzy I only called that when she mad me mad.

" Tatiana? Where are you? Timothy won't tell me where you are. You better not be with mortal or I swear to Italy and back I will break hands off and throw them so damn far it take months to find them young lady!"

I sighed rolled my eyes. I thought of speaking but I knew what would piss her off even more so I did it. I closed my phone without saying bye, turn thing off. I giggled cause it felt good to have upper hand against Isabelle for once.

I opened the door I could smell Ethan, Alice greeted me when I walked in along with Bella, Edward.

" Hi everyone how are you?"

Alice was laughing Edward had a smirk on his face. Bella was laughing too.

"You know she coming over here she will be here in 45 minutes, But don't worry with all of here she will not bring any drama." Alice reassured us.

I walked into the family room with Edward, an Bella. I was wondering where Nessie was. Edward told me her Jacob were in La Push they would be back later this eveing, That made feel better. I smell Ethan, and I was waiting for him to come into the room where we were all waiting.

"Edward, Bella. Do you think I could talk with you about something very important? I mean since you two already know what I'm going through."

"Tatiana you can talk to us about anything at anytime." Bella answered for the both of them.

Ethan entered the room I was so excited, if I could have shed tears of joy I would have. The whole time away I was going crazy he was all I thought. I stood up when he came close gave him a hug. I hugged him a little too hard cause he moaned a little.

" Hi handsome how are you?" I asked him.

" Hello beautiful, I missed you. I'm good Thanks to Edward and the rest of his family I slept good for the first time in ages, fresh clothes. I'm very grateful." Ethan explained.

" I will have to repay them one day for letting you stay here." I said looking at Edward.

Ethan, I need to tell you what happened when I home earlier this morning , I think you should sit down for what I'm going to tell you.

Ethan looked at me as if his world was about to crushed, he began to lose color. He sat down before falling over. I wouldn't break his heart I promised myself that. I promised myself that I wouldn't leave him. But I had to tell him everything.

Ethan , last night after my brother , an sister left from here, the ride home was horrible with Isabelle. I mean she can be a bitch at times, I over look her due to her being DRAMA QUEEN . I don't know how my brother lives with her, but he has been for the past 80 years. I've been lucky to only been around her for 50 of those years.

Edward, Bella both smiled.

"Are you paying attention Ethan?"

He was looking into my eyes paying attention, waiting for what I had to say.

Bella giggled again I didn't understand why.

"Your dazzling him Tatiana. Edward does to human women all the time especially when he wants something. He use to do it me all the time when I was human. He still does especially well you know when he want to be alone."

I giggled at Bella being so polite. I snapped my fingers in front of Ethan's face.

Ethan! Snap! Ethan snap snap!

"Yes Tatiana? What happened?"

I laughed.

"I was dazzling you."

"You were what?" he questioned.

"Dazzling I'll explain later."

"I need to tell you what happened at home. I spoke with my parents about you & I. My mother just wants me to be happy so does my father, he is a little concerned that I might hurt you by you being my singer and all but he says he has no problem with us dating. He would like to meet you as soon as your ready to meet them. He will understand if your not ready anytime soon. But before we get too serious he just being the protective father. Timothy is with them , more understanding, protective big brother looking out for little for his little sister. He knows he can trust you not tell anyone what we are. Isabelle on the other hand , her it will take time. I'll handle her."

Ethan looked happy , relief that we would not stop seeing each other.

I'm going to help though I said looking to Bella & Edward. I mean you two know what do. Your going to have to teach us what to do and not do.

I'm sure we can help they answered.

"Thank-you again." Ethan told them..

"10 minutes she will be here. She isn't alone your brother, parents are coming with her." Alice yelled from another room.

"Ethan? Do you want to leave or stay it's up to you." I told him.

"We will stay but can we go someplace else, I'm just not ready to meet your parents yet."

'Sure I understand."

Go to our ,well Nessie & Jacob's cottage wait there, once they leave I'll come get you. Or if your ready to meet her parents when I come there to check on you both , you can come back up here to main house deal?"

'Perfect" I said with excitement.

I pulled Ethan's hand we were out the front the down to the path were the cottage was. I could hear my sister fussing, about how I wasn't using common sense . My mother telling her to be quiet, and not worry about my relationship with Ethan.

Bella POV

I go up this morning looking for my memory book of when I was human. 70 long years had past since everything had happened between Edward an I. I found the memory book in hope chest trunk that Emmett, Rosalie bought me as gift for my 5th has a vampire. They told me it was to store important memories of my human life or when I would travel to different vacation spots. I opened the trunk up sitting on top were two different graduation gowns. One from Forks, the other from Yale. I smiled. I saved them cause it was my firs time going to Yale. I dug deeper into the trunk I came across Romeo & Juliet. I smiled again remember how Edward would fuss about this love story. I wondered how many more times we would argue over this story. Many, many more time since we had eternity together.

There it was under the baby blanket. Renesmee baby blanket that she grew out of in less then month rather a week. I held it up to my nose to catch the scent. Laid it back down. There it was the book, of my human memories of Edward & I are journey to where we are now. Who would have thought we would make it this far. There were times when I didn't think Edward would ever make it. I opened the book slowly, the first page was titled

" SENIOR YEAR 2005-2006"

There they were pictures of Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler. They were all either dead or moved on. The only person still alive living here in Forks was Angela. I would have to sneak to see her some how. I had to go see how my one and only human best friend was doing. There were pictures of Alice, Edward & I at school. My 18th birthday which turned out horrible. I frowned. Pictures of summer time with Jacob in La Push. I turned the pages in my book I came across our wedding. It was the most beautiful wedding that we ever had. Edward and I had been married 3 more times since we moved. But the first one was perfect. I smiled when I heard Alice talking.

I wondered to myself how Tatiana an Ethan would turn out.. Could they make their relationship work without drama, or Volturi coming here again. If they ever heard of a human being tuned would they accuse my family? Especially since we were in Forks. They would put the pieces together. Edward and I would help Tatiana an Ethan make sure they wouldn't go through what we went through. I remember when Rose first didn't approve of me becoming immortal she voted against me. Wow I remembered that memory.

I heard Ethan walking by the room on his way down to the kitchen to eat. Esme had cooked for him & Jacob. Nessie was with Rose , Emmett in the garage changing the oil in the cars. I smelled Tatiana coming towards the house. I decided to leave my book on the bed finish looking through it later. I went downstairs to greet her along with Edward, Alice.

Alice was telling here Isabelle would be over here in 45 minutes cause she had hung up on her. I laughed it sounded like something I would do.

"Hi Tatiana how are you doing today? You seem to be in good spirits. How did things go at home last night?"

"Hi Bella, Edward. Everything went better then I thought to be honest. My mom was worried at first, she was thinking of Volturi, hoping that they wouldn't come back here. MY dad on the other hand was being my dad. protective none the less but gave me his wishes. They're excited about meeting Ethan when he is ready. Timothy has come around also. The only problem I have is Isabelle. In due time she will get over it, I'm not leaving him for anyone."

Tatiana's words reminded me myself.

"Tatiana, since your sister is coming here I think you should go tell Ethan what happened at your house last night. Then we will go from there."

We all walked into the family room. Tatiana asked where Nessie was I told her she had went to La Push for awhile she would be back later. Her and Nessie had become closer I liked that my daughter could relate to someone her age.

Ethan entered the family room with a smile on his face. If Tatiana could have cried tears of joy she would have, I could see the love, caring in her eyes. Ethan looked like a little boy who just won the biggest prize at a carnival. Tatiana started telling Ethan what happened I walked away with Edward so I could speak to him alone.

"Edward love. Look at them, they are in love, we can't let anything come between them." I whispered.

"Bella, I can tell Ethan's thoughts are pure, he really loves her already, He told me last night he would even become immortal if he was given the chance. He said the only way he wouldn't become immortal would be if he had perfect life" Edward looked at me then turned to see Tatiana, Ethan laughing.

"What can we do, I mean things shouldn't be that bad should they? The pack rewrote the treaty. They said a human can only be turned if they are vampires singer or dying. Ethan is after all Tatiana's singer."

"Bella your right. But Alice. She has seen him dying, it goes fuzzy then comes back clear."

"Edward we have to change Alice's vision. I can't have these two heartbroken, look what we went through we came out fine. Everyone deserve a happily ever after don't they?"

"Bella your right, I love you I will help you and them besides I like them both."

"Thank -you Edward."

"No thank -you my beautiful wife."

We kissed for a moment until our pixie sister yelled

"10 minutes! Isabelle will be here in 10 minutes she will not be alone your brother and parents are with her!"

Tatiana stood up with Ethan, I could tell she didn't want to be here Ethan was not ready to meet her parents. So I told them to go to Nessie & Jacobs while they were here. I'd come and check on them if Ethan was ready to come back to main house to meet them, Edward and I would bring back together. There was no way I was going to let their happiness be ruined especially by Isabelle a junior version of Rosalie. But Isabelle was worst.


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting The Parent's

**Hello everyone I know I haven't gotten back to everyone reviews, Please don't be mad at me. I just have been busy with RL, now that everything has officially settled down, but mainly the DRAMA & Stress are gone, I can get back to you all. I really appreciate your reviews . That is why I'm going to put out two-three more chapters over this weekend. I feel you all deserve it. Thank you for the reviews I promise to get to all of you. **

**Disclaimer: As I have said before... I do not own characters of SM Twilight Saga...I did however come to adopt Timothy, Isabelle, Tatiana, William, Alena...Who ever I decide to add to the story!**

**Tatiana's POV**

Ethan & I ran out of the Cullen's back door towards Nessie & Jacob cottage. I was carrying Ethan he was laughing , he couldn't believe how fast I ran. Once I jumped the river, he was really amazed at the speed & height that a vampire could go. I approached Nessie's cabin opened the door could open to let us in. I wrinkled my nose a little bit due to Jacob's scent being the house but it wasn't that bad. I then flicked my hand to the door could shut and lock. Ethan, still was in shock.

"Tatiana, I didn't know you could do that? How is that possible?"

I smiled and walked up to Ethan.

" I was born with this gift, I mean not when I was human, but when I became immortal, The first time I ever moved something with a flick of my hand I was startled, then my father told me about Tim, how he had a gift. We don't use them all the time. Only when we need to defend ourselves."

"WOW, You have anything else you would like to share?" Ethan asked.

I looked over at the fire place noticed the fire was getting low so Ethan walked over to the fireplace added more logs to keep the fire going. He was standing there looking into the fire. I wondered what was on his mind. We hadn't had much time together ever since I told him about me , my family the Cullen's being vampires. Now we were alone for the first time, But I didn't want to rush him either.

Ethan turned around, smiled at me , if I could have blushed I would have.

"Tatiana, you mind if I come sit by you? I mean I'll sit in the chair if you want me too. I mean it's up to you, I know were alone everything, I just don't want to give you the wrong idea." Ethan asked an explained.

"Ethan, I thought you would never ask. Sure come sit down, That is why I'm glad were alone here, So we can get to know each other better, without anyone or anything interrupting us for now."

Ethan walked over to the couch where I was sitting , and sat down, he turned facing me, He was so nervous, I could see the sweat coming from his forehead, I giggled, He was nervous I was more on edge then he was. This was the first time I'd been alone with a boy, besides yesterday. Today was different. We would find out almost everything about each other, or dislikes and likes, I hoped for even more if Ethan allowed himself to open to me. I moved closer to him, his scent was driving me crazy, but I had the self control to keep from draining him dry.

I already knew he was new in Forks, that his parents weren't the best of parents in the world. I remembered him telling me about his father being addicted to crack, and alcohol and his mother sleeping with all types of men. This wasn't the life for him. If I could help I would. Ethan reached for my hand. I let our hands come together. The warmth from his hands was beautiful. He didn't even flinch at the coldness of my hands.

"Tatiana? What is your favorite color or colors? I mean I know it's silly question, But the only thing I know about you is that you are vampire." Ethan explained.

I smiled, the scent from his breath, hair and body was amazing. He smelled like ocean breeze , not too salty, but sweet, with a hint of apples. I giggled again. Ethan face turned to concern. So I hurried up and answered his question, before he felt he was doing something wrong.

" Ethan, no one has every asked me that, So I'm going to tell you. My favorite colors are purple, yellow, light blue, and black."

"Wow I always pictured you as earth tone person." Ethan replied.

"My turn to ask you question Mr."

"What type of music do you like?"

"I really like pop rock, some club, hip hop, old school music, If the beat is catchy then I'll listen to it, but if I don't like the beat I wont listen. There is some classical music I enjoy too."

"Really! That is wonderful! I like the same type but I prefer old school R& B, some blues, jazz. But mainly the same type you like."

My turn Ethan spoke.

Favorite type of movies?

" I would have to say the thrillers, Sci-fi, horrors, action, some drama's comedies."

What about you?

"Same as you Tatiana. But I really enjoy horrors and thrillers, I don't know if it's still a round but have you ever watched the Harry Potter movies, or Lord of the Rings? Movies like those I could watch forever." Ethan spoke with excitement.

"I really don't remember seeing Harry Potter movies or Lord of Things Ethan, I mean it's been years, I doubt they would still be around." I spoke with defeat in my voice.

"Well I have the DVD's at home, So we will start with Lord of Rings, Maybe one night if Jacob & Nessie don't mind seeing them again, we could come over here watch them with them, Do you think they would mind?" Ethan asked.

"I don't think so, but all we could do is ask them." I replied

Ethan & I talked what seemed like for hours, but really it was only hour and half before I heard Bella coming towards the cottage I raced to unlock the door, so she could come in with out knocking. Ethan laughed, cause with in the time we were talking, We had learned so much about each other. When Bella was close enough I opened the door for her. She laughed.

" Hello, How are you two doing?"

Ethan an I looked up at her smiling letting her know we were fine.

"Tatiana your parents were worried that you ran away, But Edward & I assured them that wasn't the case. I told them where you were , who you with. They know your safe. But I had to come out here check on, You know with Ethan being your singer and all. I just wanted to double check on you two." Bella spoke..

" Bella thank-you for letting us stay here, I'm glad they know where I am. I mean I love them I wouldn't do anything in the eternity to hurt them, just as I wouldn't hurt Ethan. Are they coming out here any time soon to the cottage?"

"No, they wont come out here unless you and Ethan both agree he is ready to meet them. They understand if he doesn't, But your father is some what old fashion, like Edward. But then again my Edward is old fashion" Bella laughed.

Ethan looked at me, and I could tell in his eyes he wanted to do the right thing, Even though his home life wasn't the best, he was still respectful, didn't want to start things off the wrong foot with my parents. But he was also nervous too. I didn't blame him meeting parents had to tough but let alone vampire parent's would or could be even worse. I doubted if my parents would dislike him. I mean Dr. & Mrs. Cullen liked Ethan. So why wouldn't my parents like him. We looked into each other's eyes, decided it was best that Ethan met my parents.

" Bella, Will Jasper be there? I mean I know we will need him, or is it impossible for him to come here?" I asked..

" No if you two feel more comfortable having Ethan meet your parent's here then in main house we all understand, Yes I can bring Jasper, & Alice just in case there is a change of plans." Bella answered.

"Great" Ethan & I spoke.

"I'll be back in about hour, this way it will give you two some time, and calm Ethan down, I remember when Edward met my dad & mom. Even though he was vampire, he was awfully nervous especially my dad being the police chief and all. My Mom was much easier to handle. I'll be back so relax when I come back, Your parent's, Alice, Jasper, Edward & I will be back. Nessie & Jacob will be back in around 10pm. See you two soon."

Bella gave me a hug & Ethan one too. Then she was out the door.

I looked in the mirror noticed it hand been a while since I last hunted. I need to hunt soon. I would go tonight after Ethan met my parents. I turned around to Ethan he was smiling at me. I glided towards him. He laughed .

"You know you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met Tatiana, If my life was better then what is going on now, Well I wouldn't ask this next question."

I looked at Ethan, I didn't know what he was thinking cause, he wasn't a vampire so my gift wouldn't work on him. I wondered what his question was. I know it was way to soon for him to ask me to marry him, But if he had I would say yes. Then the other filled my head. If he asked me to change him, I would have my father, or Dr. Cullen do it or have them stand by me why I did so I wouldn't kill him.

"Ethan, what is it your going to ask me?"

"Tatiana, would you be my girlfriend?'

I smiled, even after only knowing each other for less then month being on one and half dates with him, I knew I wanted to be his girlfriend. I smiled. Ethan stood there in silence, it was like a classic silent movie where, the girl was asked and important question, the guy was standing there waiting for the answer.

"YES! YES! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK ETHAN MCBRIDE!"

I leaned in for kiss. And we kissed , his lips were warm & soft , he embraced me into him and I put my arms around his next, his skin was soft. We kissed, but we had to stop for air Ethan. We looked into each other's eyes I knew I had finally found my forever in him, I thought he felt the same. We moved to the couch holding hands, just talking about life in general how the world had changed for me in the past hundred years. I was explaining to Ethan that Russia was becoming more & more like United States, when I was changed. When I was taken in by my father, and mother, They were over there visiting another coven, who feed on humans. My father believed that who changed me, but didn't really realize that I wasn't dead. So my father finished what he started, by changing me.

Ethan looked concerned, and wondered what was on his mind. The only way I would be able to tell if Edward were here, he wasn't, plus if he was vampire. He wasn't that.

Tatiana, I have important question to ask you, I mean you don't have to answer me now, I'll give you some time to think about, even discuss with your parents and family. But I was wondering if," Ethan paused.

Before Ethan could even ask me I smelled them coming My parents, Edward, Bella, Jasper, & Alice. They were on their way to cottage.

Ethan? Are you ready, their almost here, Now is the time for me to stop them if you don't want to meet my parents.

"No, I'm ready, Tatiana. I just hope they like me. I mean they will be the first parents I have ever met even if they are vampires. Parent's are tough especially the first time."

"You will do fine Ethan, my parents will like you . I promise you that. They just want me to be happy."

" I will do my best."

Soon they were at the door, Someone knocked. Then opened the door. Ethan I stood up, Jasper came in first, followed behind was my dad, mom , Alice, Bella then Edward. No extra people behind then Bella kept her promise.

"Hi mom, dad."

My mother rushed to me, gave me a hug looked at me in my eyes.

"Tatiana , Don't you ever do that again do you hear me, I thought we had lost you. I mean I was so worried when you took then you talked to Timothy, hung up on Isabelle, then they said you turned your phone off. You know you must never do that again. We thought something terrible happened." Alena spoke while hugging Tatiana.

"Mom , I'm sorry but you know how they can be, Isabella, Well you know her and I haven't gotten along all the time anyways. I wont put my happiness aside just because she doesn't approve of my relationship with Ethan."

I understand more then you know Tatiana, Trust me. I do. My mom spoke to me.

Alice was standing by Jasper, Edward was smiling. My father was standing there waiting for me to hug him.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but it's water under the bridge, and I know why you did what you did, your brother and sister might not understand but your mother I do. We will support the both of you in whatever you two decide to take this friendship, Tatiana.

Well if that is the case then, let me introduce you both to my boyfriend Ethan McBride.

My parent's smiled.

Ethan walked up to my parents, I could tell he was nervous, Jasper started his calming gift , I looked at him thanked him silently.

" Mom, Dad this is Ethan, Ethan these are my parent's William & Alena.

"Nice to meet you both & Mrs. Alena."

Ethan please call me Will and my wife Alena. We are pleased to meet you Ethan.

Ethan, shook my dad's hand. Gave my mom a hug. So far everything was going well.

"So Ethan I hear you just moved from mid-west how is out there now?"

"Not that well, everything is pretty much coming out west, or out of the country, if your not in the medical, law enforcement, or business, science fields you wont have a secure job. That's why my parents and I moved out here. Hoping they could find work."

"I see, Well do you work Ethan? I mean after school, what are your plans after high school." My dad asked Ethan.

" I really hadn't thought about which field yet I'd like to take sir, I mean I love working money, maybe stock broker, or starting my own business of some. Helping people find jobs, or making business so people can work would be great."

My father shook nodded his head and smiled. "I see , your smart young man Ethan, Tatiana happiness means everything to her mother & I we wish you both the best. I assure her sister Isabelle will not trouble you both.

Ethan's stomach started growl, we all laughed, Sorry he said.

Ethan you need to eat, Esme and I started dinner for you, & Jacob back at the main house. besides Tatiana needs to hunt, her eyes are getting dark. When is the last time you have hunted? My parents asked.

I went week and half ago, with Timothy and Isabelle. I really do need to go though.

Can I go with you ? Ethan asked/

NO! We all yelled. We scared Ethan.

"It's not that we don't want you to go Ethan, Edward explained it's just that you can't by you being human. Tatiana senses will be more on you then wild life, she will be concerned with your safe being more then her prey, if your with by you being her singer, your scent of blood basically distract her." Edward explained.

"Oh I understand. I apologize for saying anything."

"Ethan when I was human I wanted to go with Edward, Then I understood why once I became immortal." Bella spoke.

"So maybe I should become immortal." Ethan spoke with out doubt in voice.

"Maybe you should what? I asked, Did I hear you right Ethan? Tatiana asked.

"Yes"

"OK this serious, A conversation that everyone should be in on, Right now is not the time. Tatiana you need hunt, You will go with Cullen's and your brother and sister. While Ethan is eating dinner with Jacob up at the main house." My parent both agreed.

We all agreed, I was pleased everything had gone perfect with my parent's and Ethan.

While walking back to the main house, I asked to speak with Bella & Edward alone for a few minutes. The last of the conversation at the house caught me off guard, I wasn't really sure I heard what I thought Ethan said about becoming immortal. The only two people who know how to handle this matter would be Bella & Edward.

**Reviews would be welcomed...The next two three chapters something happens, I'm not saying what but something happens......Yes I did take advice from my readers. Until next time enjoy!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Important Business

**Hello sorry I will reply to everyone's reviews later tonight right now I'm getting ready for MTV Music Awards! Thank you for the kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Saga. But I do however own those that are new to this story, And anyone else I decide to bring into it.!**

Tatiana POV

I was happy, everything seemed to becoming into place with Ethan & I. My parent's liked him, Timothy would get use us being together as couple. The only two big obstacles' were Isabelle, the matter of Ethan becoming immortal. I knew he would get older, he would age, some day even die. I hadn't thought about how I'd feel if when Ethan died, I was just happy at that fact him and I were couple. But deep down inside I knew Ethan was serious about becoming immortal. I had to think about this, I had never changed anyone in my whole immortal life, It seemed easy, But I knew nothing about making someone immortal. I knew had to talk with those that did. The best people for this talk would be my father, Dr. Cullen, & Edward & Bella. I would start with Bella & Edward, get there input on the issue. I remember their story, how Edward didn't want Bella becoming immortal, due him feeling he was damning her soul eternal HELL. But that wasn't the case, he saved Bella from death. She nearly died giving birth to Renesmee. Everything turned out fine with those two. Well since this important life matter was heavy on my heart, new I thought I'd discuss this with them a little before hunting.

"Edward, Bella, can I talk to you for a minute, before we enter the house?"

Edward & Bella both stopped turned around looking at me, Edward had concerned, look on his face. Bella was smiling but when she looked up at Edward. Bella noticed the concern look on his face.

"Edward love what's wrong? Is there something wrong inside the house we should be concerned about?" Bella asked.

"No, love. It's Tatiana, she has question's about turning Ethan immortal. You know how I feel about the matter, especially since Volturi, are always trying to find fault with our family. They think we are already two big."

"Edward, I understand where you are coming from. But it wouldn't be someone from our family that changes Ethan. You know the pack re-wrote the treaty, The rules imply that the only way a vampire is allowed to change a human are One, if they ask to be changed, Two if they are dying. Ethan might have been serious. But I don't really think he knows what he will be giving up. It's a HUGE step Tatiana. He has to leave everything behind him, no ties what so ever. He can't come back to Forks for years. It has taken me 70 years to come back home. Things have changed. The only person I know who lives her still Angela, she probably wouldn't remember me or the rest of my family." Bella explained to Tatiana.

" I understand where you both are coming from, I don't know if Ethan was serious or if he was joking, that is the thing. I don't want him turned from mortal life to immortal if he is not serious. This was huge step for anyone. I understand that Bella, made her choice, You changed her to save her life, Ethan is different. He wants to be changed to spend eternal living with me."

Edward hand reached up to the bridge of his nose. I laughed. I never thought of vampire that did such a human thing. It was different, like he was getting a headache.

"This too much of discussion to be having among the three of us, Everyone and I mean EVERYONE should have a say in this Tatiana. I'm not saying I'm against Ethan becoming immortal, due to having gone through this with Bella. But the Quileute pack need to know about this. Jacob is the Alpha leader on the reservation now, since Sam and Emily have passed on. He has to discuss this with Leah, Seth, Embry the other pack members & elders. The most important thing as we all know is Aro and the rest of Volturi. Do we agree to lay to rest for now until we come back from hunting?" Edward Asked.

" Yes I'll lay it rest for the time being." Tatiana agreed.

Good then it's settled. Let's go inside, gather the rest of every one so we can go hunting. Besides Alice is excited about the Halloween party coming at school. Is trying to decide who is going to wear what. Only my sister Alice could get excited about going to high school dance. Edward spoke.

"Edward would you go ahead, there something I need to tell speak with Bella about, WOMAN ISSUE!"

Edward looked at Bella smiled, gave a kiss. "I'll see you two in 15 minutes." Then he was gone into the house, and bombarded with Alice's excitement.

Bella, you said something about your best friend named Angela right?

" Yes, why is there something wrong, Alice said she was the only one alive still living in Forks, but couldn't really she her."

"Bella, Angela is here, and I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this. But Angela is immortal. She is one of us. She different from our kind. I mean she doesn't feed off humans. But whoever changed she didn't stay with them long enough. She went out on her own. Angela has a gift untraceable gift. She can not be spotted unless she wants to be found. She also a awesome tracker. The female one I have known of our kind."

"Wait WAIT! You mean to tell me my best friend is immortal!? How long has she been like this, Why didn't Jacob or my own daughter tell me? Did they not know? Where was she changed? Oh my god! I have to go see her right away Tatiana, she is the only person who was really my best friend when I was human!" Bella spoke with excitement.

'Bella the only reason I'm telling you is I was listening to what you were saying about leaving everything in your mortal life behind, I remember when one day while I was out hunting alone. I ran into Angela, She startled me only due to her was using her gift. We started talking for awhile, then she became sad when she spoke of you. In her exact words " I never was able to say good bye to my best friend Bella Cullen, She probably dead, I'm here eternal living." I couldn't hold the secret anymore. Especially now after seeing your face talk about her."

Bella gave me a hug, and smiled, she was smiling like a kid on Christmas day.

"Tatiana where is Angela now? I need to go see her, you know how my gift works. I can block anyone's thoughts. I need to see her. Let her know that I am alive. Alice will be shocked. Edward too. I'm going to have to speak with Jacob and Nessie about this too. "

"Angela is in Canada. She always goes there to hunt, something about the wild life is better, She has a house in the woods about 6 miles south of here. She works in Seattle as a bartender. You would never believe how immortally has changed her. She is beautiful Bella."

"Angela was always pretty. There so much I need to tell my family. Especially Edward won the be shocked. Tatiana hide this from your thoughts PLEASE. No one must know, I want to surprise them myself with the news."

"Yes I can do that. For you Bella, after all you have done so much for Ethan & I in such a short time."

"Friends look out for friends Tatiana, I consider you great friend."

Bella and I hugged.. Then we heard Alice screaming for us.

"Tatiana &Isabella if you two get in here I swear to our eternal living I will dress you two up as, mermaids, or even worse vampires from the old movies that portray us! Get in here RIGHT NOW!"

Bella & I laughed at each other. Raced into the house. To see Alice with laptop up looking into costumes for everyone.

"Alice, we need to hunt, you have the rest of the weekend to look for everyone's costumes. Besides after we come back from hunting there is really very important news I have to tell everyone. Tatiana and Ethan need to discuss something important too with both our families, Jacob's pack." Bella explained to Alice.

" Fine, but you two will deny me dressing you both, or doing your hair." Alice spoke poking her tongue out.

"Alice, after we discuss everything that is important, If I promise to shop with you online, a couple shopping trips to LA can we leave now for hunting?" Tatiana asked.

"Shopping trips? Hunting now? I can deal with that you're my type of girl." Alice spoke with excitement,

She can be terrify pixie vampire ,when she wants to be can't she. I whispered to Bella low enough for her ears only. Bella nodded her head. Whispered back "Yes but you can't help but love her it's who she is."

We laughed.

Everyone was getting ready to go hunt, Rosalie & Isabelle had bonded, Timothy was wrestling with Jasper, & Emmett in the front yard. Edward was talking with my father & Carlisle, Esme & my mother were cooking for Ethan , and Jacob. We were waiting for Nessie & Jacob to arrive. They would be here shortly, so Bella & I decided to walk into the kitchen and help. The scent of the of the food was over powering, it was almost unbearable. Bella laughed, and told me it get better in time. Everyone had gotten use to it. Esme, was starting to peel potatoes to make mashed potatoes. My mother was seasoning the steaks, I was very surprised she knew how. Bella went to refrigerator grabbed the items' for a salad. I helped her. I guess I should learn to cook while Ethan is still human. We were all busy when Nessie & Jacob became in scent range.

"There almost here, I can't wait to see Nessie! I have missed her today."

'She has missed you too Tatiana, she speaks of you daily, I even think Jacob get's a little jealous."

All of us laughed. Nessie flew into the house raced past Esme, my mom, gave her mom a hug.

"Hi mom! I've missed you and dad today. There so much going on in La Push you wouldn't believe it."

"Hello my baby girl. I've missed you too. I've been very busy today also. I'll tell you about while were hunting , We were all waiting for you and Jacob to arrive so you could go, Jacob could keep Ethan company while we were gone. Beside Alena, & your grandmother cooked for the boys."

"I knew smelled something good Jacob voice boomed." He was walking into the house fixing his t-shirt.

Hello Esme, Alena, how are you ladies doing"

Hello Jacob hope your hungry. Were fine thank-you for asking. How you ? Alena asked.

"Busy, very busy down in la Push, There is vampire were trying to catch, every time we get close we lose him or her. It's like there playing with us. I don't think they know they are allowed on resevation as long as they don't hunt humans, but besides that we have a few young men , couple girls starting phase, their parents are freaking out." Jacob explained.

Bella, Nessie, an I looked at each other. Then smiled.

Well since Nessie is here now I think we should go hunt. I need to I don't want to risk hurting my boyfriend ETHAN! I put the emphasizes on Ethan's name.

BOYFRIEND?! Nessie screamed! " WAIT WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS TODAY!" Tatiana You have to tell me EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING While were hunting promise me.

Let's go mom, this is exciting. Tell everyone we will meet them out back. Come Tatiana , you have a whole lot to tell me Ms. Lady!

Nessie & I were out the door waiting for everyone to come out. Jacob came out gave Nessie a kiss, Ethan gave me a kiss too.

"Behave your self you two" Neisse an I both said unison.

"Have fun hunting babe, see you soon." Ethan whispered to me.

I took off catching up with everyone, Nessie and I slowed down a bit so I could tell everything that had happened during the day. She was so over whelmed with everything that she didn't even notice we were almost to the hunting grounds, until I slowed down. We smelled everything, grizzly bears, deer, mountain lion. There were so many around. In the past couple years the wilderness had become full of wildlife again. Forks was trying to kill off some but not everything , that was one the many reason's we moved here. Rosalie , Isabelle, Emmett , & Timothy tackled grizzly bears. Jasper, Alice, & Nessie punched on the deer. Edward, Bella & I preferred mountain lions. But one wasn't enough for me, Timothy offered me some of his bear but I didn't take any. I smelled a male mountain lion close decided I'd take him down. Nessie walked with me.

"Nessie, I hope you don't mind that Ethan and I were in your cottage today earlier, We used it while things calmed down between everyone, plus Ethan met my parents there."

" No not at all Tatiana, If you Ethan, ever want to come visit us your more then welcome to. Jacob really likes Ethan, he has some one to discuss cars with."

" Thanks Nessie, I appreciate it. Oh one more thing. I was wondering what you and Jacob were doing next Saturday? Ethan wants me to watch Lord Of The Rings Trilogy, I don't remember watching it I'd like to see it. Only if it wont bore you & Jacob."

"Bore? Please Tatiana, Jacob and I both love those movies. It will be nice, beside it's suppose to be nice next Saturday, Why don't we make a day of it, go to La Push Beach for swimming, come back cook for the boys, watch movies."

" Sounds wonderful! Thank-you Nessie. I'll go shopping with you for the food, so you wont pay everything also I wont take no for answer."

"It's set then." Nessie agreed.

I was coming up on the male mountain lion quick, he was fast, but not fast enough to get away. I chased him for a second then decided to stop playing with him and get him. I jumped on him snapping his neck, opening my jaw sunk my teeth into him. Drained him dry.

Nessie had dug a whole, for me to bury my kill.

When we were finished we walked back to where everyone was. Isabelle was discussing with Timothy, about shopping, and how school would turn out for the rest of us. Edward was humming Bella's lullaby in her ear, Emmett , Rosalie, Jasper Alice were talking about something Nessie & I had no clue about. So Nessie and I decided to head back home.

"Mom, Dad, Tatiana and I are going to go back home now are you all coming or staying longer?"

"Were coming go ahead start, we will be right behind you both," Bella answered with a smile.

"Ok, see you soon."

Nessie and I took off, running through the woods, soon we heard the rest of our family coming along. As soon as they caught up with us, Bella stopped Nessie & I.

"Nessie, When we get in the house there are going to be two important topics to discuss. I know your not a little girl anymore. But you must have an open mind to each matter. Judge with your true feeling , Do you understand me. Don't let anyone change your mind. I have been blocking Tatiana all day, will continue too until everything has passed over. I just need to know if I should block you too."

"Whatever the matters are mom, You know me, I can handle anything. Tatiana is my friend. Friends stick together."

"Good. Let's go before your father and others think something is very wrong. Ladies.

We ran up to everyone, Ethan, Jacob were outside sitting discussing cars & trucks, sports. When I walked up Ethan smiled. I ran to him he hugged me tightly as a human could. The warmth from his arms was comforting. I pulled back to give him a kiss. Are lips touched, his scent was empowering, That I kissed with ease, anymore temptation would have or could be dangerous. Ethan came up for air.

" Tati, I hope you don't mind me calling you that?"

"No I think it's cute honestly"

"Well remember when we were at Jacob's & Nessie cottage. We were discussing about the movies. Jacob figured since next Saturday would be nice if we spent the together we could watch movies then, Check this out, There his and Nessie's favorite too."

"Sound's wonderful, I've already asked Nessie, she & I agreed we all could go to the beach, then come back cook for you both, watch movies."

"Then everything is set then for next Saturday" all of us agreed

"I think we should go inside now, so we can get down to "IMPORTANT MATTERS"

When walked into the house, Everyone was in the family room. There were enough places for everyone to sit down. It way passed 3am, I didn't even realize how late it was until I seen Ethan yawn. Sleeping was important to me for him. Everyone was minding there own business when my dad, Carlisle walked in.

'Well isn't this surprise, What seems to be going on here that all of my children, and grand daughter, grandson are in here? There has to be something going on? So would someone care to enlighten me." Carlisle spoke with curious tone.

Tatiana, Timothy, Isabelle, What is going on? Were children playing another game of Truth or Dare while hunting? My dad asked.

"No , father, it's not that at all, It's well something that was said we laid to rest while the rest of us went hunting, You know something Ethan said back at Nessie & Jacob's, before we all came back to the house together."

Soon my mother, Esme entered the room stood by Carlisle , my father.

Jasper was using his gift a little bit, I was so thankful yet again, Alice frustrated cause she couldn't see the out come of what was about to happen. Edward knew my thoughts everyone else's. Carlisle and my father agreed together that what ever was about to be discussed we were all to be respectful of each other's opinion. Everyone agreed.

My father, didn't know how to really start this topic, so he looked to Carlisle, but then Carlisle suggested that maybe Ethan should handle it since it was his choice.

Ethan would you like to start this matter, since it about you? Carlisle asked.

"I'm not really sure how to even begin this topic I mean seriously This the first time I would even touch something like this.I'm nervous."

"Don't be were all friends & family here Ethan. This really about more then us, Well you and my Tatiana.

Just make sure what your about to say to us is something that you sure about, because once you made the decision and it happen, there is no turning back." my dad spoke with authority.

Ethan took a deep breath, and I held his hand, to let him know I was by his side every step of the way.

' As all know I just moved here from the mid western states. Ever since I have gotten here, I really didn't know anyone, rather no one knew me. That was until I met all of you three days ago in school. Everything has changed. I mean I'm glad I met you all. Your nice, funny, understand able. But mainly even this short amount of time, I consider you all family even if "SOME" of you don't like me. I guess what I'm trying to say is, when the time comes, I'd like to become immortal. Like the rest of you. I really don't have the best home life. I don't hang around anyone but you all now. I would never ever let anyone know what you are. I mean some of you have been around for three too five hundreds. If my home life were different I wouldn't conisder it. I know for myself that Tatiana And I are meant to be together."

The room was silent, We all looked at Ethan. First my mother spoke.

"Ethan, Are you sure dear, I mean are you really sure this what "YOU WANT" Your so young, there is no coming back to mortal life"

"Ms. Alena, I'm positive. I can't see being without you all. I know I meet you all for a reason." Ethan spoke

Next up to speak was my dad.

"Welcome to my family Ethan, I can tell you will make our daughter happy. She has been alone for way too long."

Timothy spoke next.

" I have doubts about you two, but Tatiana is my baby sister, I just want her to be happy, I see that you make her happy. Damn the Volturi!"

Everyone laughed except Isabelle. She was sitting there in silence. Not saying a word.

Rosalie & Emmett were next, Welcome to Erternal living Ethan, Rosalie chimmed. Emmett voiced boomed " Your sex drive will be amazing!" just then Rosalie smacked Emmett. "WOW! ROISE! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Emmett this is serious there is more to our lives then SEX!"

Alice, Jasper were next. I will have your clothes woredrobe picked out for you after you have changed!

But welcome to your new life to be. Jasper just shook Ethan's hand welcomed him into our world.

Dr. Cullen, Esme, hugged us both, understood all too well. Carlisle said he would speak with my father, mother, Ethan, and I about the change. What they did for Bella.

Edward, & Bella followed. "Tatiana, you know we support you and Ethan, we stand by you let us know if you need anything!"

"Thank-you Edward & Bella." I hugged them both,

Nessie & Jacob were last.

"Tatiana I'm so excited for you, You finally have someone t be with for eternal living! Just think about it, we can do more things together, more date nights together. As soon as Ethan is changed. " Nessie spoke with excitement in her voice.

"Welcome to a crazy, fun, different Ethan, Your going to need some support, and I'm going to talk with elders fill them on what is going on. Let the new pack members That you will be changed. But I don't know when." Jacob shook his hands , then grabbed him into a hug.

Everyone had approved wished Ethan well, even me the only person who didn't say anything was Isabelle. She was quiet, looking out to the window. Then turned around looked at us all.

" Tatiana, I love you like my flesh and blood sister, there is nothing more in this world that I want for you is to be happy. But I'm afraid , For EVERYONE! I don't disapprove of Ethan becoming immortal, I know deep down he wouldn't tell anyone that, were immortal. But what about Aro the other's. I give you my blessing, and if I have fight for your happiness and safe being then I will."

I walked up to my sister , Looked into her eyes.

"Isabelle we have Alice! You, me, Bella, Timothy, The wolf pack. Everyone else. Trust me Aro would never mess with us, who knows Ethan might be reborn with a gift. If he is We can handle it. No I promise you, No one will get hurt sis."

"Ethan, come here please." Isabelle spoke.

'If you so much break my sister's heart in mortal or immortal living, I will hunt you down, bring ever limb in your body scattered them across the whole wide world! Welcome to the family."

Everyone was excited, we would discuss when Ethan would be turned another time. It was Bella turn to take the floor.

"Listen everyone especially you Jake, I'm not going to make this long, due to you, Ethan Nessie needing sleep. I know something about the vampire your chasing."

"Bella you what?!!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob, it's not like that Tatiana knows who she is . She only lives 6 miles south of here. You know she only hunts wildlife. The reason you can't catch her, is due to her gift. She a gift that makes her untraceable. When she get's near your kind Jacob, I think she afraid, cause she doesn't know how to approach you. This why Alice couldn't see, Her gift makes invisible too vampires is she chooses too."

Everyone was stunned, but they were really going to be stunned when Bella said who she was.

Edward Mouth dropped, Alice jumped for joy, screamed "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT 'S HER!!! OH MY GOD! BELLA , ROSALIE WE HAVE TO GO SEE HER RIGHT AWAY!"

"Wait , wait Who is it everyone screamed.

"Angela Weber" Bella told everyone!

"Are you serious love, How when did this happen. I thought Angela moved away had gotten married. Edward asked.

"I'm sure Tatiana has spoken with her, she met her while hunting alone one day. She works as bartender in night club in Seattle. Tatiana also said she is not more then 21 maybe 22 when changed, so she still new born in some ways. I have to go see her Edward, you know in my mortal life Angela was my very best friend, she thinks I'm dead. I can't have her thinking that. Not now especially since were both immortal."

"I understand. Love I really do, we will go see her ." Edward hugged Bella kissed.

The sun was coming up, and Nessie, Ethan's eyes were getting heavy. Jacob was going to run back to La Push let know about Angela, if they caught her scent before she blocked them again, don't scare or harm her. Just come get him. I decided to stay at the Cullen's well Nessie & Jacob's cottage with Ethan. Everyone else decided to go there "OWN PERSONAL ACTIVITES!" Everything seemed to fall in place like it was suppose to.

Nessie, Ethan & I made back to cottage, Nessie showed us to the guest room. Ethan I laid down on the king size bed. He fell asleep right away. At first he was dreaming, he called out my name, even told me he loved me. This made me smile even more. Then he started sweating, shaking, I didn't know what was going on at first until he started yelling.

" I wont leave you Tatiana! We promised to be together forever! How could you do this to US! I love you I love you all Don't leave me Please Don't leave.!"

Then he was silent.

****

I know I know I shouldn't have left you all like that! But I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger.

Ethan's change is coming really soon I promise. Thank all so much for the wonderful reviews I'm glad I'm giving to all justice to this story. Oh Another thing I wondered how you all felt if I were to change the rating from T- M ...If you all say stay T I will. Thank you again!


	19. Chapter 19: Home Is Hell Pt 1

**Hello everyone I am so sorry that I haven't been sending the chapters like I have RL has been BUSY. But I did get this one out….I'm going to get a another two out between tonight and tomorrow even though it's my birthday weekend! I feel you all deserve a gift from me…. A lot of you are probably wondering Why I changed Ethan's mom, well something it going to happen but I haven't decided on what yet. No she isn't going to be a vampire. *LOL* Just know when it happens it's going to be violent & sad! Thank-you for everyone that has added my story to their favorites. You don't know how that makes me feel. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Dsiclaimer: Everything still stands as before!**

When I woke up Sunday, it was around 1pm, Tatiana was gone, there was another set of clothes waiting in the bathroom for me again. I smelled something being cooked outside on the grill. Who ever was cooking knew what they were doing. I decided I had better get showered, dressed head back to the "HELL HOLE" the place that is suppose to be my home. I didn't want to go there, I knew the second I stepped into the door there would be argument with either one my so called parents, or both. I wasn't looking forward to it to be totally honest. I loved being here with my new family and friends. I started to wonder where everyone was. I jumped out of the bed walked over to the window, I noticed Emmett, Timothy, & Jasper, Edward were talking ,They all looked up at me and I nodded my head. Timothy yelled up to me

"Hey Ethan, shower come downstairs hang out with us! there is no one here but us guys!"

"I'll be down in few, Thanks"

I went to the bathroom, turned the shower on let the room fill up with steam…I just wanted the hot water to hit my body, I wondered where Tatiana was? Maybe she was with Nessie? Or she went home to change clothes, but I knew missed my girlfriend. I took my clothes off, opened the shower door , stepped into the hot shower, the water felt so good hitting my body. I washed my hair first, then started to wash my body, thought of Tatiana started to fill my mind, I wondered what life would be like after I was turned immortal. Would it be the same? Where would all of us move too? I didn't have to worry about leaving siblings behind. I was so far into my thought that I didn't even realize the water in the shower started to get cold. I turned the water off, stepped out grabbed my towel and went into the room to get dressed. I hurried up, so I could join the rest of them outside. I raced down the stairs knowing they would hear me coming, I opened the door outside Emmett & Timothy , Jasper were wrestling, Edward, Jacob were watching discussing cars, movies, & music.

"Bout time Ethan, we wonder if you were having second thoughts about joining our world" Timothy walked over to Ethan.

"No I have made up my mind, and it's official, I really care for your sister, just as much as she cares for me. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. By the way where are the ladies?"

"Well, Bella, & Esme went to see about some houses, plus Bella wanted to see if she could catch Angela scent, she is hoping her shield is down so they can meet...After that Esme & Alena are grocery shopping, for here both places, since your family now Ethan, You should pretty much know where the other five are?"

SHOPPING! All the guys yelled.

Yes that's right SHOPPING, Alice see's a sale if there are any women who don't have plans there hers. I think my pixie sister would buy fashions designers if she could, not just their clothing but the designer themselves." Edward spoke

"So is this something I should know be prepared for with Isabelle & Tatiana?"

"Preparing when it comes to shopping especially vampire women who love fashion is a lost cause Ethan my man." Emmett placed his arm on him.

You see Ethan, your young, but telling a woman that she can't go shopping is like tellinga man he can't have sex."

Jasper, & Edward rolled their eyes.

"Wait, so your telling me that IF, let's say I told Tatiana that she couldn't go shopping, and WHEN we get to the point of you know sex, she wouldn't have sex with me?"

"Pretty much, Ethan, I would never deny my Rosie a chance to go shopping neither would Jasper deny Alice, well he couldn't even if he tried. But I don't mind that my Rosie shops, cause she always bring something special back for the two of us,. But Ethan if Tatiana has addiction like Nessie, the rest of the Cullen-hale women who like to shop, Your in TROUBLE, cause make a over happens all the time. We never or barely wear things twice." Emmett explained to Ethan.

"Jacob is Nessie as bad as her Aunt?" Ethan asked.

"Nessie is combination of her mom & aunt. She wears the fashions her & Alice pick out. But when it comes to going to La Push, & hunting she is a jean & T-shirt girl."

"Ok, I guess I'll learn all this shopping stuff in due time. But right now I need to go home, at least let my parents know I'm alive. So they wont think I've ran away or worse. I'll be back before the ladies get home from shopping I wont be long."

"See you later Ethan, hurry back I'd hate for sister not see you when they come back." Timothy explained.

I waved bye, headed to the front door, before I made it to my car Edward was there. I wondered why he was out here, Did he know something that he didn't want the other to know about.

"What's up Edward? Is there something wrong?" I asked with curious look on my face.

" Ethan, I'm going to have Jacob & Seth follow you home in wolf form, the only reason I'm having them do this is cause I know why you don't want to go home. And If anything starts getting out of hand Jacob will let me know I'll be there before things get out of hand."

" Edward thanks but no thanks my mom is probably out still with some random guy, my dad is mostly likely sleep, I can get in out of there before he wakes up. If there is any trouble I'll just leave before it get's out of hand."

"I don't want you getting hurt, it would break Tatiana's heart. I made a promise to my wife that I intend on keeping. Just let Jacob, Seth follow you home. You would be doing me a HUGE favor."

Ok you win, let Jacob & Seth know I'm leaving."

"Ethan, no need their waiting in the woods they will follow but not too close. See you in little while"

I unlocked my car, noticed a note in the drivers seat.

_Ethan, PLEASE LISTEN TO EDWARD! He is trying to keep us together, I would be lost without you. I'll see you when I come back from shopping. Yes I will have something for you. Talk to you soon !_

_XOXOX_

_Tatiana_

I had to give it to the pixie Alice, see was only being a concerned friend. I 'd listen to Tatiana. I started my car up, noticed it was quieter, not only that the speed on it was higher then 80 MPH, Rose & Isabelle had been working on my car I'd have to thank them when I returned, I pulled out the Cullen's driveway hit the highway. I noticed Jacob & Seth on the side of the road. I live exactly 20 minutes from them. I slowed down when I reached my road. I hated going here. Seth ran to the other side of the house , Jacob waited for me by my room. I turned into the drive way, slowly, My mom's car wasn't there. Go figure, but no sooner then I stepped out of the car I smelled the rancid smell of the beer, and drugs. Crack had it's own smell it was horrible. I stalled going into the house. I knew what was waiting for me. As soon as entered the Hell Hole! I thought I'd better get this over with.

"Ethan?! Is that you? Where the hell have you been? Do you think you're an adult? Ethan! Answer me right hell now!"

I sighed, took a deep breath.

"Yes it's me, I thought I'd come let you know I'm fine, I was staying at some friends' house the past few days, I'm going back over there, were having a cook out Dad."

"Your not going any damn where! You have been gone running the damn just like that whore of mother you have. You two think you can come & go as you fucking please. That not that damn case! Besides, I need some money. I didn't get my unemployment check yesterday. I owe some people money. Now I know you have some, GIVE IT TO ME NOW! You lazy good for nothing bastard."

I stood there, I knew he was high, but off what I didn't know, The house was filthy, old beer, liquor bottles laid on the floor, the dishes hadn't been washed since I had last washed them which was Thursday, today was Sunday.

" I…Dad I don't have any money for you, the money I do have you know I'm saving for college."

College? YOU COLLEGE?! You couldn't even make the damn football team back where we just moved from, your saving for college? Ethan your going to be just like me. A damn drunk, and drug addict who is unemployed. Stop stalling BOY! GO GET ME THAT MONEY BEFORE I HANDLE YOU THE RIGHT WAY BOY!""

I closed my eyes, breathed in, started walking towards my bedroom, I could hear my dad yelling more and more, When I opened my bedroom door, Jacob was sitting in there.

"Jacob, How the hell did you get in here?"

He laughed.

"Just cause I'm a wolf doesn't mean I don't know a few tricks myself Ethan. Look your old man is higher then a kite, I don't think it's safe for you be here. Why don't jump you out the window, leave with us, Seth will push your car out the drive way & down the street. Then we can head back to Cullen's house."

Jacob, I can't, I have clean this house, if I leave it's only going to be worse when I come back home. I'll just give him some of the money, clean up this place and leave."

'Tell you what, I don't trust your dad especially in the state of mind he is in now. How bout I have Seth phase back into human form, we knock on your door. You have couple t-shirts we can use? This way if your dad tries something then Seth & I will be here to protect you. Deal?"

"Deal. Jacob? Thank-you man."

Oh one more thing Ethan, check your right pocket the money your dad needs in there."

I looked confused, I put my right hand in the pocket noticed 3 on hundred dollar bills. I wondered where they came from.

"WHO? HOW?! Alice!?

Jacob, didn't say a word.

"I don't know who did it, but when I was in wolf form Edward told me to tell you about it."

"Ethan, Tatiana's family knows your good guy, so do the Cullen's, myself included, we know your trying to save for college. If there is anything that I have come to learn being apart of the Cullen family, they look out for those they consider family & friends. Your both. What happens to you effects us all. Get use to it. I'm going out the same way I came in to let Edward know what is going on here. Seth & I will be at the front door in 10 minutes."

"Thanks Jacob, tell Seth the same thing too for me."

I waited for Jacob to jump out the window, then I closed it.

ETHAN YOU SON OF BITCH! BOY HURRY THE HELL UP! YOU ACT LIKE I HAVE ALL DAMN DAY! BESIDES THIS HOUSE SMELLS COME CLEAN IT UP BEFORE YOUR WHORE OF MOTHER COMES HOME!

I'm coming! Goodness, it's not my fault you the drug dealers money! Maybe you should stop doing the bullshit then you wouldn't be having to ask for money to pay them.!"

My dad walked up to my face, his eyes were dilated, the whites of eyes were red.

"BOY, YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M YOUR FATHER, IF YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I'M BEAT THE LIVING LIFE OF YOU, IF YOU DECIDE TO HIT BACK, I'LL BEAT YOU WITHIN A INCH OF YOUR DAMN SORRY ASS LIFE. I SWEAR YOUR WHORE OF MOTHER SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

I was furious right then and there, I wanted to punch him in his face for saying the things he was saying, The only other person who cared about me were my grand parents. They were dead. I threw the money at him.

"There, Are you happy NOW?!"

Before he could answer there was a knock at the door, I already knew who it was. I ran to the door, before they could knock again.

"Jacob, Seth What's up?"

"Hey Ethan, We thought we stop by see how you been doing, Looks like you had a party here? Need some help cleaning up?" Jacob asked.

" Sure, guys the faster the sooner we can leave"

ETHAN, WHO THE HELL IS THAT? DON'T BE LETTING STRANGERS IN MY DAMN HOME!'

Jacob, Seth & I just ignored him.

"ETHAN WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CAR KEYS!?"

"Maybe if you look in the kitchen on the counter you will find them."

"Seth & I will do the living room Ethan, You do the kitchen. The faster we get done we can leave."

I waited for my dad to leave out the door leading to garage, then I went started cleaning the kitchen. I was done with the dishes by the time my mom arrived,. She smelled horrible like a damn liquor factory, cheap perfume together. I was more afraid for Jacob & Seth then I was myself.

"Hi honey, Where have you been? You haven't been home since Thursday, today is Sunday."

" Hi mom, I've been with a couple of my friends. Two of them are in the living room cleaning, Were just about done, I'm going to go back with them. If that is ok? I don't have to work until tomorrow."

"Where is low dirty trifling sperm donor? Is he high? I can smell the booze."

"He left about 30 minutes ago Mom, You already know where he is going."

"Yes, I know. Ethan baby, I'm really am sorry your life hasn't been all it's cracked up to be, I'm really trying to find someone who will respect you & I, but mainly love us. I know I'm whore in your eyes especially your father's but I'm really am trying. Last night was last time drinking, I enrolled in AA, I'm signed up to start computer business/ secretarial classes in two weeks. There are jobs in Seattle, and if you & have to leave your dad, No WHEN we leave him I promise never to be like this again. Do you believe me Ethan?"

"Mom, it's not that I don't believe you, But if your serious this time I'm happy for you. It's time you woke up. Your a good woman when your not with dad, But when he comes around you get off track, it's not good mom. I want US to be happy even without him. I'll support you Mom, but only if your serious THIS TIME!"

My mom was crying, she never cried, So I knew she was serious.

"Ethan, WE deserve better then this, YOU especially, and I have to make that happen. You go ahead finish up cleaning , Are you coming home tonight? If so I'll go to the store buy a few groceries so I can cook breakfast in the morning for you before school, I'll have dinner ready too. I'll fix your favorite, Stuffed Rigatoni, with garlic bread, salad, for dessert you decide?"

"How about, Banana splits or Turtle Sundaes."

"Perfect. I have to get ready sweetheart, My first AA meeting is in an hour, my sponsors are picking me up."

"Ok mom I'll be home around 11pm, Good Luck Mom Love You.'

'I love you too Little E"

"Oh mom wait second would mind meeting my friends in the living room first?"

"Ethan , not right now, let me shower, if your still here I will, but right I don't want them seeing me like a street walker whose been out all night"

"I understand. Mom Please be careful when you come home tonight."

"I will, bye."

I walked out to the living where Jacob & Seth were. I didn't say anything no words to be spoken the three of us. They had a done a great job

"I'm ready whenever you guys are" I told them.

They both threw my t-shirts' at me. See you back at the Cullen's boys."

We made it back to the Cullen's house, Esme & Alena were in the kitchen talking.

"Hello Ethan, Jacob, & Seth." Esme & Alena greeted us.

" Hello Esme & Alena." all of spoke.

"The rest of the boys are in the game room." Esme told us.

We walked down stairs into the game room.

Jasper & Edward were playing pool, Timothy & Emmett were playing football on the Wii game.I decided to sit down just relax until the ladies came home. Jacob decided to join Edward & Jasper, Seth did the same with Emmett, Timothy.

"Ethan, I'm glad to hear your mom is taking steps to get better." Edward spoke

"Yeah I guess, I just hope she stays on track this time."

" I have a feeling she will." Jasper

"I really hope so."

After the guys finished playing the games we decided to watch a movie. By this time it was 6pm, We all decided on Transformers 1 & 2.….Only because it had action, and The one time hot actress in the movie was HOT back then. All of us were yelling, even Edward.

Half way in the second movie the girls arrived home. We heard coming downstairs, feared the damage that was done shopping. All the girls came into the room, sat on each of their mates laps.

"Well guys do you think we should go upstairs now or after the movie is over to see what they have for us" I asked.

"We should go now" we agreed.

We all were joking with on another, laughing as the girls talked about the shopping, even Bella had joined them at some point. Soon as we entered the living room all the couches. Half the floor was covered in bags of all sizes. I couldn't do anything but stand there speechless. I mean this was the type of stuff I'd seen on TV & movies.

" All the bags are separated in couples. His way we know whose is whose. Ethan since you have been staying , I thought it would be safe to have clothes here for you, as well as over at Tatiana's."

" Alice you didn't have to, by the way where are my clothes?"

"I donated them silly, You will only wear an outfit once maybe twice depending on who it's by….You're family now. I pretty much handle the fashions for everyone."

"Come on boys lets get your clothes put them up & we can spend time together" Tatiana spoke with excitement.

We all left the room carrying bags either to cars, or rooms. Jacob and I were demanded into a men's fashion for Nessie & Tatiana. While that was going on it was decided what I'd wear for the rest of week of school. We talked about the upcoming dinner & movie night this coming Saturday. But three us dreaded going to school tomorrow. Jacob laughed at us. Jacob told Bella he would try & track Angela while we were in school. Hoping she would at least recognize his scent. Bella was excited to hear Angela was a vampire. Time flew by before I knew it was 10:30pm I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to, I made a promise to my mom.

"Tatiana, sweetheart as much as I would love to stay another here, I can't. I made a promise to my mom that I'd come home tonight. Plus she is cooking breakfast, dinner for me tomorrow."

"I don't want you to go Ethan, Your dad is probably drunk an high off whose knows what, I 'd prefer you to stay here where it is safe."

" I understand your fear, but my mom is sober, she trying again. If my jerk ofa dad is wasted she has no fighting chance against him by herself. Yeah my mom has issues, but deep down she loves me, for some reason I believe her this time when she says she is going to make it."

"Promise me you will be at school tomorrow ethan, no bruises, scratches NOTHING!" Tatiana pleaded.

" I promise I'll be at school mark free."

"I have idea wait right here." Nessie spoke.

ALICE!!!!!!!! I need you here in Ethan's room!"

"Nessie what's going on? you disturbed me & Jasper. This better be important or you owe me some Para shoes.

"Alice, can you see if anything is going to happen at Ethan's house tonight when he goes home just make sure his asshole of a dad doesn't try anything ."

"Sure."

Alice stood there in blank stare, she laughed at first, then was quite. The a few minutes later she laughing again. We were wondering what was so funny. But we would have to wait. Alice smiled one last time.

" Ok, everything is going to be ok with & your mom this whole week, your dad & mom are going to fight tomorrow after you leave for school, but he doesn't harm her. She changes the locks on the doors, windows. Not only that but Tatiana your going to meet his mom this week on Thursday, along with Nessie & Jacob. Oh Saturday wear the dark blue jeans, sneakers Ethan along with a matching top. Nessie & Tatiana, Saturday during the day is going to be funny I can't wait to watch. Jake, tomorrow afternoon you will get our dear Angela tracked down but you lose her. But then we miss school Tuesday due to the sun. So we see her then."

WOW! Thank you Alice.

No problem. You better get going you will just make it home. Night see you tomorrow Ethan"

Night Alice. Tatiana walked me to my car. She stood in front of me, hugging me.

"See babe nothing to worry about. I'll see you tomorrow I promise. I'll be thinking of you the whole time were apart."

"Same here Ethan. I'll miss you."

Night… We shared a sweet soft kiss between each other.

Night Tatiana, I see you at school in the parking lot.

"Yes you will!"

I started my car drove the driveway until I couldn't see her anymore. I'd sleep well tonight knowing my mom & I were safe. Tonight & the rest of the week.

**Ok if any of you have ideas for chapters send them to me in private message , No this doesn't mean I'm running out ideas, it just shows I'm concerned about what my readers would like to see and wouldn't like to see. Once again thank you all to those who have reviewed. The next chapter is going to be about school, what students think, Guess who shows up at Forks High!?!!! DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW GOOD OR BAD! XOXOXOXO**


	20. Chapter 20: Starting Over Again

**Hello everyone I hope you all had a beautiful I'm so sorry that I have taken a long time to update. But RL has thrown it's blows at me, but I'm stronger woman and I can handle anything that comes my way! I want to send a HUGE Thank-you to those who have added my other story to their favorites " Esme's Beautiful Blessing" Right now I'm thinking of making into two parts I have so many ideals going through my head of where I want that story to go. For those who have stuck by me with this story, Lemons are coming SOON :)****! **

**I have a little bit of bad news. I'm going on vacation starting July 9****th**** until Aug 2****nd****. I'm GOING TRY and update while I'm away. I know there might be days that it rains or I'm not doing anything. So I will have a laptop with me. XOXOX Alice**

**Dsiclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Saga even though I wish I did but they belong to SM, I only own those who are not related to the story!**

Ethan's POV

I woke up from my sleep to the smell of bacon & sausage frying, home made waffles being made. My mom kept her promise about making breakfast. I smiled . Maybe she was really serious this time about getting her life together….She deserved a better life then what she had been putting herself through….Sadness crossed my thoughts I wouldn't dare become immortal before my mom had a better life, I knew deep down she couldn't handle the death of me right now, I wouldn't do that to her right now I would have to make sure that she finished her classes, had a stable job m beautiful home or apartment just big enough for her in Seattle.. I got up from my bed notice my clothes were laid out for me. "Mom" I whispered to myself and smiled, She use to do this for me when we lived in Chicago. I heard a faint knock on the door I knew who it was.

" Come in mom, Good Morning."

"Good morning Ethan, How are you doing?"

"I'm good mom, How is day one going so far?"

" Good, hard but good. I'll explain to you when you come to kitchen & eat your breakfast, Hurry up shower."

" Ok mom."

She shut the door. I looked at the clocked it read 6:35 I had to be school in hour, which gave me plenty of time to shower, eat breakfast. I ran into the bathroom hurried up showered, dressed went to the kitchen. My Mom had clean the kitchen up after breakfast.

"Mom, everything smells GREAT! You have always been a wonderful cook." I placed a kiss on her cheek. She didn't smell like a bar. Instead she smelled of peaches , brown sugar.

" Eat before you food get's cold baby boy. How did your evening go with your friends?'

I cut into the raspberry filled waffles with whip topping & syrup. "Everything was cool mom, I was worried you and dad but, I knew you were safe. we watched movies until our girlfriends' came back from shopping."

"Girlfriend? Ethan you have a girlfriend? What is she like, where is she from? You must invite her over , How about Thursday? I know your so called dad wont be here, he will be out spending his money he gets from the day to day job. I'll cook something, we just relax have fun. How does that sound?"

"Mom that sounds good I'll run it by them when I get to school today. Now tell me about last night.?" My mom talked about her meeting how the AA meeting had called the place back home asked them to fax my mom records on how long she had been sober, drug free, etc before falling off the wagon. They were shocked to know she had been sober for 5 yrs 9 months. We talked about the move to Seattle, my future plans for after college. She even told me that she wasn't ready for relationship with anyone serious right. She had to get her self together first focus on her & I.

" Ethan! It's 7: 25am you need to get going so you wont be late. Leave your plate I'll take care of everything, Oh here is some money and by the way check your back pack. There is something special I felt you should have." She placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks' mom have a good day, PLEASE BE SAFE AFTER I LEAVE ! I yelled. Laughter filled the hallway.

I heard something buzzing in my front pocket of my bag. I opened it up it was Blackberry phone. There was text message. " I hope you like your gift, have wonderful day school, Mom" I sent a text message back to her. " MOM TY FOR THE BLKB LOVE YOU E!"

I started my car up pulled out the drive noticed she was standing on the front porch waving. I smiled I rolled down the window "' See you later Mom!" I looked on my phone the time read 7:30 I'd have punch it school, I didn't want Tatiana worried. I made it to school with 3 minutes to spare. Tatiana & Nessie were waiting for me.

"Sorry ladies, My mom & I were talking," I leaned in to kiss Tatiana.

" You had me worried for minute, Ethan, Nessie & I were going to come looking for you. Until Alice said you would be her any second." The first bell for class rang,

" Um ladies we should head to class" we took off to class. When I entered the class room Bella was there. Something had changed since we missed school Friday. She smiled at me called for me to come sit by her.

"Hi Bella, sorry about getting to school late"

" No problem."

Mrs. Green our AP History teacher started to speak while taking attendance. I heard my phone buzz.

" _Shocked that WE all have your number! Surprise Tatiana she will flip when she get's a text message from you. Bella."_

I smirked. I didn't even want to know how they got my number. I looked in my book for Tatiana's number. Sent a text..

"_Tati, I miss you thinking of U! E"_ about 30 seconds later she responded.

"_ETHAN!!!!! When did you get a phone?"_

" _Today, Bella is in my class now. TTYL PQ coming up. XOXOX"_

"_TTYL XOXO Tati"_

Class went on while Mrs. Green explained how the slaves were brought over to America, how some of their owners realized that not all slaves were of the same skin color, those that were light were consider house mothers or Mammy's if they were big or as we call these women now a days, Full-figured, Big Beautiful Women. Bella laughed at what Mrs. Green said. She looked at me told me she would explain later. Mrs. Green told us tomorrow there would be a pop quiz, for us to read chapters 36-46. Then bell rung for our second period. Bella told me she would see me at lunch. I walked to my locker standing next to it were 4 of the varsity football players. I never really got along with them. I just rolled my eyes proceeded to my locker. Their names Alan, Josh, Tate & Matt.

"Excuse me fellows I need to get in my locker your blocking."

"Sure"

Thanks, I opened my locker to put books that I knew I wouldn't need until after lunch. I heard my phone buzz again.

" _Ethan, I'm coming around the corner with Edward, Jasper, & Rose. Nessie"_

I didn't even respond. I just closed my locker waited for them to come around the corner to meet me so we could get to class. Once they made their way around the corner Rose spoke, along with Edward , Jasper. Nessie just giggled. Gave me a peck on the cheek and I wondered what that was for. Edward whispered " I'll tell you in class" The guys by my locker were shocked, at what Nessie did to me, but Rose added her touch too.

"Ethan, would you be so kind as clasp this necklace around my neck please?" I gave her strange look, and her eyes went slant as to say " Play along listen to Edward!" I reached up and took the necklace while Rose pulled up her long blonde hair so it wouldn't get tangled in the chain.

" Rose, I'm done."

"Thanks Ethan You're a life saver." She placed a kiss on my other cheek. I wondered what the hell was going with these two. Tatiana sure enough was going to kill me or unless this had something to do with Alice's vision last night. We rushed to class Rose , Jasper went to Small & Large Engine Class, Edward, Nessie & I were all in AP German. I knew these two spoke very well me on the other I was barely passing. Edward sat beside me while Nessie, sat in front of us. Edward finally told me what everything was about.

" Ethan, your wondering why Nessie & Rose kissed you, and Rose asked for you to put the necklace on, Alice had a vision about the guys from the football team messing with you. So we decide to make you out as a ladies man sort of, the real action starts at lunch"

"Thanks, Edward, by the way do you think you & Nessie could help me with my German?"

"Sure no problem"

"Ethan were family now, so whatever you need we will make sure that we support you or help you in any way that we can" Nessie whispered.

Class went on with no problem, I knew that with the help with my home work Edward and Nessie would make sure my grade would go back up. We all left the class room started our separate ways, It was time for gym, I ran to the locker , noticed Jasper & Timothy were in my class now. Gym class went off without a hitch. Next class before lunch was Office Aide. I didn't have any of my soon to be family or friends in this hour. Lunch time came I raced to my locker wondering what was going to happen. I noticed the guys were at the locker again. This time when I walked to it they were making comments

" Who does he think he is? He nothing but a bum with new clothes!" Matt mumbled,

" Yeah did you check out the Hale girl, she way to pretty for weak ass guy like him, Hell he wouldn't know what to do if she made a serious pass at him!" Tate bumped fist with Alan.

I decided to wait for the rest of my family & friends to meet me. Tatiana, walked slowly towards me I really hadn't paid attention to what she was wearing this morning. But she looked beautiful more then ever today. When she finally made her way to me, she pushed me up against my locker smiling.

" Well hello sexy, Do you know how long I have been thinking about you today? Well every day?" she was slowly moving her hand up my chest.

Alan, Matt, Tate & Josh stood there looking in shock.

" Are you sure Tatiana it's me you want? Not one the football players?"

" I know what I want, who want Ethan Mc Bride!"

"Man look at him he is weak, he has a beautiful creature making a pass at him, he doesn't even realize he is the man! I'd wax that ass right here right now! Josh yelled

Tatiana gave me evil grin. I didn't do a thing.

She turned around I noticed the rest of her family and the Cullen's were there.

Emmett, Timothy looked at the football players. Pushed two of them to the lockers.

" Watch your damn mouth Jurkas or should I say JERK ASS! That my baby sister she no damn creature she a young lady. If you ever speak on wax of anything on her or someone in my family I'll break your arm & legs you wont be playing for the rest of season GOT IT!" Timothy was talking to Josh.

All Josh could do was nod his head.

Emmett had Tate against the locker.

"Tate I'd advise you to stop staring at my Rose, she would never date weak man like you, your not even on her level especially when it comes to motor vehicles' I know about the things you feel for her. But keep them to yourself GOT IT.!"

Tate nodded his head.

"If any of you mess with Ethan you will answer to US not just one of us ALL OF US!"

Emmett & Timothy let go of the boys they took off out of the school. We all laughed went outside sat under the tree. Soon lunch was over, Tatiana & I had two classes together with Isabelle, The last class was with everyone AP Government. This class was easy. Today there was sub teacher, so we all didn't do anything but sit together talking. After class was we headed for our cars. Jacob was standing beside my car waiting for us. Nessie ran up to him hugged him showed what happened he laughed.

" See it's not a bad thing having family & friends like us is it Ethan? "

"No it's a plus! Oh before I forget Nessie, Jacob & Tatiana, My mom wants to know if you would like to come over for dinner Thursday. She would like to meet you all. We already know my dad isn't going to be there."

Jacob, Nessie and Tatiana all agreed to come over. I'd have to make sure we kept my mom distracted during dinner so I could eat what would be on her plate.

Jacob started to look frustrated.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Nessie asked with concern.

It's Angela! She comes so close to one of us catching her, but it's like she doesn't know what to do, or where to go to. Our scent makes her nervous. Today Seth & I almost had her. But once she put her shield up her scent was gone."

" I told you tomorrow we would see her meet up with her. Tomorrow we wouldn't be at school only two who will be here will be Ethan & Nessie"

"Well I can't miss school, I know from Alice's vision I'll be fine, so if Nessie doesn't want to come tomorrow she doesn't have too."

Everyone agreed that I'd be safe at school with Alice watching for anything to happen they would be here fast. Tatiana & I agreed to meet up with each other later after I had gone home to check on my mom, eat dinner.

" I'll see you later Tatiana, I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too Ethan."

We kissed for a long time.

"ENOUGH GOODNESS YOU TWO ACT LIKE A YOUR NOT GOING TO SEEEACH OTHER FOR AGES!" Isabelle yelled

"Your wearing her down Ethan" Timothy whispered low enough for only me to hear. All I could do was laugh.

I reached home to find my dad's stuff on the lawn, I laughed You had to love Alice. When I opened the door the smell of dinner filled the air. It was nice to come home to cooked dinner, I walked into the house my mom had cleaned again , washed up all of our clothes. I put my backpack down in my room. Walked out to the kitchen.

" Hi mom!" I gave her a hug.

"Hello Ethan. How was school today?'

Good. Everything was good, Edward & Nessie are going to help me with my AP German class so my grade can go back up, but all my other classes are fine. How was your day."

" My day was good. I know you noticed your dad's stuff on the corner, he can't come in the house anymore. I called the women's shelter they sent a lock smith over to put new locks on the doors and windows. Plus I have restraining order against him for the both of us."

" Mom, I'm so glad that y… Well were going to be happier now. Is there anything I can help with?"

" No dinner will be ready in hour, so if you have homework go ahead and do it. Sweetheart. I have a AA class at 6pm then I'll be home for the night."

"That cool mom, I'm going to head over to Tatiana's while your gone I should be back by 11pm is that ok?"

"Yes that fine."

I went to room worked d on my homework. Until my mom called me for dinner. Everything smelled and tasted good. I told her I'd wait for my banana split until later tonight or tomorrow I was full. My mom handed me the new set of keys to the lock and told me to be safe have fun. I wished her luck for AA class.

I sent Tatiana a text letting her know I was on my way to her house. On my way to her house I was thinking about life with her and her family, & Cullen's. Then I wondered how my mom would cope without me. I had to make sure would be OK first. If nothing else. I was thinking so hard not paying attention when a girl ran in front my car being chased by a wolf! The wolf stood and looked at me turned around ran the way it came. But the girl was gone. I wondered if that was Bella's friend Angela.. I'd ask Tatiana when I reached her house.

**Review Review I need then there my own brand heroin! . XOXOX Alice**


	21. Chapter 21: An Old Frienship Reunited

**Hello everyone I'm back sorry it has taken me so long to update I did tell you I would TRY to post while on vacation. Tucson Arizona was BEAUTIFUL! That really is GOD's country! anyhow thank you to all those who did review and say I have awsome story. Since school doesn't start until September sometime I hope to ahve this sotry finish by then. If not I'll still be updating. Hope everyone is staying cool, out the humid weather. **

**Disclaimer: Everything stands as before!**

**Bella"s POV**

I was speechless, No I was excited my best friend my only human best friend from Forks High School had been turned into vampire. Alice, Rose, Edward, Kasper & Emmett were excited too. It had been over 70 yrs since I had last seen Angela. The last time I saw her was at my wedding to Edward. I don't have any idea what my family told her of my death. But I was sure happy that I would finally have someone from my human life. All the feelings that I was having at t his moment were different, sometimes I 'd be nervous, then excited, then worried. What if Angela didn't remember any of us. Edward helped me through the years of remembering important dates, information from my human life. 70 years sure is a long time. Everyone was either dead, or in nursing homes with some type of health problem. I remember Tyler & Lauren had gotten married , had six children they open there own business in Memphis, Tennessee,. Tyler died from arm robbery they said Lauren never recovered killed herself a couple months later due to Tyler being gone. Then there was Mike & Jessica. They finally had gotten married, had children. Mike & Jessica move to Miami Florida, were they are living in retired home for seniors. Their grand children, great grandchildren come to see them . Other then that I didn't have any friends but Angela. All of liked no LOVED her. She never asked a lot of questions, or pried into important matters that didn't pertain to her. Angela was my one and only true best friend besides Alice.

"Bella love, Are you ok? I have been calling you for 20 minutes now you haven't said a word." Edward spoke to me in confused tone.

" Sorry, I was just day dreaming. "

"Day dreaming? May I ask about what Bella?"

"Angela Webber."

"I'm so nervous about seeing her Edward, it's been 70 years since the last time I have seen her. Do you remember when that was? Our wedding. Everything and everyone is either dead, or old in nursing home. But out of everyone still alive Angela and I are the only two left from Forks. I want to know who changed her, Why she was changed? How long has she been like us. Did she change from being the polite quiet best friend, so something more out spoken.. I'm excited, yet nervous Edward. What if someone in Volturi has changed her and waiting for us to find her. I just have so many questions that NEED to be answered."

"Bella I'm sure all of them will be answered in due time. I mean we just found out that the one other human that we went liked in high school is immortal. I'm a little curious myself has to WHOM changed Angela into a vampire, especially knowing they would have to deal with the Volturi. How she has managed to have our lifestyle. Everything will be answered today, You know tomorrow is the day we finally see her Alice say's everything is going to be fine."

"Edward I sure hope your right. I don't want Angela to run away, just has we have found her."

"We wont Bella I promise."

Edward leaned down to give me a kiss. I loved my husband more then anything 70 years together and we still acted like the first time we met. I opened my mouth so he could enter with his tongue. The pressure from his body pushed me against the wall in our room. I growled a little, Edward was becoming more assertive when he wanted to make with me. To be honest I didn't have any complaints. Everything about my husband was wonderful. Edward, nipped at my bottom lip before sliding his hands up my T-shirt.

" Edward, we have to get going dear."

" They can wait Bella, I want my wife RIGHT NOW!"

'I want you too husband , But we promised our family we go hunting due to meeting Angela tomorrow, I promise when we come back later YOU can HAVE ANY WHERE ANYWAY YOU WANT ME !"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Edward kissed me again with passion, love. I was going to make sure hunting went fast, there was no way I was going to deprive the man I love from making love to me. We left the room making our way downstairs to meet up with the rest of the family. Alice was talking with Rosalie they were discussing something in line of fashion. Over the years of being with my family I had come to learn to like certain fashions that were in this world, I still dressed in jeans, t-shirts which Alice's despised of , but once she noticed I would wear GAP, or name brand jeans with cute t-shirts, tank tops shirts she stopping fussing so much. The one thing that had changed was I was no more dress up Bella Barbie only on special occasions' when Alice, Rose, & Nessie were needed.

" Is everyone here?" I asked Alice.

"Were waiting on Jacob, Nessie, Esme & Carlisle. " Alice responded.

Emmett, Jasper, &Edward were talking about the news, school tomorrow even though we were going to be there due to the sunny weather, But we still needed to hunt due to going to Seattle tomorrow night meeting up with Angela Webber. I was so excited about seeing her again. I decided to join the conversation with my two sisters' until the rest of the family made their way to us.

"Bella, have you decided on what your going to wear tomorrow night to the club when we meet Angela?" Rosalie asked.

" No I really hadn't thought about Rose, I have been so excited about seeing Angela again, I'll find something that Alice's approves of I'm sure I have learned a lot from the two of you over the past 70 year."

"Yes you have Bella, I must say you have come to learn love fashion too" Alice chimed.

We all laughed. I smelled Nessie & Jacob coming , and heard Carlisle , Esme too. My daughter came running into the house, fast. With Jacob behind. Those two never seemed to amaze me. I wondered if they were going to ever going to have children. Edward looked at me smiled I didn't have my shield up. I told him not say anything to our daughter about it. He just nodded his head.

"Everyone is here I'm ready to tangle with bear!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Al right everyone let's go" Carlisle spoke.

Soon we were all out the door running through the woods. Hunting was fun with my family, When we finished we all sit around talk, wrestle or just walk and have alone time with our mates. I had other plans when we arrived back to the house. The sun was starting to come up we headed back to the house. Each of went are different ways. Nessie stayed at the big house went into the kitchen to cook something for Jacob. Edward and I made out way up to our room finished making love from last night. When we finished It was 2pm in the afternoon, Tatiana, Isabelle, Timothy were coming over to get read to go with us to Seattle. Tatiana knew exactly were Angela worked not only that but it' was better for her to go with his since her and Angela had somewhat of a friendship already together, just maybe Angela wouldn't use her gift .

" Edward, it's time to get up and get ready. Timothy, Isabelle, & Tatiana will be here in awhile we have to get ready to go."

" I know love, I just wish on days like this we could stay in the bed make love, talk."

"Edward, we have may days ahead of us to be like that. Today is special. Angela was the only human friend that you the rest of family liked from Forks High. Now that she in immortal I hope we alls till get along."

" I'm sure we will. I'm just curious to see who changed her."

"Me too Edward, Now come on let's get ready."

Soon the house was full of laughter downstairs when Timothy, Isabelle, & Tatiana arrived. I wondered where Jacob & Nessie were I thought they would be going with us. Rosalie , Isabelle & Alice were talking about the spring line of clothes, Tatiana was texting Ethan, The boys were discussing what humans to pick on tonight at the club. Nessie walked into the family room with her night clothes on.

" Sorry everyone I'm just not up to going with you all tonight. I'm not feeling well, So I'm going to stay at the house watch TV get some rest."

Tatiana , walked over to Nessie.

"Nessie Are you feeling ok? Your not sick are you?"

" I'm just tired that all, hunting last night, cleaning, being in La Push with Jacob has worn me out today fro some reason. I really wanted to tonight."

"You go get some sleep Nessie, I'll see at school tomorrow OK." Tatiana hugged Nessie.

"Ok, I'm really sorry everyone "

"Nessie sweetheart everything is ok. We all understand, Your father and I will come check on you later tonight when we get back. If your sleeping We'll leave a note. Is Jacob going to be there at the cottage with you?"

" He has patrol tonight, But he will be checking on me."

"Ok sweetheart, I love you."

" I love you too mom."

Nessie walked out the door to her cottage. Edward looked a little a worried but he figured she was just exhausted from everything that had been happening the past week. Alice, Isabelle, &Tatiana , Rose and I went upstairs to get ready. Everyone looked BEAUTIFUL! The boys looked handsome too. Ethan didn't join us he stayed home to spend time with his mom. He told Tatiana that he wanted to spend as much time with his mom as he could before his change due to the fact he knew he couldn't see her once he became immortal.

" Bella, Can I speak to you for moment alone please?" Tatiana asked.

"Sure. Is there something wrong?"

" No, not really Bella. But last night when Ethan was on his way over to my house, He came across Angela running across the road. Had he not stopped he would have hit her. We both know nothing would have happened to her. Ethan was shocked, he said she stood there looking at him for moment then three wolves came running after her, she just vanished into thin air. Bella, Why would Angela run from the pack?"

" Tatiana I don't know, I don't even think she knows were here, if she does you're the only who knows her, You said you wouldn't tell her until tonight when we arrived at the club. There are so many questions' Edward, and I have along with the pack. I know we wont get everything answered tonight but just seeing my best friend from my human life after 70yrs is great but to know she is immortal is shocking."

" I understand Bella, trust me I would feel the same way too. Oh do you think Nessie is ok? She didn't look well at all."

"Yes, we have to remember that even though Nessie is immortal she needs rest with everything that has been going on he body probably tired. We can check on her tonight when we come back. I'm sure a good nights rest is what she needs. She will be back to normal"

"I hope so. I think we should get going Alice is standing there practically dancing."

On the drive to Seattle everyone was in there own conversation, Jasper was handling my change of mood quite well until we arrived at the club we all stepped out. Then I nervous wreck. I hadn't been this nervous since the first time I started college as immortal. We walked over to where Tatiana was standing put the plan in motion. Alice gave a quick look told us everything would work out., not worry that all of us ladies would get hit on. Emmett would have some red head ask him to dance, Rosalie wouldn't get mad. We waited by the side door as Tatiana went to enter the club. The music playing was very old school but nice beat for the crowd to dance too. Now all we had to do was wait for Tatiana to come to the side door.

*****************************

**Tatiana POV**

My family & Cullen arrived at club Pearl. I would come here sometimes when I didn't want to be bothered with my family or when Isabelle and I would fight. I loved dancing I thought when Nessie felt better her, Jacob, Ethan could come. I walked up to the door the bouncer name Andre was working the door. He noticed m e when I approached the line, waved his hand towards me move to the front of the line, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, & Isabelle laughed. Timothy, Edward, Emmett, Jasper were watching the people in line . Once I entered the club I was greeted by the staff.

" Hey Tatiana what's girl! How have you been?" the waitress Thalia asked.

" Hello , I'm good I have been busy, you know with school, family issues, Oh meeting new friends. By any chance is Angela here tonight?"

" Yep she is in the back changing, getting ready to work the bar tonight you know tonight is college night!"

" Do you think I can go back to where she is. I REALLY NEED TO SPEAK WITH HER!"

" Sure no problem, Tatiana, you know where change right?"

" Yep sure do thanks Thalia, here $100 I know your working college girl."

" Thanks Tatiana see you later.:

I walked through the crowd being stopped by a few people, but made or conversation short. I reached the door knocking due to humans being around. I heard Angela's voice tell me to come in. As I opened the door to the dressing room, Angela was just finishing up her hair. It was jet black, shiny and beautiful, matched her honey colored eyes.

"Tatiana Hi! What brings you here tonight?"

" Angela, I'm good. I wanted to talk with you before you go out to work. There something or SOME ONE I think you should see. I know this , well these people are excited to see again especially one these people from your human life Angela. Trust me your going to LOVE who it is."

" Tatiana, everyone from my human life is either dead, or too sick to remember who I am besides, How could I explain that I'm still looking like I'm 23, where there either old, senile I would be like a dream to them. I couldn't bare causing someone to die. Besides the only really best friend I had in high school died right after she was married. I was so alone. Who on earth could it be Tatiana?"

"Trust me Angela Please, this is something I would never play about. Let me go get them you wait right here I promise you Angela you will like who I bring back here."

" I have 20 minutes before work Tatiana, So bring them I really don't remember everyone but go ahead."

I hugged Angela went out dressing room door, made my way to the side exit door, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Timothy and Isabelle were waiting as planned. I told them Angela had no clue who was coming to see her and her shield was down, but their scents would catch her off guard due to them being new to her. As we walked through the club back to the dressing , people were dancing, music was loud. When we made it to the door I turned to look at Bella and Edward.

" Ok Cullen's this were You all take over. My work is done."

Bella hugged me whispered "Thank-you"

I knocked on the door again to let her know it was me and her long lost friends from Forks High School.

******************

**Angela POV**

I walked into work as normal, I smelled something different from the side exit of the club, but I really didn't pay any attention to it. There were always funny smells on the side of the especially on college night. I had been working at the bar for 4 years now. I knew I would have relocate soon due to me not getting older. I just had figure out where I was going. Over the past 70 going on 71 years I had lived in many places ranging from 5-10 years. Once people started to noticed that I didn't age or have children , or settle down I would leave in the night like I was wanted on the Top FBI list.

I smelled the only other best friend I had has immortal. Tatiana , she was sweet, polite, she stop by here one night after having a fight with her brother and sister. I noticed she didn't order anything to drink but water, she danced a few times with a couple guys from the local college but other then that, nothing serious. I came across her again while I was hunting one day in Forks. I was shocked to learn that there were others like our kind out there who feed off of wild animals not humans. Tatiana had become my best friend. The last best friend or friends I had were Bella Swan well When she died Bella Cullen and her family. My memories of my human life faded but once I was able to return to Forks to research about my past I learned everything remembered it. As I was fixing my hair for work Tatiana knocked on the door. We did human normal human things so we wouldn't look out of place.

"Come in Tatiana."

She walked in with a smile on her face. It was nice to see her after not seeing her for a for few weeks. Tatiana explained to me there were some people from my human life that wanted to see me again and I would want to see them. I had no clue who it could be. I figured pretty much everyone was dead. So I let her play this game or High School Reunion with me.

I smelled that scent again as approached the door , Tatiana's scent too. Who could be with her. It was beautiful. Freesia and lavender. The other scents. Were beautiful too. I was excited. They weren't humans they were immortal, all eight of them. Come in Tatiana, bring your guest too I spoke with hesitation. The door opened slowly, there they were six faces. Six faces I hadn't seen in 70 yrs. I was speechless, I was dreaming. There is no way I could be looking into my one time best friend Isabella Marie Cullen, or her husband and his family. They all looked the same way they did 70 years ago. I was speechless.

*******************

**Bella POV**

Tatiana came to the side door excited, she told us Angela had no clue to who was coming to see her. That she though I was killed along with Edward and the rest of the family. Angela didn't even know about Nessie or Jacob. Now it was time. I held onto Edward's hand as we walked through the club. The college students were drinking, enjoying themselves like normal college kids do. We even noticed the red head that was going to ask Emmett to dance later we all laughed. Once we reached the door to where Angela was waiting I smelled her scent. Angela smelled like orchids & honey. Edward grabbed my hand turned to me.

" Bella , honey we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can turn around go back to Forks. Come back when your ready."

" No, I'm fine, just nervous about how she is going to react after seeing us for 70years. I mean this al shocking. I need to do this Angela was my only real human friend back then besides Jake, he isn't exactly human anymore. I need and want this Edward."

" Ok love, well let's go see our friend."

" Yeah stop all the mushy bullshit get on with the show sis: Emmett voice boomed.

Rosalie and Alice smacked Emmett in the head. " Asshole" they both said at the same time. Everyone else laughed.

Tatiana laughed, turned to me.

" Ok Bella it's in your hands now, Angela is waiting. I'll knock when she tells me to come in you open the door. Ok?"

I nodded my head.

Tatiana knocked.

"Come in Tatiana and guests"

I placed my hand on the knob took a breath of air that I didn't need. I slowly turned the knob. Opened the door. I didn't speak I was way to nervous. Once the door was wide open I looked into the other set of honey colored eyes. There she was my one time human best friend from Forks, who now immortal like me. She had changed. Angela was more beautiful then before. Her skin pale like ours, her jet black hair pulled up into ponytail for work. She didn't wear glasses. I was in shock.

" Angela? It's me Bella, Bella Cullen." II spoke to her.

Angela just stood there, not speaking a word. She just looked at all of us, checking us all out. Her eyes moved from me to the rest of standing in line. I wanted to walk up to her and hug her but I was somewhat afraid I didn't know what expect. Then out of no where Alice's voiced chimed in.

"Bella, go up so her hug her silly, It's bee 70 years since you two have seen each other, we don't have all night Angela has to be to work in 15 minutes."

I rolled my eye's walked up to my best friend.

Angela it's me Bella.

I..I …. I can't believe it! It's all of you. How could this be you all look the same from the last time I remember seeing you at your wedding in Forks. This is a dream some one pinch. I have to be dreaming. This all impossible well not really. When, where have you all been? How did you all become vampires? Who changed you all. Oh My God Bella! "

I let go of Edward's hand made my w ay to give Angela a hug.

"Angela it's wonderful to see I thought everyone from Forks was dead. I'm glad to have found you."

"I still can't believe this all of you are here someone pinch me."

" Angel Webber, It's us silly girl The Cullen's your not seeing a ghost, this no prank That there is your best friend from your human life Bella Cullen. How have you been?"

Alice greeted her with a hug.

"Angela it is wonderful to see you again" Jasper held his hand out towards her to shake.

"No hand shake Jasper, A hug is better." We all laughed.

"Get out of my way, let me see get closer look at this best friend of your's Bella." Emmett's voice boomed.

Angela laughed, "You have to be Emmett." nice to meet you again Emmett.

Emmett picked her up and hgged her tightly.

"Emmett if you don't put Angela down!" Rose's voice screamed.

"Sorry Angela, he get's a little too excited.. How have you been. I have to say You being immortal makes you more beautiful then before."

"hello Rose. I'm find thank-you for the compliment."

Last in my family was Edward.

"Hello Angela, how are you?"

Edward Cullen, The guy who stole my best friend from me. I'm doing just fine. Thank-you How are you?"

Edward gave Angela a hug.

"Angela, we all know you have to work, but I wanted you to know that were back in Forks for awhile. I found out about you through Tatiana. I'm very thankful for her telling me your alive. I hope you don't mind that she did, But once I found out I had well we had all come see you for ourselves especially when Tatiana told us you were immortal, I didn't believe it at first. I have so many questions, I know you do too Angela. Do you remember where Edward and I were married?:

" Yes, I still have the invite in my scrapbook."

" Good were staying there. When is a good time for you to come visit. I would like so much to catch up with you, plus there is a little surprise Edward and I need to share with you."

" I don't work the next three days. I can come then."

"Good , Alice is everything going to be ok for her to come to the house?"

Angela looked a little confused. Alice went into her smiled.

"Yes everything is going to be fine."

"I'll explain when we come over Angela."

"Ok"

"Oh Angela, don't worry about the wolves, I'll tell them to stop trying to catch you. Now that we have met up with each other again. There reall shape shifters.."

"Shape shifter? Ok I'll learn about them when I see you tomoorw."

Everyone hugged Angela , left the room left me behind.

"Angela, I'm happy to have found you. I have missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you or contact you."

"Bella I understand, we can tell each other everything when we see other tomorrow. I better get out there before Kirk fires me."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Angela."

I gave my best friend a hug, said bye until tomorrow.

I walked out into the hall where Edward was waiting.

"How are you Bella?"

" Edward I'm happy, but I have so many questions. I don't know where to start to be honest. I don't want Angela feeling that I betrayed our friendship."

"Bella, she doesn't think that at all. She is shocked, she even still thinks she is dreaming. Once tomorrow is over everything will be fine. Trust me.

" I do Edward"

I grabbed my husband's hand walked out to the dance floor. We danced together for a couple hours, and Emmett avoided the red haired girl, due to her getting into a fight with some guy. Come to find the red head was a guy too. Boy oh boy that would have been funny. But Alice said she didn't know it was guy. Due to the sex change. He had . Tatiana, Isabelle, &Timothy left when we left. We all made home around 3am. I made way to cottage to check on Nessie. I opened the door to find my daughter sleeping on the couch with a blanket, and book she was reading. I closed it not noticing the title. Jacob was near. I could hear and smell him

" Hello, How has she been Jacob?"

" She drank a little tea Esme brought her Bella, other then that she has been sleeping."

"Good. Jacob do you know what could be wrong?"

"I have no clue Bella, but I hope it's nothing serious."

" I'm sure it's not. Are you done with patrol for tonight Jacob?"

"Yes, did you meet up with Angela?"

" Yes I did, she is coming over later today so we can catch up. Please let the others know she is coming Jacob that she feeds off wildlife too please."

"I will Bella. And Bella Thank-you for coming to check on Nessie."

" Jacob she is my baby girl I would have done it regardless."

"Night Bella."

"Night Jacob"

I made way back towards the house, Edward was playing my lullaby I raced up towards our room.

"How is our daughter?"

"Sleeping peacefully, Jacob is home so if there is anything wrong he will let us know."

" Good."

Edward finished playing my song, I showered, then we decided to lay in bed talk, hold each other for the rest of the night. I was laying there happy. Looking forward to visiting with Angela.

**Please review, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting a about 3-4 chapters this week. So be on the look out. Love you all XOXOXO Alice.**


	22. Chapter 22: Catching Up Pt 1

**Hello everyone thank-you for reviewing I know it's been a few weeks, since I have given you all an update but I have had a lot going on. Plus I have great news. I'm going to be MOM. My baby girl will arrive between October 21****st****- 24****th****, 2009... Her name will be Jalyssa Simone.. Now that things are slow again I can get back to writing this wonderful story. I also have a question for you readers I'd really like your input on this. **

**I was wondering how you feel if I broke this story up into 2 maybe 3 parts? The reason I ask this is due to the plot of the story. This story is about the Bella and Cullen's coming back to Forks 70 years later doing another 4 yrs in high school. Or would you prefer just one long story with lots of chapters. I hope you all enjoy these next two chapters XOXOX Alice!**

Tatiana POV

I was happy everything went as planned , Angela , and Bella the rest of Cullen's were excited to reunite with there friend again after 70years. But I was more worried about my best friend Nessie. Nessie didn't look well she looked worn down like she hadn't been sleep in days. I hoped she was feeling better. I was going to go over to her house before heading to school just to check on her. I raced downstairs and my brother Timothy was there waiting on Isabelle. I laughed this was every day routine she would be the last of us to leave from getting ready for school.

"Good morning Timothy. How are you?"

" Good morning sis. I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm not going to ride with you to school I'm heading over to Nessie's to make sure she feeling better. I'll text Ethan to come pick us from there ok?"

"Sure tell everyone I think I'm going to be late due to Isabelle taking her time for school."

"I HEARD THAT! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN TIMOTHY!" Isabelle yelled from upstairs.

"See you at school you too."

I walked out the door, opened my phone sent to Ethan.

"_GM How R U. I missed U last night."_

" _GM babe, I missed u too. How did it go?"_

"_I'll explain later. Can u pick me up Nessie's on ur way 2 school?"_

" _Tati of course something wrong?"_

"_No not really see you 30 ok?"_

" _Ok I love you."_

" _Love you too"_

I closed my phone took off running towards the Cullen's I loved running, I wanted to make sure my best friend was fine. I arrived at Nessie's and Jacob cottage heard Nessie getting ready for school. But Jacob snoring was funny. I knocked on the door lightly.

" Come Tatiana"

" Hi Nessie how are you feeling? I was worried about you last along with your parents. I thought stop by to check on my best friend."

" I'm good Tatiana, I think I just needed some rest, you know with going to back and forth from la Push helping Jacob with the new pack members, spending late nights up with my family, and friends, hunting. I think everything just finally caught with. My grandmother made some tea last night to help me sleep, Trust me it did. I drank half the cup and was out. I didn't even hear Jacob or my mom come to check on me."

"I'm glad your feeling better Nessie."

Nessie was leaving Jacob a note letting him know she was going to school that she was feeling well. To come up to school if he could at lunch if not she would see him when she got home. We all disliked school but this time around it was fun. Due to so many of us knowing what expect. Nessie placed the not on the table along with Jacob's breakfast.

" You ready Tatiana, I need to go to the main. I want to know what happened last night."

"Sure, last night was GREAT! Your mom , Angela were excited and shocked to see other. But I'll let her explain everything.'

We raced to the house, noticed that everyone was downstairs talking about the event's from the club. Carlisle, Esme were smiling. Carlisle wanted to know just as much as the rest of did who and why was Angela changed, How she could have been changed without Volturi knowing, The biggest questions where did she learn to survive off animal blood not feed of humans. All the questions we had would be answered today.

Nessie open the front door raced into the living were her parent's were. Bella, Edward were both thrilled that their daughter was feeling much better. We made our way to the rest of the family, Nessie hugged her parent's greeted them. Everyone was excited about the night before meeting up with Angela.

"Mom, I heard you finally met up with Angela Webber , How is she doing?"

" Nessie she is beautiful, still Angela but more so a little more out spoken then she was in high school 70yrs ago. She is coming over today, were going to catch up. The main important thing is finding how, who, when, where she became immortal."

"I'm glad you two finally met. I'm sure dad is happy too."

" Your father was happy, but I think your aunts were more excited then anything. Angela was the only other human they liked out of all my human friends."

" We liked her cause she wasn't nosey, or full drama Bella." Rosalie spoke.

" We liked her for her fashion since too." Alice squealed.

" Are we going to school today?"

"Yes WERE ALL GOING TODAY! Angela wont be here until after 5pm. Ethan will be pulling up in 5 minutes so we should all get ready." Bella spoke

Ethan pulled up into the Cullen's home, greeted everyone as normal, but Edward, pinched the bridge of nose. Nessie and Bella both said Edward only did this when he could hear upsetting thoughts of someone's mind. I wondered who or what one of us were thinking. Everything seemed to be going ok. I raced to Ethan's car opened the door slid in closed it.

" Good morning Ethan. How are you?" greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

" Good morning Tati, I'm ok. How did last night go? Did Bella meet up with her friend?"

" Yes, they had a short but enjoyable time. Angela is coming over her today after we get out of school they have TONS to catch up on. Oh that was her the other night you seen when you were on your way to my house."

" That good. I'm glad the finally met up."

Everyone from the Cullen house was coming out. Nessie decided to ride us to school today, everyone drove with their mates. Entering the school parking lot, Nessie got out first then I followed after her. Ethan had taken his time getting out which was strange.

" Ethan is something wrong?"

" No I'm just a little tired that all Tati, I'm fine. You and Nessie go ahead I'll catch up inside."

I gave him a kiss told him I'd see him soon.

Edward made his way to Ethan's car.

" Ethan you have to tell her , no matter how bad it is. You can't hide something like this from Tatiana. "

"Edward I will let her know, but not today at school. I will tell her tomorrow, today is about you all. What happened last night with at the club?"

" Ethan , You tell Tatiana TODAY or I will, I use to do the same thing with Bella, thinking I was keeping her safe I was wrong, I made her feel that she wasn't good enough for me, or thinking she wouldn't be able to take care of herself alone. Which I was right to a certain point. But tell Tatiana what happened at home last."

"Ok I will, let's go before Tatiana comes back."

Ethan , Edward walked into the school building we said our bye's until we would see each other in class again. I sensed something was wrong what ever was going one with Ethan, I going to know today. I was excited that my siblings' and I were going to be over at the Cullen's for when Angela came over. During lunch Ethan walked slower then normal towards our table. I stood up walked to the lunch line to speak to him.

" Ethan? Why are you walking so slow today?"

"Tati, I just pulled something that is all. I'm fine."

"Ethan McBride if you don't tell me the truth so help your mortal soul I will drag it out of you. You know there are no secrets between us any longer. If you don't tell me I'll ask Edward!"

Ethan looked at me in shock, turned towards the table were the rest the group was.

"Ethan do I have to go ask Edward? You know he won't lie to me."

Ethan sighed then looked at his try and left the line for the side lunch room doors. I followed at human speed just match his. I noticed my brother and few others were getting up I spoke low enough for only them hear me.

" Stay I don't need your help, if I do Edward or Alice will know."

We walked to the tree were we would sit on cloudy days, Ethan stood there with his head down. I wanted to know what happened to him last night. I touched him he jumped. Even in the short amount of time together Ethan was use to my coldness of my body. Something was wrong I needed to find out what it was.

" Ethan, you know there is nothing you have to hide from me or any of us, Please tell me what happened when we went to club last night."

Ethan lifted his head, took off his shirt, turned his back towards me. His back was all scared up, he had black & blue marks along his back. The more I looked the more upset I became, I started to growl out of anger, and grabbed Ethan into a hugged him.

" Ethan who did this too you? Is your mom hurt? Why didn't you call me, or Nessie or the my parents, or the Cullen's, Jacob and his pack, your friends with them. This should have never happened."

Ethan looked into my amber colored eyes, the more I spoke, the more he was becoming upset, I could tell. I didn't want to argue with him especially here at school.

"Tatiana, PLEASE don't tell the other's I'll tell you everything that happened right now but don't say anything. My mom is handling it."

" I promise I wont say anything NOW but you know I can't hide this from the Cullen's and my family. Ethan, Your family now we protect our loved ones."

" I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! DAMMIT TATIANA JUST CAUSE I'M NOT IMMORTAL DOESN'T MEAN I'M WEAK, DOES IT? SERIOUSLY I TOOK CARE OF IT!"

I stood there speechless for the first time since Ethan and I had been together he never raised his voice towards me or anyone else. To be honest I kind of liked it. So instead of acting that I didn't really hear what he was saying him, I let him finish.

" Tatiana , Please forgive me for yelling. I didn't mean too. I just don't want you all thinking I'm some weak human who can't handle themselves, and I have to call for help every time there is a problem with my dad."

" Your dad?"

"Yes, My mom and I were sitting in the basement watching a movie. When we heard glass breaking upstairs. So I went p stairs to look around, when I reached the family room, My dad was there drunk, and high trying to find money. Well I yelled and screamed at him first telling him to leave, He knew he wasn't suppose to be there , he was in violation of the restraining order my mom put out. He yelled at me saying " He didn't care about a fucking piece a paper that no court or paper was keeping him from HIS wife or son." Soon my mom came up he was trying to convince her not to leave I was quite for a while Tatiana, but then he went to begging, etc grabbing a hold of her arm shaking her. He yelled

" IF I CAN'T HAVE MY FAMILY NO ONE CAN! I WILL KILL US ALL BEFORE YOU BOTH LEAVE YOU!"

" I snapped Tatiana. I mean with all my power I just run into him, pushed him down, started fighting him protecting my mom. She ran down to basement I told her call 911, lock the door don't come up until they get there. But then things between the SOB got worse, he was like some type of monster, he pushed me off of him, and was kicking me, throwing me into walls, tables. The last thing I remember was being thrown into the closet door hitting my head against the door knob. When I woke up the EMT, police were there. My mom came up crying explaining to them what had happened, I had to go to hospital for x-rays to make sure nothing was broken. They said I'm bruised up bad and I'll heal but if I fight like that again I either be hurt worse or die."

I looked at my boyfriend, and for the first time I wished I could cry, but all I can could do was hug him gently.

" Ethan, promise me the next time this happens you will call the moment he get's there. I or my family, or Cullen's, Jacob Pack will help. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you. I love you, I understand the whole wanting to protect your mom from your dad Ethan. But DON"T KILL YOURSELF!"

"I promise I will call for help right away the next time it happens Tati. Could you please wait until after Angela leaves Edward and Bella's house tonight before telling them. I don't want their evening ruined."

I promise Ethan I wouldn't say a word. The lunch bell rang the students headed for their next classes. Edward, came out with my sister Isabelle, Jasper to make sure things were ok. I assured them they would know by the end of day. I kissed Ethan, headed for class with Jasper. The rest of day went smooth, no trouble once the last bell for class rang everyone met in the parking lot. Ethan, Timothy & Emmett were talking about the football team. Rose, Isabelle Alice were doing their same thing talking fashion, Edward, Bella, Jasper, were talking about Angela. Nessie I were excited too.

" I think we should head home Angela is leaving Seattle now will be at our in hour." Alice talked with excitement.

"Ethan your coming with us right?" Timothy asked him.

"Sure, my mo isn't expecting until after her classes anyhow."

I hopped into the car with Ethan, Nessie joined us. Everyone else rode in their own cars. Soon we arrived at the Cullen's all of excited about our guest, we even noticed my parents were there too. Esme and my mom greeted us at the door. My dad and Carlisle were in the study discussing a lawsuit someone had filed against a another DR at the hospital. Everyone walked into the big family room started their own conversations. We weren't keeping track time at all just laughing and discussing everything when Alice stopped mid sentence. We all looked worried until she smiled.

"ANGELA IS 10 MINS AWAY!"

Everyone including Bella was excited. She had been waiting for this moment all day. Finally questions would be answered by everyone who had them. Angela wouldn't be alone anymore in her life especially knowing that Bella and her were friends in their past life.

Angela POV

I never would of thought out of all the people in the world I'd ever see Isabella " Bella" Cullen again. 70 years had passed and I thought I was only person left from Forks High School Class Of 2006 I was for sure that everyone was dead. Then to find out the Cullen after all these years were vampires, Bella was one too. She was more beautiful then before, Bella had always been a pretty girl in school even when she thought she wasn't. I got out of my bed pretending to be sleep opened the curtains. Another grey cloudy day, I wouldn't have to take the elevator to the parking lot I could just use the normal entrance like the rest of the people in the building. As far as they knew on sunny days I stayed in . I told them I was allergic to the sun and that is why I moved here to this side of United States.

I made way to the TV to find out what was going on in the world, at night time I mainly worked at the club, during the day four days a week I just traveled back and forth from Vancouver to Seattle. I was fashion buyer for the retail shops there. Plus a few here in Seattle. I made pretty good money. My parents, brother , sister died in car crash in 2010. I found this out from Tatiana. We snuck into the hospital archives, to find out when I died, how my parents thought I died. I needed answers to my past she was willing to help. I was very grateful to her for everything. I more grateful to her now due to her bringing my best friend from my human life back into life again. I walked to closet picked out a nice pair of jeans, and top, heels, my fashion had changed since becoming a vampire I was more fashion. The men loved me when they would see me coming. I decided I would wear my up some the rest down, since I had been changed my hair had gotten darker I didn't wear glasses anymore that was the plus side of things. I was listening to the news when I heard there had been a bank robbery near by. I didn't mind as long as none the people were hurt. I hated when innocent people got hurt. They still didn't know who had done it. Well whoever did it they would be caught, and caught soon. I showered, got dress, fixed my hair, & make up. Very little make up. Then out of no where I smelled the scent I had been longing for. It had been 9 months since I had seen the love of my life. He was here for me. I opened the door and smiled there he was. Without one word I kissed him with passion.

" Hola Mi Amore!"

" Hola Papi"

"Why didn't you let me know you were coming? I would have picked you up at the airport?"

" I wanted to surprise, I know you smell me better when I'm alone "

"This true. Your just in time. You will never guess who I ran into last night at the club."

"Who Angela?"

" Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's! Isn't that wonderful!?'

"CULLENS? There back in Forks?"

" Yes, I went to school with them years, years, ago 70 some years ago. Tatiana told them about me. I'm glad she did, I'm on my way over there now. Would like to join us."

My lover was silent, he smiled my favorite smile.

" Of course I would. But before we go I need to let you know something Angela."

"Yes?"

" I know the Cullen's they know me, I will explain how we all know each other when we get there were all together ok?"

" Sure. Let's go there expecting me. Did you hunt in Vancouver before coming here?"

" Yes I did"

"Good, you know how I feel hunting in Seattle the wildlife is awful"

My lover and I were on our out the apartment complex to my car, I threw him the keys so he could drive to the Cullen's no need to give him directions he knew where we were going . I was excited this day was going to be one I would never forget neither would Bella , she would have answers I would have them too she would meet my boyfriend.

Bella POV

I was sitting there with excitement, and then Alice said something changed, everything went blank. She said it could be cause of Jacob the pack coming over to meet Angela too, but everything was ok. I heard a car pull up in drive way, and smelled two scents, but the other one smelled like someone I smelled before. But it had been years since I smelled that scent. Edward couldn't believe it either. He just shook his head.

"Bella love, Angela isn't alone. She has a guest we all know with her."

I looked at Edward, I didn't know who he could talking about. I wasn't too much worried. I heard the voice and smiled, my daughter, and the rest of the family would love to see who was with Angela, but the question to be answered was WHY? Angela and her guest made their way to the door, knocked, Alice Jumped with excitement. Jasper tried calming her down but that didn't work. We all laughed.

"Jasper, it's fine, I'm just as excited as Alice is. I think Nessie, Jacob, will be more then thrilled to see who is with Angela."

I opened the door to find Angela my best friend from high school, next to her was Nahuel! They were holding hands. I hugged Angela, and Edward was right by my side to greet them.

" Hello Nahuel, nice to see you again. Nessie & Jacob will be happy to see you after all these years."

" Hello Bella, Edward, I'm sure she will. I haven't seen Nessie in 60 yrs, how is she doing? Has she made you two grandparents yet?"

"No Nahuel not yet. It is very nice to see how is the rest of the family doing?"

" I'll tell you later Edward. We must talk. I haven't been there in over 40years. Now it Bella's & Angela's the rest of families time to catch up."

Angela and I were staring at each other, we walked into the family, where the rest of the families were. Nahuel was greeted by Carlisle, Esme, the other family members, we introduced him to the Tatiana, Ethan their family. I really didn't know where to start the conversation but I thought the best place to start would be with when I last saw Angela.

Angela, do you remember when the last time we well you saw all of us?"

" Your wedding right? That beautiful wedding that took place here 70 years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Yes, that was it. Well the reason none of you seen us after our honeymoon was due to me being pregnant by Edward. It was a fast time in my life and I almost died giving birth to our daughter.."

" Wait you were pregnant Bella?! How could that be? "

" That what we thought, but it seems Edward's kind can produce children. But only with female human. It happened on our honeymoon, it wasn't something we planned. I had decided that I would stay human at least for the first year of college, after that Carlisle would change me, but Renesmee had different plans. I was only pregnant for two maybe three weeks. Our daughter almost killed me. She grew so fast Angela. One week I was only looking two to three months pregnant, then I was full term. Edward didn't want me to keep her. But Rosalie, fought hard along with me. When it was time for Nessie to be born she broke every bone in my body, and I lost a of blood. That is when Edward turned me. Nessie was born Sept 10th, 2006. I was reborn Sept 13th, 2006 on my 19th birthday."

Angela looked at me shocked , speechless.

" Well, that explains why we didn't see any of you after your honeymoon. We were told that moved away. A couple years went by when none of heard from your dad, we figured you two had a fight. But I'd go by check on him. I even came back for his funeral. I stood my distance, at first but I used my gift so they couldn't track me there among the other people there."

"Nessie come over here so Angela can meet you "

WOW she is beautiful, she like you Nahuel?

"Yes but she doesn't carry venom, and she can have children, her children will be immortal also" Nahuel spoke.

"How did you meet Nahuel?" Angela asked

" Well, before Nessie was born I had some trouble with some vampire, They wanted to kill me, our family has friends in Alaska. "

" The Denali's?" Angela asked.

" Yes. Do you know them?" Edward asked.

" Let's just say the blonde one doesn't care for me much."" Angela said with smile.

"TANYA" everyone laughed spoke.

"Well we asked them for help once, the denied us, but the second time we asked we explained to them what was happening….You see Nessie has the gift also, she can show her visions. before and after they happen. Well Volturi, were coming to kill us due to on of Denali's coven members thinking we had turned a human child immortal. But that wasn't the case. Plus it didn't help matters that Wolf Pack killed her mate a year before that. So she was woman scorned. Anyhow Alice & Jasper left to seek out Nahuel. To prove to Aro the rest of the Volturi that there were more like Nessie. Once they seen that there were more like her we agreed we wouldn't become a bigger coven only if someone was dying or choose to become immortal. This is the same deal we made with Wolf Pack. We have moved so many times Angela, I have completed college, high school , traveled to different countries, even been married 7 times just for show number of times. We finally decided that we were ready to come back to Forks. It's been over 70 years. We figured no one recognize us due to everyone being dead. Jacob never changes due to him being with Nessie her being half vampire. Other then that life is good. A little excitement here and there but it's good. I love my family."

"Well I'll say this Bella, when you were in school, you stayed to your self. You and I were best friends. I have always liked the Cullen's I thought they were little weird but now I know why."

Everyone laughed, Angela nose scrunched up a little.

" You get use it" Rosalie said.

" Jacob is here along with Seth, and his son, nephew & Leah." Nessie said.

Jacob made his way into the house, noticed Angela & Nahuel.

" Nahuel, how long has been? Nice to you again.!" They shook hands he shook Seth's the others hands. Leah came in behind them still looking like Leah.

" Hello everyone, I thought I'd let you all met my son."

Everyone was shocked at Leah's attitude. She had changed.

'Bella, Nahuel and I can come back later if you like? Since the wolf pack is here?"

"No, No Angela I want to hear everything about you, being away from you for 70 yrs is long enough, besides Jacob, Seth, Leah and the children can stay to hear.

"Ok Let me see where should I start?"

**Ok everyone I'm going to end this chapter here. The only reason why I'm ending it here is due to it already being 10 pages long. The chapter is going to be from Angela's POV. I'll have that posted up either later today or tomorrow I PROMISE! Thank you to all the new people who have added to their favorite authors list. As you know I have another story I'm writing too. It's titled "Esme's Beautiful Blessing" I think you will like that one also. Until either later tonight or tomorrow m Enjoy and please leave review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Catching Up Pt 2

**Hello everyone as I have promised here is the second part. Now let me explain something**

**I didn't detour from the story line of Ethan & Tatiana…..I just thought with Angela being back her being with Nahuel, they should bring some excitement too after all it is the Cullen's going back to school for 4 more years of high school. I hope you will like Daphne's she is going to be funny, she will bond well with everyone.**

**Thank you to all those who gave me review… Love you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything stands, but I do own Isabelle, Timothy, Tatiana, Daphne, everyone else who is new to the story line! Everyone else belongs to the lovely and beautiful Stephanie Meyers**

Angela POV

Bella, had told me everything that she could remember. I was happy and shocked to hear that she had a daughter. Nessie was just as beautiful as her mom. I really didn't know where start about my life. Everything that I had learned about my human life had come from me sneaking around. Breaking into my parent's home finding things out by doing my own uncovering. Tatiana helped me remember everything there was about school. Once the wolf pack settled downed, Leah let the boys go out side run around she sat down to listen. I think I remembered her from my human life. Running into her in town. I wasn't for sure. Most of my human memories were gone .

"Angela, tell what happened, How, when, where did you become immortal?" Bella asked.

I looked at everyone , Nahuel stepped to my side. Grabbed my hand whispering only low enough for me to hear him.

"Mami, you can do this. I'm right here. Tell them there your friends."

I looked into his almost topaz eyes told him " Thank-you"

I grabbed Bella's hand for comfort. Took a un useful sigh. Alice, Rosalie the rest of everyone had gotten close they sensed this was very hard for me.

" Angela if it's too hard , you don't have to if you don't want to ." Edward said.

" No, no, it's fine, besides Nahuel an Tatiana knowing what happened I haven't told anyone. Not that I didn't want to trust me, but I couldn't cause well you know everyone thinks I'm dead already. But enough of that let tell what happened."

It was 3 yrs after graduation, everyone was moving on with their lives, Eric and I had broken up, he was cheating on me with Tyler's cousin. Once I found out instead of sulking I'd take a vacation. I'd saved up money from work, decided why not take a world trip. My grand mother had past away leaving me a large amount of money in trust fund. I left a week before my 21st birthday. While I was in South America in the jungle one day, taking pictures of the tigers. I was with a tour guide. Well we made our way back to town, there were three young men. Handsome, very well dressed, spoke with different accent. "

" Felix, Alec, Demetri." Nahuel hissed.

"I only know this due to Nahuel. He was there when everything happened at first. I went to my hotel, to change, and eat dinner when Felix approached me, but soon he was gone something or someone caught his attention more then me, then Demetri approached me. He asked me could he take me to dinner and walk along the beach.. I was single he seemed fine, his eyes were black but I didn't think anything of it. I thought they normal. I ate then we left for the beach. That night it had rained, there was a storm coming, so I asked him not to take me to far away. Everything seemed nice we played in the water, kissed a few times. The next thing I remember is him saying something

" This might hurt more then me beautiful."

I didn't know what he was talking about to be honest, but the look in his was different. I thought if punched him I would run away. I punched him only to break my hand. He laughed at me. Soon the other two were there, chasing after me once the three of them caught me again, they stood there.

" Demetri kill her now!" one of them said."

" She is such a beautiful waste, maybe we should take her back with us" the younger one said.

" Alec" Nahuel hissed again.

"You know what Aro said, were here to do what were told then leave, feed once then leave. Feed now so we can back. I'm tired of this musty place."

Well, Demetri did as he was told or least he thought he did. But he bit that when Nahuel, Zafrina, her family came to my rescue. I screamed so loud but no one could hear me except those who on the beach. The storm was coming. Nahuel was the one who came to my aide. I yelling, crying about the burning. Nahuel told me to calm down he would make it better. When I woke up days later in the jungle I was afraid, confused, wondered how I had gotten there. Zafrina used her gift, it's quite a beautiful gift to be honest. But she knew something was different about me. When I spoke my voice was different, Nahuel had gone back to my hotel room to pick up my clothes. Zafrina, and her sister's had taken to a water fall to bathe, change into something to hunt. I asked Zafrina what were they. What was I,

" You my beautiful girl are a vampire now, immortal. You will never grow old. Live for eternity."

I was shocked , I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to run away, I didn't ask for this life. Then I heard a loud noise out of no where. It hurt my ears. It was so loud, but the scent was beautiful. The closer it got the more curious I became, Then walked in Nahuel. I was shocked he was the most sexy, best looking man I had ever seen in my life.'

" So Nahuel, Zafrina, her sister's saved you f from Demetri, Alec, Felix?" Emmett asked.

" Yes if they hadn't come along I'd probably drifted out with the storm and died."

" You see everyone I was following Angela, I had been following her a couple days. She was in the jungle, taking pictures, her scent blew my way. I followed it. When I noticed the scent was coming from such a beautiful a woman, I couldn't stop following her. Not only that, I wanted to know her. I had been alone for 220 yrs it was time for me to find a mate. Once I figured out what I was going to do, I discussed it with Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, They agreed to be by close. I wasn't going to come right let Mi Amore , who I was at first. But when she was on a date with one of the Volturi, Zafrina,Senna, Kachiri, stayed close, they knew what was going to happen. When the other two bastards came along to help kill Angela , we attacked. I couldn't let her die. She deserved to live, even as immortal." Nahuel explained.

" What happened to Felix, Demetri, Alec.?" Carlisle asked

"They took off, only to warn us that they would be back to finish us off."

" I see, Angela please finish."

" Well Zafrina, Nahuel showed me how to hunt, but once I figured they hunted humans I couldn't do it. Then Nahuel remembered that that you all fed off wild animals. We ran back to jungle. Let me say I enjoy running more then driving it's more intriguing. Nahuel showed me how to hunt he taught me only hunt the males when there in a large groups. Too many males being killed would not be good. I walked right up to a male lion snapped his neck, titled it to the side and drained him. Messy but drained him dry."

"SO wait minute you walked up to a lion the KING OG JUNGLE snapped his neck with a fight, and drained him dry? " Jasper, Emmett asked to together.

" Yes, you see, when Demetri bit me and I became a vampire, I have the reversal of his gift. My gift is a shield to where I make anything or anyone untraceable."

" So you mean to tell me for the past 9-10 months you are the one we have come close to getting but your gift makes it to where we lose your scent?" Jacob asked.

" Yes, I'm sorry about that Jacob. But I didn't know who or what you were. You see anytime I feel danger or I want to hide myself , Nahuel, or anyone else who is running with me to by my side, I can hide them too. But most of the time I leave it down while in the city. The only time that it is useful is for hunting, tracking vampires who try to make a coven, and fighting "

"Angela, have there been more in your area recently?" Carlisle asked.

"There were few seven years ago, Right before Nahuel moved here to US for good. I explained to them that if they were going to live here in this part of the US they would have to hunt wildlife, and not humans. They didn't seem to agree at first. There was speaking in Spanish , something about a woman named Maria would be waiting for them. Nahuel I didn't think much of it . They left."

"Angela, have you ran into Maria?" Jasper asked.

" No, not since I've been in Seattle, actually it's time for me to leave Seattle, I've been there longer then I should been. I was waiting on Nahuel to come back so we could re-locate, We had decided that we would come to Forks , only because of Tatiana and her coven. I thought why not go back to my old high school again? After all it's been 70 years, plus Nahuel, has been feeding on wildlife for the past 60 years."

"Nahuel, you have been on vegetarian diet for 60 years?" Nessie asked.

"Yep, I felt since I was going to be spending eternity with Mi Amoir

here, why not live her?! I do have to say I don't need to feed as much, and when were invited to public outings, I have my favorite food and drink I order. But I pretty much hunt when Angela hunts."

"How often do you hunt Angela?" Bella asked.

" I hunt 3 times a week during hunting season, but other times, only maybe two, three times a month. I don't thirst as much as I did when I first became a vampire."

"Angela, What about your family, how did they deal with your death?" Rosalie asked.

" Well that is the thing, When I ran into Tatiana in the woods one day, I noticed she had eyes like mine, we sat and talked, then she had the ideal of going to the hospital, library, local news paper at night or right after closing to find out everything about my past life. That is how I found out Bella, you, Alice, Edward were friends. I would visit your dad Bella when he was sick, I'd wait until Jacob them would leave for the night. Sit with him, one night while I was there Leah's mom came into the room. I was thinking of saving your dad, but the pain, sadness on Leah & Seth's mom face was too much bare. I told her it wouldn't be long , to cherish the last few moments he would be here. She did just that.. The day of the funeral , I sent a dozen orange blossoms, pink roses. I figured you should be there in spirit and you would join your dad in heaven."

Bella let go of my hand an gave me a huge hug.

" Thank-you Angela, I wanted so badly

to come back, but it was too risky, too many people would have known I didn't age."

"Bella you were my best friend in high school. I would have felt bad not going."

"Nahuel, Angela I have question?" Carlisle asked

" Sure go ahead."

"How have you been able to hide from Volturi all these years if you don't use your gift?"

" I think they feel Angela died back then, she was swept out see. They have returned to Amazon, due to Zafrina , them having trouble down there. But with her gift Aro has tried many, many times to have them join him. But you know Z. She is a force to be reckoned with, her sisters aren't to keen on Jane, the new one they have with them. Gianna I think is her name. She quite a beauty, but seems more under Marcus belt." Nahuel explained.

" So they changed her. I wonder how long she has been immortal?" Alice asked.

"Aro and his rules, it's ok for him to change humans into immortality, but let someone other then Volturi do it they will be killed. He such Son of Bitch.!" Emmett yelled

'EMMETT CALM DOWN!" Rosalie yelled.

"No he is right, something is going on, If Aro keeps going back to Amazon for Zafrina, and her sisters' that means he the rest Volturi are up to something, Something BIG. Alice can you search to see what is going on with Aro, the rest of them, See where Zafrina is?"

" Sure Carlisle."

I watch how Alice went into a trance. Nothing I mean nothing or anyone could , break her from what she was doing,

'What is she doing Bella?"

" Alice the gift of sight, she can tell the future, very rarely does the vision she has change, if it does change it cause the person or people have changed their mind quickly. "

" WOW, so who else has gifts in your family?"

" Well you know about me, Nessie, Edward can read everyone's thoughts except mine."

" I can't read Angela's either!"

Everyone looked at Edward.

" You can't read my thoughts?"

"No, not clearly, your singing, your blocking something."

" sorry it's habit I've picked up, I do at work too sing in my head when working. I can stop if you would like to see if you can read my thoughts Edward?"

I stopped singing, and Edward started laughing.

"Yep still Angela, thinking of shopping, what take pictures of next. And hunting."

All of us laughed.

"Jasper, has the gift to sway emotions, he can either influence them or calm them down, it come sin handy at times.' Emmett, has speed, strength, Rosalie's is beauty, Esme is compassion to love, care for us all. Carlisle's is understanding, ."

WOW. That is something."

" Aro is trying to find us, be he doesn't know where we are due to Angela, he is frustrated. Plus he is sending Jane, Alec, Gianna to the south to find Maria, Sending Felix, Demetri back to the Amazon to try and reason with Zafrina again. I don't understand it. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri

are moving. They have or know something that Aro wants. " Alice explained.

"It has to be me" Angela whispered.

"Why would it be you Angela?" Edward, Carlisle asked.

"I haven't told you everything. To be honest."

For the first time in 50 years I was afraid to say anything to anyone about this except those who knew. I looked to Nahuel, he shook his head in no fashion.

" Why not Nahuel, they need to know all of them need to know. If this the only way we can help Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, then we should tell everyone. Their re going to find out soon enough. I'd rather let know now the in middle of a fight. Please Nahuel.?"

Everyone was looking at us.

" Were all friends here Nahuel you know this. Angela is like family to me and the rest of us what is it? Remember you were there for us when we needed you, we can be there for you and Angela." Bella explained.

"It's not that easy love" Edward explained.

'Angela you know we agreed that WHEN we brought HER you would use your shield all the time !" Nahuel expressed with concern.

" Nahuel , why should we have to hide, all the time, this what SHE wanted, you made it happen. She is 20 yrs old now in our world, we love her, you know already I will fight to the death for her. You would too. If this wasn't what WE wanted when she asked for this world, you wouldn't have granted her wish."

"WAIT! Angela, what are you saying? Do you and Nahuel have a daughter together? When did this happen" Bella asked

"Yes Bella, we have a daughter and her name is Daphne. We saved her once, only because her mother knew what we were she took our secret to her grave."

How did she know that you were immortal?" Carlisle asked.

" It 's quite strange really, but then again not really. I was out shopping for Nahuel, getting his favorite things from the store, and I bumped into Daphne and her mom, You see her mom was sick with cancer. This was her third time dealing with breast cancer. Sharon, Daphne's mom looked well that day. Anyhow as I was checking out, Sharon started to get sick, throwing up, she spit blood up, and at first I started to run, but I heard the panic Daphne's voice. I heard my breathe, while her mom , was crying the words."

" Please, don't leave her alone, She wont make it, She will try follow me. Save my Daphne"

" I couldn't tell her mom no, If I could have cried I would have everyone, but Daphne was only 15 at the time I was 50. Once the EMT team arrived, they worked on her mom, I ran out the store to tell Nahuel what happened. At first he didn't like the idea of having a human girl around, But I made promise, you know how I am about promises Bella."

" Yes I know, you hate to break them." Bella said with sorrow.

Right, later that night when we found which hospital, and wing Sharon was in, we went to see her. She wasn't going to make through the night, we sensed it once we arrived, I felt bad for Daphne. We passed her in the waiting room she was sleeping on the couch. I entered her mom's room, the heat from her body was hot, Nahuel, said it wouldn't be long. I told Sharon, we would look after Daphne, but, only until she was 18, after that she would be old enough to leave. Sharon died a few hours later. We made sure everything was handled for Daphne. When Daphne turned 17, Nahuel and I kept our secret hidden well. But one night one someone broke into the house while we were hunting, Daphne was tied up Nahuel, felt bad, decided right then and there she had to be told what we were, and for her to decide if she wanted this life or not."

Angela, where did you change your daughter? I mean we have treaty, no matter where one is changed it had to be on her decision. There are other packs, that have broken off from me made their own due to rise is new born," Jacob explained

"I understand. We left the country, went back to Amazon, Nahuel called his family, and they disagreed, only because he wouldn't changed back to feeding on humans, But at the same time we sent message to Zafrina, she agreed to let us do the change there with her and her sisters. Daphne didn't understand at first, but caught on, we gave her time. One night a few months before her 17th birthday, she decided she would be 17 forever. Zafrina explained everything to her, Nahuel changed her. She was a pretty girl then, but even more beautiful now, I can't wait for you all to meet her."

"Where is Daphne?" Everyone asked.

" We left her in Amazon, with Zafrina, she doesn't feed off humans, very smart, But her gift is s something to be very afraid."

"Why?" Bella

"Have you ever heard a beautiful that is deadly?" Nahuel asked.

"You she can't speak without killing someone?" Emmett asked

"No, not in that way. She sings, it's quite wonderful, useful in hunting and fighting. But Senna, Kachiri,& Zafrina were training her to use only for hunting and fighting. She has certain high notes. You do remember Mariah Carey, and how she would hit those high notes?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well Daphne ca hit a note on instant to paralyze someone. It is the highest note that Zafrina has ever heard. At one time Daphne hit the not so high she paralyzed all of us, once she figured it out what she had done, she brought the note and we could move."

" Amazing" Carlisle spoke. I'd like to meet her Angela.

"Me too. To meet someone like that would be nice, not only that But daddy could help her with her notes too."

"I don't know Nessie, I mean if Zafrina and her sisters are helping."

" But that's the thing Edward, they have helped her but can't exactly get her to highest point, all the time on instant, you being the music lover. She could do it. If Aro were to ever get our daughter, figure out what she could do, EVERYONE would be in trouble I believe. But I also understand too. You have all just moved back here , I don't want to bring a fight to you all either."

"Angela, you are family you are the only thing that I have left from Forks as far as friend's. Nahuel helped us when we needed him, we will help you and him when the time comes. From Alice's vision Aro trying to get you but he doesn't. due to your gift. So as of now when you travel use please, I don't want anything happening to you, Nahuel, or your daughter. Bella expressed.

"I promise."

I think you should go get your daughter, as soon as possible Angela. When you come back to Forks come here to house right away. When do you think you could leave?" Carlisle expressed.

" We can leave tonight, I will call my pilot have fuel the jet," Nahuel spoke.

" Edward, call the airline ask for our jet also, You, Bella, Jasper, Alice go with them. But if Aro is looking for Zafrina, Alice will see them coming . I don't want anything to happen to anyone you. While your gone." Carlisle voiced.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all rode commercial flights, they would never think of us coming together, Besides, Aro knows nothing about Angela who she is, or Daphne. The less private planes come into the airport the better." Alice spoke.

" She is right Carlisle, we can fly in like normal people, they wouldn't know the difference, but leaving fly private back to the states."

Everyone looked at Alice.

" Yes it will work, we get there four days before guards do, and leave too. They have no clue, and Zafrina and her sister move too"

"Then it's settled. Listen everyone, please. I appreciate this more then you know, probably more so then Nahuel. We are grateful to know that your willing to help with our daughter, were willing to help you too. But I have missed my Daphne for the past two years. I'm tired of hiding her, just visiting her then leaving. She belongs with us all of us."

" No parent should be away from their child Angela, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost of my children here. You will be together very soon. Nahuel, Ethan, Jacob, Seth, Leah, come to kitchen so I can fix you all something to eat before you leave." Esme had spoke for the first time.

With everything out in the open now, there were no hidden secrets between us, Now the real journey was to start. Nahuel, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper & I were off to Amazon to pick our daughter up. I was happy but yet sad. Because I was dragging my best friends' into trouble our trouble. But we needed help they were the best help we could ever get.

**I will be adding more chapters later this week. I need to also let everyone know, who didn't read what I said in my update….I'm going to becoming a mom very soon, but that doesn't mean I will not stop me from updating. Also Ethan's change is going to happen sooner then you all think. No he isn't going to have a gift, he will be fast, strong like Emmett…Also, I'm going to be starting school too. But trust me I love this story to DEATH, but I know every story has an ending. But this one has 3 more year of high school. So sit back relax exhale. I say about 2 maybe 3 , 4 months at the most this story will be done. Remember to review! XOXO Alice!**


	24. Chapter 24: A Change Of Mind

Ethan POV

After how Angela was changed into a vampire, and letting Bella explain about her everything seemed to go pretty good, until Angela , Nahuel explained how they had a daughter. Forks was becoming a vampire town. I thought about not becoming one just yet. I mean from what Edward, Bella, said about the Volturi I didn't want to bring any more trouble to them. No matter how many years it had been since they had last met up with them I didn't feel comfortable with being changed. My first thought was, What would they do Tatiana's family. Then what about Cullen's? To top it all off there was now Bella's best friend Angela, Nahuel, Daphne. This was becoming too much too fast even for a human.

" Ethan, we have handled Aro and the rest of them before and we can do it again if need be. You changing has nothing to do with what happened to Angela, and their daughter. The first thing is to get Daphne back here to Forks safe with out us being seen. With Angela be able to use her gift, we shall be fine" Edward explained to me.

: Edward, I understand that you all are not worried, but, Listen I'm not so sure Aro going to be pleased with three vampire covens in one state plus one human! I know you said not worry but I'm thinking I should leave, just until everything is safe."

"LEAVE WHO IS LEAVING?" Tatiana yelled.

" Tati, I'm thinking maybe my mom and I should move to Seattle while Edward, Bella, the rest of them are going to get Daphne. I don't want to be any trouble. I was sitting there listening to everything. I know your family doesn't need any trouble especially because of me."

" Ethan you are not going any where, rather your human or immortal, Aro probably knows were going to change to you. It's the thought of having the most powerful guard at his beck and call that thrills him. You see all of us who have these gifts have met Aro. We have the choice of either staying alone, being coven or joining him. I made my choice. Just like everyone else. The only ones of us who haven't are Angela , Daphne. If Aro were ever get a hold of those two no coven would be safe Ethan."

Edward, nodded his head, " She's right Ethan, Aro probably knows by now that you have encountered us, so he is waiting for you to change. When that happens your able to be around humans, Tatiana and her family will travel to Volterra to meet them. If you have a gift a powerful one they will try to make you stay with them."

" I won't stay, There is no way I'm leaving Tatiana."

"Then there is nothing to worry about then Ethan."

"Your right. I guess."

Tatiana, reached for my hand and I embraced her into a hug. Edward excused himself to be with Bella and the rest of them who were going to South America.

"Ethan, you know what tomorrow is right?"

" Thursday, We have school tomorrow nothing else going on is there?"

Tatiana pulled herself away gave me a look of in certainty. Then I remembered what tomorrow was, why my mom was so excited about tomorrow. Nessie, Jacob, Tatiana were coming over dinner and the evening, I had forgotten all about it.

"Tatiana I'm sorry babe, really I am. With everything that is going on here, and my dad it slipped my mind. Are you sure it's safe for you all to come over, especially with what is going on with Angela, Nahuel & Daphne?"

" Yes, we have to act is if everything it normal which it pretty much is. I don't want to disappoint your mother. Her heart would be broken if she didn't meet us all. I'd like to met your mom Ethan, you have met my parent's after all."

" Your right. I think she said 6pm tomorrow. I know she made her AA meeting for tomorrow morning so she could cook, clean, enjoy the evening with us. I hope Jacob & Nessie like lasagna, garlic bread, salad. And for dessert she is making pine apple upside down cake."

"I'm sure they will enjoy your mom's cooking Ethan. I'm looking forward to meeting her getting to know her'

" Wait, Tati. What are you going to eat.?"

" I'm going hunting tonight with my family and few of the Cullen's, I'll be fine. Besides YOUR sitting besides me. I'll just give you most of my food, and slip what I don't eat to either Nessie or Jacob."

I kissed Tatiana on her cold lips, and hugged her as tight as I could, then my phone buzzed.

"_Lil E what time r u coming home?"_

" _I'll be home in a few mom. Is there smthing wrong?"_

" _No just wondering if I should order pizza or cook."_

" _Pizza, everything except anchovies', w extra cheese"_

"_Ok, love u"_

"_love u 2"_

""Ethan, how is your mom doing in her recovery?"

: She is doing well, she spends her time reading, and doing things around the house and yard, the hospital called her for job interview. I hope she get's it."

"That is wonderful"

Tatiana walked back into the family where everyone else was, those that were going to South America had just finished making the arrangements, the others were discussing school. Nessie called for Tatiana, they left the room. I walked over to where Jacob, Seth, Leah were discussing movies, cars. "

" So what do you think of OUR WORLD now Ethan?" Seth asked.

" Well, it could be a whole lot worst, but other then wolves, vampires, I don't think there could be anything else."

" Just cross your fingers that there isn't Ethan" Leah spoke softly.

The group of them laughed. Tatiana, made her way over to us joined in on the conversation. I was very surprised my girlfriend knew so much about cars, Leah, Tatiana started discussing "GIRL FLICKS" Leah was telling Tatiana that her favorite all time girl flick were, Breakfast At Tiffany's & Imitation Of Life . Nessie made her way over to the girl's too was shocked to hear that those were Leah's favorite too.

"Leah I never thought of you as chick flick movie type. I always thought you licked action, horror movies."

"No, I have always liked girl chicks Nessie, Remember years ago when you all thought I'd be away sulking , full anger due to Sam and Emily being together? I use to run Seattle, Vancouver, sometimes LA go to the movies and shop have things shipped to the house."

"WOW!" Nessie squealed.

"So how about going shopping with next week Leah,?" Nessie asked.

" Sure , I'll just have to get a baby sitter for Micah. Things have been hard since his dad skipped town. But I'm sure someone will watch him." Leah explained.

Jacob, Seth, & I butted in their conversation.

"We will watch him Leah! You deserve to have some girl time. You worked hard since the bastard left you my nephew."

"Thanks guys." Leah came over gave us all hug which caused everyone to be shock.

"Tatiana, babe, I need to leave now. It's 8pm I don't want my mom thinking something has happened to me, especially after what happened last night.'

" Ok Ethan, I'll walk you to your car."

I said my goodbye's wished those who were going to the Amazon a safe trip and to come back soon. Isabelle called to me.

" Ethan, can I have a word with you and my sister for moment. Outside?"

In total shock, I didn't know what Isabelle had in store for me, but with Tatiana by my side, I knew she wouldn't harm me.

"Sure"

Tatiana, Isabelle, and I made way outside to my car.

" Ethan, I know I haven't been the best person in the past, But I know what happened to you and your mom last night was wrong. By you coming into the family, being with Tatiana, You need to know were protect each other. I understand you don't want be considered a week leak, but Your safety as human is IMPORTANT. If something were to happen to you Ethan, it will EFFECT us all. So if there ever trouble , dial these numbers' store them in your phone. And help will come fast and protect you until we get to you."

Tatiana , and I looked shocked at what Isabelle just said.

'Thanks Isabelle"

" No thank-you for making my sister happy. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Ethan one more thing."

"Yes Izzy?"

" You hurt my sister before or after your immortal, You wish that YOU WERE DEAD!"

Tatiana and I laughed. "I promise I'm in it for the long haul Izzy"

When Isabelle left, Tatiana shared in few kisses, hugs. Before I finally made my way into my car. We discussed everything that could or might happen, tomorrow's dinner date with my mom, school. I asked her did she think everything was going to be ok with Angela, Nahuel, Edward, Bella, Alice & Jasper."

" I think they will be fine. The six of them together going to get Daphne, then there is Zafrina, I have feeling they will be in out of there before the Volturi get there. Trust me it's one thing I know that Angela will protect her daughter as any means, Just as Edward & Bella would do the same for Nessie"

"I'm sure your right. Are you coming over tonight after hunting Tati?

" If you want me too."

" I always want you too. Text me when your on your way."

"See you later Little E"

"See ya Tati!"

I gave Tatiana a kiss good bye, and left the Cullen's drive way made my way home to be with my mom wait my girlfriend to come over spend the night. Tonight I would make our night special. Something she would never forget.

Tatiana POV

Ethan, had left the Cullen's to g o home to be with mom. He was worried, I didn't blame him, but I was worried about him even more. I made way back into the Cullen home only to bump into Edward & Bella smiling at me.

" Oh hi, Is there something wrong?"

" No, just a memory were having." Edward explained.

"Memory? What memory?"

" Edward was just reminding me of how he use to come into my room at my father's house and stay the night with me, be gone in the morning, my father never knew that he would be there." Bella explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, at first it was hard to stay away from Bella, just like it is for you with Ethan. The first time Bella saw me was the day I saved her from being killed by a van. Then I would just stand there watching listen to her sleep. Especially talking in her sleep."

" Wasn't it weird Bella?"

"At first I thought it was, but then Edward would met me in my room, when he would my dad coming he would hide outside on the tree limb make his way back in. Edward you could say was in many ways my night sleeping aide."

I smiled at that.

"Do miss the warmth, or the heartbeat Edward? Or his cold skin against your warm body Bella" I asked them both

"Sometimes I do miss hearing her heart beat, but then again I'm grateful, and touched, honored that Bella chose this life. She didn't have to but she did. It took me awhile to understand why she would want this life. But I'm thankful she did. If she hadn't I'd still would have stayed by her side."

"Awww Edward love"

"To answer your question Tatiana. There are days when I wished I was human, but then again, I'm glad I'm not, I feel in love with Edward for who is and I wanted to be his equal, not some helpless human. He would have to protect , or watch get sick and old and die some day. I'm glad I went through what I went through to have this life with him and his family, I wouldn't change a thing. Once I found out that Isle of Esme was around, wanted sun I could always go there not worry about being seen in public, Bella explained.

"I understand, I hope Ethan doesn't regret his decision to become immortal"

" I know he doesn't " Edward spoke.

"Just remember everything happens in it's own time. As long as your open and honest, don't hide secrets from each other everything will work out just fine between the two of you." Bella encouraged me.

"Thanks for the advice. You two."

"Anytime" Bella said with a smile.

Soon Angela, Nahuel, Alice, & Jasper joined us.

" We should get going, everyone the sooner we leave the better we can get to Zafrina, Daphne get back here." Alice squealed.

"Be safe everyone please."

"We will" Jasper spoke.

"Tatiana, If I didn't tell you earlier today, Thank you for everything you have done for Nahuel & I especially Daphne. Without you I wouldn't know the Cullen's were back in Forks and they wouldn't know about me. I'm very grateful and I will repay any way that I can when we return from getting Daphne."

" Your more then welcome Angela I felt you needed your best friend and Bella needed her best friend in her life also"

"Tatiana were ready to go hunting? Are you ready Timothy yelled?"

"YES!" I replied.

I looked at the six who were heading towards the door.

'Were going to hunt when we get to the jungle Tatiana don't worry." Angela spoke.

"Be safe everyone & hurry back!" I yelled.


	25. Chapter 25: Dinner With Family

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken me almost a month to update the story, but I have had s much going on in RL, I'm going to be pushing chapters out faster then what I have been as soon as I get a laptop.. But for just bare with me. I have decided that I'm going to leave the story as is just add chapters. Instead of breaking up into parts**

**Before I forget, I would like to say a huge "THANK-YOU" to all those who added me to their favorite authors/story list it means so much to me. More then what you will ever know. I appreciate all feedback. I hope you all enjoy my stories. Until next time I'll talk to you soon. Oh there is a little treat for you readers at the end too, and intro to the next chapter. XOXOXO Alice.**

Ethan's POV

I arrived home to my mom talking to a strange guy and woman in our drive way. At first I didn't think much of it, but then I had to be aware of how many people my dad knew around this small town. I opened the door, locking my car up for the night. Slowly walked towards the three of listening to their conversation. They seem to be laughing about something. Laughter in my house was a nice thing to happen these days. Before it was all doom and gloom, we didn't dare joke around or laugh with my dad around. Besides there wasn't much to laugh about anyways.

" Hi Ethan, glad your home. I ordered the pizza about fifteen minutes ago it should be here in twenty minutes , is that ok?" My mom asked.

" Hi mom, yes that is fine. I'm just going to go inside, play my video game until you and your company are finished. OK?"

" Yes that fine. Oh Ethan, I'd like to introduce to these two people. Their very special to me. These are my sponsors at AA and WAH ( Women's Abuse Home) this my son Ethan."

" Nice to meet you both"

I left my mom with sponsors, walking into the kitchen I stopped placed two plates, glasses, napkins on the table. I didn't know if my mom wanted juice, water, or soda to drink so I'd wait until the pizza arrived. I made my way to my room, turned the TV on so I could play " SAVE THE WORLD" I was son level 8/ I heard my cell phone buzz.

" _E what time tomorrow is dinner?" Jake_

" _5pm come earlier if u want."_

"_Cool we will c u then"_

I come to learn that being friends with supernatural was something that I liked. I was glad they liked me too. Before meeting Tatiana, and the Cullen's the guys from La Push, I didn't have any friends. I was thankful now for their friendship. I was playing the game when my mom came knocked on the door.

"Come in mom."

"Pizza is here sweetie."

"Ok coming."

Our house was fresh smelling, clean, I enjoyed that smell, not only that but I loved that my mom was finally getting her life together. I just thought about how would she cope with hearing of my death. I had to make sure she was happy first, that all that mattered to me. I made my way to the kitchen noticed my mom poured me a glass of orange Fanta soda. She had ice tea. We sat down opened the box of pizza and smiled. I grabbed two slices, she in grabbed one.

" How was school son?"

" School was fine mom, I went over to my friend's house chilled. How was your day.?"

" Well I changed the locks on all the windows, doors had new keys made, and I have the store coming over tomorrow to install new doors for garage. I was wondering do you think we need to install an alarm system?"

I sat there chewing my food, thinking about what my mom just asked me.

" I think it would be a good thing mom, the only reason I say yes to the alarm system is due to the fact there are going to be times when I'm not going to be when you get out of AA, or school."

My mom agreed with me, told me she would call the alarm company tomorrow while I was gone to school I finished eating, cleaned the kitchen told my mom, I had some homework to finish up on that I'd be in my room for the rest of the night. I made my way to my room turned on my light, opened my window. Looking at the clock on my laptop I thought I'd go shower, come back study until Tatiana got here.

Three hours falling asleep, doing home work I felt the cold touch of Tatiana's hand on my neck. I smiled.

" You know if you were to ever play a dead body you would be horrible Ethan." Tatiana spoke softly.

" I wont be playing a dead body, really once I'm turned immortal."

'what are you working on should I say What were you working on?"

" German, and AP History." I don't get the German class at all, but thank goodness I have Nessie & Edward to help me out when I struggle with certain words. Did you enjoy hunting with everyone?"

" Yep, hunting was fine, Timothy, Isabelle were fighting about her giving you those numbers at first but once she explained to him why she had given them to you, he understood. But everything is fine. My parents wanted to know when your coming over again, so we can all discuss when & where your going to be changed."

I sat up, holding on to Tatiana's hand. I loved looking into her honey colored eyes, especially once she had gone hunting, they were the prettiest set of eyes I had ever come across.

" Tati, I figured with everything going on with Angela Nahuel, Daphne, I could old off until after the holidays. This way I know my mom will be safe, and if anything if I need to be changed in a hurry, Carlisle, or your dad could do it. I mean holiday break is a whole month. Starts December 10th. I should be able to go back school shouldn't I?"

"Ethan, once you are changed the only way that can happen is if your mom has moved away, then there is the matter of you being around humans, we don't know if you will attack harm them. You and I would have to go away for awhile my whole family would. Unless your mom gets a job across the United states. Then there is the matter of your eyes. If anything Ethan we should do it when school lets out, that way we have spring and summer the color of your eyes will be somewhat like ours by fall."

I couldn't even disagree with Tatiana, it was getting late, my mom had already gone bed. It was two am. I yawned, excused my self to brush my teeth and use the bathroom. When I got back to room, Tatiana had finished up the last three questions' on my German paper. I laid on top of the covers, grabbing Tatiana, talking to her about different things.

" Ethan?"

" Hmm mm"

"Thank-you, for inviting me over to meet your mom later today. It means more to me then you will ever know."

"Hmm, mm your welcome Tati"

"I love you Ethan, night babe."

"Love you too Tati, night"

I felt her cool lips touch me softly , and I off and sleeping peaceful. For a while. I dreaming of dinner with Tatiana , Nessie, Jacob , my mom & I. We were laughing, joking, my mom pulled out the old pictures of me with my grand parents, and the good times before everything went bad. Then out of no where I was in a alley, or cave. It was dark, I heard Tatiana, and another females voice screaming, the other voice a heavy voice with accent was making threats towards the other person. Who ever this was knew what they were doing. " The human is up, what should we do with him and the shape shifter?" Jacob? That who it had to be. "bring them here, I need to question them, if they answer incorrectly you know what to do." The man who walking towards me had Jacob on a leash like a damn dog, I was getting madder the closer they got to me. "You humans are so damn silly, When will you ever learn not fight immortals?" I was picked up by my arm, he gripping to tightly, that it felt as if he was breaking my arm. When we arrived I could see Tatiana sitting there worried , "Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry, I wouldn't tell anything, I looked over to the other person it was Rosalie!

" Shape-shifter & human where are they? If you don't tell me I'll rip these apart and burn them!"

" I don't know who or what your talking about, Who are you?" I yelled. Jacob was starting to tremble. Whoever it was they knew enough about me and Jacob. " Where is the one with the voice of angel but really is death!" The voice demanded. "I don't know who your speaking about!" I lied again. "Fine rip them apart and burn them Patrick!" the man went over to Tatiana, and snapped her neck, ripping her apart I was yelling " I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I woke up to the shaking of Tatiana

"Ethan, wake up please wake up, your dreaming! Your mom will hear you!"

I woke up by the sound of Tatiana's voice. I was dreaming again but this time she was there along with Jacob, and Rosalie. Why would they be there? What did these people want with us?

"Ethan, I have to go , but before I leave what were you dreaming about? You were so quite then out of no where you started fighting in your sleep, screaming."

"Tati, it was just a silly night dream, really there is nothing to worry about. I need to get ready for school. I'll meet you in the parking lot?"

" Yes I'll be there."

"Tati, I love you, see you in little bit"

"I love you too Ethan."

Tatiana was gone. I knew I was wrong for lying to her, But I didn't want anything especially silly nightmare to ruin our day and tonight. I was so nervous. I hoped my mom would like Tatiana, and Nessie.

I arrived in the school parking lot, Tatiana, her siblings, the few Cullen's that didn't go to South America were waiting for me. I jumped out of my car , walking towards them, when I got close enough to them, Isabelle, Timothy were discussing a shopping trip, while Rose , Emmett decided they were going to take a long over due vacation alone. Nessie, was texting Jacob about tonight. Tatiana whispered in my ear, I gave her a silly smile, if she could have blushed, she would have . The first school bell rang, we all went out different ways. Until we met up in class. School was boring today except lunch. At lunch today some girl decided she was going to try and talk to Emmett, Big mistake. Rosalie didn't think much of it at first, but when she noticed Emmett was going a little too far. Rosalie ended the flirting by telling him was going 9 months without sex. Emmett was furious! We all laughed. Nessie whispered to all of saying

" Two weeks at the most, 9 months of Emmett not having sex is like Alice not going shopping for a week, that hasn't happened ever since I've been born."

I laughed, I started thinking about what my life was going to be like when I turned immortal. The rest of the day was ok. Everything was fine. Once school ended Tatiana, Nessie decided to go to her house to get ready for dinner, Jacob would pick them up. I drove home, when I pulled into the drive way I smelled dinner. I smiled. I decided I'd pull out again go to the store get some flowers.

I returned home , My mom was setting the table for dinner, she was playing a cd of old school music. I laughed , due to remembering the words to every song on the cd.

" Hi mom, I bought some flowers for you and Tati."

" Hello Ethan, That is so sweet of you. Go ahead put the flowers in a vase. Put Tatiana's in the refrigerator. How was school?"

" School was school, nothing really new. I did pass my German pop quiz."

" Ethan that is wonderful"

" Mom, is there anything else I can help you with?"

" No, not really, everything is pretty much done. If you want to change go ahead."

I left my mom in the dining room setting up for our company, I went to room, thinking about the nightmare I had. I hoped that when Jacob and the girl's arrived him and I could have a moment alone. This would be something I'd have to discuss with him when Edward , Bella came back I'd let them know too. I was wondering if I should fill Emmett in too? When I finished dressing, I heard my cell phone buzz.

"_Ethan, were almost there"_

" _Hi Tati, I'll be waiting outside. See u soon"_

I hurried out to the where my mom was putting the flowers on the table. I noticed she had changed into a purple dress, with a simple silver & diamond cross.

" Mom, you look beautiful, Thank -you for inviting my friends over."

" Thank-you Ethan, I felt it's time I meet who you have been hanging around. After all I am your mother."

We shared a laugh together. I grabbed Tatiana's flowers, waited outside for them pull up. I was so nervous. I hoped, my dad wouldn't show up ruin everything tonight. Soon Jacob, Nessie & Tatiana, pulled into the drive way, I greeted them , handed Tatiana her flowers.

"There beautiful Ethan, Thank-you."

"Your welcome."

"Hi, Nessie , How are you and I do have to say you look nice tonight. Jacob, What's happening man? How was work?"

"Everything is fine, Thanks for the compliment. I do have to say it smells good inside the house." Nessie responded.

"Ethan, work was fine, some guy brought his truck in from a wreck his girlfriend had. It's going to take some time . Stupid drunk drivers."

" Yeah I don't like drunk drivers either, Are you ready to go meet my mom?"

"Sure" all them answered.

We walked into the house, the aroma of my mom's cooking hit us all at once, Tatiana's nose wrinkled a little bit, but other then she was fine. Soon we made our way to the living room to where my mom was on the phone. Who ever she was speaking too made her smile, but she quickly hung up from them.

" Mom, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Tatiana, this is Nessie Cullen, & Jacob Black. Everyone this my mom."

My mom stood there speechless, this was the first time in a very long time that my couldn't speak a word.

"I'm so sorry everyone, Tatiana, is a pleasure to met the young lady who has captured my son's attention these days. Nessie are you related to the Cullen family that just moved into town? Jacob , you're a tall drink of water I might had."

"Yes, Mrs. McBride, I'm related to the Cullen family who just moved into town" Nessie answered.

"Oh Please call me Beth, I'll be going back to my maiden name very soon."

"Thank-you, for letting me date your son Beth." Tatiana replied.

"Well would anyone like anything to drink? Soda, juice, milk." My mom asked all of us.

I'll just have water, Tatiana told my mom. I'll have milk please Nessie gave her answer, When Nessie milk all of looked at her weird. Jacob and I will have soda mom. Soon she left us alone. The four us sat down on the couch. Jacob and I were discussing cars, and this Saturday going to La Push beach while the girl's prepared dinner for movie night. Tatiana , Nessie were trying to figure out what to cook, but already knew Esme, was going to help them out. Due to Alice letting them..

" Do you think Edward, and the rest of the group have made it to South America yet?"

" Yep, they called to let us know that made it Esme's Isle, from there heading to find Zafrina." Nessie answered.

"Wow They sure made it there fast"

"I hope they come back safe, don't run into any trouble."

"Trust me they wont Ethan, With Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, & Angela's gifts, and Nahuel nothing is going to mess with them. Alice said they have 5 day head start against the Volturi."

" Well that is good to know."

Hey, Jacob, after dinner while the ladies, are talking with my mom, could we step outside, I think there is something WRONG, with my gas line, when I was on my way to the store my car was acting like it wanted to cut off."

" Sure, it might be something minor I can fix here."

"Thanks"

I turned to Tatiana gave her a kiss, my mom walked in.

"Oh, excuse me but dinner is ready."

We all laughed. As we made our way to the dining room, my mom, sat each down, with her self at the head. Everything was beautiful, the food was filling, Tatiana was able to split her food between Jacob & I, Nessie ate everything on plate, which not normal. When my mom brought out Key Lime pie out, all of us had a slice except Tatiana , who made the excuse she was full. The conversation at dinner ranged from school, to college, our futures, to fashion which where Jacob & I excused ourselves, to the garage.

""Ok Ethan, What's going on?"

I looked at Jacob, I guess he figured out I needed to talk to with him, since the way I asked him.

" Jacob, I had a night mare last night, and Tatiana, woke me up from it. I had one a couple weeks ago, but that one wasn't as clear. But last night's night mare involved, You, Tatiana, & Rosalie. Why I don't know but it did. I was there too. Some vampire with red eyes named Patrick was given orders to kill Tatiana and Rosalie."

" Hmmm, I wonder why Rosalie and I were there. I have known her for 70 years, and just the past 50 years her and I have been getting along. There as to be a trigger some where. If the only ones in this dream are us four. The person who would have the missing pieces to your dream is gone, so we will have to wait. Until they come back Ethan."

" Yeah I kind of figured that. But I thought I'd let you know. I didn't want to alarm the girls."

" Edward told Nessie just before we left to come over here, that everything was going ok, they were ahead by four days, by the time Dimitri, Felix, Alec & Jane get there they will be long gone, they wont even know that Zafrina's coven have moved."

"Jake, I just don't understand everything now, but someday I will. I hope by that time The Volturi will leave us all alone."

" Ethan, we haven't dealt with those bloodsuckers in 70 years. By now they are after three things that I can thing of. One to see how Nessie has turned out, two Daphne and try to convince her to leave Angela & Nahuel, Or the last which I hope really doesn't happen they have come back to kill Angela knowing she got away all those years ago. What ever the case may be, They will have a fight on their hands for sure."

"Well if you all are fighting I'm fighting too, there will be time before they come to Forks, so I can be changed, I'm not going to let you, or Tatiana's family, The Cullen's fight without me, That is for sure."

Jacob laughed, and I looked at him. Wondering what was so funny. Jacob told me he was thinking. He was thinking of when Bella, and her family, the wolf pack fought Victoria and her vampire army she made to come kill them all, how Bella was so eager to help while still being human. I laughed. Too We made our way back into the house where the ladies were waiting, My mom had pulled out some old photos of me was showing them to Tatiana and Nessie. As we all laughed and joked we didn't really notice the time, it was ten thirty. My mom figured it was time to call it a night. She said good night to us all walked to her room closed her door. I walked Tatiana, Nessie, & Jacob to his car. Jacob had to get going he had patrol tonight, They weren't taking any chances especially with what was going on. Nessie said she was tired too. Tatiana agreed to comeback in hour to spend the night with me. I kissed her softly on her cold lips, gave Nessie a hug, shook Jacob's hand told them both I'd see them in a couple days due to me starting my new job at grocery store. I made way back inside my mom was on the phone with one of her sponsor's.

"Ethan, can I speak with you for a second son?"

"Sure mom, What's up?"

"Ethan, thank-you for tonight, I really enjoyed myself, and your friends' Especially Tatiana, she is a wonderful, beautiful young lady, and Nessie, WOW people talked about the Cullen Family, but if she is that pretty, I know the rest of them are beautiful. Jacob he is fine young man too. I'm glad you have decent friends."

"Thanks mom, we all enjoyed you too, they all loved dinner."

I gave my mom a kiss and headed off to the shower , wait for Tatiana arrive. I was glad tonight went off perfect without any interruptions.

________________________________________________________________

_Nahuel, do you think Zafrina knows were here yet? " Angela asked._

" _Angela, I'm pretty sure she does. You know how protective she is of Daphne. She changes the scenery at least 6 times a day."_

_The further we ran into the jungle, the closer we were becoming upon Zafrina, Alice stopped, and Angela put us under her untraceable tracking shield. _

"_Shhh, listen to the voice, what ever you please do not run towards Zafrina and the rest of them, I don't want to scare my Daphne." Angela asked us. We all agreed to follow her and Nahuel._

__________________________________________________________________

**I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet of the next chapter. Review, let others know about my two stories. Until then keep reading and review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Author's Note

Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I have posted any chapters….But RL had to be tended too…Plus I'm in school, I have three more weeks before the next term starts up, But I do know that I'll have two weeks off in December due to Holiday season….

First let say I have a new BETA!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!! I'm so thankful for her that it's unreal, not only that she will let me know if things needed to be changed, or not my new Beta's name is Blackbeltgirll!!! She is AWESOME!

Thanks for sticking by me everyone, I promise to update ASAP.

XOXOXOXO Alice!


	27. Chapter 27: Family Reunion

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update my story, Everything is happening so fast in RL, not only that the Beta I had to depart me for personal reasons outside of FF. I would really like ot have a BETA so if there is anyone out there who would like to the beta of both my stores please feel free to get back in touch with me ASAP. I know everyone is excited about NEW MOON!!!!! I'm super excited!**

Angela's POV

We arrived at the South American airport ten hours later. Alice informed us there would be a van waiting for us all in the parking garage. I was so nervous about seeing my daughter again. Nahuel could tell.

" Angela, everything is going to be ok, Daphne knows are scents, the only ones she doesn't know are the Cullen's. I sent word to Zafrina letting her know we all would be coming the day after tomorrow, That will give her plenty enough time prepare Daphne."

" I know Nahuel, the only thing I'm really worried about is the damn Volturi. Yes we have lead by two maybe three days now, but this our daughter and friends, I'm worried about what Aro wants with them."

" I know Angela."

We made our to the black van with extra dark tinted windows, Jasper, drove, Alice sat in the front, Bella, Edward joined Nahuel and I in the second third row of seats. The conversation held was light, everyone of us were a little nervous. I tried to calm down, but the sooner we arrived to our daughter Daphne the better off I'd be.

" Were here at the docking launch, Jasper and Edward, Nahuel will hide the van, join us quickly. Us ladies will be waiting by the boat." Alice explained.

As I watched the men drive away to hide the van I asked Alice could see look to make sure everything was going to work out for us, I didn't want any surprises. Bella grabbed my hand looked into my eyes.

" Angela, I know everything that you are going through, I have been there but it was 70 years ago. The worst thing on this earth is to be worried about your child, mortal or immortal."

I gave a Bella a hug " Thank-you Bella, Thank-you all."

"NOTHING! Everything is going to be fine, we will actually have 5 day lead now ahead of them, Zafrina's coven has a 3 day lead too. I'm going to back home check on things there, let everyone know how far we are now that there is no contacting them until we come back to the main land." Alice explained.

Bella, and started walking towards the huge speeding boat awaiting for us. We talked about the past seventy years, how everyone had changed or past away. Bella was really shocked to hear about Mike, and Jessica. I told her I bumped into her great daughter who was the spitting image of her, but more polite, and nicer, then Jessica. Alice joined us shortly laughing.

"What so funny Alice?" Bella questioned her pixie sister.

" Oh Rosalie and Emmett are fighting again, there was some "DAMANGE" done in the guest bedroom during one of the how should I say this " STUDY SESSIONS" and Nessie, Tatiana walked in saw Rosalie hanging upside down , and Emmett pushed Rosalie so hard she went through wall into our bedroom!"

Bella,, Alice and I were laughing when the guys arrived, asked what was so funny. "Ask Alice!" we spoke at the same time. Soon all of us were laughing Jasper said to Alice,' So I suppose they are fighting whose fault it is, They know to lock the door, When having a "STUDY SESSION" knowing one of might walk in, I know Esme is furious with them, she told them the nest time they destroy something she was going to put those two in separate rooms for six months!" Jasper said with enjoyment in his voice.

Soon we were floating across the beautiful ocean water, Edward and Nahuel were talking about hunting with Jasper while us ladies enjoyed the warm breeze hitting our faces. Once we arrived at Isle Esme, I was speechless, I had never viewed anything so beautiful in my whole entire mortal or immortal life. I stood there look up at the huge beautiful house on top of the hill.

" Mi Amor, Come we need hunt, before we shower, relax for the evening." Nahuel spoke to me in seductive voice.

" Si Papi."

I grabbed his and followed him, knowing I had nothing to fear, as we walked up the many flight of steps, Nahuel told me to turn around face the ocean. Once again I was speechless, The colors in the sky were the most beautiful colors I had ever viewed, The stars were starting to appear. I watched as the beautiful colors faded away, night fall approached. "Thank-you Nahuel, that was the most amazing sunset."

We joined the rest of group who were waiting for us, "Did you enjoy the sunset Angela?" Bellas asked. " Bella it was breath taking, no human could or would ever enjoy the sunsets the way we do." She nodded her head. "You and Nahuel's room is down the hall to the right, Edward and I are upstairs, Alice, Jasper are outside in the guest house, We decided since there are six of us, we should cover the area for safety measures, even through Alice's visions said there wouldn't be any trouble it could all change in an instant.' I nodded my head. " Oh there are clothes for the both of you too, along with a few outfits for Daphne to change into when were on our way back."

"Bella this very thoughtful of you all, I'm going to repay you for everything your family has done for Nahuel, Daphne and I."

"Angela, there is no need to repay, besides Esme, or the rest of the family would be insulted, we owe Nahuel came our side to help save us 70 years ago, were returning the favor. There is no paying back of anything." Edward explained to me. I left them alone went to the room that Alice had set up for us. I asked Nahuel was he hungry, claimed he wasn't but he hadn't ate human food in two weeks, I felt he deserved his favorite., I left the room made way to the kitchen, opened the fridge, I noticed Alice, Jasper sitting on the ground star gazing, I grabbed the hamburger, cheese, onions, pickles, bacon. Made Nahuel , three triple bacon cheeseburgers', along with steak fries and milkshake. When I heard finishing up in the shower, he made his way to kitchen with huge smile.

"Angela, baby you didn't have to do all this, were going hunting in a few, I can still feed then, but that is one the reason's I love you so much. You cook very well, but most of all, you have been able to put up with me for years longer then any woman. I have ever come across" I looked deep into Nahuel's dark brown eyes, slowly he made his way up to me , touch my lips, giving me a tender but passionate kiss. " Angela, I could let this food wait until after your shower if you like?" Without a word we raced to the shower.

Turning the shower letting the room fill with steam, Nahuel grabbed me in tight embrace,

" Hmmm my love it has been such a long time since we have made to each other, We must promise never to let this happen again."

I nodded my head.

Nahuel, slowly making a line of kisses down the right side of neck, unbuttoning my blouse with one hand, it felt good to feel his hands all over my body again. I stood there thinking of the very first time Nahuel and I made love, caressing my breast with both hands he unhooked my bra with teeth. I smiled.

" Do you like the way I make you feel Angela?"

"Yes, please don't stop."

"Never, I will never stop pleasing you, even when you are mad at me, I will always love you."

" I will always love you Nahuel."

Without me paying attention to what Nahuel had done, he picked me up and put me in the shower, I felt the hardness between his legs, As he stood me under the hot shower, he grabbed the body wash, Vanilla & Peaches, he picked up loofa pour soap onto to rubbing the soap all over my body slower. In each area he touch, felt like the first time over again, I wanted to Nahuel, but I wouldn't ruin the seduction he was giving me. Once he finished washing my body, he grabbed the shampoo, and squirted Peaches and & cream scent into his hand.

" Lean back my love, let me wash your hair."

Tilting my head back I let Nahuel massage the soap in my hair, it was very relaxing, he knew exactly what he was doing. Once he finished he leaned my body back far enough to rinse the soap out, added condintioner. I felt his lips against my colar bone, then trailing down my arms until he reached my finger. Slowly taking each finger into mouth licking them one by one, I was getting aroused, my nipples were starting to harden.

"Angela? We have been together for many years, You are the only woman out of the 220 years of my life that has been able to put up with everything that I dish out, from the moment I noticed you, I had to have you, I wanted nothing more then to be apart of your life. Your beauty capture me off guard, the way you carried yourself as a lady, Then when Felix had you on the beach, I had no choice but to save, I regretted truning you, for many days , months after wards, Each day together, you proved to me over and over again each passing month that I did nothing wrong. You showed me that how to love, laugh, mainly when everything happened with Daphne, we discussed everything decided together that it was best she become one of us. Angela , I love you, even Daphne, my venom, and yours runs through her body, she is our daughter, But I'd like to make it official Mi Amor, Angela Weber, would you do the honor of being my best friend, soul mate, lover, mother to our beautiful daughter Daphne, lastly my wife for eternity?"

I stood there looking down, speechless, wondering if what I heard Nahuel say was for real, I had already considered us married, there was no other man in this world that I could love more, my world was complete with Nahuel, Daphne, and now that Bella the rest of the Cullen's were in our lives I didn't need anything else, the excitement that was building up in my head was non stop, it wouldn't stop going on, tears of joy was pouring inside my heart that couldn't beat, something had to come out of mouth, some type of response to el the man that I have loved for so many years know that I wanted to be his wife officially, to make our a family whole.

"Nahuel, YES! YES! I will be your lover, best friend, stand by you if when things ever get bad for us, We will protect our daughter as one. Yes Nahuel I'll marry you."

Nahuel mashed his warm lips against my cold lips, forcefully entered my mouth with his tongue, I responded soon my back was against the a few of the titles on the wall cracked, a small laughter escaped my mouth. I grabbed Nahuel's braids,, pulled him deeper into the kiss we were sharing, his right hand caressed my breast, holding them firmly, the hardness between his legs grazed against the fold between my legs, I wanted him so baldy, I needed to feel him inside of, so he would know how happy I was feeling at this moment.

Slowly my lover, husband to be, lowered his left hand cuffing my warmth between my legs, we didn't care that water in the shower had gotten cold, the heat between us would be enoughhe slipped two fingers between my fold, using one finger to massage my harden clit. I bucked myhios just a little. He lowered the fingers lower so he could enter. Placing slowly into my core, he massaged them in and out until I was about climax, when I was on the edge Nahuel knew, he stopped, picked me up from the shower, racing to the bed, laying me down. He looked at my naked body as I adored his, he crawled slowly toward me like a lion sneaking to his prey.. Gently spreading my legs apart, licking the inside with the tp of his tongue.

"Hmmmm don't tease Nahuel, you know I don't like when you tease me too long."

" Shhh, My beautiful wife to be, making love you is a pleasure that shouldn't be rushed."

I moaned his breath was warm, setting my cold skin on fire, I couldn't take it any longer, I moved so quickly , that I was on top of Nahuel, in a straddle position. My core damp, up against his hardness. Leaning slowly towards his lips I nipped his lip, making a a tiny mark so a drop of blood appeared.

" I want you inside me Nahuel, I need you to feel you"

Without another word being spoken, and in one thust I felt his hardness enter my core, I was tight, he worked his way in deeper, moving my hips to his movements became intense, deeper, him holding me down on him so I couldn't move. Grabbing my breast pinching my nipples made let out a growl, and moan.

" Nahuel I love you."

"I love you too Angela,, come for me beautiful"

The movements between us speeded up, we were both near our climax, with two more hard thrust we climaxed together sharing a deep passionate kiss. Nahuel smiled looking into my eyes, I could never forget or leave this man. I wanted to stay like this forever, if we could, but I knew it wouldn't last. But some day soon there would be a day for him and I to make love together with stopping.

" My sweet I know as much as you and I would love to stay in this bed and do nothing, I am hungry after pleasing us both, it would be a same to let my favorite meal go waste that you have cooked for me."

Smiling, I wished I could blush right now.

"You are right, I'll shower meet you in the kitchen, I wont be long ."

Kissing him I felt him harden again, jumped from him in an instant, knowing that if we kept kissing what would happen between us,

"Later , I promise, This time you will let me please you., As I spoke seductively closing the bathroom door. I knew he would be joining in a few second, so I started the water up again. Jumping in washing my body.

Nahuel did, join me, be we didn't make love, we discussed what where we should live after we would get married. As I reached for my towel, I noticed a Tiffany blue box on the counter. I smiled due to knowing what it already was. Nahuel was standing there holding the box with a smirk on his face.

" Did you think I didn't have the ring?"

"No, well yes, I thought maybe it was back in Seattle."

" What type of man would I be if I didn't have a ring? A man without a ring is not a man, not only that a woman human or immortal should not have to wait for her ring."

As My soon to be husband untied the bow, lifted the lid off the box, opened another box, I closed my eyes like a little girl would opening her gifts on her birthday. Gently Nahuel took my left hand slowly placed the ring on my finger next to my pinky finger, it fit perfectly. I slowly opened my eyes looking down at my hand.

Beautiful the color everything was beautiful, it sparkled like we would if we were in the sun. I jumped up into Nahuel's arms kissing lovingly I was the happiest woman on earth at this moment and time, no one could ruin this special moment that was being shared between us two.

"Thank-you Nahuel it's beautiful, you're beautiful, kissing him again. He placed down gave me soft kiss before going to the kitchen to eat his food.

I rushed getting dressed to meet him, and everyone else. Edward, Jasper were holding a conversation with Nahuel while he was eating, they both looked at me smiling, all I could do was smile back, I asked were Bella, Alice were then all pointed towards the family, Bella smiled , Alice giggled, I started to wonder if they had heard Nahuel and I making love. Putting my hands over my face like a teen age girl who just received her first kiss, the girls gasped.

'Damn Angela, if you wanted to blind us,, that sure is a good way to do it." Bella commented on my ring.

" I think it's beautiful! Just enough bling to fit Angela's style, Nahuel did beautiful."

" You, think? Of course he did, I've been with him for so many years, I was fine the way we were, I considered us married, a family, but this here makes official, I can't wait for Daphne to see."

"I'm sure she is going to be thrilled, Now that the three of you will officially be a family again, I'm really excited about meeting her. What does she look like?"

" Stunning, beautiful, before her change she had the most beautiful ice blue eyes, They reminded me of the sky on clear blue day, her skin olive tone, curly jet black hair, she wears it curly or worn straight when she flat irons the curls out. Here is a picture of her before her change, here one while her eyes were still somewhat red, then here the most recent one we took when we were last together."

"Angela she is beautiful! You and Nahuel are very lucky to have her." Bella spoke.

" I think were lucky, I mean after being changed, being a mom was something that I never thought about really, and I knew Nahuel wanted children, but it was impossible, I even thought of leaving him, so he could be with a human woman, then maybe he would change her, But he would have no such thing. " I am with you Mi Amor, I love everything about you if you had never been changed I'd still love you, not having a child doesn't make me love you any less." That was the day I knew feel so deeply in love with him, and never wanted any other man besides him."

"That is so sweet Angela. Nessie often wondered if Nahuel would ever find someone to settle down with, but out of all the human women in the world it wound up to be you, small girl from Forks. Just like Bella, I tell you, You Forks girls are something else to the immortal men."

Laughter filled the room, the men entered the room, laughing about the conversation they over heard us having, " Congratulations Angela, Nahuel is a lucky man, Jasper, and I have warned him that if he breaks your heart, he will deal with us." Edward reassured me.

"Yes we have told him that if he should even think about leaving you and your daughter, He will be hunted down the Cullen, and wolf Pack back home will tear him limb from limb" Jasper co-signed.

"Leave him alone guys, they have only been engaged for a few hours your already threating him, you will scare them both away, you mess around have them running off to elope and now that they are part of our extended family, I will have no such thing!" Alice spoke in strict voice.

" Be afraid be very afraid Angela, that pixie sister of mine is dangerous when in wedding plan mode, it's like she is a total different person."

" I'm the same way" Angela co-signed with Alice, then she sticked her tongue out.

" I think we should go leave to go hunting now, We have a big day ahead of us."

"Are hunting barefoot, or shoes?" I asked

"Barefoot after all were on Isle Esme" Alice squealed

Standing in the back yard of the house looking into jungle I could smell tigers, bear, boars, cougar, panther, and snakes. I wanted the tiger. Bella picked a cougar along with Edward, Alice, & jasper both decided on tiger too. Nahuel picked up a scent of rhino. I laughed cause I knew this would be interesting, I whispered to the girls what Nahuel was up too, they all laughed along with me. Racing through the jungle at vampire speed us girls caught our prey instantly, The guys played with their food, Edward, Japser, raced to see how Nahuel was doing, while us ladies talked walked towards them, when we arrived to where they were laughing loudly, we noticed Nauel head butting the rhino. Jasper laughed, Edward just shook his head.

" I guess we don't need Emmett to tag along with us, looks like we have our Emmett here." Edward , commented to the rest of us.

" Nahuel, honey stop playing with your food, it's not nice to tease."

"Angela, you know I love playing with my food, Edward, Jasper, Come help see how how this big rhino handles the three of us."

With in seconds of joining Nahuel, Jasper, and Edward were enjoying themselves making the creature go insane. Once it was tired of chasing, head butting with the guy Nahuel snapped his neck drained him, buried his kill. As we all left racing back to the house Alice stopped suddenly, do to a sudden vision.

" Alice darling, What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked.

Nothing but silence, Alice didn't smile, or move . Edward started to get concern reached for Bella's hand, Nahuel moved closer to me. Jasper stood in front Alice waiting for her vision to finish.

"We have to leave right now warn the other back home, Felix, Alec, Dmitri, are on there way here they will be here day after tomorrow, Jane, Gianna, are going to Forks. We have to warn them not have Ethan around, we can change that part and this if we leave right for Daphne, they will never know we were."

"I'm the fastest, Me and Alice will run to the house, then meet the rest of you at the boat, then we will drive to Zafrina's island. How many days ahead of them will that put us Alice?"

" Two, with Angela's untraceable tracking they wont know we were here, Dmitri is coming for you Angela, some how someone has told him you didn't die years ago, he wants you for himself, not only that Aro wants to see you, & Daphne."

"They will not get you or my daughter, I will die first, they will have to tear me limb from limb before they even get a hand on you both" Nahuel voiced with anger.

"Nahuel, calm down, we do what Alice says, with my shield they will never know we were here or be able to follow us. How did they find out we were here, No on knew we were coming only Zafrina did, she was only to tell Daphne the day we arrive."

'The Volturi they changed plans, so this changed our plans by a day, but we can out smart them, there is one catch though. Daphne can't wont be with us for long when we get back to Forks."

"Why not Alice?"

"I don't know everything goes blank, which means it has something to do with Nessie, and Jacob."

"Oh, that not a bad thing is it?"

" No, it's good I think nothing worry about now. But we should leave for the boat. The faster we leave from here the sooner we can get to Daphne the three of you can be together again." Edward spoke in hurry.

"Bella love see you in a few." He kissed her with passion.

Jasper gave us all hugs, kissed her, I placed my untraceable shield around us I didn't want to take any chances. Our main concern was to leave Isle Esme and her to Daphne. Back to Forks were we could work everything out.

Twenty minutes, was all it took, for us to meet up again, Jasper started the engine of the boat when Alice, Edward raced down the steps to the dock, I lifted my shield to let them aboard, then we were off. Edward explained everything to Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie, Isabelle, Esme, were on the look out for Jane and Gianna. Jacob, Timothy, Emmett were to watch for anyone nomads or if Felix, Dmitri, Alec changed there mind about coming to South America. Carlise, filled Nessie, Tatiana in on what was going on, told them both to go on as planned.

Zafrina' Island came into sight, but I had to let Jasper know to slow down, if he didn't we would run a ground. I told them we should hide the boat just to be safe they all agreed. Nahuel knew exactly where to hide the boat. Once we made it to shore, we realized the water fall and Zafrina was using her gift , she was near, I could hear Daphne's beautiful voice. She sang like an angel.

" Ok, listen everyone, I don't know how Daphne is going to react, But do you hear that voice? That is her. Were going to follow it. Once Nahuel and I get close enough to her, she will stop singing, but I need to let her know who is with us. I don't want her hitting that high or high notes. I need to let he rknow that you are our family, here to help us"

" We understand Angela" Bella spoke.

"Ok let go!"

Running through the jungle we could tell Zafrina was changing the scene at one point we thought we were in Alaska, which was quite funny to us, the closer we got t o her she changed it again. She was helping to hide us, I stopped running along with Nahuel, turned to the rest of group.

" Ok everyone do you hear her. Right now she doesn't sense danger but the second she does Daphne can hit a note so high that it's beautiful but deadly, I'll call for Zafrina." Nahuel explained.

"ZAFRINA!!!! IT'S NAHUEL & MI AMOR! WERE HERE!"

Daphne kept singing, which was a good thing. That meant she didn't sense any danger to her and the others The scenery changed , Zafrina was showing the place where Demetri bit me, the closer we got the less the vision changed. Zafrina jumped from a high tree limb to greet us.

" Angela, Nahuel. It's good to see you again. How is everything I see you and the Cullen's have arrived four days earlier then expected what is wrong?"

"Dmitri, Felix, and Alec are coming Zafrina, There coming here for three reasons, you, Daphne, & I. Dmitri thought I was dead, but some how he knows I'm not, not only that Aro knows of Daphne's change, Now why they want you Zafrina I don't know, you have been around longer then anyof us. Do you know why Aro might want you?

" I'll explain once were all together. Were are the Cullen family?"

" There waiting about four miles back, I told it was best if we came first spoke and explained to Daphne who they are to us." I explained to Zafrina.

" We should go let her know you and Nahuel are back sooner then expected, Nahuel should go get the Cullen's bring them to where we will be."

I looked at Nahule he nodded, he kissed me and flew through the jungle to bring the rest of our group were we would be, Zafrina lead the wy I could hear my daughter, then stopped singing due to know who was approaching her Seinna & Kachrini.

"Mom? Is that really you?"

I smiled Zafrina laughed. I picked up speed to get to her she was running to meet me also.

" Daphne! Hello my beautiful girl, I heard you singing a new song, I have missed you so much so has your father."

"Mom , I have missed you both so much, I was just talking about the both of you with Seinna , Kachrini. Where is dad?"

Daphne, your dad is coming, but not alone. He is bringing more of kind here. Do remember when I told you that I ran into Tatiana one day in the woods in Forks?"

"Yes, Tatiana helped you remember things from your human life."

" Yes, well I found my best friend. Bella Cullen and the rest of the Cullen family."

"Mom their humans! They can't be here what if they tell someone about us, me you know were going to have to kill them.!"

" No Daphne their not mortals, They are like us, same colored eyes, pal skin, they wouldn't hurt sweetheart. Trust me Daphne, you know your father and I wouldn't bring anyone to hurt you, especially Zafrina after everything she has dome for us."

" Mom I don't know, I'm nervous, you know how I get, what if I feel unsafe, I'm not sure I'll be able to control my voice. I don't want to kill you and dad's friends."

" Daphne listen, four them are gifted just like you, & I, Zafrina. The Cullen's, have gifts, the four that came with your father and I are helpful. You will see, besides Edward plays the piano, I'd like him to help you out with your voice, I explained to him how your gift works. But we need to experience more with it. To see how high your voice can go"

" Mom, if you say your friends are safe then I'll meet them"

"Good, your father should be here any second with the rest of them."

We sat down on the the tree branch, catching up on what we could before Nahuel and the Cullen's arrived to where we were Daphne made us all liaughw e she screamed

"What the hell is wrong with me? I'm all calm I was just nervous a second ago, Mom, something not right !"

I laughed and soon Nahuel, Alice, Edward, Bella, & Jasper appeared through the jungle.

"Daphne, That's Jasper the tall blonde one doing that to you, he sensed you were excited , nervous, so he used his gift to work on you. Your ok."

Daphne looked at the Cullen's couldn't believe her eyes. She stared at them like they were the most beautiful people on earth, Edward laughed, Bella, Alice were smiling. Nahuel, ran to Daphne embraced her into a huge hug kissed her on her fore head."

", I have missed you so much, I'm glad to see you again this time we will not be apart , our family is all together for good now."

"Really? Are you both serious? I can leave the jungle come to where you and mom both are? "

" Yes Daphne you can officially come home. Edward, is going to help us with your talent, we described to him what you can do how it works, we just want to see how high of a note you can hit if you should ever need to defend yourself."

"What about Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri? Where will they go? "

Daphne, young one we will be fine, wehave to move from the this jungle to another island, ther eis danger coming, this why your parents have come to get, They don't want who is coming to harm us or you."

"Harm us? You know what I can do Zafrina, You seen me do it while I hunt. I lure my prey in with my voice and then in an instant I hit a certain not they are down for the kill, who ever is coming they have no chance with your talent, my mom's and mine! I want to stand and fight, you are my family too!"

Edward was smiling, so where the rest of Cullen's, I looked to Daphne, ever since we have brought to the jungle she had become a spit fire, even before her change. She had always wanted to protect those who she loved and cared about, she reminded me of Nahuel in so many ways.

" Angela, we can stay here in the jungle for two days then we have to leave back for Forks, if we stay any longer then that Dmitri, Alec, Felix will find us. We can't have that happening especially with what is going on back in Forks. Zafrina? Can we talk in private about why Aro wants you all of sudden?" Edward asked

"Yes in private, but first let me set the guest huit up for the rest of you and go grab Senna, Kachiri by the pond."

"I'll get them! Daphne yelled, They are bathing, Senna, Kachiri, always know it's something serious when you come get them from the pond Zafrina."

Zafrina nodded her head in agreement, " Yes you are right Daphne, go let them know your parents are here along with some very old good friends ."

Edward, Bella, Nahuel, Alice and Jasper followed Zafrina, I decided I'd go with Daphne so we could talk, and hide our trail. I knew when we got back to Zafrina's place everything would become serious, we all would have to focus, I was worried for Zafrina' and her sister's safe being. But with all of us together I knew we could all decide on a plan to where all of us would be safe from The Volturi.

**Hope you enjpyed this chapter, leave a nice review I'll update ASAP! Love you all! XOXOXOXO Alice.**


	28. Chapter 28: Helping Hands

**This chapter is going to have many people speaking. So their is no one person's POV. The reason I decided to do this chapter , maybe the next two this way is due to all those who are involved. I figured that with writing it how it sounds in my head, you all might understand where I am coming from. For all the new readers who have added as their favorite author , story. THANK-YOU SO MUCH! Please enjoy this chapter. **

I waited for my mom to catch up with me , I knew she wanted to protect me from what or who might be coming, I slowed down., smiling when she finally joined me again.

" Mom? Why are the Cullen's really here?"

By now I knew she had her untraceable tracking shield up around us. Ever since I lived with her and Nahuel, I knew they would never hide anything from me. No matter how dangerous it might be. They made that promise to me when I was a little girl.

" Daphne, my friends are here to help, when I was in high school, Bella was my very best friend. Her and the rest of her family."

" Did you know they were vampires back then?"

" No, I didn't. I really thought Bella, and the rest of her family were dead and gone, I felt really bad when her father past away. But knowing now that my best friend, is alive makes things a whole lot easier."

"How did you find them? Who helped you or them find you?"

" Do you remember Tatiana? The young lady I told you about when I came to visit you the first time after moving to Portland?"

" Yes."

"She attends my old high school. Bella's family has moved back home, to Forks. They have become friends , she told her about me. One night they came to the nightclub I work in, I was so surprised to see them all. They were very surprised to hear about your Nahuel and I being together."

"Wow, I don't remember anyone from my human life, I really didn't have any friends back then either. But to have friends sounds nice."

" Daphne you will have friends, once in Forks. Bella has a daughter too, plus Tatiana, Ethan, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Isabelle, Timothy, are there. You will get along with them fine. Then there is Jacob who is Nessie's husband, his brothers Seth, Paul., and sister, Leah and their children. You will be fine."

" I guess so mom. I mean, I trust you and dad, you both have never lied to me in the past."

Daphne and I approached the pond were Senna, Kachiri were playing around. They swam to the bank. Full of excitement. I hated that I was bringing them into this mess. But I needed to protect my friends, they had been kind enough to protect my daughter all these years. I swore, I'd never let anyone harm them. As the girls walked out of the water, there bodies shimmered, as the sunlight came through the high trees. Their smiles beautiful, Senna rarely spoke, when she did her voice was soft, and gentle, as to where Kachiri, didn't hold her tongue. I laughed at all the arguments her and Zafrina had. When I first became immortal. Daphne and I turned our backs so the girls could get dressed in private.

"My goodness Daphne and Angela you two act like you have never seen a naked woman before.

Why are you back so soon?"

Senna smiled. " We have to head back, I came to get you both, Do you remember the Cullen's? Well my mom and dad brought them back here. Edward is going to help me with my voice, plus there is something really important going on that we all need to hear. Especially you and Senna."

"Well lets get going, By the way Angela nice rock, you could blind someone for miles. Nahuel did beautiful" Kachrini spoke.

" Thank-you, were going use my sheild, I don't want anyone knowing were have been here. "

" This must be serious, what hell has happened to where you are not wanting someone to track us? I want to know right now dammit!" Kachrini spoke in aggravated tone.

" Calm down sister, Zafrina will let us know when we get back, with everyone else."

Senna had always been the one out of the three to try be the calm one, there were very few times that she became angry, when she did, due to her vampire speed she killed whoever it was quickly, the matter was done over with. No suffering.

" Thanks Senna."

We raced back to where everyone was waiting for our return. Zafrina was upset, I know she wanted to cry. She had moved two times in her whole immortal life. Once when she was turned, the other right after I was turned having found out about my gift. Senna rushed to her side, Kachrini stood in silence. she knew already.

"Zafrina please tell me we are not moving again?"

"Yes, we have to. The Volturi want me for something, I have been left alone for so many centuries, Now Aro knows about my gift. He didn't know about it 71 years ago, but he does now. He just doesn't want me he wants us all. He has sent two or three of guards to come find us, He also knows of Angela. He knows she didn't die years ago. We have to leave our home quickly. Alice says we have a three day lead. That gives us time enough to hunt tonight, pack and leave tomorrow. I'm so sorry sisters."

" Forget the Volturi, they know of our being, We will never be under someone else's control. I will be killed first. Who has told Aro about your gift. I thought he only knew about it if he touched your hand.?"

" Some has told him, I don't know who? but someone who we have crossed paths with. He knows wants us to join them. "

" I will not let that happen Zafrina, especially after everything you have done for Nahuel and I."

" I'm sorry but we need to hunt everyone, Were going to be leaving tomorrow after return, Jasper, and Alice have picked a new place for us, he will get in contact with us, to let us know the next move, but right now, we need to leave, so Edward can work with Daphne." Zafrina explained to her sisters.

Zafrina, Senna, Kachirin left to go hunting. Jasper, Alice went walking in the jungle, I stayed with Edward in case he need my shield would protect us from my Daphne's singing ability.

" Angela, I'm ready when ever Daphne is." Edward spoke.

" Ok, she went outside to speak with Nahuel for a moment I'll go get them. Edward do you think everything will be ok?"

" I don't really know, it really bothers me that Aro would want Zafrina , after so many centenaries', then him knowing about you, Daphne. I hate to say this he will want you, Zafrina, and your daughter to join him in Italy. He doesn't know of Tatiana's gift either, so there is a reason he is coming, I don't want to have another scene like we did before, but if we have too we will. Aro, knows we out numbered them back then, but more so now. With my family, Denali's have grown by one, Zafrina's coven by three. Aro doesn't know Tatiana's coven." Edward explained to me.

"I don't want anything happening to any of you. Especially Ethan, he hasn't even been turned yet. If the Volturi find out about him, he is reborn with a gift, were all in serious trouble. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten any of you involved, or better yet seen you all again."

"That is bullshit, Angela! Bella yelled. Aro is nothing to worry about, were going make sure no one get's hurt or joins them unless they want too. Yes he going to be curious, but Aro can be handled, we have Carlisle. They have known each other for centuries. I'm sure before things get out of hand we can go to them, or meet them half way and explain, what has happened."

"Bella we are going to have to prepared, remember the last time, Aro was pissed as hell, he came to destroy us, this time we might not be so lucky. Right now we need to practice with Daphne, so I can see what I am dealing with. Are you willing to help love?'

"Of course I'm willing to help Edward. "

"Daphne, Nahuel, Edward is ready to practice with you, are you two finished talking?"

" Yes mom were done. How are we going to do this? You know what happens when I hit certain notes too high." Daphne spoke with concern.

" Daphne, from what I have heard when we were close to you, the tones that you were using were beautiful, but the thing were going to work on here right now, is how high can you get before someone is paralyzed by that tone how far it reaches them."

" Is that why the other two left?"

" Yes that why Alice & Jasper left"

"Oh"

" Bella has a shield too, it's not like your mom's though. I want to see if the pitch you hit protects her, if it can protect others also, But that can wait until we get back to Forks, and Carlisle, can help out too. "

" Who is Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is our father, he is who saved my mother Esme, sister Rosalie, and brother Emmett. Alice and Jasper joined us on their own, years later. "

"Well we should get started, so we know what we have to do, when we get to Forks. The sooner I can get this together the better. I don't like knowing which pitches paralyze people."

"Daphne, start singing anything that you wish. This way I'll know what we are working with without music." Edward instructed her.

Daphne began singing her favorite song of all time, She has fell in love with the movie " The Wizard Of Oz" Her voice was of and angel.

_Some where over the rainbow Way up high,There's a land that I heard ofOnce in a lullaby. _

_Some where over the rainbowSkies are blue,And the dreams that you dare to dreamReally do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a starAnd wake up where the clouds are farBehind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon dropsAway above the chimney topsThat's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbowBluebirds fly over the rainbo_w._Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds flyBeyond the rainbowWhy, oh why can't I?_

"Beautiful that is the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. It's like she hypnotizes you with ever words she sings. " Bella whispered.

" Bella love, I'm going to have her Daphne go over one part to see if she can hit the note on que. Could you please put your shield up?

" Sure, Angela, Nahuel want to come stand by me?"

Angela , Nahuel came and stood by me I waited for Edward to come by me as well. He had decided that he would use the hand single as they do in the opera. Daphne laughed, but knew what Edward was talking about. Angela was nervous. I didn't blame her, cause if this didn't work Daphne would have to find the right note herslef, to un- paralyze us.

Once again she started singing "Some where Over The Rainbow" when she reached the part, Edward wanted her to hit a high, I had put my shield up. Daphne hit the note so high, that I knew if any human were close they would be deaf, or dead by now. But as for immortals and animals, they had to be paralyzed for sure.

" Bella, Angela, Nahuel, How are you three? Any change." Edward asked us.

" No" all three us spoke at once.

" Daphne, bring it down a notch, Edward directed her.

She brought it down a notch as asked, then Edward had her come down lower, each time, until she was in her normal singing range. All of us looked at each other in awe. " I think that is enough for today, but I do believe when we get back to Forks, Bella will have to shield us all. That pitch is deadly, I wont know for sure until Alice & Jasper come back." Edward explained.

"Oh you don't have to wait any longer, Edward, we heard that most beautiful but deadly voice, that last one stopped us for about 2 minutes. If Aro were to ever get a hold of Daphne, the Volturi would be unstoppable. " Alice explained.

" I don't want to go with them, it's not fair, that they rule every thing, of our kind. We live as humans, we don't break laws" Daphne spoke with fear in her voice.

"Daphne, it will not come to that, Aro is after Zafrina, for a reason, it could be about you, an Angela. We don't know what he wants. But will find out. Alice and I have discussed the thought of leaving again for a while."

" I'll be damned if you both leave again! You did that 71 yrs ago, when stood against the Volturi in Forks, we will not bring them back there, we will go to them, there are too many new wolves , they are way too young, to be fighting. Bella spoke.

" Bella clam down, Jasper and I will only leave for a short time, until Zafrina, Senna, Kachrini are safe. The we will return home, to figure out what is going on. There is way more then enough protection there, with Jacob and few other older wolves, especially Paul, then Isabelle, Tatiana, Timothy, Edward, Angela, Rose and Emmett . Trust me Jasper and I wouldn't be leaving if we didn't think it were safe."

"No, no, no! I will not have this, we all came here together, were all leaving together. I'm sorry to have brought this upon you all, but I will not be the cause for anyone going anywhere. Alice, Jasper, Zafrina and her sisters will be safe .I'm sure they know where they are going. I will give them my cell phone, I have only used it three times, I'm sure we can convince them to stay in a city or small town." Angela addressed everyone.

" I haven't live outside of a small town in centuries, Zafrina's voice entered where we were standing. "Aro would never think of looking there for us. I honestly don't have clue as to why he wants me, He knows who I stand with, the only thing I can think of is when you were turned Angela, and Daphne. He doesn't even know me. My sisters and I will pick a city, but live on the out side of there. When we need to feed we will go two -three towns over."

"That sounds perfect. I think we should leave now just be safe. Angela were going to need you to shield us, when heading back to the mainland, were going to take a different direction, this way Demitri, Felix can't track us. When they do finally pick up the trail we will be in Forks." Edward spoke to the rest of us

Everyone agreed, we all said out goodbyes to Zafrina, Senna, Kachrini, first. We walked away to let Angela, Nahuel say there goodbye too. Nahuel, spoke in Spanish, Then it was finally Daphne's turn. We all knew that she would have the hardest time.

" I don't want to say goodbye, goodbyes are forever, so I will not say that. I know everything will be fine, we all be together again soon. You have all taught me so much. I don't know if I will ever be to repay you. Zafrina , thank-you for being my second mom, Senna, Kachrini, you both are like my sisters we have fought, but the good time have out weighed the bad. Most of all thank you for working with my voice. I love you all. I will miss you. " Daphne addressed to the three of them in a sad tone. She gave the three of them a hug.

They didn't say a word, We knew already knew how they felt, the looks in their eyes, action said everything. We watched as Zafrina and her sister fled, changing the scenery behind her.

"We really need to leave everyone. Demitri, Felix, are at the house on Isle of Esme. There very upset, they are waiting for a call from Jane, Gianna. The two of them know we are not there in Forks, they claimed to have dropped by for visit, but we all know better." Alice spoke after having a vision.

"Daphne, run behind your father, Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper will take the end. We should be safe until we reach the water, once in the water Demitri can't find us. I figure we lead a fake trail into the words, once we climb the trees and jump into the water he can't find us, he is a tracker but he is not that good. Nahuel, since you need air, my shield will cover you while were under water. Does everyone agree?"

Angela, brilliant, let me see if it works. Alice went into a daze. She smiled once again. "PERFECT!!!" I wish I could be around to see the look on Demitri's face! Alice squealed.

We started running, then picking up the pace, we reached the sea side, the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sunset, the colors ranged from bright orange, that faded into a pink, purple, blue then black. The stars brightly, shinning like Christmas lights. Nahuel jumped into the ocean first, then we followed. Jasper told us where the van was parked, we all would go at the same time, Daphne didn't say a word. As we made our way out of the ocean, Daphne turned back to stare. The home she had grown to know was no longer there, I felt her pain. But a new life with friends, family awaited her in Forks.

**Once again I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I am done with classes for a whole month, and I will be updating while I'm on break, Even when I start back classes I'll be able to update due to taking only one class the next three terms. Please stay on board, you will fins out what happens with everyone soon Love you all XOXOXOXO Alice! **


	29. Chapter 29: Double Date

**Thank-you for the reviews that I received , I enjoy each and every one of them, I'm still looking for a beta or someone who is interested in being my BETA for both stories. Anyhow hope you are doing well, my final GPA for classes were 3.40!!! Hope I get more readers. Please check out my other story too! HAPPY BE-LATED VALENTINES DAY!**

Nessie POV

I woke up from the sound of my cell buzzing, it was Tatiana calling. I didn't want to wake up, but I knew I had too sooner or later. I figured it had been sooner then later, if I didn't someone from the main house would here to check on me, that is something I didn't want. I grabbed my phone pressing the space bar to unlock the key pad.

" Nessie r u awake?"

" Yeah, wuz up?"

"Have you heard anything from your parents?"

" Yes, they called last night, they should be home in couple days."

" Oh wow, are you still feeling up to date night?"

Date night? Oh shit! I have forgotten all about us spending the day with the guys. I hurried up getting out of the bed, grabbing my phone at the same time. I looked at the date, it sure was Saturday. No wonder Tatiana was calling me so early.

" Sure, come on over, I'll be ready by the time you get here."

"See you soon."

I made way to the shower. I started looking thinking of everything and everyone while I was in there. My parents and family had moved back to Forks, there were more wolves starting to change. All of sudden I had to throw up. I rushed to toilet. This was not good. I hadn't been sick in ages. The last time I was sick, was when I miscarried. Jacob took it harder then I did. We had decided we would wait , or let it happen when it's suppose to happen. I didn't think I could pregnant. If I was right now was not the time especially with everything about to happen. If Aro were to find out me being pregnant he would sure enough want this baby. I told myself I wouldn't worry, it was probably all the food I ate with Jacob last night at " Smokey Ribs Shack" we went there for all you can eat ribs with the wolf pack.

I brushed my teeth, jumped back into the shower, rushed to get dressed. Tatiana, and Ethan would be here soon. I sent Jacob a text message to see where he was.

" Jake , where are you?"

" On my way back Nessie, Is something wrong?"

"No, did you forget today was the day we were spending with Tatiana and Ethan?"

"No, I went to the store while you sleep, to pick everything that Ethan and I would need"

"Oh, well I'll see when you get home, I'm up at the main house."

"I love you Nessie"

"I love you too Jake, see you soon."

Rose and Emmett were in the family room on the computer, looking for a vacation spot. You would think after being on earth more then 100 years they would have been to every bit of this world, But from what Alice, and my parents told me a long time ago. "Nessie just cause we live for eternity, doesn't mean we travel all the time. There are some place we can't go due to the summer, so those places, we see during the rainy season." This was so true. I started thinking to myself. I wondered if Jacob would mind moving with my family when it was time to move again. That was something I'd have to discuss with him alone, maybe a trip out town would do us both good. The last time we were alone with anyone around was before Sam, Emily, Quill, and Claire died. Seth, Leah, and Paul still looked the same, They said they didn't mind phasing living for eternity. Paul on the other hand was waiting for his imprint. Everyone even Billy when he was alive was shocked to find out that Rachel, had cheated on Paul. Paul still was her close friend, but their relationship was far from romantic. I felt bad for Paul. He loved Rachel, and there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her when she was alive. When Rachel finally passed away, we thought for sure Paul would stop phasing. But in his own words. " I'm here for purpose, and I don't want to leave you all behind ever your all I have." I didn't blame him.

"Nessie, isn't today the day you and Tatiana, are spending the day with guys?" Rose asked me.

" Yes, Tatiana is on her way over, then were going shopping. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure, I need to go, Are you going to the mall?"

"Of course, Tatiana wanted to go there for some things, and I need to go to our favorite store, I have feeling Jacob and I will be going on vacation ourselves soon." I said smiling.

"Where are you two going?"

" I haven't figured it out yet. But I thought Emmett could find us a place, while were gone shopping."

I batted my brown years to my uncle. He just smiled and shook his head in yes formation.

" Where do you want to go Nessie?"

" Some place far, sunny, not grandma's island. I'll trust your judgment."

"How long and when?"

" A whole month, I'm thinking this spring after school is out."

"Cool. I'll have something for you when you ladies get back."

"Thanks Emmett."

"No problem, Rose pick up some crotch less sexy stuff for our vacation."

"EMMETT!!! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Its fine Rose, I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't mind. I think it's sexy, and cute that Emmett and you are still acting like your both newlyweds."

The door bell rang, I walked to the door, opened it up Tatiana, Isabelle were together, which was perfectly fine, this way Rose had someone to talk to and shop with why we went to grocery store. Rose couldn't stand the smell of the fresh meats, nor seafood. I figured we drop her and Isabelle off then join them later.

" Hi Nessie, how are you feeling?"

" I'm doing well, I think I just had bug or something, then last night I ate way to much at the rib shack. I should have known better then to challenge some of the new pack members."

"You should know you can't out eat growing children." Tatiana told me.

" I know but I dislike turning down a challenge too."

Isabelle spoke to me, we all walked into where Rosalie, Emmett were. Rose fixed her hair, makeup, grabbed her purse. We decided on taking Emmett's truck, he didn't mind. I told him it would smell of groceries , I'd have them delivered to the house, but be on the look out for Jacob, and Ethan, they would be coming back soon. He asked what they would be doing., I had to be totally honest and tell him I didn't really know, all I knew was something about, cars, sports and food, cliff diving in La Push. I think he would joining them. Rose told Emmett, to be careful especially cliff diving since Ethan, would be with them. He promised he would.

Tatiana and I walked into the store. We made a list, I figured the faster we get done the more we could enjoy the mall. Once we picked up everything for dinner, we made our way to the mall. After covering most of the stores in the mall and loading the back of Emmett pick up truck with everything we made our way home. Tatiana, helped me with my stuff, and Isabelle said her good bye, told Rose she would see her Monday at school. Rose went into the house to give Emmett his private fashion show. I knew what that would lead too,

" Ok what should we cook first Nessie, I figured something that bakes, so we can go see what boys are up too.: Tatiana said too.

" I think we should make casserole first, while its cooking then we can go. The salad isn't going to take long."

Tatiana, started the water so the spaghetti could boil, I made the meatballs, together we made the sweet and spicy Italian sauce the meatballs were cooked, I put everything in the baking pan, topping it off with cheese.. Tatiana made dessert. White chocolate cheesecake topped with caramel drizzle.

" How does this look Nessie?"

" Perfect! You really should get into baking."

" I use to bake when we lived in Ohio, we lived there for thirty years, not in the same town though. Mainly in smaller towns , close near the woods. I would always go to near by states on the weekend. Michigan was especially beautiful in the winter time. Especially the upper part. The wildlife wasn't bad either."

" Maybe you and Ethan, can go there once he is changed. Have you thought about living on your own?"

" Yeah I have, just recently. I know I wouldn't be able to leave with Ethan right away. Not until he gets his blood lust together. After that, there is nothing more in this world that I would like, if him I could move on our own. I love my family Nessie, but it's time for me to leave and be on my own."

" Why do you think I stayed behind? Plus Jake, was needed here. You can always go visit your family where ever they live."

" This is true. I will discuss it with Ethan. We have awhile yet though."

"How do you think Daphne, is going to react to us?" I'm very excited to meet Angela and Nahuel's daughter."

" I've seen her photo. She is very beautiful. Longest dark brown hair I have ever seen."

"Let's go get the guys. I'm going to grab my swimsuit. Some cliff diving sounds nice."

" I have my swim suit under my clothes"

Tatiana , and I ran to La Push. We made it there in ten minutes'. I greeted the new wolves, Seth, Leah and their children. Paul was already in the water. I looked down waving at him and few others that were horse playing in the ocean. " Nessie, are you going to jump or am I going to have to jump with you?" Jake asked me. I laughed at Jake. The last time I jumped, my swimsuit top came undone. ' No, I didn't bring that swimsuit this time. I'm going in with Tatiana, How has Ethan been doing?" Everyone laughed when I asked that last question. Something was up, but what.

"Tatiana, Nessie, Ethan, is how can I say this? A natural. He does flips of all types of tricks. He's a very good diver." Seth explained to us.

" Well least we know he can dive."

Tatiana and I both jumped the cliff. It was exciting, Jacob followed right behind us. Ethan swam towards, when he reached us, he grabbed Tatiana 's leg from under the water, she went under only to laugh, coming up kissing Ethan. We played in the water for a couple more hours, the guys had gotten hungry, plus the sun was going down the water temperature dropped. We walked back up to the trail, decided we would ride back with the guys.

"What did you guys do all do? I asked them.

Jacob looked into the rear view mirror, Ethan didn't say word. Only smiled. Something was up with these two. I asked the question again. " Ethan, what did you and Jacob do today?" He was busy talking to Tatiana, and I don't think he heard me. "ETHAN!? ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?' this time he answered.

" Sorry Nessie, I made a promise to Jacob and Emmett, I promised them that I wouldn't tell them what we did all day. But I did have fun Emmett is a cool guy."

" What do you mean, that you promised you wouldn't tell what you did all day?" Tatiana asked.

" It's nothing bad ladies, trust me when I tell that. You both are going to have to wait."

"I like surprises" Tatiana said. I couldn't be mad anymore, cause I liked them too.

Jacob could smell dinner the closer we got, everything smelled good. "Nessie, Tatiana something smells good what is it? "

" Baked four cheese spaghetti with meatballs."

" I can't wait to eat, I'm starving, I haven't since earlier. When Esme, made grilled ham sandwiches'." Ethan told us.

""I'm sure you worked up an empty stomach" I told them both.

I opened the car door, and went into the house. Ethan and Jacob took turns showering changed clothes, While they were getting ready, Tatiana and I finished getting dinner together. The guys came out, we went in took showers and changed. " No picking Jacob Black! You always do wait until we come back, I mean it!' I gave him a stern but friendly look. " Yes dear." I left the kitchen when Tatiana came out dressed in one of the new lunge sets she bought at Victoria Secrets. I figured I'd do the same. While showering I felt sick again , but this was different, my head started hurting, I smelled something funny. Smoke? No one was smoking , then I remembered I put the garlic bread in the oven along with the spaghetti one both of them were burning!

"TATIANA! HURRY UP AND GET SPAGHETTI AND GARLIC BREAD, OUT THE OVEN! THEIR BURNING!"

I rushed out the shower, putting my clothes on, running out to the kitchen, it was ruined! All our hard work down the drain, the boys were starving.. I felt bad right along with Tatiana , Alice knew this was going to happen. Tatiana, and I looked at the spaghetti, none of it could be saved, that part that could be save would taste burnt. Looking at clock it was six forty five. I grabbed the phone book, Tatiana grabbed her credit card. " Well boys. What will be Italian, Mexican, Chinese, India, American, Jamaican, you name it's yours."

" How about Italian, since that what you ladies were cooking." they both spoke at the same time.

" Are you sure?"

"Positive" Jacob answered for them both.

I picked up the phone, dialed the number to " J'anne's Italian Cuisine"

" Nessie, so good of you to call this evening. What can I do for you? Lola asked.

"Hi Lola what is your special today?"

"She ran down the special everything sounded wonderful, I ordered Baked crusted tilapia, in white garlic sauce for me, Ethan I ordered, stuffed jumbo sea shell noodles, filled with spicy sausage and spinach with Alf redo cheese sauce, Jacob favorite, double stuffed chicken breast with cheese ravioli. Lola told me someone be here deliver the food in about hour, due to them being busy. I figured we might as well start watching the movies. Ethan , put in Lord Of The Rings, we all talked about the movie and how the book was different, the food arrived, Tatiana, grabbed the salad, cheese cake, It was beautiful. Tatiana, didn't mind the smell but told Ethan he had to brush his teeth due to garlic smell it was very strong. He didn't argue, I told her Jacob and I always have to do the same, after eating from there too. After dessert, we went back to watching he movie. Ethan's cell phone buzzed.

" _E, are you coming home tonight_?"

" _No mom, I'm staying with Jacob I'll be home in the morning_."

"_K tell them I said hi. Love you_."

" _Everything ok mom_?''

"_Yes everything is fine, have fun"_

"_Love you mom_"

Everything ok Ethan? Your mom in trouble? Jacob asked.

" No, she is fine, just asking if I was coming home. She wants to set the alarm system that all. Even though I know the combo, she being safe which I don't blame her. "

" We understand"

We stayed up until three in the morning, then decided it was time to go bed.. Tatiana cleaned dup joining Ethan as soon as she was done cleaning. It was nice to have friends over again. I got into bed, Jacob asked how I was feeling. I told him fine. He didn't say anything else for awhile.

"Nessie have you heard from your parents?"

"Not since the other day, they told me they wouldn't be in touch until they got into Miami, then they would call. Something wrong?'

' No, just wondering how things were going, Paul is starting to act strange, like when the rest of us imprint. I think he is going to imprint soon on someone there."

" Well I'll be glad, he deserves to be happy Jacob. He has come a long way. It's not right that he should be alone for the rest of his eternal life."

" Yeah I know, I was so mad my sister when she what she did. To feel that type of hurt doesn't feel well. Thank-god we didn't go through that."

" My mom told me, how she felt, when my dad left her. She didn't do well at all. My grandpa thought she would never recover from the story I was told. Then you were there."

" Yeah that was hard time back then, I'm glad worked out the way they did Nessie. I love you more then anything in this world, I wouldn't change that for one moment."

Jacob hugged me tighter into his warm arms. I feel asleep soon. I dreamed of what life would be like away from La Push, relocating with my family when the time came for them to move. Would Jacob want to move away? Could he leave the pack trusted to someone else? Everything would change. Maybe it was time for a change. Change was good for some people. I woke up from my dream hungry. I didn't want was in our home, I snuck out went to the main house to the main house to get something eat. I walked in the back, my grandma was fixing waffles with strawberry topping with whip cream.

" Hi grandma, is this for me?"

" Hi Nessie, yes these are for you, Alice called to tell me you would be coming.'

" I figured that much. Thank-you grandma. You are too kind to us that eat human food. Grandma can I ask you something?"

" Sure, sweetheart you can ask me anything you want."

" What did you feel like when, I don't know if I should ask this, I don't want you to be sad.."

"Nessie, There is nothing that you can ask me that wouldn't make me sad,"

" Well how did you feel when you lost your son, I mean before, you know before."

"Nessie, I was sad, empty, and I felt all alone, The one thing I wanted was my son to be alive. When I was told that my son had died, I didn't feel anything. People would come see me, but put up a front for those who came by. Soon or later, it became natural."

" So it became normal, You didn't grieve?"

" Right, It was only until I went into town, to do some shopping that everything came crashing down. My friend Melanie, beautiful girl. She had just had a baby. A baby girl, she named her Vivian. I bumped into them. Melanie, asked me how I was doing , and offered me to let me old her daughter. I thought I was fine Nessie. Once I held Vivian, I became so emotional, started crying, I gave her back to her mother, running out the store towards home. I composed myself before ,y husband at the time came home. The next day came, I decided I didn't want to live anymore, I couldn't take being without my son. I made way to the ocean, there I prayed that I would die. There was no reason for me to live any longer. I jumped. Those are the last moments I remember."

"Oh grandma, I'm sorry, I had no idea what you had been through. Are you happy with where you are now?"

" I wouldn't change a thing, all of you a blessing. From Edward to you being born, the wolf pack expecting us as friends, family there is nothing I'd take back."

" Grandma, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I knew I could trust my grandma, the only other person, she would tell would be grandpa. He wouldn't say anything to my parents, now that I am grown living on my own.

" Did you know, that I was pregnant twenty years ago?"

" No, Nessie what happened?"

" I found out after Jacob, and I left from visiting everyone in Boston. I didn't think much of it, really I didn't. I thought it was from everything happening here. Billy, grandpa Charlie, Sue passing away. Then one day Jacob and I argued. We had never fought like that grandma. I cried so hard. Leah came over talked to me, she asked me did I think I might be pregnant. I told her no, but then we both went to the store bought the test, took it there. Two blue lines showed up. I cried grandma, I was happy. Jacob and I were going to have baby. I decided to tell him first, when I did, he was very excited. We didn't tell anyone right away. The reason we didn't was due to hearing about how the first part of being pregnant was risky. "

" Oh why didn't you call your grandpa dear?'

" I wanted to, but then I figured there would be no chance I'd be like momma. If there was we would come there or have you, grandpa my parents come here. I called the WCHC ( Women's, Children Health Clinic.) Jacob went with me. Dr. Miller told us everything was fine then. I was seven weeks. We made up our minds that when everyone came to visit for the Memorial Day weekend , we would share the news. "

I started crying, grandma sobbed. She grabbed my hand holding it . Her cold touch felt comforting to me at that moment.

" I woke up one morning hurting, Jacob was on patrol, I figured it was morning sickness, but it wasn't. I felt something wet between my legs, I looked down, there was blood. I panicked. I screamed so loud, Seth and both Leah heard me, Seth told Jacob to get home fast. When he got here Leah called their Dr on the reservation. It was too late I lost our baby. Dr. Curry, told us it happens sometimes. That we could try again. In few months. But I didn't want too neither did Jacob."

" Nessie, I'm sorry to hear this, you should have told us. We knew something was wrong with then but, Edward could tell you were hiding something from you blocking him. We never would have guessed it was that."

" I know we should have told everyone, but we didn't want all the fuss. Now it fifty years later, and I think I'm pregnant again. Jacob said it would happen when we least it expect. If I am I want grandpa to be my Dr."

My grandpa wiped my tears away. Lifted my chin so I could face her. " Nessie if this what you have decided then only you can make the call. If you want your grandfather as your Dr, we should let him know right away ,You need care."

I nodded my head , grandma called my grandpa, we told him everything that was happening. I went upstairs grandpa the ran test. He came into the room smiling.

" Nessie, my grown up granddaughter, Yu are most certain pregnant, But you need to be careful. I'm going to prescribe you pre natal vitamins, and place you three weeks bed rest. I would rather you stay here at the house close by. But discuss it with Jacob first. Let me know what he says."

" Thank-you for everything grandpa, grandma I'll be back soon."

I went back to the cottage, woke Jacob up, He was startled . But I need to let him know what was going on with me, Jacob, didn't disagree with me moving to the main house for three weeks. We wanted to do what was best for me and the baby. I called my grand parents letting them I'd be coming up that afternoon. I laid down thinking how my life, or I should say our lives were about to change. I fell asleep with a smile on my face holding my abdomen .

Morning came, I flew to the bathroom, Jacob was right behind me, holding my hair in one hand, my hand in the other. Tatiana heard me, came flying into the bathroom.

" Nessie, Jacob everything ok?'

" Yeah, Nessie just sick."

" Do you need me to get anything for her?"

" Cracker, and sprite." Jacob told Tatiana.

Tatiana, went into the kitchen, grabbed the crackers, poured a glass of sprite for me. Jacob stayed by while I brushed my teeth, I made way to the living room. Tatiana handed me six crackers, and sprite.

" Nessie how are you feeling?"

" Like shit, but I'll be fine soon, Thank you for asking."

" I was going to say you looked horrible. But you beat me to it."

I laughed a little bit. Tatiana , was great friend. She next me talking, making sure I was ok, Jacob, was packing some things for me. I thought now would be the time to tell Tatiana that I was pregnant, and I wouldn't be at school for the next three weeks.

"Tatiana, I wont be going to school, for the next three weeks.. My grandpa is making stay with them for."

" What's wrong? Nessie, your not sick are you? Should I wake Ethan up?'

" No, let him sleep. Its nothing serious. I wont be at school because I'm pregnant. My grandpa wants to keep me home to make sure everything is ok, that's all."

" YOURE PREGNANT! OH MY GOD NESSIE CONGRADULATIONS TO YOU AND JACOB!" Tatiana yelled with excitement.

" Thank-you, there is one other thing."

"Yes anything Nessie. You and Ethan are more then welcome to stay here while I'm on bed rest. I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind the company."

" I'll Ethan when he wakes up Nessie. I'm sure he wont mind."

"Thank-you"

Tatiana went back into the guest room, Jacob laid besides me on the couch , while I slept a while longer. I didn't wake u until two in the afternoon I showered, Jacob waited for me, walked me to the house. Him and Ethan were going to work on something, Tatiana went home to fill her parents in that she would be staying at the cottage for three weeks .There was only one more thing that need to be done. Tell my parents when they arrived home.

**Hello everyone I know I'm lat posting this, but I'm working another chapter today! Hope to have up by Friday night or Saturday afternoon. I see there are a lot of people who have added me, but no review. I would like your reviews on both stories I'm working on. Both good or bad it doesn't matter. The bad just lets me know where I need to improve. I hope you all enjoy the up coming chapters. XOXOXOXOXO Alice**


	30. Chapter 30: New Arrival

**Ok I know everyone is wondering why the last chapter was all mushy. If you remember a few chapters back, Alice had a vision about what would happen on their date night. I basically thought it was time to let everyone know that Nessie is pregnant. Besides, it was just filler for this chapter. I haven't decided yet if she will go the entire 9 months. I don't think she will. No she will not miscarry this time around. Sorry if I side tracked you all. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. ~Alice~**

Bella POV

We made it back to the main land in record time. I was worried about Daphne; Angela told me she was fine, just nervous. Edward told me the same thing, but also told me that she missed Zafrina, Senna, and Kachrini. I didn't blame her. She had lived with them her entire life. Now she was being taken away from everything that she had ever known. Damn Aro! I wish he would leave everyone we knew alone. Alice bought a pre-paid cell phone.

"Hi Carlisle, how is everyone doing there?"

"Were fine, how are things there? Where are you now?"

"Getting ready to board the jet to Miami, then from there we connect to a joining flight, to LAX, then Seattle. Alice says we have a three day jump ahead of them. How did things go with Giana, and Jane?'

"Fine, better then we expected, they didn't stay long at all. They were mainly interested in how everyone was doing, wondered where the rest of family was. I told them the four of you went on a vacation to work on some relationship problems. They seem to buy it."

"Good. Well Edward is back would like to speak to him?"

"Yes please. Bella, when you all come home there is a bit of good news to be shared."

"Really? I can't wait. Bye Carlisle."

"Bye Bella."

I handed Edward the phone, he spoke with Carlisle for a few minutes, and then hung up. He told Carlisle everything about Daphne, how there was much work to be done when we returned. Alice found a total stranger to give the phone to after erasing Carlisle number. We boarded the jet, everyone was quite. Edward laughed, at everyone's thoughts, Angela, Alice were thinking of wedding plans, Nahuel, work, and his future if they made it out of this mess. Edward reassured him we would. Jasper wanted to get back home to ride his bike, Daphne, wanted to sing about falling in love but was afraid too for fear of hurting us. Edward told her she could, but don't hit any really high notes. She agreed. I was proud of everyone on the plane. We seem not let what was happening bother us. The phone on the jet rang, we all looked at each other wondering who would have the planes number.

"Don't worry, its Zafrina calling" Jasper answered

"Zafrina is calling to let me know, they have arrived safe and sound. I had some friends help them. No one knows of this place. Not even Aro. I know it's a place he would never think of looking for them. Zafrina can change her scenery as to where they can't be found."

"Can I talk to her please?" Daphne asked.

"Yes but don't long." Jasper told her.

Daphne smiled for the first time, since she had left them. She talked on the phone for then two minutes. Daphne handed the phone back to Jasper. Thanking him.

"How are they doing?" Angela asked.

"They sound fine, I miss them so much, they miss me too, and I hope all this over soon."

"I hope so too, but we don't know what is happening until Aro, makes his next move, he is going to be pissed that Demitri, whoever is with him couldn't find us. Once we get to Forks, everything will be ok."

"Mom, I hope your right. I am curious to meet everyone there."

The jet didn't take long to arrive in LAX, thank goodness there was no sun. Nahuel slept on the plane, Edward told us it would be six hour flight to Seattle. He could sleep some more on the plane. Nahuel insisted he had enough rest. When the plane landed in Seattle, Emmett, Rosalie, Isabelle, Timothy, were there waiting. Esme, Tatiana, stayed back at the house with Nessie. Rosalie greeted us, and loved the fact that Daphne had such long black thick shiny hair; her complexion was light olive tone.

"Welcome home family" Isabelle greeted us. "Thank-you sis, how is everyone doing back at home?" The people in airport didn't notice us, Nahuel, Angela, and Daphne stood the side, talking among them selves. "Everything is fine, no problems happened while you were gone. Jane, Giana did stop by, but they were convinced, that we were telling the truth, about the four of you going to work on your relationships. How did things go in the islands?" We left walking to the vehicles', Edward explained to everyone that Demitri , Alex were tracking us, but we lost them we had three day jump ahead of them. By the time they even caught our scent in the air, they would lose us once they figured we traveled by water. They wouldn't know what direction to take. I was excited to get home to see everyone especially Tatiana, Ethan, Nessie and Jacob.

Arriving at home, we walked into the house, I that smelled our daughter was in the house. Carlisle, greeted us all, "Hello everyone. Children, Welcome Home. How was your trip was it successful?" Before he could get answer from us he noticed Daphne, was stunned by her beauty. Daphne, stood by the door, she hadn't been introduced to everyone yet. Esme made her way from the kitchen were she preparing dinner for those who ate. "Welcome home children" Esme spoke to use. "Hello, it's nice to be home again" I said giving her a hug. She smiled at us all. We all started walking into the family, Carlisle stopped Edward and I. "Bella, Edward can I speak to you two alone for a moment?" he asked. We looked at him wondering could be wrong; Nessie didn't come down to greet us.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? Is there something wrong Nessie?"

"Yes and no. but I will let her tell you her self. She is upstairs sleep, in her old room. I felt it would be best for her to be there."

Edward couldn't read his thoughts or Esme's. We looked at each other wondering if her Jacob had another fight, she was there up waiting until he cooled off. We made our way upstairs at vampire speed. No matter how old Nessie would get she would always our baby. I knocked on the door, opening it, noticed she was lying in the bed covered up with the blinds closed. I walked over to open, the sun was not shining today, opened the window for some fresh air, the room smelled kind of stale. Edward sat down on one side of the bed smiling, "Nessie sweetheart it's me dad, wake up sweet heart." he spoke to her in soft voice trying to startle her. Nessie moved a little bit.

"Nessie baby, it's me momma, dad, were back. Wake up sweetheart so we can talk with you."

Edward noticed the tea cup, and bowl. He figured out she had the flu or cold. That why she was staying here so in case her fever had gotten to high Carlisle would know what to do. Nessie smiled waking up. Her beautiful brown eyes lit up looking at us. Sitting up so she could talk to us tell us what was going on, with her. "Hi momma, daddy, Sorry I didn't come down to greet and Daphne but grandpa told I had to stay in the bed." Edward looked confused, so did I.

"Nessie, baby what's wrong? Are you and Jacob fighting again? Did you get hurt while we were gone?"

"No! Jacob would never hurt me. Momma I'd like to show you first. I'm way too tired to explain what's going on. Can I you show you?"

: Sure sweetie, you know you can."

"Wait, daddy, would make sure the door is shut, and momma put your shield up please. I don't want anyone knowing just yet what is going on, I'm not up too it."

I opened my shield, Edward got up locked the door, came sat back down. Nessie placed her hand against the right side of my face, the visions started to show. From the eating contest at the Rib Shack, against the younger wolf pack. Shopping with Rose, Isabelle, and Tatiana. Next vision, to appear were Nessie & Tatiana, cooking going to La Push cliff diving. I smiled at that. Then I laughed at the girls burning dinner, Alice told us it would happen. They ordered take out, the next vision showing was Nessie and Esme talking, their conversation turned sad, I saw Nessie started crying. That when it stopped.

"Nessie why were crying when you were talking to your grandma?"

"Let me show daddy first." I let her show her dad the same vision that was shown to me. Edward was smiling, and then he became concerned when he saw the vision of our daughter crying. "Nessie why were you in tears?" I sat closer wiping her hair away from her forehead she was hot. "Nessie are you sick? Edward go get Carlisle let him know that she is running a temperature."

"No! Momma, Daddy sit. Please don't be mad. Remember when you lived in Boston? Jacob and I came to visit, the whole time we were there, I was crying some days, other days I didn't feel like doing anything? Everyone thought it was my period. Well that not what it was or say, happened. Two weeks before we came there, I had a miscarriage. I decided that had I made it past the first trimester, I would let everyone know. Leah was huge amount helped. She was with me when I found out. I was so excited. Jacob and were becoming parents. I begged him not say anything or think about when you daddy came up here to check on the house. Everything was fine; I was having a normal pregnancy. I didn't think of saying anything to grandpa. I figured if I were like you then we would come early.

"How did you lose the baby Nessie?"

"The night before, Jacob and I were leaving La Push. I started cramping; I didn't think much of it. Jacob had patrol that night with Leah, Seth. I went to sleep. Around 6am I felt something wet, I looked down there was blood. I screamed so loud Leah came rushing in first. She smelled the blood, yelled for Seth to get Jacob and the Dr in La Push. I wouldn't have made it to hospital. When Jacob & Dr. Lange got there, she told me it was too late. I had lost the baby."

"Oh Nessie I'm so sorry to hear that, but you should have said something."

"Is everything ok the baby this time?"

"Grandpa said I'm running a temperature, and me keeping two meals a day is an improvement from nothing but he want to keep me on bed rest for the next three weeks just to be safe, make sure this normal pregnancy."

"Well I'm very happy and excited to become a grandma, I hope you have a boy."

"I really want a boy too momma. Daddy is you mad?"

"I'm not mad, a little upset with you because you didn't say anything to us about the first time you were pregnant. And that you and Jacob are not married."

"Edward, This is not the 1800, 1900. It's 2076. People are happily raising children together out of marriage. Living together. If our daughter and Jacob are happy let them are. They have been living this long without being married, neither one of them is going anywhere."

"Daddy, were happy, I promise you when were ready to get married we will." Nessie told her father.

"You both know I'm old fashion, yes this normal for people humans. I respect your wishes Nessie, but you will always be my little girl no matter how old you get." Edward t told him.

"I understand" Nessie replied.

"Nessie, were going leave, let your grandpa come check on you. Get some rest, before you are bombarded with Alice, the rest of the ladies. Do you want tell them yourself or should we?"

"I'd like you and daddy to tell them. But wait while grandpa comes check me out, they won't come in here while he is here."

"Ok, get some rest Nessie we send him up right away"

"Thank-you momma, daddy I love you both"

Edward and I got up from the bed made our way to the door, leaving our daughter tog et some rest before she rushed with baby décor, clothes etc. " Daddy, wait minute there is something I need to ask you"

"Yes, what is it?

"Would you mind making your grand child his or her own lullaby like you did momma and me?"

"Edward was speechless, he flew to the bed hugged our baby, "Nessie I'll start right now this will be one of the best pieces of music I have made."

"Thank-you."

"No Thank-you, now get some rest."

We closed the door left her in peace. Carlisle was coming from the kitchen; we told him he needs to go check Nessie. Jacob was sin the living room. He was nervous wreck Edward told to go upstairs they would talk later. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. We told them we would let them know later. While we were upstairs talking with Nessie, Daphne was introduced to everyone. She had come to like everyone was eager to meet Nessie. Angela, Nahuel decided they would take the house on the other side of our house so they could be close. Esme started the house years ago, never finished it until now. We were all discussing about returning to school but Edward felt we should wait a couple weeks. He wanted to work with Daphne. Alice told us we wouldn't miss anything. Ethan, Tatiana, Isabelle, Timothy Alice, Rose, and Emmett would go. Jasper, Edward & I would stay home so we could work with Daphne.

Leah came running out the woods in wolf form, pacing back and forth. She was rambling Edward said. Jacob needed to come quick. I raced upstairs, Carlisle had just finished checking Nessie " Jacob come quick Leah is wolf form, Edward is the only one who can tell us what she is saying." Jacob flew downstairs, asking Edward what was wrong. He told her it was something about Paul, how he is acting strange, he wanted to come here quickly, he needed to see what was going on. Edward looked at Jacob shaking pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Jacob Black I know she isa grown woman, but He better not have"

" No it's not her, I think it's " He went silent.

" What is going on Angela asked, is it Aro? "

" No, it's not him, Angela, something else we think."

" What?" Nahuel said.

"Nahuel brace yourself, Don't get upset but were not for sure. Yet. " Edward explained to him.

Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett already knew where this was going, I did too what we thought was happening wasn't a bad, but it was something Nahuel only knew about, Angela knew nothing about.

"Let me go find him, see where and what he is doing, I'll phase then come as soon as I can." Jacob told us.

" Wait, who is phasing?" Daphne asked

" Jacob, see the wolf out there, she is human. Her name is Leah. She has a young brother named Seth, older one named Paul. The other have passed away. They are shape shifters."

" Shape shifter?" Daphne questioned.

"Jacob do you mind showing her?"

"Sure I'll go outside though." Jacob went outside, Daphne watched as Jacob phased. She was shocked. Angela, Nahuel had told about them but she never thought she would ever met them. Jacob, Leah left running. I turned to Angela, told her we needed to go for a walk. Edward asked Jasper, Emmett to join him with Nahuel. We had to explain to them about imprinting , Who we thought was doing the imprinting and on who. Nahuel shook his head as we explained everything to him. We told him about how Paul was, what had happened with Rachel.

"Daphne can't handle this right now Edward. Meeting everyone, moving from the only home she has ever known, re-adjusting among humans in everyday life. Now there is a shape shifter imprinting on her? My poor daughter would think she is going crazy, especially knowing her soul mate couldn't stand vampires at one"

"I understand, but Nahuel if this is happening then there is nothing we can do about it. It will happen. Paul will make sure nothing will happen to Daphne, he will be what ever she wants him to be. He will not force him self upon her."

"Are you sure Edward?" Nahuel asked. He nodded his head in assurance.

The guys left to go inside the house to leave us with Angela. She wasn't worried about anything but wanted to know what imprinting was.

" Angela, I know you want to know what imprinting is, it's kind of of hard for me to explain, the only one who really knows what goes on is Nessie, she is sleeping. I'm going to do my best to explain."

"Nessie knows?"

"Well Jacob, imprinted on Nessie the day she was born. It's not something they can control. It's like they have found there soul mate. Like how Nahuel found you, Edward with me, everyone. You see Jacob's feelings for Nessie were like a big brother, best friend, relationship. Due to Nessie, growing at a rapid rate, she matured faster then any human child. I know Nahuel explained how they mature." Angel nodded her head. One day when Nessie was nine years old, she started having stronger feelings Jacob. She didn't know what was happening for sure, so Nessie didn't say a word to us. She went to her aunts first. They explained to her the levels of relationships between people. After they talked Nessie, knew what type of feelings she had for Jacob finally followed though with them. Jacob was nervous, afraid of Edward what might do him knowing that our daughter figured her own feelings for him."

"Let's say, Paul is imprinting on Daphne, how do you think she would feel?"

"I don't know. We will all be around to see. Trust me we won't let anything happen to her, besides I'm pretty sure Daphne can handle him."

"I'm not afraid for Daphne, she has never been in serious relationship, and then imprinting is such a crazy word. But I full y understand what is happening. " I hugged Angela told her everything would be ok.

Daphne waited for us in the family room. When we walked in she wondered what was going on. Jacob hadn't made it back either. Edward was reading everyone thoughts, they were of everything but imprinting. I winked at Edward he smiled. He knew what was on mind, told me in little bit. Nessie the stubborn child of mine made her way to where we were, she wanted to meet Daphne. Carlisle, had given her permission to come down only for a little awhile. Nessie made her way to Daphne.

"Hi Daphne, I'm Renesmee or Nessie. I'm Bella & Edward's daughter nice to meet you."

Daphne smiled, "Hi Nessie. Nice to meet you." They smiled and started holding a conversation. Tatiana joined them when she came back. After while, Nessie, had to go back up stairs. Daphne, Tatiana followed her upstairs. Nessie thought it would be best to talk to alone about imprinting. We all were waiting for Jacob, arrive. Edward & I decided we would go for run. He would hear Jacob thoughts when he would become closer. I opened my shield so Edward could hear thoughts. He was surprised at what I was thinking.

"Bella why are you worried about Tatiana and Ethan. I figured you be more worried about our daughter who is having a baby."

"I am worried but not so much; I don't know if that wrong of me to think like, we have Carlisle, who is watching her closely. Edward I'm worried about Ethan. He wants to wait until he finishes school, which I can't blame him, but with everything going on I don't think we should wait for his change. What if Aro should come now?"

"Love, I understand where you coming from. With everyone coming into our lives this is something new. I have never been through so many changes additions to our family before. Not that I'm upset about everyone coming around. It's nice. As for Tatiana, and Ethan. Bella I think if we were to change him now his mother would be devastated. She is on her road to recovery. She will make this time, but changing him now I think will make her go back to her bad habits. Ethan couldn't live with that. I couldn't I know you couldn't. Right now our main concern is helping Angela, Nahuel with their daughter. And us becoming grandparents. "

"What if we asked Ethan to be change over the summer? I mean Edward do you think Alice can see that far ahead? I don't think Aro is going to change his mind but you never know. Look what happened years ago Edward. You and I both know this time around we will not get away with just talking. He is after our family, friends and for what?"

Edward embraced me into his arms, kissing me on top of my head. He then looked me into my eyes. "Bella, there are way too many of us, if need be we will call for help. Look at how many of our kind; we have met through the years. Coming back Forks, we met Tatiana's family, then Nahuel, Angela. Daphne. Right there is enough to make Aro run away not fight. We have nothing to worry about. When we return I will ask Alice to look ahead. If it will settle your thoughts"

I put my shield back up. Edward laughed he could no longer read my thoughts. We took are time getting back home. Jacob hadn't returned yet. Something was not right. Edward, asked Alice to look into the near future. Once she told me everything would be fine Ethan, until the summer I was at ease. Edward went to work on the lullaby for our grand child. Nessie had explained imprinting to Daphne, she was happy, but terrified at the same time. I had a plan and I knew who I need to help me to make sure everything would go right.

**Next chapter is going to be summer long, so bare with me I'm working on it right now. I'm not going to tell you what is going to be in there. Just be prepared to read for a long time. It should by 3/11/10. A lot of people were upset at the last chapter. But not all chapters can be filled with drama, etc. Sometimes it's good to give other POV. I haven't lost focus. Thank you for those who have added me. Please review! XOXOXOXO Alice**


	31. Chapter 31: Calm Before The Storm PT 1

**Hello everyone, I know this chapter is four day late posting, but I had a lot to do, But now that things are back normal, and I'm dealing with a cold I will have time to write. I decided to break this chapter up into two parts, only because I didn't want to drag out anymore. For those who ask why I had a filler before hand. The reason I did that was every story needs a slow down parts. But I do have something to ask you all. How many of you would like a Part 2 of Return To Forks? The reason I'm asking this is due what I have in store. If you approve let me know. Please enjoy reading give reviews! Thank you to all those who added my story. XOXOXOXO Alice!**

2 months later.

Nessie was off of bed rest, Carlisle had given her a clean bill of health. Nessie was four months pregnant, looking like she was eight months. Carlisle predicted she would give birth in her fifth or sixth month. Angela, Nahuel settled into the house behind ours, with Alice, Isabella, Rosalie's help it had been redecorated to fit their style. Edward, was busy working with Daphne with help from Emmett, Jaspers and my self. Tatiana, Ethan were spending time together as much as they could before spring break arrived. Jacob, Leah and Seth were all busy trying to find Paul. He left when they all figured out that he had imprinted on Daphne. Paul was in shock, he never thought of imprinting on a vampire. He knew that he would live forever now. Which is something he didn't mind. The shock of his mate being a vampire is what shocked him. He really thought he would never imprint again. Jacob, told us that Paul would phase every once in awhile so he could find out how Daphne was doing, how things were going. He promised Jacob that would come back soon, but right now he needed time to think.

Edward, had figured out that Daphne's highest tone was higher then any not any singer could ever hit. Even Carlisle agreed. Right now, they were working on seeing if she could hit the note in an instant. We also learned, that when Daphne gets upset that she can hit then too. School, we went back to school, with out having any issues, Ethan had a few run ins with his dad, when we couldn't attend school due to the sun being out. His mom was doing wonderful she was 92 days clean. Tatiana, would go over his house some days, he would go visit her at her house. Prom season was coming up, I fought tooth and nail with everyone about going. In the end, I decided to go. Nahuel begged me to go, he had never been to a prom in his life. Alice, Rosalie, Isabelle did all the shopping for us. The only ones not going were Daphne, and Nessie. Daphne wanted to stay close to Nessie, talk more about imprinting. For once things seems calm and normal. Alice, kept looking to see when Aro would be coming to pay us a visit. But nothing was coming up, everything seemed to far ahead. Zafrina, and her sisters were doing fine, checking in with Jasper every three weeks. I was thinking of throwing Nessie, a baby shower. After all this is my first grand child. Edward, laughed, I had my shield open. " You know Bella, the girls could help you out. They didn't get a chance to give you a baby shower, when you were pregnant with Renesmee." I looked at him stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes, I guess you're right, I know nothing about them, only what I've seen on TV or in magazines. I'll ask all the girls for help. I want this to be special."

" I'm sure no matter how big or small the shower is, our daughter will love it."

Edward, kissed the top of my head, and I picked up my car keys, headed to gather all the girls, including my very pregnant daughter.

"Renesmee, Tatiana, Isabelle, Rosalie, Alice, Daphne, & Angela. I need you all to come to the dining room right away please. There is something I want to discuss with you girls' "

All them came into the dining room, curious as to why I needed them Esme came too. They all looked at me with curious look. I was standing there with a smile on my face. Alice already knew, but said nothing out of respect for me.

" Bella, is everything ok?" Esme asked me.

" Yes, everything is fine. Actually, the reason I've called of you, to come down here is to discuss something very important, and special for some one we really love and care about."

" Wait where are Leah, Connie? I think they should be here Mom. They are family too." Nessie said in worried tone.

" Nessie, I will speak to them. Right Now Leah is with Seth, they are trying to convince Paul to come home. But right now I'm here to discuss you & my grand child, who will be arriving in about, three to four weeks. Renesmee, when I was pregnant with you, we didn't have time to plan a baby shower, let alone expect myself to live. I missed out having one. I know your aunts, grandmother, my friends would have wanted to give me one. I would to throw you a baby shower."

" Oh mom, I'd really like that. Can I invite the girls from school? I haven't seen them in a long time, when I do speak to them it's in passing."

" Yes, you can invite them. But I need to know your favorite color you have picked for the baby. Do you know what your having?"

" Not yet, grandpa said he would try to find out at my next check up. Which is tomorrow."

"Ok. Alice, I already know you seen the day, time, place. I'll let you design the invites. Tatiana, Nessie, Daphne. You three along with your grandmother, and Tatiana's mom will go shopping for the food. Were going to need food, and it will give Daphne, a some practice on cooking. Angela, Isabella, Rosalie, & I will be in charge of decorations, games, prizes. Yes, my pixie sister, your in charge of clothes."

Everyone was filled with excitement. They all started on there task. I went to study, and got online looking for baby furniture. Nessie told me, Jacob would want to help too. Leah, and Connie, would handle baby shower games. I'd ask them to run those. I wanted to give my daughter the best baby shower, she would ever have.

" Bella, can I show you something?" Esme asked me.

"Sure. What is it."

" Follow me please. There is something special I'd like to give Nessie."

We made our to the attic. We walked in in the far right corner there was stool, rocking chair. Esme, sat in the chair, while I sat on stool. 'Bella ,this use to be mine. I'd like to give it to Nessie as a gift from Carlisle and I."

I stood there speechless , looking at the rocking chair , and foot stool. The design was beautiful. I could see every detail, the care, love that went into making such a beautiful set for the nursery. " Oh Esme, she is going to love it! I'm sure she is going to be speechless, which is going be something new for her." we laughed. Esme said she would have Edward, Carlisle bring from the attic a couple days before the shower, so she could clean it up, and had cushion to the chair. Talking about mother hood, how she never regretted becoming a mother to all of us. As we made our way to the kitchen, We heard all the girls discussing everything about the baby shower.

" No, I don't think she would like, I mean I don't know. Nessie is awfully picky. Alice it's going to be May soon, she should wear either Capri's, or dress." Rosalie to her.

" Rose, I know this, but I'm wondering if a dress would be better. Were all going to be dressed beautiful."

I laughed to myself joined the rest of them. The date, time, place, menu, were all done only games, colors needed to be done. I went upstairs to join Edward who was watching an old movie on TV. A remake of " Gone With The Wind." We laid in the bed watching the TV cuddling together, I wanted to watch this movie for some time. I told Edward of the gift Nessie, was getting from Esme and Carlisle. He said Jacob would be getting the crib once he found out what sex the baby was. Edward said he hoped for a baby girl, as to where our daughter wanted a boy.

Night time had come, Carlisle made his way home. Nessie wanted to do a check up right then and there. He wondered why she was impatient. When she explained to him why, he laughed, told her yes.

" Momma, grandpa is going to do the check up right now, I really want you to be there with me "

"Sure I will."

We made our way up to exam room. Carlisle was waiting for us.

""Hello, Bella, and Nessie, are you two ready to find out what this young lady is having?"

"Yes we are. Nessie where is Jacob? Don't you think he should be here too?"

" he is coming momma, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Carlisle set up the machine, and warmed the gel up. He explained to Nessie what was going to happen. Just as he was finishing up explaining, Jacob, walked into the room.

"Did I miss anything? I was rushing back as soon as Nessie sent me a text message."

" No Jacob, grandpa hasn't started yet."

I laughed at Jacob, and started thinking of the time when I pregnant with Nessie. Carlisle turned the machine on, squirted the gel on Nessie's belly. She laughed at how it felt. Carlisle started taking pictures, we noticed the baby. Nessie, and Jacob couldn't tell what it was, but I could. I smiled.

"Nessie Jacob, you two want to hear the news.?" Carlisle asked them.

" YES GRANDPA PLEASE!"

" Well, get ready for a baby girl!"

'ARE YOU SURE CARLISLE?? !! I MEAN A GIRL?"

" Yes, but that not all either, and boy, and another girl!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!! TRIPLETS!!!!!!!!!! HOW, WHY? OH MY GOD JACOB!"

THREE? HOW THE WORLD ARE WE GOING TO FIT THREE BABIES IN OUR HOUSE!"

I laughed at the two of them. "Everything will be fine, there is plenty of room here. Edward and I can move down the hall closer to the music room. And we will sound proof your room and the babies room. Everything will be fine. "

"Grandpa when are they coming?"

" Well from what I can see, in about five weeks, which means they will be born in the sixth month."

"Well Jacob, we have five weeks to get ready, pick godparents for each of them, not only that we need names, clothes, everything." Nessie talked with excitement.

" Jacob, stood there in silence. " Jacob what's wrong? Aren't you happy? " Nessie asked.

" I think he is shock Nessie, I don't' think he expected that he was going to be the father of three babies."

" I need some air. I'll be back." Jacob said.

" We all laughed, and knew he would be fine, I just hoped he didn't pass Edward, now that who he needed to worry about. Nessie cleaned her tummy off, and decided on going to see Alice to pick out a theme for the nursery. I went and found Edward.

On my way to find him, Tatiana, Ethan came over. Ethan needed help with his homework, science. Something I was perfect in. I thought now would be the best time to talk to him about being turned early.

" Hi Bella, I guess you already know why I'm here?"

" Yes I do, and with my help, you will be passing this class in no time." I told him

" How is Nessie doing? Is she feeling well? I miss seeing her at school."

" Nessie is fine, The babies will be here in about five weeks. Since she already finished high school nine times, college twelve times she doesn't need to go back. It's time for her to raise her children, especially if they are anything like her, with growing up."

"Wow! I didn't realize she, had been to school that many times. Bella, how do you think Tatiana, really feels about being in relationship, with someone who is human?"

" Why do you ask, Ethan?"

" Well I know it's hard for her, to be around you. It's just like when Edward and I like you two. Edward fought everyday hard trying to kill, he did very well. But I wanted to be like him so badly, I did become immortal, only almost dying after giving birth to Nessie."

" So really, I'm more of temptation each and every time Tatiana, and I are together?"

" Yes, it's what Aro would call you her singer. By that I mean, your blood is like nothing she has ever smelled or tasted. Let me give you example. You know how your mom is an alcoholic, and there are time when she craves for that one drink?"

" Yes"

"Well that is what your blood does to Tatiana, it's a struggle each and every day, that she is with you."

" I hate what this doing to her, and everyone. I know me being around human doesn't help, I wonder if was changed early would that help?"

" Ethan, what are you saying? Are you saying that you're will to be turned earlier then planned?"

Ethan took a big sigh, an turned to face him, I wanted to see the look in his face to make sure he was being sincere, honest about his decision.

"Ethan, when would you do this? What about your mom, school? You do know that it will be different. You will not have any contact with anyone but, Tatiana's family, and us. You have to make sure, this what "YOU REALLY WANT."

" Bella, I know what I'm giving up. I don't have anyone but my mom. She is going to be moving this at the end of the school year. She is finally clean, she's dating a great guy, everything. I'll be fine."

" Well if that when you want it to happen then it will. We will talk to Carlisle, when he comes home."

" I'm doing this for Tatiana, I hate seeing her suffer."

" I understand Ethan, I understand more then you will ever know."

Ethan and I worked on his homework. He was having trouble with cells, and undertow currents. Once the got the hang of it, there was nothing stopping him. Tatiana arrived, and I felt it was time for the two of them to talk, about Ethan's decision.

" Hi, Bella, Ethan. How is the homework coming?"

" Great, as a matter of fact, I'm going to leave now, Ethan is doing fine now, and doesn't need my help."

" Awesome, I'm glad he got help. I have never been good in science."

" I was good in my human life, when I was turned, and went to medical school three times, it's helped me out a lot. So I'm more then happy to help Ethan. I'm going to leave you two alone now. Tatiana, did Isabelle tell you what Nessie was having?"

" No, but Nessie sent me text message, telling me her Jacob were having triplets. Two girls' and a boy. I'm so excited for her and Jacob."

" Me too, the nursery, is going to be nice. Alice, Esme and I are working on it."

" Good, I know it will be perfect, for the three of them. Well I'll leave you and Ethan alone, I need to go find Angela, Daphne."

" See you later Bella."

" See you two later, and good luck Ethan."

" Thanks Bella."

" What was that about Ethan?"

Ethan looked at Tatiana, he closed the science book, turned to Tatiana. The words of the conversation, they were about to have were racing like Niagara Falls. But this one was one take that needed to happen.

" Tatiana, can we go for a walk, maybe to meadow, What I have to say is important, and I don't feel this is the place have this talk with everyone hearing. "

" Ethan. What's wrong, is there something wrong with your mom? Did you dad come back?"

" No, nothing wrong with my mom yet."

"What do you mean yet? Has your dad threatened you or her?"

"Please Tatiana, lets go to the meadow. I'd rather not do this here in the Cullen's home."

Tatiana, Ethan left out of Cullen home. Making their way to the meadow. The sun every once in awhile would peek out from the clouds, shining down on Tatiana's skin making it shimmer. Ethan would smile. As the reached their spot in the meadow, they sat down. Ethan, started smiling.

" Tatiana, please understand where I'm coming from. You know I love you more then anything in this world. Being with you, your family, meeting the Cullen's is something that I would have not expected. "

" Ethan, I love you too. We will be together forever in couple years. After you finish high school. Nothing or no one will come between us."

" That what I want to talk about Tati."

"Are you having second thoughts? You don't want to be with me?" Tatiana's facial expression went from a radiant life of joy to complete sadness.

" No, Tati, that is not it all. It's the complete opposite. I want to be with you. I want to be with so much, go further in our relationship more then anything. But I know deep down in my heart, and in yours, it's a struggle to be around me."

Tatiana, couldn't deny the truth. Ethan was right. But she couldn't risk Ethan's safety.

" Ethan, Yes it's a struggle to be around you, I hunt more then I normally do, but being with has changed me, I'm happier, I enjoy going to school, and I've met who I am suppose to be with forever. What else could I want? Other then the two of us having our own place.

Ethan laughed, leaned giving Tatiana a kiss. The kiss was light, and sweet, he pulled away slowly. He looked into her golden eyes, kissing the tip of her nose, then her lips again. Tatiana smiled whispered " Your tempting me Mr. Mc Bride." she had a sexy little smile on her face.

" Tatiana, I want to be turned, I want it to happen at the end of this school year."

"Ethan you, know that can't happen yet. What about Aro? What if they decide to come here to Forks, you wont be able to help."

" Listen, I know this is huge thing to have happen. What about your mom? How do you think she will handle your death? Are you thinking about her recovery?"

" I've thought about it more then you will ever know. Yes her recovery is important to me, always has and will be even when I become like you. I can keep tabs on her from a distance can't I?"

" Yes of course. But why so soon you have two more years of school. I can continue to hunt, that is not problem. My concern is you, making sure that when it's time you are ready."

" If you could change me Tatiana, I'd want you to do it right here and now, But I know you wont do it by yourself."

" I want nothing more then to change you, I wont do it alone my father, and Mr. Cullen have to be there, I wont risk killing you, I would never be able to live with myself, knowing that I failed trying to change you."

" Mr. Cullen, will change me. I'll talk to him about it, when we go back to there house the next time. I'll have to set something up. I want to make it simple for my mom. Do you think I could write I note for her?"

" I think that would be perfect, letting her know you will be ok, everything will be fine"

I hugged Tatiana, we stood up, sharing a kiss. The clouds were getting darker, there was a storm coming. We decided to head back home. Ethan thought it would be best if he went home. His mom didn't like being alone during thunderstorms.

" Tatiana, are you coming, over tonight?"

" Yes, I'll be over. Drive safe home please."

" I promise. I'll text you as soon as I get into the garage."

Walking into the Cullen's house, Bella, Edward greeted Ethan and Tatiana. " How did everything go?" Bella asked. Tatiana explained to them everything they had discussed. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Bella had something to do with Ethan's decision to be changed at the end of the school.

" Bella love can I talk to you alone please."

" Sure"

Bella walked on the side of Edward. Before they went up the stairs both Tatiana , and Ethan said their goodnights.

" Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, I am so upset with you! What did you say to Ethan?"

Bella slammed the bedroom, her face turned stern. "What the hell are you calling me by my full name for Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen! Don't you ever take that tone with me! Don't accuse me of something that you know nothing about!"

"Bella, you said yourself earlier, that you were "GOING" to try and convince Ethan, into be changed early. How can I not assume you had something to do with it happening sooner."

Bella, walked right up to Edward's face. " Listen, Mr. Cullen, I talked with Ethan, but he made the choice, himself to be turned early. I had little to do with it. He knows how hard it is for Tatiana, to be around him. You know how it was when I was human, the way my blood called to you. Ethan feels bad for her. He doesn't like her suffering."

" You didn't dazzle him did you?" Edward asked

" Don't be silly Edward, I only do that with you, and total strangers when I want something. Ethan made the choice on his own. He knows what he wants. He reminds me of me."

" I trust, believe you Bella, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know your worried about Aro, making a sudden a movie. Especially with out daughter being pregnant. Alice will be on the look out, and if Ethan's made up his mind then it's choice. I just hope it's the right one."

" Edward, he knows what he wants."

"Yes he does, just like Ethan knows what he wants, I know what I want, which is you."

Bella gave Edward a funny look. " You really don't think were going to have sex, after you accused me of, making Ethan wanting to be changed earlier then planned?"

"Bella, I said I'm sorry love, but when do you think we will have to make love, in the upcoming weeks?"

" We will have time Edward. Out grandchildren sleep, so do their parents."

"Wait! What did you say? Repeat that again love. Did I hear you say grandchildren?"

Bella, eyes opened wide, she knew the words that escaped her mouth, were an complete accident. She had to think of something fast to cover her tracks. " Edward, what I meant was, grandchild. You never know our daughter and Jacob might have more children, after this one." Edward nodded his head, looked into Bella's eyes. " Love, I think you need to go hunt, your eyes are getting dark.'

Bella didn't argue with Edward. " Let me change we can go hunting, maybe spend over night in the meadow, it's suppose to rain. You know I love the rain now" Edward couldn't disagree with her. Ever since Bella had become immortal, the cold, and rain didn't bother her. The two of them raced from their room, leaving a not letting the family know, they would be gone for the night.

As they raced through the woods, Bella came upon a herd of deer, a lot of females, she wasted no time in attacking her kill. Edward smelled his favorite, mountain lion. As they killed their prey, and buried it, they heard the storm coming. Edward, had built a small hideout for him and Bella, for moments like this.

" Bella, are we staying here?"

" Yes, I don't want to go back tonight. It's been a long time since you and I have made love in the rain, spent time alone here in out meadow.:

" Edward took his beautiful wife into his arms. " You Bella Cullen are impossible at times, but this why I fell in love with you. There is nothing more in this world , that I'd like to do is make love to you here and right now in the rain."

At that exact moment the lighting lit up the sky, making seem like daylight. The thunder roared so loud that it would have hurt a human ears. Edward made a trail of kisses down Bella's neck, letting one of his hands go up her shirt. Ripping away her top shirt, her nipples were hard, showing through her tanks top. Bella could feel, Edward erection, through his jean. She in return ripped his shirt off. The foreplay between the two of became rough,, each of them nipping on each other's shoulder, neck and ears. Bella wanted to feel Edward inside her. " Edward I need to feel you" Without a word. He did has she requested., he took one of her breast into his mouth sucking on her nipple, and thrust into Bella. She moaned loudly, growled all at the same time. They made love during the whole thunderstorm. Taking turns pleasing one another. When the storm passed, they laid in the meadow talking, watching the stars appear. They shined liked diamonds.

" Edward, do you think my dad is watching us?"

"I think those who loved, when they were alive, do watch over us. So I'm sure he has and is watching over you, and his grand daughter."

" Hmm"

" I love when you do that." Edward told Bella.

The two of them stayed embraced into each sharing, deep conversation, talking about where there next vacation would be. Prague, Moscow. They hadn't been to those two place, they both heard they were beautiful. They could stay in the penthouse, Emmett had bough Rose many years ago. Sunrise was approaching. The stars were fading. Bella just laid there enjoying the sounds of the birds chirping, Edward had went to the hiding spot, and grabbed some dry clothes for the both of them. They changed clothes, kissed each other, raced back to the house. There would be no school for them today, due to the sun being out, Edward worked on his music, Bella started working on the nursery.

Alice, greeted the two of them, as they walked through the door together. " Did you two have nice time?" she asked.

" Yes, we did. It was a very nice night." Bella told Alice.

" Good, we have work to do Bella. Edward, Jasper, Emmett , Jacob, and Nahuel are looking for, especially Jacob and Nahuel it has something to do with Paul."

"I can hear their thoughts, Nahuel is worried about Daphne and Paul. I should get going love. I love you. And I'll talk to you later."

" I love you too, Talk to you later."

Bella, Alice made their way to the nursery. " Bella I know you know what my niece is having, so spill it. You know I can't see." Laughing to herself, Bella knew it frustrated Alice to no end that she couldn't see anything. When they walked into the room, it was white, color needed to be added. That what they were e there to do.

Tatiana, was sitting at home, she didn't receive a text from Ethan from the night before, letting her know that he had made home. Something was not right. She promised her mom, and dad that she wouldn't leave the house, until he text her. She had been calling, text him all night. He didn't respond. She knew something was wrong. She didn't want to bother Bella, and Edward. There was something wrong

" Mom, I'm going to Ethan's house. He didn't call, or text me. There is something wrong ."

" Tatiana, you don't know that, he is human maybe he was tired, went right to sleep. I'm sure there is nothing wrong. Didn't you say midterms were coming up?"

" Yes, I know. But that's not like him mom. You know his father is a drunk, and drug addict. What if he went to their house and did something mom?"

" Tatiana, calm down. Call your brother and sister. And the three you go over there, and check to make sure everything is ok. If it is call me, and you can stay. If not you call your father and I we will be right there. Do you understand me?"

" Yes mom, I do. Thank-you"

Tatiana raced down the hall way, knocked her brother and sister's door. They both told her to come in. Opening the door they asked what was going on, Tatiana explained to them.

" That sure doesn't sound like Ethan. He would get in contact with you no matter how tired he was." Timothy said.

" Isabelle picked up her cell phone.

" Hey Kyle, what's up?

" Izzy, what up mami?"

" Look, Kyle, I can't talk long, but do you remember when I told you, I gave your number to my brother Ethan, to call you if he needed your help?"

" Yeah"

" Well has he called you?"

" No, he didn't call last night he couldn't have. The power was out around here. But let me check cause I did have the guys go by there make sure his mom and him were doing ok."

" Thanks Kyle, hit me right back."

Tatiana stood there looking. " Isabelle what is it? Is Ethan ok?"

" Tatiana, Kyle and a few his friends, went by Ethan's last night to check on him and his mom. Ethan was fine. That was between twelve thirty and one am. But he is going to call me back. I understand why you are worried.

" No, you don't you have Timothy, your mate is not human, has to worry about a fucking, crazy father coming after him and his mother! I'm leaving right now'

" Tatiana, stop that! You have no ideal what or how we feel, we know that Ethan love you, and you love him. All of us know you are worried. We are too. Now tell your sister you apologize for yelling at her. She is doing everything to help you."

" I apologize Isabelle. I shouldn't have said the things I said. "

" Tati, I know you didn't mean the tings you said. I promise you we will find Ethan. Make sure both him and his mom are safe." Isabelle hugged her sister.

"Isabelle phone rang, she answered quickly. " Hello?"

" Hey Izzy, are you alone?"

" No what's wrong Kyle? Did something happen?"

" You need to get over to your brother's house, and I mean pronto!"

" Kyle what's wrong?"

" I wont say over the phone I'll met you there."

Isabelle hung up the phone, looked at Tatiana, Ethan " We need to leave NOW! Something is not right at Ethan's house. Kyle is going to met us there.

Tatiana's face filled with worry even more. They yelled to their mom to let them know what was happening, She called their father, he ordered them to be careful, to call him the second they arrived to Ethan's house.


	32. Chapter 32: Collateral Damage

Isabelle, Timothy, my mom, and I raced through the woods to Ethan's home. My sister wouldn't say a word. I knew it was bad. The only time my family didn't a say word was when something was seriously wrong. We were four blocks away, from Ethan's house when we slowed down Isabelle turned to me.

"Tatiana, when we get closer to Ethan's house, don't over react. It's not going to be pretty, Most of all control your anger. I know you love Ethan, but you being angry is not going to help."

My mom stood by my side. " Listen to your sister Tatiana. Were all here to support you in anyway."

" Thank-you mom."

We walked at normal speed to Ethan's house, the closer we approached I could she Isabelle's friends' three young men ran towards us. They were all tall, built, handsome. " Hey Izzy, Tim, sorry to see under these terms When we walk back to the house, be calm, is all I can say. It's not a pretty site back there at the house. We didn't go in, Like you asked." Kyle told us all.

" Kyle what can you tell us?" Timothy asked.

" There are no words that can describe, what has happened. I do know the Ethan's a fighter, that all I'm going to say. I'll let you, & your family see for yourself. Were going stand at the end of drive way, until you give me and guys the go to leave."

I noticed the garage door, was kicked in. This was a bad sign already. " Ethan!? Ethan, Mrs. Mc Bride? Are you two hear here?" Nothing but silence. I could smell blood, and both of their scents. Timothy grabbed my arm. " Tatiana sis, let me go first, just case. You know dad would want me too." I agreed with him, there was no need for fighting when I was looking for Ethan and his mom.

" Ethan, man it's me Timothy. Were hear help, where are you man? If you can answer us say something."

We walked a little further and I heard foot steps. They were slower then normal.

" Whose there? Is that you Ethan?" Timothy asked.

" Is that you Tim? Is Tatiana with you? I don't want her to see me like this."

My mom looked at me, so did Isabelle. Ethan staggered down the hall way, holding his side. I smelled the blood, and the scent made my throat start burning, and I couldn't take it any longer, so I ran outside to get away from the scent. And avoid killing the man that I loved.

" Tatiana, I'll sit out here until the urge passes. We need to call your dad. To let him know things are not good here." I couldn't speak. I felt if I even uttered a word, I'd run off and attack some innocent human. " Sweetheart, let's go hunt quickly, you need too. You wont' do any good to Ethan or his mom if you don't." I wouldn't argue with my mom. We took off running. I smelled a herd of dear near by, and found the males quickly. I pounced on three of them quickly drained them dry, buried my kill. My mom, killed one. Did the same.

" How are you feeling now?" she asked.

" Better, Thank-you. I don't know what came over me. I have never reacted that way in front of human blood."

" It's Ethan's scent. You're drawn to his blood. The scent of his blood is so much stronger, then another human around to you. That why you reacted the way you did."

" I'm going to have to hurry up and change him." I told my mom.

" He will be one of us soon. Are you ready to go back?"

" Yes. Did you call dad to let him know what was going on?"

" Not yet, I will when get back, I think your brother, and sister have already though."

My mom, and I made our way back to Ethan's house. Timothy was talking to my dad, letting him know what had happened. Ethan's father had been waiting down the street, and when the power went out in the area, he knew the alarm system wouldn't be working. He kicked in the door, came in beating his mom, and Ethan stopped him, started to a fight his dad, so he would stop beating on his mom. She's pretty beaten up but tough too. Ethan on the other hand, had a cut above his eye, and cut on his side that requires stitches'. Isabelle, made a call to Carlisle, to come check them both out.

" How are you Tatiana? Doing better?" Timothy asked.

" I'm good. How is everything in the house? Are they both ok?"

" Ethan's mom is going to be sore, but she is fine. Ethan's however is going to require some medical help. Carlisle is on his way. So is dad."

" Can I go in? Did you call the police?"

" No, not yet, were waiting for Carlisle to come. I do know this much, Ethan is a fighter, but his scum bag of a father, needs to be stopped. If that boy hadn't been here to stop him, from hurting his mom, she would have been killed." Timothy told us both. "Where is Isabelle?" my mom asked.

" She is in the house, Ethan wouldn't lay down, so she is making him until Carlisle get's here. His mom is resting. "

"I'm going to go inside and help her. Maybe he will calm down if he see's me"

"That would be a good. I'll be in a few minutes" My mom told me.

" Timothy, thank-you for everything, I know I can be bitch, and brat at times. But thank you, this really mean a lot to me."

" Sis, that what family is for. Now go inside check on your mate."

I gave my brother a huge hug, and kiss on the cheek, raced into the house. Isabelle, was wetting a rag for Ethan's mom.

" Here sis, let me do that. You have done way more then enough." She handed me the rag and went to a cup board getting out some pain medication. "Isabelle, thank-you. I'm glad you were able to stay here take care of things while I had to go hunt. Not only that, but I'm very grateful for your friends', you have watching over Ethan and his mom. I don't know how or when I'll ever be able to repay you. But I owe you huge." My sister walked back over to me.

" Tatiana, I know how much you love Ethan sis. His safe being is important to us all. We don't want anything to happen to him or his mom. If he were to die, then you will die too. All the happiness, joy that we have seen in you in the past months is great. I don't want that ever leave you.. So until Ethan is one of us. I'm going to do what is best for the two of you."

"Thanks" I told her, gave her a hug too.

Isabelle walked, into the living room, gave Mrs. McBride, some Tylenol. I kneeled down next to Ethan's side, whispering into his ear.

" Don't you dare die on me Ethan McBride. It's not your time yet. Carlisle is on his way to fix you."

Ethan, opened his eyes. " Hi babe, how are you?"

" I'm fine, you rest. Carlisle, and my dad will be here soon."

Carlisle, Esme, my parents, and Timothy walked in together. Carlisle raced over to Ethan and I. " Tatiana, I'm going to need some room. I need to check the wound on his side. Would you mind going to find some white towels, for me please?" I raced away Ethan was looking pale. I started to worry. By the time I had gotten back Carlisle, had given Ethan, pain medication, to numb the pain and clean the area. " There is metal piece inside here. Esme, could you come help me please?" I stood there worried. I knew Carlisle, knew what he was doing, but I was feeling helpless.

" Tati, sweetheart, I know you are worried about Ethan, Carlisle, Esme know what they are doing. The best thing for you to do, us use your gift, so it will make it easy on Ethan."

" Dad, I can't do that to my brother, or sister. They have done so much for me already."

"Why not me?" I looked at my father in disbelief, Was he willing to take on Ethan's pain for me. " Dad, I couldn't it wouldn't be right." My dad grabbed my hand, pulled me into and embrace. " Tati, you are my baby daughter, there is nothing I wont do for you all. It will be better for Ethan, and mainly you. I can see the worry, and fear in your face holds. You're not going to do him any good." I listened to my father's words of encouragement. He would never lie to me. "Thank-you dad."

Carlisle, was about to make the cut deeper, so he could remove the metal blade that had broken off inside of Ethan. I focused on Ethan, and his pain transferring to my dad. He stood there, for a moment, then his face changed. " Dad are you ok?" raised his hand letting me know he was fine. Carlisle, pulled out a huge piece of metal. The blade was jagged. Home made shank. Ethan's color started to come back. I stopped transferring the pain to my dad." Dad?" he smiled and came and stood by me. " I'm fine. But that young man, is very lucky sweetheart, any human, who doesn't have a high tolerance for pain, would have given up. He is a real fighter." I was happy to hear this from my dad.

Carlisle, stitched Ethan up. Tended to his mom. Mrs. McBride was very thankful for all of our help. My mom, Esme fixed her room up, and decided that they would prepare some meals for them, so she wouldn't have cook.

" Thank-you all so much, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you, I'm sorry to have met you all, under these terms. How is Ethan?"

" Beth, I'm Alena, Tatiana's mom, Standing next to her is Will, my husband. The gentleman, stitching up your brave son, is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme Cullen, you've already met my other two children, Timothy, and Isabelle. There is no need for thanks. We came to help."

Carlisle, spoke to Beth. " Your son is very, very lucky Beth. If his father had gone any deeper, he could have been killed, he was a half inch from his kidney. He has lost a lot blood. But right now he needs plenty of rest, fluids, and needs to be watched so infection won't set in. I'll be back later on today to check on both after work. But right now, the best thing you two can do is get plenty of rest. I'll leave some pain medication for Ethan, You Beth, need rest, and Tylenol for the pain." Carlisle told her.

" Who is going to, watch Ethan, while I sleep, I need to repair the door that was kicked in. What if my husband comes back?" Beth started to cry.

" No, worries Beth. I have already made a call to have a new stronger door installed, Tatiana, will stay watch over the both of you. I'm a lawyer, the police are on their way. As soon as you make the report, there will be warrant issued for your husband's arrest, and I'll order a personal protection order, so that he can't come within five hundred feet of you or Ethan."

Mrs. McBride, sat there in disbelief. " I don't know where you people came from, But words can not express how thankful I am for your help. I haven't been the best mom to my son, and I'm really trying to make a better life for us both."

" Beth, no parent is perfect. We all know this, Your past is your past. What is important now is that you stay strong, focus on getting better. Is there anyone we should call for you?" My mom asked.

" No, I will call both my sponsors, when I wake up, to let them know what happened. Thank-you."

Timothy, came in the room where we all of us were. " The police are here, they need Mrs. McBride's statement, I have already told them they need to know from us." Beth, gave her statement, told them everything from start to finish.

" We have everything we need here. Will there is a copy of the police report already sent to your office, and DA's office. I've put a rush on the warrant for Mr. Eric McBride." Officer told my dad, and Carlisle.

" Tatiana, were going to leave. Your mom, Esme, have prepared some meals for Ethan, and Beth. I have to get back to the office, Carlisle needs to get to work. Your brother and sister will let the school, know what has happened with Ethan, and his mom, so you two can have your homework." my dad told me.

" Thank-you. Everyone. I will owe each everyone of you."

"Tatiana, keep a close eye on Ethan, if his fever goes higher then 101, you call me, I'll come right away. I don't want infection to spread." I nodded. " Esme, could you let Nessie, know I wont be over today please." She smiled and told me she would let everyone know at the house know. My parent's left, my brother, sister joined them. I heard what was said outside.

" Beth, & Ethan are very lucky, this could have been worse, especially for that young man. I will never understand why, human's chose to harm their family when they are so angry, and high on drugs." Carlisle told my parents.

" Me either. But I do know, the main thing is keeping them both safe, until it's time for Ethan's change. The look in my daughter's face when you stitching Ethan up was horrible. In all my hundred years, she has been with us, I have never one time seen her look that way."

" Will dear, she is strong. But also in love. Something that we all have wanted for her for longest. If we can avoid from Ethan dying, before he is changed, then we will do all that we can." My mom told my father.

" They remind me of when Edward, and Bella were going through their struggles to be together" Esme told Carlisle.

" Yes, but this time, there is no love triangle, or newborns after them. Which makes things a whole lot easier for Will, Alena."

They left the house, Isabelle, sent me text. " Tatiana, be careful please, call if you need us for anything. Love you" I smiled, and started cleaning up the house while Ethan, and his mom were sleep. I finished cleaning in no time. When I finished, the power had come back on. Mrs. McBride, woke up once to get something to drink, called her sponsors to let them know what happened.

" Tatiana? How is Ethan doing?"

" He is fine, Mrs. McBride, I have to check hi temperature in a little while. How are you feeling?"

"Please, call me Beth. I feel like I've been drinking for a week, without sleep, and my jaw is killing me."

I felt so bad for her. " Beth, you both are very lucky. Ethan especially. I love your son very much. He makes me happy. I was so afraid for him. I don't know what I would have done if he were killed by that bastard."

" Tatiana, me either. I can tell my son loves you very much sweetheart. I love you and your family. I don't know when or how I'll ever be able to repay every back."

" You don't have too. My parent's or the Cullen's wouldn't allow that. I'm going into the living room, you should come see how Ethan is doing too. Dr. Cullen will be later to check on the both of you."

Beth and I made our into the living room, where Ethan was still sleeping. "You can talk to him. He probably wont respond. But letting him know helps." I explained to her.

" Ethan, sweetheart. It's me mom. Sweetie I'm here. I don't know how I or why this happened. I'm so sorry baby. I promise you, this will never ever happen again to you. If I have to kill that son of bitch. I will. You have to fight Little E, Tatiana, is here too. She loves you very much. And I know you love. So you get stronger, and better. So the two of you can be together." Beth was crying so hard. I felt her anger, pain, tears that fell from her eyes. I was crying inside.

" Beth, I need to check Ethan's temperature"

I slowly opened' Ethan's mouth, checking his temp. thirty seconds later it read 100.1. It was going down slowly. I hoped by the time Carlisle, came back to check on the both of them, it would be lower then that. Time past, Ethan started moving a little. I rushed to his side.

" Ethan, don't move around too much. I don't you to tear your stitches."

He didn't saying anything, he opened his eyes very slowly. " Tati? What happened? I need to check on my mom" I smiled down at him kissed his warm forehead. " Ethan? Do you remember what happened?"

" Very little. I remember, my mom and I talking about moving, she was cooking dinner. Then the power went out due to the storm, after that everything is fuzzy. What happened to her? Where is she.?"

I looked down at Ethan. "Your mom is resting, she is ok. Few bruises, she said it feels like she, has been drinking for days due to the headache she has. But she is going to recover. Carlisle, says you are very lucky. We have to watch for infection. You need rest. Don't try to move by yourself either. "

Ethan tried sitting up, but couldn't. he whined in pain. " I want to sit up, plus I have to use the restroom." I laughed. " I'll carry you, help you stand. I promise I won't look." I picked Ethan up carried him to the bathroom, helping him stand up while he used the bathroom. When he was done I carried him back to the living room. " Are you thirsty or hungry? You have to eat and drink something. Especially for the pain meds Carlisle is giving you."

" I can try. Do Jacob, and the others know about what happened here?"

" Yes, Esme, was here. So I'm pretty sure they all know, but you are not allowed any company for a couple days. Not until Carlisle, gives the ok."

"Tati, I'm tired. Please don't be mad, I just want to sleep."

" Ethan, I could never be mad. You need your rest, Carlisle will be here in couple hours to check on you. I'll go check on your mom, be right back."

I kissed Ethan softly on his lips. " Sleep handsome, I promise to be here when you wake up."

Ethan, fell right to sleep, when he did I went to check on his mom, she was sound asleep. I started walking back to the living room, when I heard Ethan, mumble the words. " No, I won't kill them! They are my family and friends. You can go to hell!" rushing to his side, noticed he was having another nightmare. I was going to ask Carlisle about these nightmares, Ethan was having every once in awhile.


	33. Chapter 33: Healing Process

**I guess I should let all my new readers know the deal with this story. For everyone who has added my story, I am not the original writer of this story. This story was given to me by a very special person and a fabulous writer. I didn't pick this story up until chapter 14 ( I think *lol*) From there I have been putting my own spin on the story! I hope you like where I am going with it. I am also making a part two. Please stay with me. XOXOXOXOXO Alice.**

I sat next to Ethan, waiting, listening to hear if he would talk in his sleep. I noticed the time, and heard Carlisle's car coming down the street. I decided to greet him outside. " Ethan I'll be right back." Whispering into his ear. Carlisle, was on the phone with Esme. She was concerned how the three of us were doing. He told her everything looked fine, but would call if anything came up.

" Hello Tatiana. How are Beth, and Ethan doing?"

" Hi Carlisle, Beth is fine. She woke up, made a couple phone calls, ate a little. She said it feels like she has been on a drinking spree for days. Ethan, is in a lot of pain, but he ate a little too. His temperature, went down some. I helped him to the bathroom. "

" I'm happy to hear this. Does he remember anything that happened?"

" Very little. I didn't tell him either. I think it's best he remembers himself. I do have a couple questions for you though."

"Sure what is it?" Carlisle asked .

I didn't want to seem crazy, but if anyone knew anything about nightmares, I figured it would be Carlisle.

" Carlisle, Ethan has been having these dreams, well nightmares actually. He talks in his sleep. It's always the same nightmare. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about them being that you are a doctor."

Carlisle, smiled. " Tatiana, I understand your concern. Sometimes humans have nightmares due to stress, or a horrible event that has happened to them recently. In Ethan's case, his reoccurring nightmares, could be from all the abuse he has been through mentally, and physically. I'm sure they will leave in due time."

" Carlisle, they are the same one over and over, He is always screaming or mumbling the same words to someone. Who I don't know. When I asked him about it the next day, when he wakes up, he remembers nothing."

" The human brain, is tricky especially with dreams, nightmares. Some people believe that, when they dream of something wonderful, it will happen, Nightmares, are a sign of something bad to come, but no one knows when, it will happen. I'm sure it's nothing. Takes notes the next time he has another nightmare, and I'll look into it for you, and you can too."

" Thank-you Carlisle, I guess we should go inside check on our two patients."

We walked inside, Beth greeted us. " Hello Dr. Cullen, Tatiana." All three of us made our way into the living room. Beth was, surprised at how clean the house was after everything that happened. " Tatiana, has Ethan woken up.?" I told his mom he woke up for a little awhile, but went back to sleep. Carlisle, check Beth first. He noticed the bump on her head had gone down, asked her how she felt. He ordered her to take it easy for the next two to three days. No work. Next he checked on Ethan.

" Ethan, son, wake up, it's me Dr. Cullen, I'm here to check on you."

Ethan moved a little, then opened his eyes. " Hey Dr. Cullen. I don't feel too well, it hurts. And I'm hot." Carlisle hurried up and checking his wound, there was a little blood, and the area was red, and tender. " Tatiana, could you go get me a cold rag, and warm one. Some water?" I raced into the kitchen getting the things Carlisle needed. Beth stopped me for a second. " Is everything ok Tatiana?" I couldn't lie to her, especially after everything the two of them has been through.

"Carlisle, need a cold towel. Ethan, is running temperature, again. You should come in there."

Beth followed behind, Ethan was awake. Carlisle had taken the bandage off of him I smelled the blood, strong, mouth watering. Carlisle, looked at me whispering only low enough for me to him. " Control yourself Tatiana, you have too." I nodded my head. Beth looked concerned. " Carlisle, is my son okay?" Carlisle clean the area, hurrying up cleaning it recovering it. Ethan. Noticed what I was doing. When Carlisle, was finished, he ordered Ethan to take the pain pills he was giving him, and the next time he woke up, he was to start walking around. Carlisle, didn't a blood clot setting in.

" Everything looks good. Make sure he takes the pain medication as needed. I'll be back tomorrow. No school for you young man, for the rest of the week."

Beth, walked Carlisle outside. Thanking him again for everything. I sat next Ethan, he was smiling a little. " You look beautiful Tatiana. I love you for everything you, and your family has done for us." I smiled back at him. " I love you too Ethan, you need to rest. I will be here when you wake up." I kissed Ethan, letting him know I'd still be here when he needed to get up.

Beth, handed me some pajamas, to put on, and a couple blankets, so I could sleep on the couch next to Ethan. Little did she know, I didn't sleep at all.

" Thank-you Beth. Is there anything I can get you, before you go to sleep?"

" No, sweetheart I'm just going to set the alarm. I'm going to give you the code too. Just in case your parent's or Carlisle, come over before we wake up tomorrow. There is plenty food, and watch anything you want on TV. I appreciate you staying here over night, watching my baby boy, when I can't."

" Beth, you are welcome. It's not problem. I will probably go up to the school in the morning to get our homework for the week. I'll be sure to set the alarm if I go.'

" That is very nice of you. Please be careful. Do you want to go shower, before I rest for the night."

" Sure I won't be long."

I made way to the bathroom, I turned the water on, jumping in. Beth, had left her hair washing supplies, along with body wash. I hurried up in the shower, so I wouldn't be gone long. I heard my cell phone buzzing, answered it without looking to see who was calling.

" Hello?"

" Tatiana! Where the heck are you?" Nessie yelled into the phone.

" Nessie, I'm over here at Ethan's watching over him, and his mom. Didn't you grandparent's tell what happened over here?"

" No, I just came back from Seattle, with Jacob. We went shopping for some baby clothes, and clothes for myself. What the hell happened?"

I explained to Nessie everything, that had happened. She was furious, she knew Jacob, and the rest of the pack would be too. Nessie, wanted to come over and help me in the morning. I told her that it would be nice. But to be careful, Ethan's dad was still on the loose.

Turning the TV on, I wanted to a cooking channel. I figured as long as Ethan, were human, I'd better start cooking food for him. Around two am, my cell phone buzzed again. This time I looked. " Unavailable Name" who on earth would be calling me at this time of night? Who had my number other then those I had given it too.

" Hello?"

There was nothing but breathing on the phone. " Hello? Who is there? Say something, or I'm hanging up!"

Then laughter came through. " You sweet little fragile girl. Do you actually think, you can protect my wife and son from me?!"

" Mr. McBride, you better not come close to this house! I am not a fragile girl. I'm way stronger then you think. Why don't you leave them alone, go away!"

"Oh I'm just starting this game. You see they are mine, I will do what I feel is best for them. Beth is not going to leave me ever. Ethan, he is as sorry as my father, and my self. He will never amount to anything. Tonight's storm was phase one. Beth knows what I want! Until I get it, there will be more to come."

"YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH EITHER OF THEM! I WILL SEE YOU DEAD FIRST!"

Laughter came through. " You think you can kill me?! Stupid girl. Get in my way see what happens to you!" The phone went dead.

I hurried up making sure very window, door locked. Keeping Ethan and Beth, safe were more important then anything. I could handle myself. I called my parent's to let them know what had just happened. " Tatiana, Timothy is on his way over there. I know you can handle Eric yourself, but if he doesn't come alone I want someone else to there." I didn't argue with my dad.

I sat down watching TV again until Timothy arrived. I turned the alarm off, hugging him as soon as he came in the door. " Thank-you Timothy. Eric is a sick son of bitch." Timothy joined me in the living room, and I told him everything that was said on the phone. Timothy, wanted to know what Eric was talking about, but we would have to wait until the morning, when Beth awoke.

Morning was coming, Nessie, called as soon as she pulled up in the drive way. Jacob rode along. I figured he would, after she told him what happened.

" "Good morning Tatiana, Timothy. How are Ethan and his mom doing this morning?" Nessie asked.

" Good Morning. They are still asleep. Timothy came over , around two thirty, Ethan's dad called making threats. Even though I know I could handle him myself. I felt I'd play it safe."

" Good. Should have Seth, Leah, Paul, and I keep watch at night here anyhow when were eon patrol. Having a couple more eyes in the woods would help." Jacob added.

" That is great ideal, Jacob. Someone needs to watch over them, when my sister goes hunting, and home to change clothes. I don't trust the alarm system alone. I know it's hooked up to police, EMT's etc. itself, and they will know if the line is cut

But, with Jacob, and his pack around, watching the words. Eric, and whoever come with him to help, will not expect wolves watching and protecting." Timothy told us.

"Then it's set, I'll run back to La Push, let pack others know what, is going on. Nessie, don't you go back home until one of us, are with you. I'm not taking any chances with you and the babies. Stay calm, the second you feel a contraction, you tell someone, call me I'm here."

" Jake, I'll be fine. Tatiana, Daphne, or someone else will be here with me, Ethan, and his mom. Besides, someone from the pack will be across the street, and behind the house keeping watch all the time. So go!"

Jacob kissed Nessie, Timothy walked out with Jacob, talking about how they should take shifts until Mr. McBride was caught. Timothy promised Jacob that nothing would happen to Nessie or the babies. I heard Beth's door open, her footsteps were slow.

" Good Morning Tatiana."

I smiled at her " Good Morning Beth. I hope you don't mind but Timothy, and Nessie are here. There is something important, that Timothy and I need to discuss with you before Ethan wakes up."

"What happened? Did Eric try to get in the house?!" Beth's tone spoke with fear.

" No, not all. But he did call my cell phone. He kept saying that this was only the first or many strikes against you and Ethan, and that "YOU" know what he wants. And if he didn't get it. It be worse for the two of you, if you didn't give it too me."

Beth, shook her head, started crying. " He can't have it! I refuse to give that information to him! Everything I've done over the past twenty years, has been for Ethan. Yes I wasn't a good mom, to him at times. So others I'd be considered unfit. But there is no way in hell, that Eric will get his hands on the two most important things I've kept safe."

Nessie, and I sat Beth down. " Beth, what is it that Eric is after so bad?"

Beth took a deep breathe, Nessie got her some water.

" Here Mrs. Mc Bride. Take your time. Just know that were to help you and Ethan."

" Thank-you, both so much. Nessie, I didn't know you were expecting. How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking"

Nessie, smiled. " Seven months, but grandpa says I can go in earlier."

"Wonderful, do you know what you and Jacob are having?"

"Yes, two girls, and boy. Trust me I can't wait until this all over." Nessie joked.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Ethan and his twin brother."

" Wait, you mean to tell me Ethan has a twin brother?" I asked Beth.

" Yes, as far as Ethan knows, Edmond, doesn't exist. I have held Edmond's safe being silent all these years from Eric. When Eric found out, that I was having twins, he was wonderful until I became six months. Then things changed for the worse. The drinking, drug usage, beatings started. I was eight an half months, when Eric, came home in a complete rage. Eric had heard around town, that I had been sleeping with his brother Derek. There were no questions, just straight abuse. Of course it wasn't true. Eric threw me down the stairs, which caused me to go into pre-mature labor with the boys. Ethan, was born first, then Edmond. Eric had been put in jail. That's when I made the phone call. I thought if I kept one child, everything would be fine. Boy was I wrong, Eric, was in jail for one year. He went through rehab, promised to never ever to lay a hand on me or Ethan. "

" Beth, where is Ethan's brother Edmond?"

" Edmond, is in a school in Atlanta. Hearing Impaired School of Arts. Edmond is deaf. He's been there since the age of three. Derek, and Robin, Eric's mom and brother sent him there. After they found out what Eric had done, to me they came and got Edmond. I so wanted to leave, I should have listened to the voice in the back of my head. But I didn't. I wanted to have a happy home, try to make things work. I figured if Eric, had kept his promise, I'd bring Edmond home. They never changed. Years of verbal, mental, physical abuse started and I vowed that Edmond, was better off where he was."

" Beth, do you visit Edmond?" Nessie asked.

" Oh yes, I go down every summer in June. I use to take Ethan, but since he has gotten older, working he doesn't go. I planned to tell Ethan about his brother, last year. "

" Beth, I don't mean to be pushy. But how did Eric find out about Edmond?"

" Derek called, to let us know their mom Robin had passed away. I was on the phone talking about arrangements, for the funeral. Eric picked up the phone, over heard the conversation. Derek was telling me, that Edmond, had a graduation coming up, he would love to finally met his twin brother. I figured since we were going to be down there for the funeral. Why not? Eric and I fought. I told him the truth as to why, Edmond was living with us., he was furious. He beat. When he left that night. I called Derek, told him to move Edmond quickly. His safe being was very important to me. There was no way in hell, I was going to let Eric abuse Edmond like he was doing to me."

" I don't mean to pry, Beth. I know this a whole lot. But when did he start beating on Ethan?"

" When we moved here to Forks. Ethan, picked up a job started saving money for college. I told Ethan, make something of yourself. Don't let anyone or anything hold you back. Eric found out Ethan was working. I was too nothing much, but I didn't like staying home. Eric found out where I was working, came to my job, made horrible scene, that when I was fired. That when I started drinking again, not paying attention home or Ethan. I even stopped staying in contact with my other son. This time I have to get it right girls. I want Edmond and Ethan to meet each other."

Nessie and I sat there in awe. I looked at Nessie, and she knew what I was thinking. There could be no way, Ethan would be changed , if he knew about his brother. Unless I waited, until after he was changed to tell him about Edmond. That wouldn't be fair either. " Beth, Eric said there were two things he wanted. What is the second thing?"

" That would be the trust funds, Robin left behind. Both worth three hundred million dollars a piece. Eric wants them to spend on drugs. The boys can't get them until they are both twenty-five years old. Robin, left Derek one too, and myself. Eric is pissed he get's nothing"

"WOW!" both Nessie and I said at the same time.

" this why I want a divorce from Eric, and move Ethan far away. Maybe south, or even back east. Someplace where my boys can be safe and sound away from their monster of a father. This time I'm going to make it. No back sliding." Beth told us.

" Girls, thank-you for everything, really, especially listening. But right now I need to shower. My sponsors'' are on their way over here, plus I'm heading to Seattle, to look for a car."

"Beth, no thank-you for sharing with us both. I have to check on Ethan anyways."

Beth hugged us both, and left the kitchen. Nessie, grabbed a bowl started cooking breakfast for the three of them, and I went and checked on Ethan.

" Good Morning handsome."

"Good morning beautiful, how is my mom doing?" Ethan asked.

" She is fine. Your mom is a very brave, strong woman Ethan. She loves you very much. Never forget that."

" Tati, is there something wrong? Is she hurt? Did my dad come back?"

"No, no, no. Everything is okay. Your mom is the shower. Her sponsors' are on their way to come pick her up. You on the other hand need lay here and rest. Nessie is here to come us company, Jacob will be back later. After breakfast there is something I need to tell you. But right now I need check your temperature, change the bandage."

" Tatiana, I don't know what I did to get a great girlfriend and friends like the Cullen's, and wolf pack. But I'm glad we all met."

" I'm glad too." I told Ethan.


	34. Chapter 34: Setting The Date

**Hello everyone! Please forgive me for taking so very long to update. I have had so much going on, summer events, and work. But now that things have slowed down, I will be able to update more. I pray , I haven't lost any of my readers. I did see I gained a few new ones. Thank-you for adding me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am working on another as I post this one. Enjoy. Love Always Alice!**

I felt strong, but my body, hadn't fully recovered. My mom was attending meetings three times a day. I was proud of her. Tatiana, Nessie, Jacob, and the rest of my friends' stopped by everyday, to keep me company. Carlisle told me I could go back to school next week, but training for baseball was out for two weeks. Everything was quite for now.

I showered, changed my bandage, made my way to where my mom was, I heard a male voice.

" Beth, you do realize, you have been clean for four months, forty-two days, ten hours, thirty-two minutes, twenty five seconds."

" Really?"

" Yes, we are so proud of you, and I know Ethan is too."

I stood there smiling, Jasper, and Edward were both right. I couldn't believe it. I was so proud of my mom. Especially after everything the two of has had been through, the past week. I knew I had to buy her something special. She deserved it. Then the male voice became serious.

" Beth, I know this might seem rushed, or even out of line. But I was wondering if, you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

My mom, didn't say a word. That when I walked into the kitchen where they were.

"Good Morning Mom, sir."

" Oh good morning Ethan. Ethan, this is Brandon Cooper, Brandon, this is my son Ethan."

I shook his hand. " Nice to meet you Mr. Cooper."

"Please call me Brandon."

" Mom, Tatiana, is going to come pick me up, and were going to go over to Nessie & Jacob's house. So if you want to do anything today, or tonight go right ahead."

I wanted my mom, to know that she could have a life. She would need one sooner then what she thought.

"Are you sure Ethan?"

"Yes, I'm sure mom. I'm healing good. I know how far to push myself. Besides, I'm going to be helping Jacob, put cribs up. While the rest of the girls' are decorating for the baby shower tomorrow."

" Oh my goodness! That is right. Nessie's baby shower is tomorrow! I have to go buy her something."

"Beth, I'll take you, if you don't mind?"

I started smiling, hoping my mom would take the bait. She had been so busy with meetings, and taking care of me when Tatiana, and the other's were not around, she deserved, some time away from home. Brandon, looked at me nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you sure Brandon? I mean This going to take some time. Nessie, is having three babies. I need to call her aunt."

" Beth, I have nothing planned for today, you don't have go to any meeting. I think driving to Seattle, would be great today." Brandon told my mom.

" Ok, let me make this quick phone call, and we can head out. Ethan, promise me you will be careful, not over do yourself."

" I promise mom. You and Brandon, have fun today."

My mom called Bella, to find out where Nessie was registered. Brandon and I made are way to the living where watched the news. There had been a string of home evasions, and people getting robbed, on the out skirts of Forks, Brandon nor I wanted my mom, shopping alone. Especially since they hadn't caught my dad, locked him up for harming us both.

I sent Tatiana, a text message letting her know, that I was ready. Having my girlfriend, drive me around felt weird. I wondered, if Jacob, would show me , how to make a necklace for her. My mom finished her phone call, to Bella. She was very excited to be going shopping. Tatiana arrived, knocked on the door, I opened it up greeting her with a kiss.

" Hi Tati. I missed you."

" Hello Ethan, I missed you as well. Is there someone else here?"

" Oh yeah, my mom's new boyfriend Brandon. He is a cool guy."

" That explains the different scent."

I laughed, grabbing her hand, walking her into the living room where Brandon, was waiting on my mom.

"Brandon, I'd like you to meet Tatiana, Tatiana, this is Brandon."

Brandon, stood looked at Tatiana. She looked at him.

" Tatiana, nice to meet you a….

" Oh it's very nice, to meet you too. Ethan, I don't mean to rude, but I think we need to get going. I want see your mom first. You do have your pain medicine correct?"

" Yep"

" Good."

Tatiana, walked to my mom's room . I looked at Brandon. He was smiling. " You have a very pretty girlfriend Ethan."

" Thanks. "

Brandon, returned to the couch, Tatiana came walking down the hall smiling, and laughing. Whatever my mom said to her made her smile brighter. I wondered what it could have been, I didn't want to pry. If it were important, Tatiana would tell.

" Ethan, your mom, wants to speak with you really quick."

Leaving Brandon, Tatiana alone would be fine.

" Brandon! What the hell are you doing here in Forks? It's been how long?"

"Tatiana, I swear I didn't know you and family lived here. Had I known, I would have never came. I'm not here for you. But I'm glad to see you again. How long has it been?"

" Twenty-five years. Ethan, can not know , that you know me or my family. When the time is right I will tell him. Promise me you will not let him know."

" I promise, but you do have to make time for me, at least once Tatiana. I'd like to know where you have been. You do owe me that."

" Here is my cell number. Call me when you get a chance away from Ethan's mom. I'll give you date, time, place. "

"Sounds good."

"What sounds good you two?" I asked walking back in the door.

" Oh, Brandon was just letting me know, that I shouldn't let you over do yourself today , when you are with Jacob, and if you feel tired rest awhile. I told him that sounds good. That's all Ethan."

" I promised my mom, and I to you two out here, the second I feel tired, or start hurting, I will rest"

"Tatiana, while I'm shopping, I want to pick you up something, What size do you wear?"

" Oh Beth, there is no need for that. You don't have to do that."

" I know I don't but I want too."

" I wear size, 10 in pants, shirts, extra large, especially t-shirts, shoes 6."

" Thank-you dear."

We all left the house at the same time, I set the alarm system. Tatiana drove off towards La Push first. She was telling me, how many years ago, that vampires were not even allowed on the land, but all that changed, once Jacob imprinted on Nessie. She said if Jacob had never imprinted on Nessie, of when Paul met Daphne, everything would have changed then. We made it to La Push, Jacob, Seth, Paul, and Leah all came out of the woods as wolves. I was amazed at their size. A few seconds later six more slender wolves appeared. "Who are they ?" I asked Tatiana.

" Ethan, those are the new members', of the pack. Two of them are Seth's children, the other four belong to Leah."

" WOW! I guess a lot has happened since I've been laid up."

" Not too much. There children have been phasing for some time now. It was Jacob, and Leah who decided it was time for them, to learn."

Jacob, Seth, Paul, turned around to go phase back, three others followed them. Leah went in another direction, three followed her too. I figured they were all females.

" Hey Ethan, how are you doing? Nice to see you walking on your two feet again."

" Hi Jake, it is nice to be out and walking again. I thought this day would never come. I still have to take it easy though."

" That's cool. Hey Tatiana. How are you? "

" I'm good Jacob. How are Nessie, and the babies doing?"

" Good, she working my nerves, and eating everything she can get her hands on."

We all laughed. Leah, walked out with three smaller girls'. " Hi Tatiana, Ethan, how are you both doing?" she asked.

"Were good. How about you?"

Leah sighed. " Well who ever said motherhood, was easy told a big fat lie! I'm tired, but it's worth losing the energy."

"Ahhh, well Jacob, Nessie sure will have their hands full when their babies get."

" Yes we will. Ethan, are you staying here, or going with the girls?"

" No way man! I'm staying with my kind. Male kind. I don't need you guys , making fun of me. Besides there is something I need your help with Jacob,"

" Sure."

I gave Tatiana, a kiss told her I'd call her later. She made sure to tell Jacob the rules my mom set for me. Jacob, Seth and the others would make sure I'd listen. As soon the car was of my sight, I turned to Jacob, and the guys.

" Hey guys, I need some help. I want to make something very special for Tatiana, and her sister, an brother."

Seth, the three younger guys smiled. Paul, just stood there. " Ethan, your in the right place. We all can help. Matter when were done, putting the cribs together, and dropping them off , we can start." Paul said.

"Cool."

Three hours past, we finished setting up the cribs, loading them in the back of Paul's truck drove them to Cullen's. We were greeted by Alice, & Daphne. The guys were all gone hunting, wouldn't be back until late. Jacob, told us what room to place them. Paul, stopped to talk to Daphne. This was something new, that happened while I was being nursed back to health.

"Jacob, I think you better have someone, patrol for you day after tomorrow." Alice told him.

" Is that the day, their coming?"

Alice just smiled, and giggled. " Yes. Were all going to be here. It's going to happen fast."

" Thanks Alice."

"Your welcome."

I laughed, and thought about, how my mom would never become a grand mother, due to me being changed. The feeling broke my heart, I'd wish there could be something I could leave behind, so she would have me with her for ever..

" Let's get going guys' We have some other things to do. Besides I don't want to give pixie a chance to put us on decorating duty." Jacob told us.

" You know I'll do it too, Jacob Black. Every single one of you except Ethan, I'll make him gift wrap gifts. You have one minute to leave."

Alice, didn't have to worry, we out of the house in less then thirty seconds. Paul started his truck, headed back to La Push.

" Ethan, have you set a date, for when you will be changed?" Seth asked me.

" I did want to wait until I finished high school, but with there only being four and half months of school left, and my mom wanting to move Seattle, I'm thinking this summer. There is way to much happening, and I don't want to feel helpless if something should go down."

" Four months? That soon?" Nick said.

" Yeah I know, but Brandon, is a good guy. Ever since my dad, attacked us. I feel there is a rush."

" You do know, your going to be home schooled, unless you are like Bella when she became a immortal." Jacob told me.

" What do you mean like Bella?"

" When Bella, was changed, the first time she went hunting, she caught the scent of a human, she didn't like it. Their scent made her nose , and throat burn. She killed another deer. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, say it's because when she was human, she couldn't stand the smell of human blood either, so it carried over with her. " Jacob explained to me.

" So, Bella has never ever killed a human, in the seventy years she has been immortal?"

" Not a single one."

" WOW!" I yelled.

" Bella, told you everything right?" Jacob stopped walking looked at me.

" I only heard, a small amount, when she was talking to Tatiana. I guess I should have listened more."

" It's cool. I'll make the story short. You see, Bella could never could stand the smell, of human blood. One day in school they had to do blood type testing, and Bella became sick. That when her and Edward, started their relationship. Bella said human blood smelled like rust, salt, mold mixed together. Carlisle, says that same instinct she had being human, carried over when she became immortal."

"Well I hope, I'm like her,. I think Tatiana's family would relax better, so would the pack."

" You do slip up Ethan, but as long as it isn't here in Forks, La Push, you will be fine. Do you know when you will be changed?

" I'm thinking spring in May. May 18th"

" Why that date?"

" I don't know. Just seems right."

Jacob and I continued our talk, and started looking for designs, to where I could start making Tatiana something. I knew it would take time. We found something very beautiful, and Jacob, Paul, Seth and I rode into Forks to get the molds. By the time we arrived back, it was time for me to take my medicine, and rest. I didn't want my boys getting yelled at. Paul, showed me which room, and left me to rest. As I started falling asleep, thoughts of how my mom, would take the news of my death raced through my mind as I fell asleep.

I dreamed of something happening, just bits and pieces would show. I could see my mom and Brandon together, happy. Then a boy my age came and stood by them. I didn't recognize him. He looked sad. and looked just like me. Had my mom and Brandon had a child after they thought I was dead? If that were the case I knew my mom would be safe, happy she really made it being sober. Tatiana was standing by my side, telling it was time to leave. Darkness came, cold, wet, waterfall in a far wooded place. I could hear screaming, yelling. Paul, Jacob, Nessie, Daphne, Tatiana, and Rose were all together.

" Stop all of that damn yelling! Or I'll kill the wolves!"

" What do you want from us! We know nothing, just let us go!" Nessie voice yelled.

" Shut- up! When the other's return we will decide on what to do with you."

" You better pray I don't get free these chains, and kill you bastard! " Paul's voice yelled.

" Paul, don't they will come, They have to come. It's only a matter of time." Daphne told him.

" They will come, I know it's hard for Alice, to see but I know they will come for us. All them will" Rose told them.

I started walking towards the waterfall, every few steps it seemed it would take me for ever to reach.

" Isn't this a lovely surprise. Another who has tried to come save them. Well since you are here, you might as well join them!"

I didn't know the voice, or face. But I started a struggle with them. Whoever they were, they were much stronger. I woke up in a cold sweat. I noticed Jacob was standing there in door way.

" Nightmare?"

" Yeah, I think it's the medicine."

Yeah they do mess with your head at time."

Jacob, I've made my mind up. May 18th, has to be the day I am turned. "

" Are you sure Ethan? I mean once it starts, there is no turning back."

" Yes, I'm sure. May 18th is the date."

" I'll let Paul, and the other know then." Jacob told me.

I stood from the bed. Sent a text to Tatiana, letting her know that, when we seen each other later I'd let her know, that I picked a date to be changed.

Tatiana, replied back, and told me she was on her way to come pick me up, in couple hours.

" Bout time sleepy head." Paul spoke to me.

" Yeah, that what it seems like. Hi Daphne."

" Hi Ethan. How did you sleep?"

" very good. Thank-you for asking. How is practice going with Edward?"

There was silence, between the three of us. I wondered what happened. But I didn't feel like being too nosey.

" I haven't practiced, in a few days. Paul distracts me every time he comes around, Edward, my parent's an Dr. Cullen are trying to figure out why. It has never happened before. " Daphne explained to me.

" Wow. Paul do you know why?"

" No, I don't like that I do distract her. Her voice is beautiful. But also her defense to protect herself. I 'd feel bad, if something happened to Daphne, due to me being around.. I hope they find out soon."

"I'm sure they will. Did Jake tell the news?"

" Yeah, I think it's great. "

"Thanks. Where is Jake?"

"Jake, Seth, the rest of the pack are outside in the garage. Melting stuff for your project. They should be just about done. Then you can get started."

"Well I'll leave you two alone. It was nice seeing you Daphne, I hope everything works out for the best for you."

" Nice to see you too, I'm sure I'll see you soon. Bye."

Walking out to the garage, I received a test from Alice.

"Ethan, that is perfect date. Congrats!. Carlisle, Edward, and Bella already know. No one will say anything to anyone else."

I shouldn't have been surprised, Of course Alice would know. I knew didn't have to worry about those who knew telling anyone else. I smelled a familiar scent, which was weird.

" Ethan Mc Bride! Where are you? Don't make me bite Jacob!" Tatiana's voice waved through La Push grounds. I started laughing, so did the other guys too. I wondered how long before she arrived to where we were. Jacob hid her what I was making her.

" Tatiana calm down, everything is fine babe."

" Don't you babe me mister, I made a promise and I'm keeping it. We can't have you, getting an infection. Besides, I have a hot bath waiting for you at my house. Your staying the night there."

" Do you think that is wise Tati?

" It's fine. Were going to be together for eternity anyhow."

Before I could utter a word, the guys were making kisses noises, and placing bets on what would happen. " I have 50 that he gets lucky." Seth told them. Jacob looked at him. " Only 50? I raise you 25 that is doesn't happen at all. Ethan barely can move, he isn't like us." Paul walked over and put his bid in too. "75 huh? Well I raise it another 25, which makes it 100 , and I say they have heavy foreplay, and they do it in the morning which starts at midnight." Jacob and Seth looked at him, and thought about it for a minute. " BET! May the best man win!"

Tatiana rolled her eyes, and I laughed. " Ok guys I'll see you tomorrow. before the baby shower. Jacob we can work on that project some more tomorrow right?" Jacob nodded his head. Tatiana, drove me to her house in ten minutes flat.

" Tatiana, there is something really important, I want to discuss with you along with everyone else after my bath. I fell everyone should know this.'

"Is it bad? I hope not, I have a nice evening planned for us."

" No actually it's good news. I think, no you will be excited, as to what I have tell everyone."

Tatiana smiled, walking closer to me. She inhaled my scent, and touched my face, I looked into her golden eyes. I loved everything about her, from the color of her eyes, scent, softness of her lips, her silky dark brown hair. Tatiana was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. And to know that she and I were going to be together forever, made everything better.

"Ethan, you should really get in the tub now. I don't know how much longer, I can stand here without hurting you."

" Tatiana , you won't kill me. I know you wont. I'll be glad when we don't have to worry about this. I hate not being able to fully be with you."

" Ethan, I love you. But we still can't do anything. You know why. Your still healing, we have to be careful you what Carlisle said."

" Right careful."

I kissed her soft sweet lips, before entering the bathroom. I walked in where the hot steamed hit me. As I closed the door, I noticed there was a robe, and small note.

" Enjoy your bath, I'll have dinner ready. Love Tati."

I smiled. How did I deserve such a wonderful girl, and to know that we would be together forever, made everything better.

'


	35. Chapter 35: My FF Readers

To all my readers, I'm so very sorry I haven't updates in months.

But I haven't forgotten about you, and in my free time I've been writing.

On chapters. Starting this weekend I'll be updating with the chapters that I've written

I'm working on a new story too. So if you're all still around thank you for waiting for me.

I have really missed you all!

XOXOXO Alice


	36. Chapter 36: Babies Arrival

" Bella! Where are you? I know Edward, has told the good news about Ethan. You know what that means! SHOPPING!"

All I could was closed my eyes, and shake my head. Angela, looked at me wondered why I looked the way I did.

" Bella, What's wrong?'

" Alice. My pixie sister. I remember when I became, immortal. All the clothes Rose, Esme, my pixie sister bought me. Clothes for miles. Still to this day Alice does most the shopping for us."

" I wish Alice, was around when I was turned. I felt so bad for Nahuel. But he was a good sport. When it came time for Daphne, he stayed behind."

" When I was human, I disliked shopping. But I do enjoy going every now and then. I don't want to rain, on Alice's parade, but I think this time around we, should let Tatiana, Isabelle, and Timothy handle this."

"Maybe a few nice gifts' wont hurt. I'm sure we can get Alice to agree to that." Angela said to me.

Alice entered the room, smiling carrying a laptop. " Angela you are excited? I haven't been this excited since Nessie told us she was pregnant."

"Alice, sis. I think we should hold off. I mean I know Ethan, is going to need new clothes, basically everything new. But I feel Tatiana, and her family should do most of this, don't you?"

Alice stood there for a moment. I something was happening, she was having a vision. Angela and I knew that look all to well. "What is it Alice?"

"Call Carlisle, tell him to bring type AB and O blood home. And lots of pain medication. Nessie, is going to need it.

" You can see all of that? I thought you couldn't see Nessie very well, with the pack around.?"

" It's the babies, I don't know which one. But I can see everything, and everyone when one is born. All I can tell is the babies are going to be beautiful especially those girls. The boy is going to be heartbreaker. " Alice told everyone.

" Have you told Carlisle?" Bella asked , Alice.

" No, Jasper and I, thought maybe it was some type of fluke. Like when the pack isn't around I can see clearly. But when they are around, everything goes fuzzy."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you can see everyone again, when the pack is around. I know how frustrating, it is not knowing what is going to happen."

"True. I think we should get ready. Nessie, is going to be arriving soon, and her guests will be coming too. "

Time passed by fast. Everything was set for my daughter's shower. She received gifts from Italy, Ireland, Asia, Canada, and Puerto Rico. Egyptian , Poland, covens came along Carmen, Tanya, & Kate. with the few human friends we knew. Ethan's mom Beth showed up too.

" Ok everyone, Nessie we need you to stand up, so everyone can measure your stomach."

" Measure?" Nessie asked.

" Yes silly girl, whoever gets the right number wins a prize." Alice explained.

Everyone took their turn, and we laughed, played teased those who were so far off. Rosalie came in second, Daphne, and Isis tied for first place. Isis, was excited. It was her first shower. Soon it was time to eat. Those of us who didn't eat made it seem like we ate really fast. Beth was talking to Esme, Carmen, Rosalie about starting a Women's Shelter for abused women in Seattle.

"Esme, thank-you so much for everything. Especially with Ethan. I don't know how, we would have made it without you and Tatiana's family."

" No problem Beth. My girls' and I dislike men who abuse women. If we can help a woman and her children or child. We will guide them the right way to make a better life for themselves." Esme explained.

"I was told Seattle doesn't have shelter any longer. They closed it down due to state funding. I was thinking of raising money to reopen the building, offering self defense classes, and some type of job training classes, maybe local businesses will hire those who really want to work and change their lives"

Rosalie started smiling, Alice rushed over. " I think that is a wonderful ideal Beth. I'm sure the shelter will do wonders for so many people. Maybe if you held a couple fundraisers, and let the people Seattle, and surrounding towns know what you are doing, the money will come in. Do you have account manager?"

" No, not yet, There is so much to do. I'll start on it tomorrow. Right now this is about Nessie. Thank-you for inviting me again, and your input." Beth told them all.

Beth joined Tatiana, and Isabelle. Alice was talking to Rosalie, Esme, and Carmen letting them know how things would work out for Beth. Out of no where a loud yell from Nessie came.

" OUCH! OH MY GOD! THAT HURT!"

Bella rushed to Nessie's side. " Nessie are you ok?"

" It hurt's I mean it hurt's bad. This one was the worst, here comes another one! Esme! Come quick."

"Esme rushed to her side. " Breathe slowly Nessie, Bella call Carlisle, and Jacob. Let them know it's time. These three little ones are ready to make their entrance."

Everyone was excited, but respected this important moment. " Mom, what about our guest, this so wrong! I'm being very rude." Esme and Bella shared a laugh. " Nessie I will handle it." Bella told her. Bella told everyone as soon as the babies were born, she would call them. Everyone who knew the truth either stayed or went back home.

"Where is she! How is she doing? Is she hurting bad!" Jacob raced into the house.

" Jake, calm down. Everything is just starting, your going to be in this for a long time. Just relax. Carlisle is on his way from the hospital. Edward will be here soon, Esme, and Bella are with Nessie. They are getting her prepared." Alice told him.

" Thank-you Alice. I guess you are right. I wont do any good to her nervous, or worried. I'm going to head up stairs."

Rosalie, Tatiana, Isabelle had clean and put all the gifts in nursery. The house was back to normal. Daphne, Angela, getting towels, and medical supplies together. " This is so exciting mom. Nessie is finally having the babies. I'm excited for her and Jacob." Angela agreed.

" Mom, Where the hell is Jacob! "

"I'm right here Nessie. I won't leave your side not one moment. I promise." Jacob told Nessie.

" You better not this all your fault!"

Esme, Bella, Alice, the rest of the ladies laughed. " She doesn't mean it Jake. Women say these things

when going into labor." Bella explained to him.

" Yeah I know. I really wish I could do something."

" We all do, but she is for the long haul. All of us. These three are not going to be here, until tomorrow and the next day." Alice explained.

"TWO DAYS OF THIS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THESE THREE BETTER HURRY UP! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL, I CAN DO TWO DAYS OF LABOR! WHERE IS CARLISLE!"

Carlisle was coming up the stairs, opened the door. " Well Nessie I see you know how to crash a party. Let me take a look at far you are." Carlisle check Nessie. My sweet granddaughter, you are only 2 cm. I'm going to break your water., give you something for the pain. Jacob, the best thing for you do is support her. These three little are going to come when they are ready."

Everyone left the room except Jacob, while Carlisle broke Nessie's water. When he was done, Bella walked back in with Edward,.

" How are you Jake?" Edward asked.

" Right now I'm good, Nessie, is good. She is on 2 cm. Alice says day after tomorrow the babies will be here."

" That what Bella told me. Nessie , sweetheart, how are you?"

" I'm better now daddy, grandpa gave something for the pain. Jacob is here."

" Good, I have something for you, that might help later. I composed three differing lullaby's for the babies. They each have there own song. "

Nessie started crying. " Than-you daddy."

"You are welcome. Your mom and you have your own, I couldn't let my grand children not have one."

"How does it feel to become a grandparents Bella and Edward." Jacob asked.

" Good, I'm glad you two waited so long., but she will forever be my little girl , mo matter how old she gets."

" Jake! Come closer I'm having a another contraction." Nessie told Jake.

Jake came closer, and grabbing my hand, " Breathe, Nessie. I'm right here. I promise I wont leave your side for moment." it was nice to hear those words knowing Jacob was so supportive. I just hoped he was strong enough to last the next two days.

Everything calmed down for long time, Nessie was sleeping, Carlisle told us that would be the thing for her, since she had a long way to go. When Nessie, slept so did Jacob. When she would have contraction, he would be right there. Morning was coming, and no baby yet. Ethan, Tatiana, Isabelle, came over to see how everyone was doing, Bella Edward, and I decided to go hunting but not far. Bella insisted she close incase anything happened.

" Bella , can ask you something?"

" Sure Angela. What is it?

" Did you ever think about what you, might have missed being human?

Bella stopped walking, thought about her best friend's question. Memories of the first twenty years started flashing in her mind. Moving from out of the united States, to different countries, going to school over and over again, her parents passing away, them never knowing Nessie was really their grand child. But then a smile started. She did get to have a beautiful daughter, she was spending eternity, with the love her life, never having to worrying about dying, or getting old as she feared, and dying. No Bella loved and cherished her life as immortal.

" Angela, in all honesty, no there isn't anything that I miss. I'm with Edward and my family. I do admit I hated the fact that I couldn't be here for either of my parent's funerals, but in knew in time they would pass away and I'd still be here. Nessie was unexpected, , I wouldn't have done anything different. So no, there isn't anything that I miss being human. Why do you ask, are you missing something or someone."

Angela knew she couldn't lie to her best friend, With Nahuel asking her to become his wife/mate for eternity, there was one thing she would never get that Bella did get. Even though it sounded silly, Every girl who walks down the aisle to get married , dreams of her father giving her away, Angela wouldn't get that chance..

"I don't know if this is going to sound silly, but Your dad was able to walk down the aisle and give away to Edward, He was there to see his daughter to get married, start her new life as a grown woman. I wont get that special moment. I just wondered who would walk me down, when that day comes for Nahuel and I."

Bella understood and felt what Angela was talking about. But she assured her , that when it came time for the moment, There would be someone there, to walk her down and give her away. Whoever it was, they would be just like a father, heck it didn't even have to be a man it could be woman since this was such a different era. " Ladies, you know I can read, and hear the conversation that was held. Angela me being from a time were giving a daughter away was a father's proudest moment, meant a lot. I'm sure Alice, as seen who is giving you away. Trust me,, when that day comes, You will be happy, and your parents will be watching over you." Edward assured me.

With the words of comfort from, my best friends, I let the matter drop. Now was happy time, Nessie was having the babies, Running back to the house, Daphne greeted us at the door. She told us Carlisle was thinking of doing a c-section due to Nessie, running a slight fever. Bella, Edward, went into the room where their daughter was to talk things over. Once the decision was made they came out and told us, that they were going to give Nessie four more hours, if she hadn't pushed out one the babies a c-section would happen, they didn't want to risk harm to the babies or infection setting in. Alice came out of no where really excited.

" I CAN SEE EVERYTHING! MY NIECES & NEPHEW ARE COMING! I'M SO GLAD!

We could everything that was being said in the room. From them telling Nessie, to push and breathe, Jacob was getting excited, with him getting excited that excitement fell into everyone else.

" Baby A, has arrived, she is beautiful! She weights 5lbs 6oz. 21 inches long, born at 7:43 am. February 20th. 2080. There was silence, for a total of fifteen minutes. Baby B, born 7:58 am, weighing in at 5lbs, 2oz, 19 inches. She has a set of lungs on her, Carlisle yelled. Bella came rushing out, yelled for Alice, Rosalie, and Edward. Something, was wrong the third baby wasn't getting air, and Nessie was losing too much blood. We all sat down hoping for the best while Rose and Alice tended to the other two babies. And hour later, Edward left the room, racing to the emergency room. He had Baby C, something was not right. Jasper followed him, and so he could help. Bella, Jacob stayed behind. With Nessie. The hours went by slowly, and we didn't know what think or say, all we could do was hope for the best. Bella left the room rushing to nursery, Jacob stayed behind with Nessie. After a short time, Bella came downstairs to inform everyone what happened.

" Everyone, thank-you so much for staying, The babies are beautiful and strong. Baby C, had a little trouble breathing, but he is perfectly fine thanks to Edward and Jasper. Nessie is sleeping will be for some time. Carlisle had to do a hysterectomy, she was losing too much blood, and he said even if she were to get pregnant again she would , lose the baby or die. Jacob, Edward and I decided it was best. Jacob is with her , when she wakes up he will let her know what happened. Baby C weighed 4lbs 9oz 18 inches long born at 8:10am. The two girls are beautiful our son is handsome too. Two have black hair, one with dark brown, skin complexion is light for now. You are all more then welcome to go see them."

Everyone was excited to visit the new little ones, two people at a time, went in the babies were precious. The next day Nessie, woke up. She wanted to see her daughters, but Carlisle told her she had to get up and walk around first, Nessie got up and walked directly to where her daughters were. Carlisle was impressed. He didn't even worry about her health anymore.

" Wow, I can't believe these three are here. You know little angels I hoped for so long that you would make into this world and family safe. Now that you three are here , I'm so happy. I couldn't ask for anything more."

" Nessie you did wonderful, Did Carlisle tell what happened after our last daughter was born?"

" Yes, I'm fine with that. I didn't want to have anymore children after these three. I just hope you are not upset."

" Nessie, I have four the most beautiful girls in this world. How could I be upset, what is important is that you and our girls are safe, healthy. That is what is most important." The two of them shared a caring loving kiss. " Now which one of you beautiful angels , is making it possible for Alice to see everything clear now?" Jacob laughed, cause he knew Alice was overjoyed to be able to see everything clearer now. "Nessie, I think we can wait on that one, I really think we need to name our daughters' they haven't been given any names."

" What do you think of the names, Isis Rose Black, Syndal Lynn Black, Jaden Lynn Black?"

" I think they are perfect, different, and beautiful. I have nick names for them all Issy, Syn, Jaden. But right now I think it's time to feed our three angels. "

Esme walked in the nursery, with the bottles.

" Are they drinking milk or blood?' Nessie asked.

" Milk and blood mixture. This is something new your grandpa is trying. They wouldn't take either one alone, So we combined them, they love it. Especially baby A."

" Oh grandma, we have named them. You will be first to know them. Baby A, Isis Rose, she is named after Rosalie, Syndale Lynn is baby B, she is named after Jakes great grandmother, and Baby C is named Jaden Lynn he deserved a good strong name , especially after everything he has been through."

" Those are beautiful names. I'm sure everyone will approve. I know you want to help feed your daughters', You need to sit. We don't want you over doing yourself."

Nessie sat down in one of the rocking chairs, Jacob, handed her Syndal gave her a baby bottle. " Hello Syndal Lynn Black, I'm your mom, I'm very happy you are here along with your two sisters, Isis, and Janelle. You three are very special, you have such a huge family who wants to meet you three."

When the babies were all feed and changed, Carlisle, entered the room, told Nessie why he had to what he did, hoped she wouldn't be upset. He also told her that the babies were growing like her, when she was born. That they figured out Isis, was the baby who was making it able for Alice to see everyone , When Rose left the room, with Isis, Alice's vision became blurry, and couldn't see . Carlisle didn't know if the other two had any special powers, or were shape shifters, like Jacob. He was waiting for them to get a few more days older to run blood work. Nessie, walked back to her room, where Bella, Angela, Daphne, Tatiana, had cleaned up, were waiting for her. Jacob, gave a Nessie a kiss, told her he was going to let the pack, know that she had babies. Everything was fine they could come visit in couple days.

" Hi everyone, thank-you all so much, for sticking around, now that the girls are here, I think, I should tell you their names. We have Isis Rose, Syndal Marie, Jaden Lynn, all named after important people in our lives"

" I love those names, Especially Isis, and Syndal, very different. I know Rose will be pleased too." Bella commented.

"How are you feeling Nessie? " Daphne asked.

" I'm doing good. Grandpa , told me I'm healing fast, but I should still take it easy. But how can I , I have three beautiful daughters who need there mom."

" You are right, but with all of us around to help, you don't have to worry." Tatiana assure her friend.

" Where is Rosalie, and Isabelle? I thought they would be here along with Alice?"

" They were here, they went baby shopping and clothes shopping for Ethan." Bella explained.

" Why clothes shopping for Ethan, Did something happen?"

"No, and yes, Ethan has picked his date to be become immortal. The date is set for himself to be changed. it's going to be May 18th, in four month."

" That is wonderful! I'm so happy for you both." Nessie told her.

" Daphne , how are things with you and Paul?"

" They're great, Your dad, and grandpa are trying to figure out a glitch, other then that were good. I do miss Zafrina though."

" I hope they are ok. "

" Girls, I don't mean to rain the party, but this young lady needs rest, you three have plenty of time to talk later." Angela addressed them.

" Your right mom, Nessie , Tatiana and I will be back either later today or tomorrow. Get some rest. " Daphne told her.

Both girls gave her a hug raced out the room. Bella and Angela stayed a few more minutes then left when Nessie fell asleep fast.

**Hello everyone I know your glad for this update I'm glad you all have stuck around. I promise the next update will not take this long ever again. Just real life had gotten busy! Stay for the ride, and enjoy the up coming chapters. Thank -you so much for those who have added the story to their favorites, and given reviews. XOXOXOXO Alice**


	37. Chapter 37: Doing What Makes Me Happy!

There comes a time in a person's life, where they have to make choices. The people who are there lives, might agree or disagree with that person. But at the end of the day, All that matters is that they're happy.

Three weeks, before my 40th birthday, I was on the phone with my best friend/ sister. The conversation we had was about life. We discussed losing weight, friendships, family, men, cooking, traveling . You name it we covered it. Then my sister Keri, asked me a certain question. " Serena, what do you want of life?" For the first time, in a very long time, I was speechless. Serena Jade White, was speechless, not a word, coming out of my mouth.

" Hello Serena, are you there?" Keri asked.

I couldn't say anything, her question had hit me like a freight train. There was no come back at this moment.

" Serena, Are you still there?" Keri yelled through the phone.

" Yes, I'm here." I replied.

" What's wrong? Is everything ok there?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Just thinking, that's all."

" About?"

" Your question, you just asked me Keri. Why did you ask me that?"

" Serena, I have known you all your life, we have been together with through thick and thin, every time someone needs help with a bill, food, or car trouble, you are the one they call. I every time there is a special event, or someone is sick, You are there. No one else. I just feel it's time "FOR YOU SERENA" So, I'm going to ask this question again. " What do you want out of life and what makes you happy."

This time, I wouldn't be speechless in responding back to my sister.

" Keri, I really don't know. Can I think about it, and get back to you with my answer?"

" Yes, of course. Matter of fact I'm going to give you until the day after your birthday, then I want my answer."

" Sounds great."

" Good. Think really good, observe Serena, life is way too short to be sitting around, doing with your life."

" I promise I will think good and hard this. I'll talk to you later."

" Ok, talk to you later sis."

"Ok"

I hung up the phone, looked at the clock. It was almost 12:30pm, t


End file.
